Blue Skies
by Aurvelia Belmort
Summary: AU. When the Saiyans come, Bulma hides the Dragon Balls from them while trying to figure out how to save Earth and be freed from these savage beasts.
1. Invasion

**Invasion**

It had started as any other normal day on earth. The sky was blue, the sun shining. All our reliable sources available. Perhaps even a bit mundane for some. But then the earth started to tremble, the sky lighted up in an unusual way. And soon we were wishing for the mundanity to never cease in our existence again. But alas, those days were over without any warning or indication…

Bulma tried her best to drive through the chaos that was now earth. Aliens had invaded their home-planet and were destroying them with pure delight. It had started abrupt. No radio, no newscast had the chance to even report on the events. There were far too many of them. Every still breathing creature was aware of their presence.  
Like a crazed woman, she had left Briefs Corporation and tried to collect one Dragon Ball.  
She glanced at the golden ball in her lap. Her father understood, her mother had called her insane.  
Perhaps she was a bit insane, but this little ball was all they had. It had saved the earth, although unbeknown to any earthling, numerous times before.

Oh, how those days of her juvenile self trying to collect all seven of them to wish for something completely and utterly foolish were long pass her. She had learned the hard way of how much evil lived in this world. She had overcome the Red Ribbon Army by using the Dragon Balls.  
She had sealed the dark-side of Kami in the depths of the earth to save them all.  
When her mind thought of the green being living in the clouds above, she hoped he was smart enough to stay alive. Without him, the Dragon Balls would disappear like all the hope for this planet.

Out of nowhere a beam of light came. The immense crater left the street crumbling and Bulma had to turn her car around to avoid it. Steering out of control, she tried her best to make the car stop. She could see the wall of a building coming closer and closer until the spinning abruptly ended.  
Bulma screamed in agony as she felt the pain of the seatbelt halting her. It took her a moment to get it together and when she opened her eyes, her mouth fell open. A man had landed on the front of her car. His foot crashing into it. Eyes widening, she unfastens her seatbelt and took the Dragon Ball and got out of the car. Terrified she watched as the man simply turned her car into scraped metal.

It was the first time she had seen one of them so close. Beast of men. Larger than any earthling although they all held same humanlike appearances. All had dark hair. And a strange tail wrapped around their middle or swinging vigorously in delight.

'Hey,' a voice said behind her.  
'Their women are kind of cute…'

Bulma turned around and her blue eyes widened at the sight. A strong, huge man stood before her. His ominous smirk, arrogant posture and long hair made him even more intimidating. The way his eyes took her in made her feel very aware of his intentions.

'Blue hair?' the other one asked with a snicker. 'How ridiculous!'  
'Blue eyes too,' the tall man added, his smirk widening.  
In a flash he stood before her. Bulma had seen this superspeed before with King Piccolo. For a moment she dared to let her mind wander if perhaps Kami was an alien too. And if so, were all aliens so superior to them?  
'I like her eyes.'  
His hot breath snapped her out of her thoughts and with scream, she stepped back.  
'Don't be afraid, woman… I won't hurt you,' he smirks widened, 'much.'  
Not thinking twice Bulma grabbed the gun she had tucked into her belt and fired a shot. The alien's eyes went wide and he stared at the little scrape it had made in his skin. His eyes darkened when he looked back to her.  
'That hurt a little… bitch.'

Bulma started to run, her house wasn't that far away anymore. All she had to do was get back and hide with parents in their bunker.  
Not ever, not even in a million years, she had thought they would ever have to use that ridiculous thing. But she was glad her father was a stubborn man and had follow through even though she had said numerous times it was a waste of time. Once she was there, she would be able think clearly again. She could think of the perfect wish to make all of this go away. _Blue skies, mundane days_…  
She desperately tried to hold on to that piece of mind.

The man from earlier stood before her again in a flash. He had just let her run for a while just to mess with her. Of course, he was fast enough to catch up with her!  
Again, she fired her gun but this time, when she blinked, he was no longer before her. A huge hand wrapped itself around her wrist and pulled her up. She could feel her feet leave the ground beneath. The gun fell out of her hand immediately when he put pressure to her wrist.  
Letting out a strangled cry, 'Argh!' Bulma tried to get loose.

'Found you, blue eyes…'  
His voice was low. Evil. Vile. It made her shiver and squirm. Her free hand held on more tightly to the Dragon Ball, hoping he would not take notice of it.

'Raditz,' a voice called.  
Bulma followed his gaze and saw a man equally his size. His hair was shorter but just as spikey. His cold black eyes looked her up and down. He simply smirked at the sight of her anguish.

'What are you doing? Surely you got the message of us having to retreat for now?'  
'I'm just having fun,' the man holding her answered.  
'Then take_ it_ with you, King's orders are to cease the attacks. Apparently, this planet has some decent technology that has taken his interest…'

Raditz stared at the other alien for a moment, shrugged and then put her down. Bulma looked up and saw the aliens flying across the sky. Troops of men heading in the same direction. She couldn't count them or take in their appearances. They looked like shooting stars.

'Afraid?'  
Startled she looked at the man holding her arm still up. Defiantly, she looked him in the eye and his smirked widened. Seemingly enjoying her behavior.  
'We are nothing compared to the others…' he whispered menacingly.  
'O-others?' Bulma asked. 'Who are you people!? What do you want!?'  
Amused by her questions, he shook his head. Yet he did answer. Although it was probably to scare her even more.  
'We are Saiyans. We are a warrior race!'  
'S-Saiyans?' Bulma repeated surprise.  
'Destroying your pathetic planet is something we do out of pure boredom. Not one put up a decent fight…'  
'Raditz!' The man from earlier was getting annoyed.  
He gave Raditz a pissed off look and then looked at her again. He then walked towards them with an amused expression on his ugly face.  
'What a tiny little woman…. She'll die before we reach base!'  
'Mind your own business,' Raditz muttered.  
To Bulma's surprise he let go of her and the two kept glaring at one another.  
_A warrior race_, she thought._ If they are anything like earthlings, petty fights and honor should be their driven power…_ Wanting them to forget her presence she kept as quiet as she could.

'Why do you care…? We had to cease destroying the place, no one said anything about having to go back to base.'  
'I don't care but I figured you should get used to taking my commands,' the other one grinned.  
Bulma could see, and _feel, _his power rising. A gust of wind almost swiped her off her feet. She took it as her que to leave but her captor called out after her.  
'If you think of moving another muscle, woman, it will be the last thing you'll do,' he threatened her.  
'Yeah, girlie,' the other one laughed. 'Listen to Raditz…'  
Though he was agreeing, it was painfully obvious he was simply mocking the one named Raditz.  
Raditz took a step forward and the other one, almost equally tall, did the same. It seemed the two had some sort of rivalry going on. Thinking quick, Bulma dared to push her luck.

'You are going to let him talk to you like that?'

Her voice surprised both. Raditz dark eyes looked at her in awe. Bulma smirked, much like he had before.

'Obviously, you were referring to him when you said_ others_? As in far more powerful than you…?'  
She taunted him.

Raditz balled his fists and became enraged. His power was frightening and for a moment Bulma thought her stupidity was going to get her killed. But he didn't fail her and aimed at the target she had intended, the other Saiyan. Bulma took a few steps back and awaited their reaction but soon their warriorlike nature took over and they started to fight one another, leaving her with the perfect opportunity to escape.

_Warriors are predictable…_

Holding the Dragon Ball in her hand, she started to run. Her car was ruined. Hurrying through the wrecked street, she felt her pocket. _Two more capsules._ Deciding a motorcycle should be easier to drive through this mess, she hid between two houses and got it out. Before getting on, she looked up at the promised blue sky, she tried not shiver when seeing the large figures fly through dark clouds of destruction.

_Saiyans_. Warriors that could fly effortlessly, had far superior strength then earthlings and seemed to enjoy belittling their preys. She felt a shiver. What the hell were they going to do?  
They were not planning on leaving apparently. Why had they come? What did they want?  
And what could she possible wish for to make all of this go away?

Tugging the Dragon Ball in her jacket and zipping it all the way up, she prayed to Kami she would make nit home alive. Hitting the gas hard, she drove as fast as she could and to her pure delight the sight of her house was already coming into view. All she had to do was enter the bunker and she'd be safe.  
_Well, for now at least, _she added grimly_.  
_  
With the blazing speed, she had no chance of taking in her surroundings. And if she did catch a glimpse, all she could see was destroyed houses and lifeless bodies to avoid. Never in her entire life had she been so afraid. And a part of her cursed knowing of the existence of the Dragon Balls. If she hadn't known, she wouldn't be in this mess. She would've just accepted her doomed fate.

'Where do you think you are going?'  
Bulma almost screamed when she heard his voice. Looking beside her, the Saiyan, Raditz, was flying right beside her. The speed of her motorcycle seemed to ask little effort on his part.  
He smirked when grabbing her by the arm. The unreal feeling of her hands letting go of the motorcycle, made it seem as if everything was going in slow motion. The flashy orange motorcycle got left behind and eventually blasted into a piece of ruble, creating a small explosion. It took Bulma a second to realize she was flying.  
Toying with her, he kept holding on to her arm, making her feet almost meet the concrete. He wasn't realizing however; he was flying right towards her designated destination. Trying to think of something, _anything_ to get her out of this situation, all she had was the Dragon Ball and one more capsule which contained a gun. _But guns were useless against these creatures…_

When he suddenly flew up higher, she felt her hope shatter. Anxiety clouded her mind and all she could do was scream helplessly as he taunted her.  
'That was quite clever what you did back there,' he snickered.  
Bulma didn't bother replying, she was flying directly above her own house. To her surprise he halted. The orblike building was huge. Her eye caught the ridiculous room of her parents, that had a glass ceiling. Something her mother had wanted. Bulma bit her lip, wondering if the bed could break her fall…

'Where are you hurrying off to?'

He pulled her by the arm up and Bulma winced in pain. Their eyes met again while her hand reached for her pocket, though still contemplating on whether or not this was a good idea.

'You had something in your hands earlier, something that seemed of value to you?'  
_  
So he had noticed the Dragon Ball!_

Bulma kept quiet, annoying her captor a great deal. Noticing the bump underneath her jacket, he started to smirk. His hand reaching for the zipper of her jacket. And without even a bit of shame, he dared to lower it. The act made her not think twice about her ridiculous plan. Even falling to her death was a better option than to let this beast of a man violate her in any way.  
Holding a capsule in her hand, which he noticed, she popped it open and before the smoke could clear to reveal anything, she shot directly at wrist holding her up. Blood splattered but before it could land on her, she was falling herself. With all her might, she held on to the Dragon Ball.

Shattering the glass ceiling and feel it slice through her body Bulma somehow ended up falling precisely where she had hoped. The pain however she had miscalculated, and it took her huge effort to get up and start running again. But the adrenaline kept her going. Jumping off the bed, ignoring the pain she went straight towards the door but before she could even register, the Saiyan stormed in.  
Realizing she couldn't outrun him, she practically jumped into the elevator and pressed the code, that would automatically take her to the bunker below the building.  
His angered face came closer and closer as the elevator doors slide shut. And just when Bulma thought he was much faster, he halted. The walls of the upper floor came crashing down and all she saw was glimpse of another Saiyan.  
That was the last she saw before the elevator took her down, at a much faster speed than usual.  
She thanked her dad for his quick thinking, figuring he had probably altered it due there dire situation.

Her heart was racing, the pain had numbed and her thoughts were complete chaos. She didn't recognize herself in the mirrors of the elevator. She had left so determined and now looked disheveled and beaten. And that had just been one Saiyan. How many were there? And was there truly Saiyans more powerful than that one…?

When the doors slid open, her mother let out a shriek and her father's eyes widened in worry. They came to her aid but without saying a word she halted their help and went straight for the safe, hidden in the ground underneath the bunker. She stared at the Dragon Ball for a moment, hoping it would save her like it had done many times before. The four stars reminded her that there was total of seven of them but with one safe, she was good. Besides, she hadn't really figured out what to do next. She gave in a code and the safe locked. Falling to her knees, she took in a much need deep breath.

'It's a mess,' Bulma muttered.  
Her mother wasn't listening, but her father nodded in agreement. He had been able to contact a few of the most prominent figures of the world. These creatures were so superior in strength not even their finest weapons had any chance of destroying them.  
'They are called Saiyans,' Bulma said while her mother, crying, guided her to the recovery room.  
There was a shard of glass sticking out of her right arm. Realizing she needed medical care, she kept quiet and decided to later share her new knowledge. Even her father seemed to be too taken back to listen what she was trying to tell him. It was then she noted her speech was slurring. Her body felt very tired and suddenly her eyelids could no long win against gravity. Everything went dark.

The sound of her own heartbeat woke her up. It was quiet. Her father and mother were sitting next to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her father affectionately tucking her mother in with warm blanket and kissing her forehead as she lay resting on the couch.

'You gave us quite a scare,' he said when seeing her eyes were open.  
Bulma didn't say anything back, simply giving him a weak smile to acknowledge his words. His face carried a deep frown and suddenly Bulma felt nervous. She tried to get up, wondering if something had happened. If her body was still ok.

'It going to be a long recovery…'

That was all her father said while calming her down and gently placing her head back on the pillow. Her blue eyes stared questionably at him, indicating she knew something was up. He let out a sigh. He looked much older in just twenty-four hours' time. He grabbed a remote and opened the tv.  
It was a newscast, to Bulma's surprise. The man was pale and sweaty, and his voice sounded so monotone, it was almost seemed as if was being said by an android.

'The following companies of science and engineering are requested to report for duty….'  
Bulma frowned and quickly glanced at her father when noting the many familiar names. Her heart started pounding. Her father grabbed her hand in order to calm her down. She squeezed it tightly.  
This simply couldn't be. This is what they were truly after?

'… Dr Briefs and his daughter of Briefs Corporation,'  
Bulma stopped listening after that. It stayed awkwardly silent for a few moments. She couldn't quite fathom what had just been announced. If they did not show up, the Saiyans would continue their purge. The faith of the Earth was in their hands and just not because of the Dragon Balls.

'We don't have much of a choice…' her father said.  
'What are we supposed to do...?' Bulma whispered.  
'Our house is surrounded…'  
'By Saiyans?' Bulma asked baffled, wondering if even these thick walls could keep them safe from those savages.  
'No,' he shook his head and gave her a pained look.  
'Our authorities.'  
Of course. Nobody wanted this to continue. The risk was worth the sacrifice, if it just stopped already. Bulma couldn't think of anything to say. She was in complete shock.  
'I'll go, you stay here with your mother.'  
'What!? No! We are going together! You, me and mom! It always been the three of us!'  
'You can't come, Bulma. Not in the condition you are in now. I'll explain that you got hurt during the first attack… I'll tell them you condition is critical. Just maybe we'll get lucky, Bulma! Think about it, if you aren't handed over, then we have a chance! You can use the Dragon Balls— 'to do what? What the hell do I wish for? An army to defeat them? To revive half of the planet? To wish that they never set foot on this earth to begin with!?'

Her outburst silenced him. Perplexed at how one could have such a marvelous power without being able to use it. Her knuckles turned white while squeezing his hand. He squeezed back, reassuring her there was a way out of this. They just hadn't thought of it yet.

* * *

What do you think should I continue?


	2. As the Earth trembles

Thank you for all your kind reviews telling me to continue! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**As the Earth trembles**

It was a blur. The last conversation with her father had been so clear and she had felt a flicker of hope. But now it was all a blur.

She could remember not being able to open her eyes. How her body kept on hurting. So much that her mind eventually began to numb the pain and all she could was focus on her breathing.

Only flashes of images were her memories for now.

A tear from her mother had landed on her cheek. _…Or had it been rain?_

Swallowing her fear, Bulma tried to come to her senses. It felt as if she was floating for the moment.

_Am I dead…?_

Noting she would probably be either less aware of her existence or more certain of it, she tried to open her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy and something was tickling her face now that she was daring to move. Slowly opening her eyes, she felt more confused than before. Her vision was blurry, as if she was under water. While trying to adjust her sight, she could suddenly feel her hands moving.  
Looking down, vision still unclear, she could see her body. She was sitting. Her hair was flowing around, and it tickled her cheek again just now. A tube was attached to her mouth.

Taking a deep breath, without thought, her entire body became more alive and suddenly alerted by this strange environment. Where was she? How did she get here?  
Daring to move around, she immediately took note that her body was without pain.  
Her hands touched her hair, the tube, her body. It was her. She was here. It was all real.  
Thinking more clearly now, her hands searched for a button or a switch to get her out of this strange place. There was a small round window. She knocked on it a few times, but no one came. Finally, her hand found the switch and to her surprise the water, or fluid, slowly drained. Taking the tube off her mouth, Bulma took a deep breath and smelled the sweet aroma of the fluid. It even tasted sweet on her lips. _Like medicine…_

It occurred to her she was in some sort of machine and it made a noise, as if steam was coming out of it. It took another few minutes for it to finally open. Pushing the door slowly open, she warily looked around the room. It was all white. A few similar devices were lined up next to each other.

While trying to comprehend what could be going on or had happened, she had to assume she was either in a secret facility somewhere on earth or, and this she sincerely hoped was not case, in Saiyan territory. Her father had surprised her time and time again, like with the underground bunker, so why now not again?

Feeling great, she took note that every cut on her body had been healed. Even the ones she had been certain of would leave her with a disgusting scar. Eying the white tank where she stepped out of a few times over, she figured she pretty much owed her life to this thing.

_Who had invented these marvelous machines?_

Realizing she couldn't just walk around in her underwear, she looked around to find some clothes but found none. Not even a bathrobe or towel. Curious as she was, she walked to the main computer only to see strange markings she was not familiar with. Her heart sank when realizing her nightmare was true, she was in Saiyan territory. Pushing a few buttons on the main computer, seeing the unfamiliar language appear made her small flicker of hope completely disappear. With heavy sigh, she walked around hoping to find a way out before they realized she was awake.

Her mind was racing, the peaceful floaty feeling from earlier had evaporated completely. Where was dad? And mom? And the dragon ball? How was earth? Why was she here?

Her feet moved without thought and when she tried to open one of the doors, she failed. Frustrated, she looked around and saw another door on the far end of the room. It looked different but nevertheless, she gave it a shot. Becoming absolutely fumed at the idea she was stuck here, her nails dug into the number pad to enter the code. Noting that the material maybe different but the logic behind the system wasn't, she managed to open the door up by just moving a few wires.

A wave of excitement rushed over her when the door opened up but to her disappointment she found herself in another room and not a hallway that could lead to the outside.  
There was a single white tank in the room. It was much bigger than the other ones, seemingly needing more energy. Probably a more efficient and high-quality version of the one she had been in. Curious Bulma took a wary step forward and saw trough the window the figure of a well-built man with black hair. His expression was stern, his eyes closed.  
_  
Definitely a Saiyan,_ Bulma noted. _An important one…_

Before she could even think of a plan, a voice startled her completely.

'Oh! You! No, no, no! Not in here! Come over here!'

The voice belonged to a strange looking alien woman that was not a Saiyan. Her chubby figure and green skin gave it away. Her expression told Bulma she was getting into trouble.

Her voice was below a whisper and yet she managed to scold Bulma and grab her by the arm.  
Getting out of the room as quickly as they possible could, the woman whispered, 'Girlie, do you want to die?'  
'W-what do you mean?' Bulma asked, looking back to look at the man in the pod.  
'That's the prince! He's not nice!'  
'Why is he— 'Because he's an idiot that always overdoes it during training! Mad man, I tell you!'  
And just like that she closed the door before Bulma could take another look at him.

The man opened his eyes for a second, smirked and then closed them again, awaiting patiently to get out of the healing tank.

Bulma couldn't say the lady was unkind or rude. Like a typically elder woman taking care of the sick, she worryingly told Bulma to sit down and take it slowly. She insisted for her to take a seat on the examination table. Pushing a few buttons, she then got out some clothes, that came out of a tube, and held them out in front of Bulma to see if they fit. Unapprovingly she shook her head, stating she was so petite compared to the other ones. Bulma tried to move but the lady shushed her and commanded for her to stay put. She talked quick and nervously but had sweet and kind voice, so it didn't become irritating at all.

'Just like all the other ones! Feel better, run around! He's just like that, you know!' she said while nodding towards the now closed door. Bulma simply smiled while still not fully aware of her surroundings.

'You, uh, think you can fix that? I don't want you to get in trouble… or myself for that matter,' the woman asked while pointing towards the code-pad next to door.

'Sure!' Bulma nodded. 'But then I need permission to move…'  
'Oh?' The lady blinked a few timed and then smiled.  
'Oh! A joke! And sweet one a that! Haven't heard those since… forever!'  
'Could you tell me what happened?' Bulma asked while getting up slowly, to make sure the woman didn't get upset, and walking back towards the door she had forced open.

'Yes, yes! Your father feared for your life! As he should, to be honest, for a moment I didn't think you were going to make it either! So much blood! So much blood in the tank! It was a sea of red!'

Bulma tried to take in the words but it felt as if she was talking about someone else. Her dad had put her here…? Why?  
'I need some tape…' Bulma muttered while ignoring the woman.  
The woman handed her some medical tape and waited for her to finish. When a clicking sound followed and the pad looked the same as usual, she let out a relieved sigh. Fixing the pad had been easy but Bulma suddenly wondered about the man behind the door.

He was the ruler of these beasts that had invaded her world…

'Here, here! Don't walk around like that! You'll get cold!'

Snapping out of her thoughts, Bulma accepted the clothes and noted it was simple pair of leggings and a t-shirt. All white.  
'How did I get in such a bad shape?' Bulma asked, still confused.  
'I don't know! Your father said it was because of the first invasion… Well, they are quite brutal;' obviously referring to the Saiyans, 'But honestly, a pretty girl like you? Sometimes I wonder if they have any sense at all!'  
'Can I see my father?' Bulma simply asked, noting the woman wasn't telling her anything useful.  
Who knows what her father had said to them, she might ruin his story if she didn't speak to him first.  
'Oh! Of course! But I don't think he's done working yet— 'working?'  
'Yes, he had to proof his worth— 'Worth?'  
'Girlie, if you keep interrupting…'  
Bulma let out a sigh, 'Sorry, I'm just really confused that is all.'  
'That is quite ok, dear. You're not strongest race but a very strong-willed, which is either remarkable or quite foolish, depending on how you look at it.'  
Bulma let out a laugh, noting this woman wasn't some lady that took care of the sick. The fine lines on her green skin told her she was exceptional in her own field. That of a doctor.  
'So, you are imprisoned here too…?' Bulma asked, thinking she had found a companion.  
'Oh, heavens no! I was very honored to be working for the Saiyan Empire, on the royal ship no less!'  
'You _want _to be here?' Bulma asked baffled.  
'Well, yes. I love my job!' She answered followed by bright smile.

Noticing she was getting more confused every time she asked a question Bulma kept her mouth shut and just waited for the woman to bring her to her father. The doctor simply kept chatting while walking bringing her to the hallway and into an elevator.  
It was so strange to see such familiar devices and systems to Earths being used but with just different material. Everything seemed, from the control-system of the elevator to the way their doors swiftly open and closed more efficient and well thought out than compared to Earths.

It would be a lie if she said their technology wasn't alluring or interesting. For some weird reason she clung on to hate and anger and defiantly told herself to never think highly of these beings again.  
Entering a huge room, full of Earths computers. Bulma recognized a few engineers and workmen from their corporation. With wide eyes they stared at her and it took her a moment to figure out that they too were in a state of numbness to the situation. None of them acknowledged her by greeting. It was earie quiet in this working place. And it was then she noticed the large figures of Saiyans keeping a close eye on them. Bulma nervously looked through the room in search of her father.  
Her eyes lit up when a familiar figure rose up. And without bidding the doctor goodbye, she ran towards him.

'Dad! Dad!' Her screaming made a few heads turn.  
Relief washed over his face and her embraced her immediately, holding on to her tightly. As if she had almost slipped out of his hands earlier when she had been out. He then hushed her and looked warily at the Saiyan guard that Bulma had failed to notice earlier.

'What happened?' Bulma firmly asked with confused frown.  
He let out a sigh and whispered they had to be careful. Nodding his head at a few of the men surrounding him.

'It seems we can't trust everyone; fear does awful things to people,' he muttered.  
'Some of these men and women have families, Bulma. Young children. All being held hostage, though they claim that they want us to work for them, as if it is some sort of honor for us to do so…'  
'So everyone is quite anxious?' Bulma noted, looking around to see if anyone was listening in on them.  
Her father simply nodded. His hands grabbed on to hers and squeezed them tightly, like he would always do whenever she had been scared. It didn't take her long to figure out, it was he who had been scared.  
'I thought I was going to lose you, Bulma. After our talk everything seemed fine but during the night you had an internal bleeding. I needed help but our town was such a mess and there were so many in need of help, I couldn't find anyone! The government was breathing onto my neck and so I had no choice but to plea with the Saiyans for help…'  
'So that's how I got here?'  
'So far, we are the only ones with honor of becoming a part of their science-team.'  
The look that followed was meaningful one, making Bulma realize their family wasn't going to be staying on Earth.  
'Who knows what they'll do to Earth…' He muttered distressed by what the future could hold for them and the entire planet.  
'Why us?'  
'Our capsules.'  
The simple answer made sense. And for a quick second she cursed the genius invention.  
Her father continued, telling her that her mother was safe and awaiting their return. They had been promised a small living space, but her father claimed it was nothing more than a prison they were being kept in with hardly any basic luxuries.  
Bulma swallowed, thinking of the precious Dragon Ball she had tried so desperately to get her hands on.  
'Dad, what about the— 'I left it in the bunker. I thought it be safer there,' he quickly said while noticing some odd stares.  
Simply nodding, she tried to think of what to do now. One moment she had been safe, now she was in the lion's den. A sigh escaped her lips when seeing the tall figures of the guards. All seemed so menacing and she knew they were far more powerful then any weapon they could use against them.  
'I'm done here, we'll talk in our prison about…' 'About my necklace?' Bulma quickly said.  
Her father gave her a bewildered look before realizing "her necklace" was a codeword for the Dragon Ball. He nodded. Bulma knew by the look in his eyes he had figured some sort of plan out before surrendering. He was never a man to dive in unprepared.  
A small flicker of hope could be felt in her heart again. And as she placed her hands on her chest, she only now realized she had almost died.

_I won't let myself get killed by any of you…_

Glaring at the brutal men who were probably even unaware of her presence, Bulma asked her father if she could help but he dismissed her, saying she had to take it easy. So, all she could do was wait again until they were permitted to leave.  
As annoyed as she was by this, she welcomed the rest. Though she felt fine physically, mentally she hadn't quite caught up to the situation yet. Her eyes wandered through the room, noticing there was indeed some unspoken hostility between everyone. As if someone was to blame for this awful situation. Suddenly the ground started to move. Alarmed Bulma looked around but noted so far no one was reacting. A co-worker from Brief Corporation informed her there was still fighting going on. One of the primary countries wasn't going down without a fight.  
'Foolish, really,' he muttered while shaking his head in disbelief.  
Bulma couldn't find a response. He already seemed so adapted to the new situation.

It seemed strange, to stay so peaceful as the Earth is trembling…

'Bulma, come,' her father said when they finally could go.  
Placing a hand on her shoulder while they walk, Bulma stayed quiet, still trying to adjust to new situation. Hearing the Saiyan men talk, her eyes glanced at them. Her heart froze when she saw the familiar tall figure of the man who had attacked her. Stiffening up in her father's arm, he gave her a worried look. She swallowed her fear, shook her head and whispered they needed to get out of here fast.

When entering the elevator, Bulma sensed a change in the group. A more relaxed atmosphere surfaced. But her father kept his lips pressed together and gave her a stern expression to do the same.  
It was a long way down, almost to the bottom of the ship. And after going through a long hall, they finally were at their personal room. No guards had bothered to follow or guide them, and it only now occurred to Bulma that they had already settled in some sort of routine.

_Just how much time had passed?_

'Bulma!' Her mother shrieked, jumping at the sight of her.  
'You were with them for five days! I didn't know what to think! I told your father what if… what if!' she cried.  
After getting hugged, kissed and questioned thoroughly by her, things finally settled down and it was time to discuss their next move. The living space was scandalously small for the three of them. Three beds, a small bathroom and a desk. That was all there was. Not a couch or a table. Nothing personal. No warmth. Bulma didn't bother commenting on it. Her mother already looked miserable enough.

'So, _the necklace_…' Bulma started.  
'I couldn't ask your advice, Bulma,' her father explained. 'I figure the less they knew the better, we know its safe for now.'  
Bulma nodded, it had been good thinking. 'No need to take risks, these beast care about nothing.'

Dr. Briefs then got something out of his personal trunk and handed it over to Bulma. It was the size of her hand and when she turned it on, she immediately figured out it was a hardwire driver for some device.  
'I scattered drones all over the planet, so you can search for the Dragon Balls or try to contact Kami.'  
Pushing a side button the screen switched from one place to another. Bulma face lit up and she jumped in his arms, 'You are a genius, dad!'  
With a uncertain smile he just nodded while her mother dryly commented she wish he hadn't been a genius.  
'We are better off, mom,' Bulma said trying to cheer her up.  
'I know,' she muttered sadly. 'Others are only certain of death…'  
The dark comment was odd to hear out from her mother's mouth but Bulma understood her pessimistic feelings. Things weren't look too good for the moment. But then her mother did what she always did, summon a cheerful smile.  
'But we are together! And that is all I could truly wish for!'  
Hugging her family while saying it Bulma could feel her tears staining her T-shirt. She wrapped her arms around her parents, realizing how tough these last few days must've been.

'They treat us like were animals…' Dr. Briefs starts.  
'_We adjust easily_!' he then huffed, mimicking the voice of one of the Saiyans. 'Analyzing us like _we _are the aliens!'  
As he rants on and on, Bulma oddly thought that perhaps they were not that different. Did they not do the same to one another? And would they have not analyzed them had it been the other way around?

She shook her head, not understanding were these thoughts were coming from. Focusing back on the task of finding Kami, Bulma glanced at the small device in her hand. It was still heading towards Kami's lookout. Slowly but certainly it was getting there. She just hoped he had the answers to their hopeless situation. Perhaps Mr. Popo could locate the other Dragon Balls.

_Or maybe I need to find a way out of here...?  
_  
Looking up to see her parents talking about the instant food, that was surprisingly quite good. She couldn't just leave them here. Besides, she couldn't just leave either. Getting out of here without notice was out of the question. _And they might get in trouble if I do succeed… _  
Her father had been smart enough to bring whole pack of capsules and the Saiyans were foolish enough to not check their belongings.

Suddenly a light on the desk started blinking. Alerted Bulma hid her device and got up but her father answered before she could figure out it was some sort of call. He pressed a button on the desk.  
_**  
…. Briefs, tomorrow you are to meet the head of the science department…**_  
'Y-yes!'_  
__**…Not you, Dr. Briefs. I was talking to your daughter, Bulma Briefs. She is with you, correct?**_**  
**'I'm here,' Bulma answered on a stern tone.**  
**_**…That is all…**_**  
**'What!? Hello?' Bulma asked confused when it remained silent.  
Annoyed at the prompt ending of their conversation, she let out a deep sigh. These men had no manners!

'I wonder what he could want…'  
'What do you mean?'  
'Head of the science department is not a Saiyan… Bit of a strange man. I wonder what he could want from you,' her father muttered. He had explained that his daughter was his righthand, he couldn't work without her. Which was true but for once it was more because he wanted to secure her safety and position in this strange new environment.  
'I'll guess we'll find out tomorrow,' Bulma shrugged, not really thinking about it.

Her blue eyes stayed on the screen and finally, the floating temple came into sight. Trying to speed up the drone by tapping endlessly on the forward button, something she knew was utterly useless but couldn't help herself, her heart sank when it came closer and closer. The temple lay in ruins.


	3. The oppressed

**The oppressed**

Horrified, at first all she could do was stare at the screen. Then she began frantically searching for any sign of life. Her hands started to shake uncontrollably. Her parents quit their meaningless quarrel about food and rushed to her side. Without words the screen explained their new situation.

'If he's dead… that means… no Dragon Balls! No wish! No end to this agony!' Bulma said, her mind going in a frenzy while her body started to shake uncontrollably. _This couldn't be! This couldn't be the end!_

'First we get stuck here and now there is no way out…'

Involuntarily tears started to stream down her face. Perplexed at the sudden change of events. When this all had started, she hadn't had time to think about what could happen.  
She had run out and get the Dragon Ball and figured she could form a decent plan later.  
But this! This had never been part of her vision, no matter how dim situation had appeared, in her mind they had always stood a chance with the existence of the Dragon Balls.  
Both her parents remained silenced, both in complete shock as well. Not a tear passed their eyes but one could assume they had already shed enough tears these last few days concerning their daughter.

'Nothing is for certain, Bulma,' her father started, his voice wavering slightly.  
'We don't know if Kami was not able to escape. Perhaps he is hiding somewhere and is safe.'  
He sounded more certain this time and like before he gave her a stern look that asked her to be strong and think clearly.

Wiping the tears from her face, realizing that throughout all this madness she hadn't been able to allow any emotion and was only doing so for the first time, she calmed down. What her father had just said was true, there is no certainty. Only if she went back to their house, hidden deep in the bunker, and find a stone instead of a Dragon Ball she could say with certainty that all hope was lost.

With that thought in mind, Bulma pulled herself together.

'This means we have new goal,' she whispered in fierce tone.

Her mind cleared up and just like she had said, they just had to focus on that other important goal, finding the Dragon Balls. If they could only find one, that would be good news. It meant Kami was still alive and they could be granted one wish.  
'We need to find a Dragon Ball. We can take turns searching with the drones, but we must be careful… How many do we have, dad?'

'I didn't have much time, dear. Only 52. And I couldn't install a Dragon Ball-radar…'  
'That's more than enough,' Bulma said determinedly but her father shook his head. Noting that some might get destroyed by not only the Saiyans but other unforeseen circumstances. Checking how many were still intact, they ended up with a total of 37 drones left. One being slightly damaged.  
'I can search,' her mother said, surprising both. 'I have nothing to do here. I can take my time while you two are working.'

Bulma could only nod, hoping they did indeed find one. But still, sometimes these things were so well hidden or in hands of a person, that a drone simply wouldn't be able to reach them.

'Dad, mom,' Bulma started uncertainly. Looking up she caught her father's eyes giving her a small nod of approval. Though he seemed to know what was on her mind, he wanted her to say it.  
Or else her mother would most likely get annoyed, claiming her daughter and husband had their own language that she could never decipher and was always behind on everything. It wasn't a secret that their relationship always made her feel a bit left out.

'If we want to be certain and save the planet, I might have to get out of here and go search for them myself,' Bulma said awaiting her reaction.

It stayed silent for a moment. Her father simply stared at the ground; her mother kept her eyes shut. Until she opened them again and gave Bulma a fierce and determined look.  
'Of course! Don't worry! We'll find a way out!_ Together_!'

Bulma smiled, happy to hear such simple optimism. Her mother and father smiled back, joyful to be finally reunited with their daughter. Their love had always been her biggest strength and now still it was what made her feel determined and hopeful.

Now that it was quiet again and though she had tried to calm down, Bulma's mind kept repeating all that had happened over the past few days over and over. A vicious voice reminded her what still lay ahead too. It wasn't going to be easy.

It occurred to her that her mind still hadn't fully comprehend what had happened and had yet to adapt to the abrupt change. Smelling the sweet aroma of the fluid she had apparently spend a few days in, she decided to take shower before heading to bed.

When she went inside the bathroom, she noted her dad had not been lying about the small space.  
And again, she got caught being interested in the simple mechanics of a shower. But soon she let go of it all and felt the hot water cleanse her skin. To be honest the smell of the fluid, that had been rather sweet, had been annoying her. It wasn't until she was washing her hair that she noted it was longer. Getting out of the water and standing in front of the mirror, she noted she didn't look like she felt at all. She looked rather good. It seemed the fluid from the tank had done her so good, like her skin was more radiant than before and her hair had grown a bit longer too, it was now shoulder-length. Her bangs could be tucked behind her ear now.

The small, silly details made her feel good and gave her some much needed confidence. To be honest, she was also grateful not be left with any scars from her fall either. It occurred to her, that just looking strong through this situation was going to help. If she would appear fragile or weak in front of them, she would never be able to forgive herself.

Feeling better, calmer and more determined to succeed in her mission, Bulma headed to bed. Not even thinking about the meeting she would be having with the head of the science department but letting all her thoughts linger on Kami, Dragon Balls and what she wished for the most. The childlike thought of simply wishing for peace passed her mind.

* * *

The odd look he had in his eyes made her feel very uncomfortable. He reminded her of those extremely nerdy boys during her college years that had hardly been around a girl. Either they looked down on you, for you could never be as smart, or they couldn't stop picturing you naked.  
Needless to say, Bulma had proven her worth time and time again and this man would be no different.

'As you understand, I can't simply let you on your fathers team just because you are his heir,' he continued. His dark blue, lizard-like skin wasn't the least appealing thing about him. It was the bald head, the beady eyes, the thin mustache and that disgusting grin that made her want to scream and then run. His big figure looked ridiculous and his chubby hands looked for any excuse to simply touch her. Annoyed she snapped whenever he dared to come too close.

'No worries, I understand. What is it that you want me to do?'

'Easy,' he snickered.

With a snap of his fingers one of his assistants brought in a dronelike device and something that looked like… half of a pair of glasses? Intrigued she looked at it.  
'What does this do?'  
'That is a scouter, it locates Ki-power. I want you to upgrade it. Depending on what you do, I'll decide if you have the skills to be a part of our team,' he answered.  
'And that,' he said pointing to drone, 'is a training bot. I expect the same to be done.'

'Training bot?'  
'Yes, you see Saiyans are a warrior-race, fighting is was they love. And so, to become the very strongest, one must train a lot. They are very intriguing, you—'I don't care about them,' Bulma snapped, not caring she was breaking character of being the gullible girl he ought her out to be.

'This training bot,' Bulma started, thinking back to her meeting with the prince, 'who tests them?'  
His grin widened and with a pride look he told her exactly what she wanted to hear, the prince himself.  
'He is the one we insist on upgrading them weekly and we do, if yours lasts longer then say… seven minutes, you are considered more than qualified! But I wouldn't get my hopes up, last person to have succeeded was… well, it was myself,' he snickered.  
His eyes widened a bit, to emphasize how this meant he was a rather extraordinary genius himself.  
Bulma had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at him but simply gave him a bored look instead.

'Can I start?'

'Go ahead, dear,' he sniveled in delight. 'Normally I give people a week to figure something out but for you I'll make it two.'

'I won't be needing all of that extra time,' Bulma coldly commented.

_I don't have time to waste.  
_

Though when the obnoxious man had mentioned the prince, the radars in the back of her mind had started to respond accordingly. This meant she was given a chance at killing their leader. Not that it was a bright idea but say that all is loss, it would be a great victory on her part. And that aside, it would certainly be a great distraction and give her the much-needed time to escape and find the Dragon Balls.

Not paying too much attention to the scouter, Bulma started to work on the training bot. It took her half a day to figure out just what exactly it could do. She figured most would make it stronger or faster and she too was going to do all that, but to her it lacked some artificial intelligence.  
A wicked smile appeared on her lips. Sitting at her desk she grabbed a computer and started searching for every fighting style or battle that had been filmed here on Earth.  
She would download it all and make training bot more of an efficient opponent. On top of that, she had one more extra trick up her sleeve to truly baffle the prince… _to death_, she smirked.

During her time working, Bulma tried to ignore how much she was enjoying it.  
It was so much different from what she usually did. All the absurd ideas that could never be used against any human, because it could be deemed inhuman, were now going to be used against the Saiyan Prince. When it was time to go back to her room, Bulma was reluctant. She could easily work for couple of more hours. Surprised by her attitude, the head of the science department allowed her to stay and keep working. The new project consumed her entirely and soon she forgot about all her hopeful ideas and plans. She was bent on revenge and to make him suffer like he had made Earth suffer. Though, admittingly, she had never truly met him or even thought about his reasons on why he did what he did.

Soon it was getting late but Bulma kept working just as intense as she had started until suddenly she got distracted by a voice that sounded familiar.  
Warily she turned her head around only to see a couple of Saiyans talking to another one. One seemed to notice her stare because he immediately replied with a smirk.  
His dark eyes stayed on hers for a moment before she eventually looked away. Though she wasn't capable of sensing Ki, the power they kept referring to, she could feel him come closer. Swallowing her fear, she tried to keep her eyes on her work and ignore his presence.

A shadow appeared and suddenly he was bend over her small figure, like a predator and she could practically _feel_ him smirk. Bulma halted her movements and stiffened. His hand rested on her desk; it was so large compared to hers. Her eyes went up from his hand, to his broad arm, shoulder and eventually ended up looking back into his dark eyes. He indeed still had the same smirk plastered on his face. And she cursed her mind when it dared to think of who he reminded her of.

'Still working?' he simply asked.  
'Y-yes,' she answered while immediately hating herself for stuttering.  
'Does he want you to keep working?' he asked, nodding his head to the big blue man that was her superior. Bulma simply shook her head.  
'I wasn't tired yet and I wanted to finish this…'  
'A training bot, huh? Can I try it when you are finished?' he teasingly asked.  
Annoyed by how he spoke to her, Bulma decided to not let him get to her so easily. It took her only a second to adept to the new situation.  
'I heard the prince tests these,' Bulma muttered while straightening her posture and fixating back on the small, precise job she had been doing. For some weird reason, her hand was steadier now that she felt threatened. She wouldn't let him see how his close proximity had any effect on her, she was too headstrong to let that show.

'You have blue eyes and blue hair,' he commented.  
Bulma glanced at him, lifted an eyebrow and took in his spikey black hair before going back to ignoring him.  
'How very observant of you. And you have black hair and black eyes, just like all the other Saiyans…'  
He snickered at her comment, noting that they indeed lacked some variation. Going with his hand through his hair, as if being more aware of it now that she had pointed it out.  
'You know, my brother keeps blabbering on and on about blue haired beauty,' he started, noting her hesitance immediately, though it had only been for a second. Bulma suddenly knew her hunch who he reminded her, was a certainty. Fear overwhelmed her for split second.  
'The girl had the audacity to shoot him the hand and even managed to escape,' he continued, his breath now tickling her ear because he kept on pushing pass her boundaries.  
The move made her body want to tremble, but it obeyed her mind and stayed still.  
'I'm not _that_ unique on earth,' she dryly retorted.  
'Of course not,' he nodded in agreement. 'And you aren't a _girl_ either. You are obviously a _woman_.'  
Bulma turned her head around again, wanting to snap at his repulsive flirting but he was already taking his distance. He clearly seemed amused by her distress and irritation.  
'My name is Kakarot. If you need help, please, I'm here on duty today.'  
'I'll be fine,' Bulma quickly answered, not bothering to hide her annoyance at this point.

His smirk only widened before he turned around and left, going back to his spot.  
Bulma didn't bother to pay any more attention to him but the entire time she could feel his eyes on her back, and it annoyed her a great deal. So much, that she had to give up on her work because it kept distracting her. She decided to work on the scouter in the privacy of her own room, she left and didn't even take another glance at the Saiyan who wouldn't stop watching her.

To her dismay, all she had managed to do was to translate the scouter, since she could hardly understand any of the data it was giving her. She had no clue what to do with it. Her father had not been asked to do any of these tedious tasks. He was allowed the second it was confirmed he was the creator of the capsules.

Her mother informed her five more drones had broken and so far, the search was going rather slowly. She kind of cursed for not having the software of the Dragon Ball-radar around to help.  
The thought of going out and search for them herself resurfaced and suddenly her wicked idea of hurting the prince wasn't so bad anymore. It would be an excellent diversion... _Or lead to certain dead, _she grimly thought._  
_  
'Dad?'  
'Hm?' he asked, sitting on his bed and had taking over the tiring task of searching for the Dragon Balls from his now asleep wife.

There wasn't much to do here. No books, no television. Nothing to connect to the outside world.

'Without any idea of where to look, it's is an impossible task,' Bulma pointed out.  
'Agreed,' he simply said.  
It was silent again. Her mother was probably sleeping out of pure boredom. She had never been good at doing nothing. Suddenly Bulma realized she would always find her mother outside. Or maybe in the kitchen, trying out a new recipe and making a mess. _To be in this room for over a week… _  
She let out a sigh, hoping the woman wouldn't go mad. At least her father and her had some distraction. Some purpose. _  
_  
'Dad, do you ever find yourself…' Bulma started hesitantly.

She didn't know how to state it without sounding insane. Today she had worked harder and more passionate then ever. Every bit of the training bot had fascinated her. Her new research had excited her more than any subject from last few years she had invested time and effort in. It all had come so naturally. Even if the goal of it was something unfamiliar and rather even unreal to her, never had she created something to destroy and be so violent… it had left her feeling thrilled.  
_  
Is their beastlike nature already rubbing off on me?_

'Yes, I too found myself drawn to all to new aspects,' her father said, snapping her out of her thoughts. Her blue eyes looked at him, but he kept his on the screen before him.  
'The new technology, the power sources we could never rely on because it simply does not exist on our planet... Yes, yes, I too have caught myself betraying Earth numerous times.'

* * *

Sorry and thanks for being so patient! Thank you for the reviews too! They really motivate me, so please! Next update will be soon!


	4. Irrefusable offers

**Irrefusable offers**

Waking up with a scare, Bulma sleepily looked around confused. It took her moment to realize where she was. Sometimes this situation was still too unreal to believe… Taking a deep breath, she swung her legs out the bed. Her father was already in the bathroom, her mother still asleep. Hearing that her father was done, she got up. Not much of a morning person himself, they quietly greeted one another and Bulma went inside the bathroom to get ready for the day. The moment she got out of her shower and put on the light grey jumpsuit, the standard outfit of the science department, and started walking in monotone steps to the huge elevator with the other captivated earthlings, she knew exactly where she was and what she was doing.

As she walked, she angry looked at the scouter in her hand, still having no clue what to do with it. Today her shoulders felt heavy, her mind less strong. She hadn't slept well at all.

When she walked towards the office given to her by Dr. Ilkm, the head of the science department, there was a crowd surrounding the training bot she had been working on. Prying eyes and whispers could be heard and the large leading figure standing in the center of it all, made it clear that Ilkm had taken a personal interest in her upgraded version of the bot. His beady little eyes greedily took her in and his all too friendly voice when asking her how she was doing on the project made her want to snap at him. But remembering her position, she had never been good working _for_ someone, she did her best to stay calm and act appropriately.

'It is doing quite well,' Bulma muttered while ignoring his eyes on her. 'I think it will be finished this afternoon.'  
A few whispers followed and Dr. Ilkm made a sound of approval and overly acted how impressed he was with her work. His eyes went to the scouter she had just placed on the desk.  
'And this?' he curiously asked taking it without permission.  
'Nothing,' Bulma admitted through her teeth, annoyed she had not been able to much more than translate it. However, when she told him that he seemed impressed. As a matter a fact, he seemed speechless.  
'It's not been upgraded, just translated,' Bulma said, not understanding how he could keep up this obnoxious act while she had done nothing special.  
'That is more than enough,' he muttered astonished that she had done all of this in just one day.  
'Consider it an upgrade for your race,' he pointed out. 'Very good… Very good! Excellent works, Bulma!'  
'Dr. Briefs,' she corrected him. The stern look that came with the comment made him grin, and realizing she wanted to be left alone and finish her work, he asked everyone to leave _Dr. Briefs_ alone. He would checkup on her again this afternoon. Bulma didn't bother to respond and simply rolled her eyes when he turned his back on her.

'Later, _Dr. Briefs_!' he said with a grin, obviously mocking her.

With a growl she turned her attention to the training bot and simply started to focus on her work again. With a sigh, she sat down and inspected the bot. A smirk formed on her lips.  
Sometimes, when she had worked too long, she would go home feeling as if nothing had gone right and her work simply wasn't good enough. Only to then see it in the morning and realize how genius she could be at times.  
Perhaps it was a bit of an arrogant thing to think but over the years she had concluded it was a fact. She had not only proven it to others but herself too, her work was exceptional.  
Though it burned when realizing this very passionate work was for the enemy.

_But if all goes right… _She smirked knowingly, _it will be our victory._

Quickly it was noon and Bulma decided her upgraded version of the training bot was ready to be tested. Dr. Ilkm had kept "checking up" on her several times, though he had said he'd swing by in the afternoon. It was rather obvious he could hardly conceal his curiosity to see what the training bot would be able to do.  
With tired sigh, ignoring his rant of how beautiful and talented she was, she allowed him to take it with him and let it get tested during the prince's afternoon training.

'How many times does he train a day?' Bulma asked mindlessly.

Ilkm didn't answer, too consumed by his greediness to see her invention and before she knew it, he was already out the door. One of his assistants answered her instead. The prince practically trains the whole day, hence why there is no real deadline unless he demands for something new.  
'Then it is all hens on deck,' he joked.

'Why is he so obsessed with getting stronger?'

Bulma could hear how dull her voice sounded, probably because, in reality, she didn't really care. She was just making some small talk. The man shrugged, reminding her of their warrior-nature.  
'It's what they do,' he simply stated.  
His eyes went to the door and suddenly he came closer to her. Bulma hesitantly awaited what he going to say, feeling her muscles tense up at his proximity.  
'You know, Ilkm is going to take all the credit for your work… That's what he does, it's how he became head of our department!'

Bulma already had a faint idea of his motivation. So, it didn't surprise her the least. In reaction she simply snickered and let out a deep sigh. When she suddenly thought of the little extra, she had put in, she had to stop herself from laughing out loud.

If Ilkm was going to take credit for her work, he would be in for one hell of a surprise. _Just like the prince…_

Now utterly bored and hating the fact again that she and her father were not working in the same space, she didn't know how to spend her time efficiently. Looking around, noticing no one was paying any attention to her, her eyes glanced at the scouter. With nothing to do, Ilkm hadn't given her any instructions, she picked it up and put it on. Analyzing her co-workers, she got surprised by how high some of the numbers were. Her fellow Earthling co-worker was pathetically low compared to most._  
But this does explain why we need guards around, _she thought to herself._  
_Curious, she then took look at the Saiyans. Their power-levels were impressive. Noticing the scouter could go beyond the borders of the room, she kept looking around. Her heart started to beat rapidly when noticing just how high the level on the scouter got when she sensed other Saiyans, higher class than the ones guarding.

_Ki-power… That is what they call it. Ki? What is Ki? _

Thinking of beams of light and balls of destruction, she decided it was simply a measurement unit of some sort. Even she had Ki. Her blue eyes went wide when it suddenly hit her. She had always believed the Dragon Balls to be magical. But what if Dragon Balls possessed Ki-power?  
What if the Dragon Ball-radar was able to detect Ki? With the difference being that it could search for a specific amount of Ki that belonged only to the Dragon Balls?

_I could use this software and download it to the drones! This could work!_

Finding the new revelation more than interesting, she kept looking around in awe of her surroundings. These things weren't in need of any upgrade, they gave every bit of information it could offer about its target. The sensors were so good they could tell you the size, weight and even give an indication of how your opponent look. While her blue eyes went through the room, her heart froze when seeing a Saiyan she dreaded to meet again. _Raditz!_

_His power-level is around 1200… That's quite high compared to most Saiyans here._

Bulma swallowed, wondering if she could escape his attention. He seemed bored and annoyed. Saiyans didn't quite hide the fact they dreaded these guard duties. So far, she had been so consumed in her work she had failed to notice and truly_ look_ at the Saiyans surrounding her. The thought of escaping suddenly seemed completely impossible. If she had thought Raditz was an intimidating man, she had been wrong. His height, muscular form wasn't all that abnormal among Saiyans. To see them in groups, made her aware how incredible this army was. Their strength was far beyond that of Earthlings. _We wouldn't even be able to grasp it…_

Pushing a few buttons, she searched for lower power-levels. Average Earthling was around 5, 6.  
The fact that they were so far apart in power, made her panic. For a moment she couldn't oppress shivers of fear taking over her body. It all seemed so unreal, so impossible. As if they were fighting an army of gods. Completely powerless against forces that were far beyond her and any of the people on this planet. All Earth's armies had ceased fighting, as it was useless against the godlike Saiyans.  
And just as she was beginning to feel hopeless the scouter picked up on something she hadn't even dared to dream of.

From the power, size and what the scouter was showing, a Dragon Ball was nearby.  
_  
They have one here!? Kami is alive! We are saved!_

Bulma didn't even think about what this could mean, if the Saiyans knew something or if this was a matter of pure luck.  
Getting up from her desk, with the scouter still on, she tried to locate the Dragon Ball more specific. It seemed to be quite close. Realizing there was just a wall dividing her from it, she discreetly moved closer to the door.  
If she got caught, she would simply say she had wandered off out of boredom since they had failed to give her a task. A poor excuse indeed, but what choice did she have?  
Noting she would have to pass a guard and worse, be quite close to Raditz, her blue eyes warily went through the room. When seeing the assistant from earlier enter the other room, she decided to simply follow and pretend to be his assistant or at least be interested in whatever he was doing.  
With a quick pace she followed the assistant, not even glancing at the guard, as if she knew where she was going and what she was doing. She was able to fool him and didn't dare to look behind her if Raditz had notice her or not.

The room was full of Earth's possessions. Seemingly brought in to see if any of it had value on a universal level. Sources of energy, some luxury products to simple useless objects of no worth, it was all here.  
Scanning the room quickly, noticing she wasn't alone as a few scientists were walking around, some of them were Earthlings, Bulma bit her lip, straightened her back and subtly walked towards her desired object, that was hidden between trivial things that could be consider junk.

One of the stars shone brightly and immediately caught her eye. The rush made her so nervous, she was hardly able to conceal a smile. As her hand reached out to grab it another hand grabbed hers. Jumping at the touch and surprised since no-one had been around her just seconds ago, Bulma looked up with wide eyes at her captor.

His eyes held nothing but amusement, like the smirk on his face. If anything, he seemed thrilled about his catch. He didn't hurt her wrist or a made scene, he simply held onto her. Lowering his posture to talk to her, quietly and calm.  
'What are you doing?'  
Bulma tried not to bite into her lip, Kakarot hadn't been a very pleasant person but he hadn't been exactly mean or aggressive. She could talk her way out of this. Getting it together, noticing he was eying the scouter on her face, she quickly came up with a decent lie.  
'I followed the scouter and it led me here… I'm afraid I got carried away and then simply saw something _pretty_…'

Keeping her eyes away from the Dragon Ball and on Kakarot, she awaited his reaction. To her surprise his free hand grabbed out exactly what she had been searching for, the Dragon Ball.  
He eyed it for a moment. The seven stars and bright colors made it an intriguing object, despite its power.  
'It is nice, isn't it?' he muttered.  
Bulma couldn't put her finger on it but she felt as if he was playing her in some way. Last time he spoke to her, he had given her somewhat of the same feeling. Back then she had thought it was because she assumed, he thought he had found the woman his brother had been speaking of.  
Now, the look in his eyes felt for some reason more malicious than before.

'You really want this?' he asked intrigued.  
'I was just curious,' Bulma shrugged while giving him a smile, pretending it didn't mean all too much to her.  
He answered her smile, though again Bulma felt threatened by it for some reason. As if he could see trough her façade.  
_I'll have to be careful around him…  
_'Tell you what, you can have it,' he simply said, placing it in the hand he was still holding on to.  
Loosening the grip on her wrist, he now awaited her reaction.  
Stunned, she gave him a puzzled look instead of a proper reaction.

'You just lost everything, if you like it so much you can have it. It's probably useless anyway. It will be our little secret,' he said whispering the last part.  
'Why?' Bulma blurted out. The alarm-bells inside were ringing loud and clear.  
Noticing her change in behavior, he once again invaded her personal space by pulling her closer to him. When he did, Bulma felt how light her bodyweight must be to him. She felt like feather pulled along with the wind, completely powerless.

'The greater your debt, the better for me.'

Why did those words sound ominous than any threat she had heard so far?  
Watching her blue eyes widen in fear before she snatched her wrist lose from his grip, he only eyes her with an amused glint in his eyes. _What defiant woman…  
_  
'And why would you want that?' Bulma asked.  
He didn't answer her question, letting her know by just moving his eyes that someone was coming. Hoping the blush from being caught had disappeared completely by now. Her mind was still spinning while she kept telling her body to keep it together and not move a muscle. It was one of Ilkm's assistants, one of the friendlier ones.

'Everything alright?' he asked eying them both suspiciously. Obviously trusting neither of them.

Kakarot took the situation completely over by simply shrugging the question off and explaining he had been simply helping the _pretty _scientist and got distracted by her.  
It irked Bulma that he had used the same way to describe the situation and herself as she had described the Dragon Ball. It made her feel caught.  
Hiding the Dragon Ball in her pocket, Bulma muttered a thank you to Kakarot without making eye-contact and then asked the assistant if she could be of any help to him. He nodded but once they started walking, he asked her what she had been doing.

Her hand held on to the Dragon Ball tightly. All her hope renewed, and she was now even more determined to get out of this place. She gave him a lame excuse while then pretended to be excited about what he had been working on.

As he chatted, no longer paying much attention to her or failing to notice her tense attitude, Bulma dared to take another glance at Kakarot when he wasn't watching her. Quickly pressing the button on the scouter, it analyzed the Saiyan.

His power-lever was around 1800…_ That is even more than Raditz! _

Feeling unnerved, she pulled off the scouter as if it was cursed. Distraught she tried to focus on what the assistant was saying but found it hard to pay attention to his monotone voice while her mind was racing. She had gone from uncertainty to hopeful and then back to being terrified in mere minutes. She couldn't really find peace again after the encounter. Having enough of his ramblings, agitated she pleaded if she could not take some time off and rest in her room but that was out of the question. One could work extra but was not to expect to gain back any lost free time, the assistant explained while grinning.  
Rolling her eyes at the stiff giggle that had followed when she had asked, she instead went back to her desk and placed the Dragon Ball before her. She dared to think of a wish again.

_I can never wish for it to have never happened or to simply wish back the people that have died by their hands… I can't undo any of this. I can only wish for a solution of some sorts… a power beyond theirs.  
_

'Hey, Briefs!' some guy enthusiastically called giving her a wide grin. 'Your work is a success!'  
Bulma simple smirked and gave him a nod. An odd sense of proud filled her until she shut it out and scolded herself for feeling that way. Her eyes stayed on the people surrounding her, an odd mix of races. She had caught them being proud of their inventions and serving Saiyans numerous times. Some didn't even feel any sort of shame either.  
A part of her didn't understand how that was even possible but like her father had said, they too betrayed Earth when daring to think about the many possibilities this strange new territory held. Perhaps it was because of their field of work, this was something they lived for after all.  
_This_, she thought while look at endless supply of new material, inventions and research. It was everything they wanted but a the highest of prices… _Yet it is so tempting. _

Suddenly the ship started to tremble, and alerted faces looked curiously at each other. Something was off. Bulma stiffened for a moment, only to then realize the explosion had been caused by her invention.  
Inside she felt like gloating but outside she kept her look composed and with a false faint of confusion. Slowly getting up, hoping no one was paying attention to her, she grabbed the Dragon Ball and went with the idea to escape now instead of later.

* * *

And so the plot thickens! What do you think of the story so far?  
I felt like my writing has been a bit flat, so I really tried to make this chapter better than the last one...

Also a thank you to my many guest reviewers! A few simple words are all I need to keep me motivated!  
Thank you nancy103 for always leaving a kind review and to answer jazzymay377 question, you will have to keep reading in order to find out! :)


	5. Indebted

**Indebted **

_Mom, dad, I'm so sorry... But you will understand, right? I might never have this opportunity again!  
_  
Bulma tried to keep her mind focused and not think of the consequences of her actions for the moment. Chaos soon occurred when news got around the Prince had gotten heavily injured during his training. The Saiyans themselves seemed a bit taken aback, not sure how that could be possible.  
Even Kakarot had an alarmed expression. Slowly walking away from her desk, wearing the scouter once again to use and avoid meeting any Saiyans on her way out. It was only a matter of time before they figured out, she had been the cause of this.

Bulma had installed a hidden self-destroying software should the training-bot lose during the training. The bot would attach itself to its opponent and with incredible explosive power would self-destruct. The chances of one surviving were slim. Even a Saiyan.  
Bulma assumed the blast had been so effective it had also damaged the ship, hence why it could be felt so clearly. The idea was a result of her encounter with Raditz, during his attack she had noticed that in proximity she was able to inflict some damage on the Saiyan.

Though it was hard to hide a victorious smirk as she walked through the crowd, Bulma tried to keep her cool. People were already eagerly awaiting instructions to aid the Saiyans. This ship and its crew profoundly confused her. Half of them were slaves, the other half delighted by bloodshed. Yet the news caused them to forget this, and for a moment they seemed to be united in confusion.  
Her petite frame compared to the others, made it easy for her to move around and walk by unnoticed. The Saiyans hadn't abandon their post but their attention was definitely diverted.  
Hastily picking up her pace and entering the restroom, she passed a Saiyan who didn't even notice her presence. And to her surprise she wasn't alone in the restroom, a few others were trying to calm themselves down, spraying some water on their face. It made her aware how some were still constantly living in a state of fear and not everyone took honor and pride in working for the Saiyans.  
A pang of guilt went through her chest for abandoning them but not giving herself the time to dwell on it all, she entered one of the toilets. She knew this one had a big roster that was a part of the ventilation system. There wouldn't be a lot of room, but she was just small enough to get in and worm her way to freedom.

Using a small laser-pen, that she always kept hidden and with her, she opened the roster up. For a moment she hesitated but shook her head at the thought of doubt.  
Tiptoeing on the toilet, she barely got herself in, having to use arm muscles she rarely did.  
It was hot in the narrow airduct and sweat made her hair stick to her face. Suddenly she could hardly breath, out of nervousness and the proximity.  
_  
Push through, Bulma Briefs, _she sternly told herself.

Managing to move forward, though it did take her a while to get to another room but luckily for her, she found one free of Saiyans and got back out. Taking a deep breath, she tried to think of her next move. Her eyes went to the air vent she had just crawled out. _I thought I could worm my way out of this, but it is like a labyrinth. I can't get out that way, it's too narrow to continue…_

Taking a few deep breaths Bulma tried to think of something new. She hadn't thought of such a setback during her escape.  
_  
What am I doing?! I don't even know where I'm going! How could I just abandon mom and dad like that?  
_A part of her almost wanted to go back. _But it's too late now. I can't. They probably have noticed I'm gone by now… _  
Suddenly instant regret followed, and it took Bulma all she had to just start moving again. Her body no longer co-operated out of fear. It would be all over for her if she got caught.  
Cursing her impulsive personality and the brash decision to act up on it, she checked her scouter. Her heart sank when seeing the many power-levels surrounded her. Looking around in the room, she figured was still in the science department and this simply was another stockroom.

Instantly her mind thought back to her encounter with the Red Ribbon Army.

She had been younger and more frightened. More of a coward then she was today.  
The countless deaths of innocents she had witnessed and the pathetic reason why they had done so, had changed her. And so, one day, instead of wanting to fulfil a silly wish, she became determined to stop them. Thinking back to the girl she had once been, she smiled triumphantly. It had been a hard lesson to learn but eventually she had managed to move her shaking legs in the right direction. Now her legs rarely shook in fear. She had always wished for a hero to come and safe her… But she had ended up being her own hero numerous times.

Bulma let out a deep sigh_. But simply wishing for the organization to have never existed isn't an option now…_  
It wasn't just one man with a bunch of followers either. It was an army far superior than any on Earth.  
An army of god-like strength creatures that showed no mercy to the weak. With the Dragon Balls in the back of her mind, she had always felt invincible. But now… It all deemed to be impossible. One wish wasn't enough. One could not make it all better like she had always thought.

Holding the Dragon Ball tightly in her hand, Bulma mustered up the strength to finally start moving again. She was probably in one of the wings that newcomers weren't allowed to enter. Figuring this meant she was closer to the core of the ship, this also meant that perhaps there were ways out in this section. _This could mean I'm close to the hangar or a boarding ramp. After all, they need us because they obviously lack any intelligence to repair or upgrade their own systems… I still have a chance!_

Noticing the hallway was clear of high power-levels, Bulma decided now was the moment to make a move. Peeking through before boldly entering the hallway, she noted she had been right. A few alien men were dragging a heavy cargo somewhere. Noting there weren't too many people around, she warily started walking and kept her eyes wide open. A ray of light was at the end of the hallway.

Suddenly feeling a light breeze on her skin, Bulma felt goosebumps all over. Taking a sharp breath when realizing this was Earth's wind and that the light at the near end of this long hallway was the sun shining, she is quickening her pace. Glancing around, she noted no one was paying much attention. Perhaps with the explosion of her training-bot some had been called for help, hence why this place looked abandon. All of what she was feeling, combined with the wide-open space she in, was suddenly overwhelming.  
_  
This ship is huge… _

Looking up, this place alone had the ceiling height of a church. The cargo was stacked up so high that it made her head spin. Shaking the fear off, she determinedly started walking to the opened-up hatch. It felt so unreal to be so close to freedom without anyone's notice.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.'

Bulma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew that voice.  
_It was going too smooth anyway..._ A little voice scolded at her.

'I've been looking all over for you,' he said.  
'I don't know why you bothered to run away. There is no escape.'

Bulma turned her head, looking at the Saiyan with the long black spikey hair. His brother had been alarming but him… She didn't quite know what to expect. He probably held a grudge against her for shooting him in the hand. Raditz didn't smirk or even show any sign of emotion.

'So, we meet again,' she simply said.  
'Come here and you'll stay out of trouble,' Raditz said.  
'I doubt that. Besides I'm so close…'  
'I'll have to kill you if you set foot outside this ship,' he informed her. 'Which I wouldn't mind doing but it seems you are quite the inventor... Was it on purpose?' he curiously asked. 'That explosion?'

Bulma's eyebrows went up. So, he wasn't quite as stupid as she had thought. Tucking her hair behind her ear and shrugging, she pretended to not to know what he was talking about.  
His eyes went over her, making her wince. _Be strong, Bulma,_ she reminded herself.  
Raditz had a strange look in his eyes and she could tell he wasn't quite as confident as last time she met him. Which was odd because so far, all Saiyans she had met had this air of arrogance around them that she couldn't quite stand.

'Well?' he yelled, getting annoyed with her passive stance. Most would crumble in fear and beg for forgiveness. She didn't even move a muscle. She had guts, he'd give her that.

Her scouter began beeping, suddenly noting his power was rising. _…He had been hiding it!?_

When he moved, she took a step back. His hand was aimed at her, ready to kill. Annoyed with her, he explained that she was lucky to still be alive.  
'Any other would've been killed on sight, you are not unique in this universe! The next scientist in line is waiting, do you understand?'

'Calm down, Raditz,' Kakarot said, appearing out of nowhere. He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder while giving Bulma a smirk. Raditz stopped moving and lowered his hand.  
Surprised at his sudden appearance, Bulma let out a gasp. Tapping the scouter, she noticed how his power-level was below 200, meaning he too could hide it_!_

_Could all Saiyans do that? And if so, just how powerful were they?_

Her heart sank. Without saying a word Kakarot disappeared again, only to stand before her in the blink of an eye. Before she could even register, he grabbed her by the wrist and said, with a false friendly smile, that he was going to escort her back to her station.

'I'll take care of this, Raditz. Don't worry,' he said to his brother, who didn't respond but simply kept his eye on Bulma.

Something fell very off with the way he said that. _These two… What were they up to?_

Before she could even think about it, she was dragged along with Kakarot to the opposite direction of the sun, back to the artificial light of the ship. Passing Raditz, he gave her a strange look. It was filled with hate and… something else. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. She could feel his eyes linger on her back for the longest time.

'You know that was quite foolish of you,' Kakarot started once they were walking alone.  
Bulma tried to squeeze her wrist lose but he allowed no such thing. Walking at too quick pace for her too keep too, which he simply ignored.  
'I'll cover for you,' he then said. 'But only so your debt is greater to me.'  
'Why do you think I care how much I owe you? Maybe I'll—'you seem like an honorable woman,' he said, glancing at her. His dark eyes again seemed to be only amused by her sight. She gave him a glare in respond.

'What the hell is your game!?'  
'Game?' he asked amused. 'I know you see us as beasts but believe me, Bulma, some of us have honor. Don't become a beast yourself.'

The words silenced her. The way he said her name annoyed her and suddenly she couldn't remember if she had ever actually told him hers or not. It also irked her how his words seeped in, making her wonder if she was indeed losing her own humanity. But why? Why would he do all this?  
Odd looks were sending their way from everyone who they passed but Kakarot ignored them and kept walking.  
'At least give me a reason to trust you,' Bulma bit out.  
Before opening the door that led back to her prison, he halted. Pulling her closer, 'I'm all you have,' he simply answered.  
The doors slide open and he let go of her wrist and walked in casually. Not having much of a choice, Bulma did the same and followed him.  
It suddenly occurred to her she indeed should be grateful. Although she had no idea why he did all of this, she could've ended up dead mere minutes ago. Her regrets from earlier came back to remind her that she had gotten lucky and had gotten a second chance.

Ilkm, sweating like a pig, was screaming at a few of his assistance and informing the rest that indeed the ship had taken damage and they needed to help wherever and however they could.  
'Cease all your projects, top priority is to repair the damage!' _  
_  
'Briefs!' he screamed when noticing her. 'You stay put!'  
Bulma wondered if he knew of her escape. He waltzes to her, his face in an angry scowl.  
'I've been ordered to keep you here until the prince is recovered,' he snapped.  
'I don't know what you did but it's all on you! I'm not taking the blame for this mess!'  
'I don't think I ever asked you to,' Bulma said on a cold tone, remembering what one of his assistance had said about him taking credit for other people's inventions.  
'Shut up!' he yelled. His beady eyes looked at Kakarot. 'Could you keep an eye on her?'  
His tone was more polite and it was obvious the man feared the Saiyan.  
'With pleasure,' he snickered while looking at Bulma.  
Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she simply walked to her desk and, as Ilkm had said it himself, stayed put. To her surprise, Kakarot followed but remained silent the entire time. All he did was glance at her from time to time. Hours passed and Bulma wondered just how long she would have to wait. She didn't allow fear to run havoc in her mind again and numbed herself to soly think of what needed to be done.

Feeling tired, Bulma laid her head to rest on her desk. Letting out an exhausted sigh, she glanced at Kakarot, who now seemed bored as well. They were all alone at this point, everyone else had been ordered to go to help fix the damage caused by the explosion or await in their personal quarters to rest so they'd be ready to switch shifts.  
With tired eyes Bulma studied the Dragon Ball, counting the seven stars repeatedly, while wondering where Kami could be and hoping he was safe from the Saiyans.

Finally, the door opened. Kakarot got up from his seat and didn't even spare another glance at her, his eyes focused on the figure coming in. Intrigued Bulma's eyes went from him back to the door. A few Saiyans stood before the prince but he barked at them to move.

'Fools, leave!'

His voice was rough. His tone arrogant and rude. Bulma could feel herself tense up and tried to remind herself to stay calm. She had a few more tricks up her sleeve. Talking to Kakarot had reminded her of what Raditz once told her, they were a warrior race. She would have to exploit that in the best way she could.  
Her eyes widened when seeing the prince. Suddenly the memory of him in that tank came back and she remembered that they, unbeknown to him, had already met once before.  
He wasn't quite as tall as the other Saiyans to her surprise but his aura… it was far more intimidating than any other. Her eyes quickly went to the scouter on her desk before looking back into his dark eyes. He smirked when seeing her making her halt her movements.

'Prince Vegeta— 'Leave, Kakarot, I do not feel like dealing with you today.'  
Kakarot didn't seem too taken back, as a matter a fact Bulma could tell he had anticipated the reaction. He only gave the prince an amused look and nodded but not before mockingly telling him he was glad to see him well.  
'You had us all worried there for a moment,' Kakarot said.

The man remained silent, only giving him a stern look of disapproval. Crossing his arms, he waited for Kakarot to actually obey the order and leave. The Prince and Kakarot exchanged a peculiar look with one another and Bulma realized these two were not on the best terms. The animosity between the warriors made it hard to breath, and for a moment Bulma thought she'd be witnessing a gruesome battle between the two but Kakarot bid her goodbye and left without looking back.

The prince, annoyed, asked her with a snarl who she was.

'Bulma Briefs of Earth,' she simply answered, trying not to falter even though he had just yelled at her and his presence was quite intimidating. However, she wouldn't back down now.

And besides if he was annoyed with Kakarot, he didn't have to work it out on her.

Stepping towards her, Bulma took him in. His face was stern, posture straight. A man with a lot of proud. His armor was different from the other Saiyans, probably because he was royalty. The closer he came, the more she could feel the alarm bells ringing inside to start running. Balding her fist and defiantly keeping her chin up and posture straight, mimicking him in a way, she fought the feeling off. Her eyes stayed on his and that seemed to be something he could appreciate. Though she wished he'd stop coming closer.

'Most don't live to explain themselves,' he started, at this point he stood on the verge of invading her personal space.  
'Excuse me?' Bulma asked, genuinely confused.  
'You tried to kill me,' he smirked, realizing his presence was having an affect on her.  
'I did no such thing,' Bulma answered with a stern voice. 'I simply did what was asked of me.'  
'Is that so?'  
'Well, from what I've heard, you are the prince of a warrior race. And your main goal is to become the very strongest, is it not?'  
His dark eyes stayed on hers, the annoyance from earlier had vanished but to her dismay he held the same amusement in his eyes that Kakarot had when looking at her. He looked her up and down and when she followed his eyes, she realized her grey jumper was rather dirty from crawling through that air-vent. Trying to hide that this was something that embarrassed her for some reason, she crossed her arms and gave him a frown. The corners of his mouth only went further up.

'I believe you were explaining yourself to me,' he said.  
Not wanting to lose her temper at his behavior, Bulma took a deep breath and nodded in agreement, getting back to her train of thoughts from earlier. _Use his pride against him…_

'I figured it would be rather insulting to not give you the very best of my capabilities. I apologize for the harm I've caused you; I suppose I just… _overestimated_ you.'

He stayed silent and his face remained unreadable. Her mocking little undertone hadn't gone by unnoticed and for a moment it looked like he was going to strike her, but he then just laughed it off.  
'And I was told Earthlings were nothing interesting! Just a bunch of pathetic puny little creatures…'  
Aggravated by the insult, Bulma couldn't help herself.  
'Well, it's those puny little creatures you have to worry about,' she smiled mockingly, 'it's those who get you when you least expect it!'

His laughter faded, seemingly ignoring her last comment. His eyes went over her desk. Bulma cursed for having the Dragon Ball out in the open when seeing his eyes linger on it.

'Woman, I demand you to make more of those training-bots.'  
'Of course,' Bulma spat. As if she had any say in the matter!

When his white gloved hand reaches out for the Dragon Ball all the anger evaporated and fear filled her heart. Noticing her intense stare, his eyes went from her the Dragon Ball and back to her. He had noticed!

'And what is this?'  
'Nothing,' Bulma said all too quickly, making her want to kick herself for falling out of character so easily. He, out of all people, could not know what the true power of the Dragon Balls was!

'Just trinket from home. It brings me luck,' she added a shrug to emphasize its meaningless, but he simply smirked at her explanation. Placing the ball back down while his eyes went over the messy desk.

'And how lucky you have become,' he said.

He turned around and suddenly Bulma realized how close they had gotten. Though it had been her who had crossed the line by taking a step towards him when he had reached out for the Dragon Ball. She had done so without thought.

Now it looked as if she was invading his personal space and by the look on his face, he didn't seem to mind. As a matter of fact, he found it completely and utterly amusing. Which made her feel like a fool. Feeling heat rise to her cheeks, Bulma tried to remain her composure.

'So, woman, you are to make plenty more of those. And you better keep me surprised…'  
'Or else?' Bulma blurted out, absolutely hating the man before her. This was the source of her agony.  
'Or else you'll end up regretting it,' he hissed, now getting annoyed with her rather bold attitude.

Understanding suddenly she was indeed playing with fire, she reluctantly bowed her head politely and stayed silent. Unexpectedly he grabbed her chin and made her look back up. Her blue eyes widened at his intense gaze.

'Do you have any idea how lucky you are to still be breathing, woman?' His low voice made the hair on her neck stand up. Swallowing her fear, she did her best to answer him.  
'I-I'm telling you I didn't mean for— 'Your father begged us for help, promising you were of valuable essence to the science department. I could've just as easily ignored his request.'

This time the words silenced her completely, her mind stopped working. Regret, fear and uncertainty made her immobile while the image of her desperate father haunted her.

'Behave appropriately and you just might live through this and have somewhat of a decent life despite the pathetic race you are from.'

To her surprise his voice sounded genuine, as if he was indeed meaning well and giving her good advice.

'Just this once I'll let this incident pass and pretend to believe your lie but you,' bringer her face closer to his, making her think her heart will burst through her chest any moment now, 'will _never_ dare to think of betraying the Saiyan Empire again.'

'You owe me your life,' he reminded her. 'This means you aren't just like any simple servant. You are indebted to me, do you understand, woman?'

* * *

Thanks for reading and all the lovely reviews! I hope you enjoyed this extra-long chapter!


	6. A greater evil

**A greater evil**

Bulma stood frozen on the spot. Very few times she found herself at loss for words, but the prince had gotten under her skin. With a taunting snicker, he let go of her and turned around. Informing her he would meet with her again soon to see what his next challenge would be.  
And though considered a great honor by some, to Bulma it sounded like a self-imposed pledge to her own agony. Her eyes stayed on his back, and though she was certain, he could feel her stare he said nothing else and left her alone with her despair. Bulma quickly grabbed the scouter and checked the prince's power level.  
Seeing the numbers going so far up, higher than any number even in her most distressed nightmares, she tore device of her face just as quick as she had put it on. Distraught she brought her hand to her mouth and screamed in them, finally letting the fear she had been holding in for so long come out.

_There is no way we can win from him!_

Mindlessly Bulma let her get escorted back to the elevator that led to the hateful small living quarters she was to call home.  
And still in complete shock she entered, ignoring her almost hysterical parents, and let herself fall on the bed. Her blue eyes could only think of the image of the prince. He was haunting her mind and it stung that she indeed owned her life to him._ Why should I care? Would he care should he owe me his life?_ The stab of Kakarot's words suddenly dug in deeper. Was she still a decent human being or slowly becoming like on of them?  
_  
I'm not the one attacking innocent people. I just want to survive!_

'B-Bulma, dear! Say something!' Her father desperately pleaded with her while shaking her out of her daze.  
'I'm fine, dad. I just did something stupid today,' she said while letting out a deep sigh.  
Tiredly she went with her hand through her hair. The blue strands were sticky and dirty. She could feel the deep-rooted fear and regret after crawling through that vent now stick onto her fingers.

What the hell had she been thinking!? She hadn't! She couldn't allow such a mistake again…

Gathering her thoughts, and herself together, she got up up and sat in front of her parent. When looking at them, she only now saw their despair, their pained expressions of worry and fear.  
And realized that her actions today had come with the worse type of consequence, letting her parents worry about her and letting them down simply by losing her levelheadedness. Her once clear vision had become blurry by arrogance and fear. Wetting her lips, realizing suddenly how dry her mouth was. Bulma tried to think of an explanation.

_For a small moment I had turned back into that coward I was when being a kid. And I had thought I was doing the right thing while almost leaving the two of you behind… Out of pure selfishness… _

And that was the crude analyzation of her own actions of today. Her own reckless behavior was not the only problem, there was also Kakarot, who she did not know how to deal with.  
Instead of finding the words, she pulled her parents into a tight embrace and simply apologized.

Not all was a lost however, the hope of the Dragon Balls was still alive. So instead of telling all that had happened today, she solely focused on the great catch. Her hands went to her pocket and got out the golden ball.

Her parents' eyes widen simultaneously and immediately all worry was forgotten. A great shriek of joy came from her mother and her father had a smile from to ear. Bulma simply gave a small smile while sensing how stiff her body felt and how tired her mind was.

A plan was still needed but right now she needed to recover from the many encounters and start thinking clearly again before any action could be taken. Giving her father the scouter, she explained how the software could help finding the Dragon Balls with the drones.  
He simply gave her a nod, not needing any more explanation than that and immediately start working on it. A warm hand was placed on her tense shoulders, startling her for some reason. It was her mother, who still looked a little concerned.

'Why don't you freshen up, dear?' she suggested while looking her up and down.

Getting off the bed, Bulma agreed wholeheartedly. When she walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her, her mother and father exchanged a look but remained silent and decided to not ask their daughter any more questions despite the rumors they had picked up on.

After a long and rather sleepless night, Bulma got up and started the same monotone routine of her fellow Earthlings. But when it was time to enter the workplace, it turned out she and her father were not going to be working together because Ilkm now claimed that, with the prince personally requesting her to work on the training bots, they were to work in different locations.  
Besides, her father would be in charge of repairing the ship, Ilkm had added.  
Dr. Briefs picked up on his daughter's sadness of facing the day alone again and grabbed her hand, giving it a light squeeze and muttered that this was perhaps not a bad thing.

'How so?' Bulma whispered, her eyes warily looking around.  
'I was instructed to repair the damage of the explosion,' he said. His eyes stayed on hers for a moment, awaiting some sort of explanation of how the ship got damaged in the first place but Bulma kept her lips tightly pressed together.  
'If I manage to get the blueprints…'  
'You'll know how to get out,' Bulma whispered, excited by what this could mean.  
'And if your mother's day is also successful…' he muttered. 'We could actually succeed in our goal.'  
'Thanks, dad,' Bulma said and without warning embraced him. She never figured out how he always was so aware of when she was feeling distressed or sad but he had always known how to lift her spirits, no matter what the situation.  
'Give us and yourself a few more days,' he told her with soft expression but a stern tone.

Bulma nodded in agreement. Her actions had been hasty and foolish. Together they were stronger.

Letting go of him, she wished him a good day and her hand went to the Dragon Ball hidden in her pocket. For a moment she had thought about leaving it with her mother, but something told her that it was safer with her. Having it with her made her feel better too. Her heart had more of a steady beat, her body felt more relaxed.

Following Ilkm, who was blabbering and lying how much, he had recommended her to the prince himself, Bulma followed without listening to a word he was saying. Her mind was preoccupied and already thinking of her next invention.  
_  
A few more days…_ She kept reminding herself. _Buy yourself some time, Bulma._

To her surprise, her new workspace was much bigger than the one before and it was hers to personally use. And after appointing a few people to assist her, Ilkm wished her the best of luck and pretended to be very excited by her promotion but Bulma could see the spitefulness in his beady eyes. Ignoring his behavior and focusing on the task at hand, Bulma decided that the best way to kill time was by doing what she was best at. Innovating. Immediately she took action, and easily adapted to her new role as leading scientist and did so with excellence.

No Saiyans were around to keep an eye on her, and that gave her the false feeling of not being watched all the time. But it didn't take her longer than a few hours to notice that the people working for and with her had sworn loyalty to the barbarians. She had to stay on guard at all times, no matter who was around. Luckily developing, creating and engineering devices made her forget _where _she was and for _who_ she was doing it for. But it wasn't until lunch time she bothered to realize that her current actions were contradicting her true intentions again.

'Are you ok, Dr. Briefs?' Libelle, one of her assistants asked.  
Libelle was a petite girl with pinkish skin and blonde hair. Her alien features were a bit bug-like, but her cheerful and friendly personality made Bulma instantly forget she wasn't an Earthling like herself.  
Realizing she was staring at her food instead of eating it, Bulma gave her a shy smile at being caught.  
'I'm fine,' Bulma quickly said and started eating.  
'Don't worry, we all had to adapt in the beginning! But before you know it feels like home,' Forog said, a man who looked human but his features, such as his wide nose and mouth, resembled that of a frog.  
Bulma only nodded but then the comment nagged at her so much that, before she had thought it through, she blurted out of they didn't miss their real home.  
'Don't you ever get upset? Or angry at them?' Bulma asked being agitated by how accepting they were with this absurd situation.

To be honest, at this point she didn't feel like the anger in her heart would ever settle down.

Shocked at her outburst, Libelle and Forog stared at her before, although with hesitance, answering her questions.  
'I'm all alone,' Libelle explained softly. 'Why would I be angry at them? They gave me a home when I didn't have one…'  
'But your home planet,' Bulma said on a sharp tone, her blue eyes digging into the young girl's.  
The cheerfulness from before disappeared completely. And soon the pain of guilt followed when Bulma could see tears whelm up in her beautiful violet eyes.  
'It got destroyed many years ago,' Libelle simply uttered.

Sensing Libelle's distress and Bulma's frustration over the matter, Forog spoke up and tried to explain it to Bulma, understanding that until a week ago, she had been completely oblivious to alien life.  
'Conquering planets is not that uncommon and there is far worse than the Saiyans out there, you know. Libelle's planet got purged by that emperor...' Hearing a sob come from Libelle, he stopped a minute before getting angry and giving Bulma a look.  
'At least Saiyans have honor! For instance, I pleaded with them to spare my planet, promising our very existence was to serve them from now on. It wasn't easy in the beginning but now everyone is at peace! Our world still exists, we are all still alive!'

His speech silenced her completely. Bulma took in the new information with shock. Wondering just how obscure the reality of the universe truly was. In her mind, finding alien life always had sounded like a great achievement. But perhaps Earthlings were truly behind on this life and it had already come to a point, as in many societies, that the one wanted to rule over all others. The idea saddens her and made her feel at loss for some reason. As if a dearly beloved dream had just been shattered.

'Who is this _emperor_?' Bulma quietly asked, not being able to look up anymore from her plate to meet them in the eye.  
'He has once enslaved the Saiyans too but they broke free,' Libelle said, obviously excited by how the Saiyans had accomplished that.  
Bulma's head shot up and she could see that Libelle's tears had already dried. It seemed the girl held great respect for the Saiyans. Even idolizing them by the look in her eyes.  
'E-enslave Saiyans?' Bulma stuttered in shock.  
'Yes, though it is unknown what exactly happened, the Saiyans have sworn revenge for their suffering. That is why Prince Vegeta wants to become the very strongest, he is the Saiyans that will destroy the emperor!' Libelle explained while her face lit up and her eyes held the same cheeriness from before.

Bulma stayed silent, completely shocked again. _A greater evil than the Saiyans? Is that even possible?_  
Suddenly the internal struggle began again, and fearful doubts tired her out. The idea of escape seemed ludicrous now. Considering the knowledge that after the Saiyans, there would just be another evil Earth would have to face…

'Well, woman?'

Surprised by the voice, Bulma looked up and only now noticed the silence and shocked faces of her team. Looking around to see the voice, she saw the stern face of the Saiyan Prince who was looking at her. He had haunted her throughout the night and now seeing him again, made her feel weak.

Her team scrambled up from their seats and bowed their heads. Quirking up an eyebrow, Bulma suddenly became aware that last night she had been anything but respectful towards his majesty.  
Though it was against every fiber in her body to do so, she tried to copy their movements but eventually ended up with curt nod towards the Prince, who didn't seem to be interested in formalities. With a stern nod, he dismissed her entire team for her, apparently wanted to speak to her alone.

'Well? I wanted to start my afternoon training.'

Confused Bulma, frowned at him.

'I wanted your training-bots to be ready.'

The undertone was obviously threateningly, his eyes staring angrily into hers.

'They will all be ready in a good two hours,' Bulma answered keeping her eyes on his figure as he began walking around in the workplace she had already deemed as personal.

'That is taking too long!'

He sounded like a spoiled child to her. Rolling her eyes, she cuttingly reminded him that he had asked her to make them _better_ one compared to yesterday. In the back of her mind, she noted he didn't seem to care about ending up in the healing tank, as long as he was getting challenged.

'Well, that better be the case with all that time you're taking in completing them,' he coldly said.

Bulma again wanted to roll her eyes at his comment again but when he turned around and his eyes were on hers, she froze up. Feeling caught for some reason.  
Probably because he was so threatening, and she knew of his incredible power. Or perhaps it was because he arrogantly always searched for her eyes to intimidate her. Which worked surprisingly well because fear couldn't make her stop staring at him.

The corners of his mouth went up again, clearly amused by her reaction.  
These men, Bulma noted, despite some finding them noble, did clearly enjoy a certain sense of despair around them, it seemed to boost their ego, and that irked her. So, she grits her teeth to counter this attitude and gave him a defiant look.

'You look better,' he suddenly stated. His eyes shamelessly went over her and the action made her blush.  
'E-excuse me?'  
'You looked disgusting yesterday, woman,' he simply said.

Bulma bit her lips to stop herself from losing her temper. _How dare he!_ Though a little voice reminded her of how she had looked rather disheveled yesterday after her attempt to escape.  
His voice was low and almost growling, and the tone rude in which he spoke made every word come out with a certain arrogance that was meant to be offending to anyone listening. To be honest, she had never met a man quite as obnoxious as this one. _And there is greater evil than him?_  
Bulma couldn't believe it.

Prince Vegeta simply kept smirking at her, obviously aware of how that comment pissed her off.

'I had a bad day yesterday,' Bulma calmly said while inwardly she smirked and venomously added,  
'But so did you, I suppose.'

His smirk abruptly fell, clearly not amused by her words, and with a growl he reminded her of how he had been willing to forget the little attempt at his life but only if she learned her place.  
It was obvious the incident kind of embarrassed him, so Bulma hid her smirk, though feeling victorious on the inside.

Though annoyed by his rude attitude, Bulma couldn't help but think what Libelle and Forog had just said. She did want to know more about the rest of the universe. The appearance of the Saiyans had taken her and Earth by complete surprise, but what else was lurking in the darkness of the universe?  
Her blue eyes went over his figure. He was strong and proud but not foolish.  
The prince seemed to be a man who had experienced many battles and encountered all sorts of aliens…

'May I ask you a question?' she started politely, hating how her own voice sounded. But she was being sincere and hoped he would do the same.

Not answering her with words, he turned his head to her. His dark eyes clashing once again with hers. She wished he'd stop doing that. Being so intrusive that is.

'I've heard…' She halted and decided to not remind him of his once slavery. Rephrasing her question and keeping voice soft, she tried again.

'Who is this _Emperor_ people speak of?'

As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted it. He looked angrier and a certain electricity filled the air. Swallowing at the hateful glare that was send her way, Bulma took a step back only to bump into the table behind her. Her heart beating rapidly when seeing the look in his eyes.  
This emperor had marked him and now she could feel the hate pouring over and consuming her too. Her body began the shiver though she couldn't even move a muscle to look away from the man before her.

'Frieza,' he simply answered, biting out the name with disgust.

Then the Saiyan Prince started walking towards her. Bulma stayed put, uncertain on what to do or say to the terrifying man. Swallowing her fear and wetting her now dry lips, she tried to think of something clever to pull her back out of this menacing situation. Even small movements he could detect, making her cheeks redden.

'He is a ruthless tyrant,' he said, invading her personal space without consent, 'Your planet would be destroyed in mere seconds, blown up by his power… Out of pure boredom,' he hissed, his face now close to hers. The way he had said it, made Bulma realize he wasn't exaggerating. Her mind could envision it as he spoke the words.

'If you fear us, be aware that there is a far greater evil in this universe. He doesn't even bother with the likes of you. You are nothing. A waste of air to him.'

'Is that why you fight?' Bulma asked, taken back by his sudden change in demeanor.

His dark eyes stared into hers for a moment before answering,

'Why do you fight?'

The question startled her but the answer escaped her lips without thought, 'To survive.'

His hand weaved itself into her hair and he pulled her face closer, his breath tickling her face,  
'Exactly.'

A moment of silence followed the threatening answer and Bulma could see all sorts of violent emotions swirl in those dark eyes of his. He then pushed her away, startling her by his rough and strange actions.

'So, get moving, woman, because I don't have time to waste.'

Though the smirk that followed might indicate that he was just toying with her, his eyes had told her everything she had wanted to know.  
This wasn't anything personal. This conquest had never even been about Earth. The planet had simply crossed the prince's path, who was in search of power.  
And that was it, he needed to become stronger and she… She had no choice in the matter of helping him. It was a necessity for the Saiyans and thus for those who followed them, those being the same who desperately wanted to avoid the wrath of the emperor they spoke so fearfully of.  
It was all so much bigger than Earth and though she could shrug it off and claim this wasn't her problem, she realized that this emperor perhaps would one day come but then it would be too late for her and the planet.

Her blue eyes no longer dreaded staring into his.

Because, when she thought about it a hint of respect could be found in his actions. He wanted her to understand. And apparently deemed she had the talent and skill to _truly_ make him stronger.  
Above all, he had answered her question, even though he didn't have to.  
Feeling a guilty stab in her heart because despite his harsh manners, in his own way, the prince was being kind to her.

When he turned around, ready to leave, Bulma bid him goodbye and bowed her head in respect. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes stayed on her for a second too long before he simply ignored the gesture and left.

* * *

I want thank Kitty in the Box for the incredible kind reviews on both this story and my other V/B story, Those Who Fight Further. It always a pleasure to read such elaborating reviews and getting such kind feedback!

Reviews always make my day, thank you everyone!

Fun facts:  
Libelle means Dragonfly in Flemish/Dutch,  
Ilkm is an anagram for milk (also, imagine him as the much fatter version of Burtur…)  
And Forog is obviously just… Frog with an extra o.  
Dragon Ball is one of those series were creating your own characters is just so much fun because it's simply so easy.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon!


	7. A wicked trade

**A wicked trade**

To be fair, she could not deny that the words had left an impact on her. Though the Saiyan Prince wasn't exactly a charming one, he hadn't told her any lies. Hearing out a few more of her fellow workers, it appeared this Emperor Frieza was indeed so powerful and fearsome most planets willingly followed him in order to avoid battle. Though sometimes the ruthless, cold-hearted man only saw this as a sign of weakness which led to eventually blowing up the planets or betraying its people in the long run.

After Vegeta's visit, Bulma couldn't help but view her work differently. Though a part of her feared him, resented his people and wanted to simply get out of this situation, a part of her felt obliged to help. He had indeed granted her father's wish and threated her with respect.  
And knowing there was a force so great and far superior to his, whom she already feared a great deal, made her want be of some use before departing from him forever.

When telling her father about this new information, he didn't give too much of a reaction at first. Bulma thought it was out of shock but then figured he wasn't affected and didn't care quite as deeply about it as she had.  
'What makes you think he speaks the truth? Or any of them?' he asked suspiciously.  
He even argued that this Frieza might never appear on Earth and that fear was nothing but a tool for the Saiyans to use against them. Her shoulders fell and Bulma felt stupid for being so easily deceived. Only to convince herself a few minutes later that what she saw in the Prince's eyes was a raw emotion that could not be any form of trickery.

Though her plans of escaping had not been abandon the slightest, there were moments she truly questioned her own motivation.  
The days just flew by, and every single day she brought the Dragon Ball with her, in her pocket, keeping it close to her at all times. It had truly become somewhat of a _real_ lucky trinket. It was also a reminder of her true goal and a little ball of hope.  
But it did not stop her from helping them; upgrading the training-bots and creating plates for in the training-room that could take on the prince's full-power, and she received nothing but praise.  
In her heart it felt good for some reason. Yet her mind kept calling it treachery.

But, she argued with the harsh voice in her head, this was something she wanted to do before leaving them and going back to her old life. It wasn't the Saiyans but her beloved co-workers that were her main motivation. Libelle was just the sweetest but she could see the hurt and loss in her eyes clearly shining through. The same went for a couple of others.  
Though, it seemed that hate and revenge had united them with the barbaric race and, and although she couldn't quite comprehend what that exactly meant, she wanted them to fight their battle and win.  
Well, it was not theirs personally, it was going to be the Prince his battle after all. But it was obvious that they had settled all their hope onto him.  
Perhaps that was the reason her father did not understand her new, strange thoughts. To him, they were still nothing more but the beasts who had come to enslave them. He had never met the other aliens or heard their stories.

And because of their stories, Bulma had even grown to respect Prince Vegeta for some reason, although he was never friendly or even thanked her for all her hard work. But a part of her understood he was just too focused on his mission to destroy this emperor to realize he was losing his decency towards others.

_Or maybe I'm just delusional and he just shows his unapologetic Saiyan-self all the time._

But sooner than Bulma had expected, the damage to the ship had been taken care of. They would be departing shortly.  
It made her forgot all about her noble deeds and her mind started to think of numerous escape plans again. Though in the pit of her stomach, this did not sit well with her. But what choice did she have?

Her father had gotten his hands on the blueprints, her mother had been able to collect two more Dragon Balls and had hidden them underneath the wreck of their former house, near where the other Dragon Ball was hidden. Time had also finally given Bulma an idea of what to wish for.  
Though it would mean sacrifices since not everyone could be saved by the wish she had in mind.

It was strange concept, to wish for anything you want and yet not be able to obtain all there was…

'Well?'  
His rough voice always startled her. With a sigh, she repeated what she had said less than an hour ago.  
'I already told you, I'm doing the best that I can!'  
'You are too slow, woman.'  
'I'm working harder than anyone else here!' Bulma piped up, getting annoyed with the Prince's frequent visits that was to no contribution to her work whatsoever.

'Can't you think of anything new?' he growled.  
'I gave you better training-bots and a room that is capable of taking on your power!' Bulma said while hastily summoning up her hard work that he never expressed any gratitude for.

He stayed quiet for a minute. Bulma took a breath and went back to her work._ Another_ training bot. Though she didn't want to admit it, she too felt they needed a new approach to his training. However, her mind had not been able to think of anything._ Ever since I heard the ship is going to depart soon, I can't think of anything else but my own skin... _

Out of the corner of her eyes she looked at the prince. Being alone in a room with him seemed to frighten most people but Bulma rarely felt uncomfortable. Though he was a little rough around the edges. And rude and impatient. All of which annoyed her a great deal.  
But somehow, she could tolerate him better than any other Saiyan.  
Sure, he got a kick of irritating her personally, like pointing out every flaw in her work, which she of course in turn would respond to by stating she had managed to get him injured, as it almost always shut him up. But never did he make any disgusting remarks, exploit her weakness in strength or bothered with taunting remarks about her people. He simply didn't care for such things.

Which couldn't be said about another Saiyan that was keen on finding her no matter where she was, _Kakarot._ He always seemed to show up out of nowhere. Always being a bit taunting, letting her dwell on the fact he knew things he shouldn't and even insinuate he knew her every move.

'Why don't you train with someone?' Bulma suddenly suggested. The image of Kakarot getting demolished by the Prince briefly flashed through her mind. She shook her head at her own violent thoughts and dismissed them as quick as they had come to her.

Vegeta was leaning against the wall, watching her work. Apparently after his training, he didn't have much to do and for some reason hurrying others to do their work was his favorite way of passing time. He snorted, muttering no fool was strong enough for him.  
'Doesn't matter,' Bulma said. 'They might surprise you— 'none of those blasted fools have the speed or strength to surprise me in any way.'  
'Not even Kakarot?' Bulma asked without thought. _Why did he bother her so much? Now she was asking the prince to practically kill him!_  
'Kakarot?' he asked surprised, though with a tense undertone. 'Why do you say that?'  
Bulma looked up only to see Vegeta walking towards her now. His stern face didn't become any friendlier when frowning and asking again what the hell she meant by that. She apparently, and completely unbeknownst to her, had hit a nerve.

'I… Well, he's just kind of a bother, that's all,' Bulma said, stumbling over her words when explaining how she was feeling.

'Yes, he is,' he said agreeingly.

Bulma lift an eyebrow in surprise but he did not elaborate any further. He stayed put, his eyes on her hands but unlike with Kakarot, it didn't make her so nervous her hands would start shaking.

In all honesty, she hadn't thought she'd be seeing the prince much again after their last meeting, which had been more than a week ago. It was real mystery why he bothered to stay around her so often.  
Not being able to stand it any longer, she ceased her work and gave him an irritated look. His dark eyes stayed unbothered by her fierce glare.

'Why are you even here?' Bulma blurted out. 'Don't you have anything else to do!?'

He snickered, clearly amused by her outburst.

'I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you,' he stated arrogantly. 'But since you asked so _nicely_…'

The amusement disappeared from his face and a more serious expression followed, indicating he wasn't toying with her at this point.

'You at least had the guts to dare and fight me. Even if you knew your chances were slim, you went ahead and tried to kill me. I _need _someone like you, someone who dares to push me and not simply tell me what I want to hear. I do not grow stronger if the goal of my training is to simply let me win.'

Bulma stayed silent, realizing that the respect she felt for him was mutual, although he rarely expressed it. _Perhaps the sign of his presence is exactly just that…_ And she hadn't quite caught onto it until now. Her expression softened when she finally understood.

'Don't give me sympathy or pity, woman. That's not why I choose you or ask you to make these things,' he said while picking up the training bot she had been working on. 'Don't lose that spirit from before, keep trying to kill me with everything you got.'

'Don't worry, I will.' But her voice sounded anything but powerful, it had wavered and sounded too soft.  
Obviously picking up on her mindset, he threw her work on the ground and destroyed it. He then placed his hands on her desk, giving her an intimidating glare. Bringing his face closer to hers, Bulma swallowed in fear, wondering what he was going to do.

'I might have to motivate you,' he quietly said, 'And murder someone precious to you…'  
'Leave my family alone! We serve you, like you asked us to!' Bulma yelled, jumping out of her chair and meeting his eyes with defiance. She forgot all about his speech from just mere seconds ago and the feeling of compassion had to make room for unadulterated senseless hate.

'Your mother is garbage, completely useless—'Shut up,' Bulma said without thinking. 'I'm doing all I can!'  
'No, you're not! You are not trying hard enough!' he hissed angrily.  
'It's only been a few days!' She answered on the same low tone of his.

He stayed quiet while their eyes battled it out. She would not -ever- be the first one to look away. In the end, victory was hers because he did focus his attention on something else. But the second she saw what it was, her heart sank. The Dragon Ball that was on her desk.  
Picking it up again like he had before, Bulma had to fight the urge to snatch it out of his hands.  
'Trinket from home, I believe?' he said.  
The way he had just said that, left Bulma with a cold feeling washing over her and numbing her body. Simply nodding her head in reaction.  
'Perhaps it's all out of luck for you, do you mind sharing? Maybe it will help me…'

The prince wasn't the type to believe in such things and she wasn't fooled by his words either, it was clear he was up to something. Or he knew more than he was leading on.  
That idea made her heart beat so fast, she thought he must've been able to hear it at one point.  
He gave her nothing but a taunting look and silence in return. And, not being able to stand it any longer, Bulma grabbed the Dragon Ball from his hand.

'It's not… out of luck. I… I don't think it will help you.'

Heat rose up to her cheeks, feeling caught by him and hating how his approach had worked on her so easily.

_Perhaps this whole respect for one another has been nothing but an act… I need to be more careful around him. He's not as stupid as the others…_

'Listen, I don't know what you are trying to do,' Bulma started, finally being able to get herself together, 'But I won't stand for these threats! I'm doing the best I can to adapt to this situation and help you achieve your_ personal_ goal,' she emphasized, 'All I can ask of you is to have a bit more patience.'  
He didn't react to her rant, his amused eyes simply kept looking into hers. Though it made her feel a bit uncomfortable, she didn't falter and kept a defiantly looking back.

'How about a trade?' He then suggested, followed by his signature smirk.  
'I won't trade this,' Bulma sternly said while holding the Dragon Ball closer to her, pressing it into her heart.  
He shook his head, telling her that the _trinket_ wasn't what he wanted her to trade.  
'Perhaps plain threats that work on most weak races, won't work on you,' he said. 'After all, I must acknowledge your intelligence. So, how about it?'

'What do you mean with a trade?' Bulma curiously asked, intrigued by his words.

'Come with me,' he simply answered.

Without waiting, he moved away from the desk and walked towards the exit. Halting, he waited for her. Annoyed when she didn't budge at first, he growled at her to stop being so slow and start moving. Tightening the grip on the Dragon Ball in her hand and not having much of a choice, Bulma followed him.

He didn't say a word when walking and Bulma had a hard time keeping up with his high pace. Receiving odd glances now and then when they passed, Bulma tried to keep her head high and not let her blush expand any further. Her mind was in a frenzy, questioning what this all could mean.

Agitated, she was about to comment on his behavior when they suddenly stood before an elevator, that was guarded by other Saiyans. When seeing who was on guard-duty, Bulma's heart sank and her nervousness was taken to a higher level.

Kakarot simply smirked when seeing her. As always, his eyes would travel over her simply to irk her. When they lingered on the Dragon Ball in her hands, she hid it behind her back. As if shielding it from his prying eyes would help.

'Are you taking her out?' He snickered to Vegeta.

Vegeta let out an annoyed grunt. Waiting for the doors to open, he simply ignoring the lower rank Saiyan and went inside. It then occurred to Bulma that Kakarot had the same habit of speaking to his superiors as he did to her, without any truthfulness. It seemed almost as if everyone was a toy to him.

Looking at him questionably, Kakarot's eyes did nothing other than make her feel like an object. Though she was certain Vegeta wasn't up to anything like that, he fed the little doubtful voice in her mind on what Vegeta's intentions could be.

So her feet froze when the door opened and Vegeta awaited her to follow. It took her a second to realize she still had no choice in the matter. And out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kakarot's malicious grin and realized he might be doing it on purpose. He wasn't a real friend after all…

Determined to not show any fear, she lifts her chin up and entered the elevator, hiding all her despair behind a brave mask. Before the doors closed, Kakarot turned around to stare at the pair.  
Vegeta gave him a glare and Bulma a look of defiance. He only smirked again before disappearing out of view.

Letting out a sigh, Bulma relaxed again. Her eyes went to Vegeta, who didn't pay much attention to her. His mind seemed to be elsewhere.  
'Can you at least tell me where we are going?' Bulma asked.

But as soon as she spoke the words, the doors opened again, and she cursed their fancy technology for being so fast and efficient. When walking out, they stood in a hallway that Bulma had never seen before. It was all white and above them were windows letting in the Earth's sun. No artificial lighting here. _We are all the way up_, she then realized.  
Paying no attention to her amazement Vegeta kept walking. Hastily following him, Bulma tried to make sense of his actions. His figure made the guards that they pass straighten in posture. Their eyes staring at her, clearly questioning her presence. When she saw a few exchanges a meaningful look with one another, Bulma blushed again. Quickening her pace, she walked next to him, this time informing him of what people seemed to be thinking of them.

'H-hey! Everyone we pass seems to think we are dating or something!' she whispered in embarrassment.  
'Dating?' he echoes confused, his thick black eyebrow arching up. 'You mean, mating?'  
'What are you, a dog!? No, I mean dating!' Bulma said getting upset and blushing even more profusely then before when hearing him state something so odd as mating with a person.  
'Who cares, woman,' he muttered, obviously not caring or feeling any type of embarrassment.  
'Don't you care what people think?' she asked outraged.

When he stopped walking, she then realized they had, without her noticing, they had entered a room during their little talk. When looking around, one could deem the room as a high-class suite in a luxurious hotel. A second later, she realized she was indeed standing in _his_ _room_. With a gulp, she took step back and turned around only to find the door closed. Outraged, she spun back around and looked horrified at him.

'I'm not having sex with you!' She blurted out. _He probably thinks it is some kind of honor! _But to her he was the leader of savage race and the last thing on her mind was sleeping with him!

'What?' His eyes widened. 'What the hell are you talking about, you stupid woman! That is not why I brought you here!'

'T-then why did you!?'

'A trade, remember?' he said, now finding her discomfort and thoughts hilarious. His annoying smirk widened when seeing relief wash over her.

Still, she suspiciously eyed him and did not move a muscle. He went to one of the many blank walls, pushed a few buttons and suddenly a small line in the wall slit opened. Grabbing an object out of it, he turned around and instantly Bulma's eyes widened in shock.

'How about a trade, you give me your uttermost best invention and I… give you this _little trinket_?' he tauntingly said, holding up the Dragon Ball with one star.

Bulma's mind went blank while he didn't know how to hide his amusement any longer. His smirk spoke a thousand words. He gave her a look of absolute triumph.  
And suddenly, of two things Bulma was certain; one, the Saiyan Prince was not easily deceived. And two, he knew the Dragon Balls held some sort of power and was very much aware of that. 


	8. Devilry

**Devilry**

The room stayed deadly quiet. Her body became immobile. Not responding to any command, she couldn't even move a muscle. Simply breathing was taking all of her energy and focus.  
Bulma felt as if the room was spinning but her feet needed stay on the same spot, he couldn't know he had gotten under her skin completely.

'Well, woman?' he asked on stern tone, this time the humor in his eyes vanished. Walking towards her while tauntingly asking her if she did not want this _kind_ gift from his.  
Bulma remained quiet, uncertain of what to answer the man. Her thoughts were in a frenzy; _escape, Dragon Balls, Prince Vegeta…_

'Unless, of course, you think this will bring me the same luck it has brought you?'

Bulma suddenly felt her foot move. She was taking a step back. Her knees were shaking, her heart racing.

'Do you suppose this _little trinket_ has what I am looking for?'

Bulma told herself to stay steady and not let his words get to her. He could be bluffing, trying to figure out if they indeed held any power. Swallowing her fear and worry, she tried to answer him by sounding unbothered by it all,

'I'm not quite sure what you want me to say to this…'

For a second his smirk reappeared while he closed the gap between them and reached out for her chin. Holding it up, as if admiring her looks. But of course, in order to do that, he would have to actually look at her _face_ and not keep his eyes on hers. No, he was admiring her brave persona. He could tell she was scared; of that she was certain. But again, he found some respect in what she was trying to do.  
All the while Bulma had to figure out if _he _did truly know or had an idea of the true power of the Dragon Balls. His stoic expression told her absolutely nothing.

'Tell you what,' he said, 'I'll lend you this,' holding the Dragon Ball before her eyes, 'so you have all the luck in the world while making me a tool that can make stronger.'  
'I didn't say yes to your trait.' Her voice was barely above a whisper. Heat rose to her cheeks again, feeling embarrassed for not being able to control her fear in this dire situation, wanting to sound more certain of herself to appear stronger. She didn't know if he could tell but she could feel her body tremble, hear her voice sound different. Wavering at every word spoken.  
Her mind was not clearing up and remaining in a fog of emotions and fear.

'You didn't know what to say,' he reminded her, 'so I'm saying it for you, woman.'  
'And you suppose that by giving me this _trinket_ of luck, I'm suddenly going to get a genius idea? That's not how it works,' Bulma answered, finally being able to make her voice sound normal again.  
He snickered, and the tickle of air made Bulma suddenly aware of their proximity and how he had yet to let go of her chin.

'But that's the whole point, is it not?'

Grabbing her wrist roughly, making her wince in pain. He pushed the Dragon Ball in her hand. And pulled her closer, so their faces were only inches apart. Bulma's eyes widened, alarmed by his sudden behavior.

'To _help_ you get a genius idea?' he hissed. 'Don't mistake my calmness for weakness or patience, if I didn't control myself, you and your entire pathetic planet would be dead by now. I didn't destroy all of you just yet, simply because of your father's invention and the idea we could have possible found a race with the potential to benefit our technology. If you and half those other scientists don't step up your game, you will all end up getting destroyed together with this mudball of a planet.'

'Y-your going to destroy us!?' Bulma gasped in shock.  
'I said,_ if_. Meaning it is all in your hands, woman.'  
'I'm doing all I can!'  
'Not good enough.'  
'You need to give these things time— 'I don't have time! I don't like waiting!' he yelled, pulling her arm up. Bulma placed the Dragon Ball against his chest, to keep a distance while her feet dangled in the air. His eyes held the same hatefulness she had seen in them before. And though it might have frightened her, it also angered her. She wasn't responsible for any of the hurt or unjust that had been done to him and his barbaric race! It made her no longer doubt the decision to betray them and think of the safety of her own race.

'Fine! I'll do it!' She screamed back angrily and desperate. 'But like I said, it is going to take_ some_ time!'

Letting go of her wrist, Bulma's feet met the ground again. Standing awkwardly close now, she noted how he really wasn't tall as their eyes were meeting on the same level. Taking in his features, that were permanently blessed with a scowl, she suddenly came to hate those dark eyes again.  
They followed her every movement and seemingly noticed every detail. She couldn't escape them. And this long silence was killing her slowly too.  
Tightened her fingers around the Dragon Ball in her hand and with a fuming look, she turned around. Her hair definitely hit his face but she didn't care, with persistence she walked away from the prince.  
'I'll find my own way back!'

He didn't respond or stop her.

When finally out of his room, she took a much needed deep breath before going towards the elevator. The guards didn't speak or question her. Her mind noted how this was the perfect opportunity to trulyescape this time. She had another Dragon Ball and only needed one more to make the wish. Suddenly the thought of wishing the entire Saiyan race to be wiped out, crossed her mind.

_It would solve everything…_

But with the devil himself breathing in her neck, she needed to get to safety first. Knowing it was Kakarot that was on guard and probably waiting for her return, she decided that going back to the scientist department was no longer an option. When she entered the elevator, she pressed the button to put it on hold and then took out a capsule. With a poof her self-improved scouter, which her father had put the blueprints of the ship in, appeared. It would be her guide out of here.

But first she needed to contact both of her parents. She wouldn't leave without them, despite the difficulty of all three of them leaving together. Pushing the button that connected her to the drone device so she could reach her mom and the glasses of her father, yes, those really weren't all that plain as everyone thought, Bulma explained her situation quickly.

**…Dad, mom, I have another Dragon Ball! It would be best for us to leave now. Right now, I'm alone. I'll never get another chance like this…**

**…Bulma, go ahead. We'll seize our chance tonight. There is no need to wait for us. Go ahead!…**

**…Yes, dear, do what your father says! We'll be with you in no time… **

Realizing that going to her father was indeed perhaps not the brightest idea, and her mother was out of reach as well, Bulma unwillingly went along with the idea to escape before they could. After all, they had planned this and thought this out over and over. The three of them together simply wasn't an option. The Saiyans would be on to them in no time. Yet it pained her to leave them.  
Uncertainty ate away at her but hearing her father's voice, which seldomly sounded stern, she also knew he would be upset with her if she didn't follow through while having this perfect opportunity.

The elevator doors opened at that moment, and suddenly there was no way back.

_This ship is huge… There was no way I could've escaped last time! _

It took a great deal of work to not get caught and a nagging little voice in the back of her head kept worrying about her parents. Sure, her father had copied her work and had a scouter for the two of them too but… What if the Saiyans found out about her escape before they could get out? What if they got caught? _What if I can't find the last Dragon Ball!?_

With all her worrying, Bulma suddenly was standing closer to freedom then ever before. Carefully awaiting her chance, she sneaked into a stockroom and got out via a small vent using her little handy laser-pen. When her feet touched the familiar earth ground, her nose got hold of the fresh scent of the air and her eyes saw the clear blue sky that she had missed for so long again. Bulma could hardly grasp the beauty of the planet and her own regained freedom. Taking a few deep breaths, she then had to proceed to sneak around to avoid a few guards flying around the ship.

She would have to go by foot in order to avoid getting any unwanted attention. Her heart was racing but somehow, she had managed to create a distance between herself and the ship. Her mind kept going back to her parents and occasionally she would check on them, but they kept repeating for her to get going and leave as quickly as she could.

It wasn't until she was in a forest, out of sight from the Saiyans, standing in front of a quiet little river and hearing nature surround her, she fell on her knees and started to sob. Her entire body felt wrecked, torn between going and staying. Saving and being a coward.

Taking off the scouter, she washed her face with the water of the river. Its coolness calmed her down. Her eyes glanced back up to the blue sky, which she had missed so dearly during her days in captivity and living only underneath artificial lights.

'And so, the blue haired beauty escapes...'

Freezing on the spot, Bulma couldn't believe the voice she was hearing. Did this man follow her every move? How could he be here?  
Turning around to face one of her many demons, she was graced by the usual sight of him. A mischievous grin with eyes that expressed no harm whatsoever. But Bulma knew better. This guy was all trouble. He must've been hiding his power-level this entire time!

'Kakarot,' she breathed while still unbelieving the sight before her.  
'Go ahead,' he simply said while nodding for her to keep going forward, 'I'm not going to stop you.'

Bulma stayed silent for a second, her eyes scanning her surroundings. He seemed to be all by himself.  
'How did you know?' She asked, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

'You never came back.'

Bulma knew he was keeping an eye on her but she didn't think he could just go ahead and leave his own duties to follow her around. Uncertain of what to do, she could feel her body become immobile again much like with the prince. Emotions were slowly turning her into a wreck.

'Why do you think you can't trust me?' he calmly asked while stepping closer to her.  
'You are a _Saiyan_!' Bulma hissed in anger.

He held his hand out to help her get up, but she avoided his touch and stood up on her own, her body finally letting go of the fear. The action only seems to amuse him. Crossing his arms, he gave her a look. 'But so far, I've done nothing but help you.'

'You said I was indebted to you,' Bulma pointed out. 'That's not the concept of helping someone.'  
'I did say that, didn't I?' he laughed while sheepishly scratching his hair. Bulma wondered if he did it on purpose to be so senseless at times and behaving as if they were friends of some kind!  
'Well, what is it? No playing games! Just tell me!' Bulma said, getting aggravated by the man.  
'I simply wanted to say goodbye…'  
'Goodbye!' Bulma grabbed the scouter on the ground and, having enough of his games, started running as fast as she could.

He appeared before her in a matter of seconds, making her crush right into his chest.

'No kiss goodbye?'

Bulma pushed herself off of him and gritted her teeth while sending him a glare. She hated his taunting way of speaking! She hated all Saiyans!

'What the hell do you want!?' She screamed in frustration.

'Nothing, I just wanted you to be safe. That is all,' he said answering her with a certain honesty, but one that held malicious consequences as an undertone. At least the prince spoke a clear language she could understand.

'And why do you care about my safety!?'

'Pretty things shouldn't get hurt,' he simply answered.

For the once, Bulma had wanted him to use his ever taunting tone because when hearing him say it void of any, it made her feel so much more uncomfortable.  
Swallowing, she once again tried to escape. This time grabbing a capsule out of her pocket. Disappearing into the cloud of smoke, she climbed onto the motorcycle, one of the few her father had brought with him and started driving as fast as she could away from the man.

Kakarot only watched and didn't chase after her this time. And she never bothered to look back while speeding off.

'Was that such a good idea? I mean she did get out without our help, there was no need to show your face and do that...' Raditz started, appearing from behind a tree. His eyes were on the woman in the distance.  
Kakarot smirked, amused by his big brother's faked concern. It still seemed to sting a little that the exact woman that had almost blown off his hand, was the very pawn on they needed to accomplish their goal.  
'We can't have her slacking… I need her to hurry up and get all seven,' Kakarot explained.  
'What about Vegeta?'  
'I'll take care of him…'  
'I can't believe they both took the bait,' Raditz said smiling at his brother.  
Kakarot could only nod in agreement. 'Until we meet again, Bulma,' he whispered underneath his breath while his dark eyes gleamed in delight.

The wind was numbing her. It almost felt as if she was flying. Closing her eyes from time to time, to let her mind run free. She was going way too fast, should she now have an accident, her fragile body would not survive the blow. Her heart was racing just like her mind and the motorcycle underneath her body. She had been foolish. Letting herself get caught up in other people's misery.

Libelle, Forog… would never sacrifice what she had... _home_. It had been taken from them while she still had a chance to save it.

And she had been caught up in noble deeds and reasons that in the end, she had fooled herself with it. Perhaps all that nobility did not even exist in their worlds.  
Saiyans were a warrior-race but that did not mean it held the same meaning to them as it did on Earth. The prince… He would not spare her or a single soul on this planet. He only cared about what could benefit him and had deluded her into thinking she was needed by him.

What if even Libelle and Forog were in on it? Why had she ever thought of _helping_ this man?

_Because you wanted to make sense of something that didn't, _the harsh voice in her head said._  
I wanted him to be human like me. Feeling deprived and angry while forgetting that he had a choice in the matter of attacking Earth. And he had done so without the feeling of shame or regret. He might have encountered a monster, but he is no more himself._

Her mind went back to the Dragon Balls and for a moment the possibility that she was perhaps falling into a well-set trap crossed her mind. Perhaps the prince knew much more. Perhaps he wanted her to show him where the rest was. And if he was a skilled as Kakarot, which she assumed he was, he could be hiding his power…

Halting her wild ride to figure out her next move. Her hand went to search for a great power, the prince's, and was relieved to find it was still in the ship she had left behind. Finding Kakarot was impossible since he could hide his power-level. A childish part of her sincerely hoped she would never have to see his face again. Though that was doubtful considering how deceiving he was.  
Instead of dwelling, Bulma searched for the other, and last, Dragon Ball. So far nothing. But driving around, with the scouter on was surprisingly soothing, even though she had to watch out for Saiyans.

**…Bulma! Can you hear me?**

Bulma halted, surprised to hear her mother's voice. She sounded nervous.  
**…What is it mom?!  
…the last Dragon Ball! The last Dragon Ball just appeared next to the rest of them!  
…mom, are you sure? **Bulma asked, stunned by what she was hearing.**  
…Yes! Yes! I'm sure! Unfortunately, the drone near the house is the damaged, so I can't tell who it is but there is someone there, Bulma! Do you think it could be your friend, Kami? I'm trying to get one of the good drones near the house but it going to take a while…**Excited by the idea that it indeed could be Kami, Bulma thanked her mother and headed straight for her house. In a good few hours she would be reunited with a familiar friendly face and end this horrid time. She was still debating on her wish, the thought of wiping out the Saiyan race did have its appeal now...

Her mind was numbed by the thrill, her body tired from the journey.  
All though her senses were on high alert at all times. Unwilling she kept checking if the high power was still in its place and if no one was following her. So far so good.  
It was pure luck that she hadn't been too far removed from home. She would have to drive all night but tomorrow in the early morning, she would be arriving. _Home._

It was so surreal. Much like her surroundings. It had only been a short period of time but there had been moments were she truly had thought she'd never see the blue sky turn pink by sunset again.  
Or see animals walking around in full freedom, though unharmed and unaware of the threat that was holding Earth.  
Thankfully, adrenaline was keeping her awake and the idea of sleeping was completely dismissed. It was going to be a narrow drive, when arriving she was definitely going to be out of gas.

When finally getting closer, her scouter told her of five Dragon Balls just waiting for her. The power-level near the house wasn't too high, giving Bulma the relieving feeling that it had to be indeed Kami waiting for her. Suddenly the thought occurred to her she hadn't heard from her parents yet, and it was well in the morning.  
They were going to escape in the night. But she hadn't heard from them since midnight, when her mother had informed her that the drone that had been on its way got destroyed and the other ones wouldn't be there until morning.

**…Dad? Mom? Do you copy?  
**  
No reply. Her heart wavered and for a moment she wanted the hit the break but that would cost her motorcycle energy that it couldn't afford to waste. She couldn't go back and help, no matter how much she longer for it.  
Feeling scared and uncertain now, Bulma kept driving. The city came into view. It was still in ruins and with the scouter on Bulma could sense a few Earthlings hidden in the rubbles and half-destroyed buildings. Oh, how she wished she could simply join them.

When her house came into view, she saw a few of the drones were keeping watch. A feeling of relief washed over her, this confirmed that her mother and father hadn't been found out because they had agreed they'd press the self-destruct button should that happen. Though, it did not explain why she hadn't heard from them.

Soon worry was forgotten. Her heart welled up with joy when seeing an old green man in the distance, accompanied by a black figure that was simply one of the kindest men she had ever met. The closer she got, the more she started to smile until she saw Kami's stern expression. It was the same as when King Piccolo had threatened the Earth. Even Mr. Popo's welcoming smile was a sad one. It made her heart sink and fear wash over her.

Halting her motorcycle, creating a dust cloud, she waited for Kami to speak op but when seeing his saddened eyes and how they went straight to something to her right, Bulma realized something was off. Her eyes followed his and when the dust disappeared was shocked to see who had also been awaiting her arrival.

_Was there no escape from these demons that came out of the darkness of the sky?_

Awaiting at her house was none other than his royal majesty himself, Prince Vegeta, with a grin full of devilry and delight. He was all by himself and holding the last Dragon Ball._  
_  
'So, are _you_ going to tell me what power these balls truly possess, woman?'

* * *

Comment/review!


	9. Clash

**Clash**

Bulma stared at the prince in horror. What kind of trickery was this? Her hands tightened on the steering wheel in order to stop them from shaking so violently. She wasn't just beyond furious but perplexed that she simply couldn't escape these beasts of men. Fear was threatening to take her over completely.

'H-how is that even possible! I checked! You are on the ship!' Bulma screamed in anger and frustration at the prince.

Vegeta took off a little device that was attached to his armor and threw it away. As soon as it left him her scouter starting beeping. Her eyes widened, realizing it had been hiding his power-level.

'Clever little invention isn't it?' Vegeta said with snicker. 'Works great during invasions that require… a certain amount of caution.'

_Then who have I been sensing…? Of course, the King! His father!  
_She felt stupid for not remembering him after Forog had told her about him being the strongest Saiyan after the prince.

'Now, start explaining yourself, woman,' he coldly said. She could tell he would show no more mercy, not after daring to escape him. As he moved towards her, Kami tensed up and Mr. Popo yelled out to Bulma to be careful. She didn't need be told but reassured the man she'd be fine.

'They didn't want to tell me but I figured I can use your weak-minded ideals against you…' Vegeta started, eying her two friends for a second, 'If one of you doesn't start talking, I'm afraid people are going to start losing limbs. And you wouldn't want that to happen after your poor father begged me to help you, hm, woman?

At that exact moment the scouter started beeping again. There were Saiyans heading their way. Fear crept up on her skin, and suddenly Bulma couldn't think clearly anymore. She had been tricked! Fooled by people she simply had deemed inferior in intellect! How stupid to think that Kakarot and Vegeta wouldn't be working together! This had all been well planned out, that was clear now! But how! How did they know? Kami would never tell. He'd rather die!

'If we may ask,' Kami suddenly said, startling Bulma and making Vegeta look away from her frighten figure to the tall green old man.

'How do you know of the power of the Dragon Balls?'

'I can sense their _power_,' Vegeta simply said. 'They have a small Ki-power to them. But it was your dear friend,' nudging towards Bulma, 'who gave it away. They way you hung on to it,' he now looked back at Bulma. 'I knew a pathetic little creature like yourself wouldn't go through so much trouble unless you genuinely thought it could save you from us.'

'So you are unaware of what they are capable of,' Kami muttered.

Bulma's heart sank. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Kami's expression, it was still stern, but a certain look of defeat hung in his eyes. She could sense he was ready to sacrifice himself. He had told her once he was responsible for the existence of the Dragon Balls. So, should he cease to exist… So, would they.

Angered by the idea that this was over before it had even begun, Bulma jumped off her motorcycle. Not the least bit frightened anymore by the prince's appearance. If she was going to die, it would be with her head held high and her proud intact!

'We are not handing over the power of the Dragon Balls that easily!'

Vegeta quirked up an eyebrow at her sudden braveness, though seemingly not impressed by it. He let his shoulders hang, as if he regretted her behavior, and then closed his eyes in thought for a moment before squashing all her hope in a single moment. His finger pointed at her, scaring her, before it moved and a flash of light shot passed her and Kami, hitting Mr. Popo directly.

Bulma's eyes widened and when her head turned, she could see the lifeless body of Mr. Popo fall on the ground with a loud thud that echoed in her ears. The image burned onto her eyes and it would never leave her memory again. Her heart racing in her chest, she turned back to the murderer.

'H-he was innocent!' she stuttered out.

'He was useless,' Vegeta answered coldly. 'Now stop wasting my time and start explaining the power of these _Dragon Balls_, as you call them.'

After the initial fear, rage was now taking her over. She had just lost a friend, an innocent man!  
She simply could not escape them, could she? There was no way of winning against these beings, these so-called warriors! Nevertheless, she needed Kami to know about her wish. It was the only way of stopping them…

'I know, Bulma,' Kami said before she could even say a word to him. He gave her a look of determination, understanding this was their very last chance of saving the Earth.

Getting impatient Vegeta blew up the remains of Bulma's house and screamed at her for being so incompetent and forgetting about her debt to him.

'Stop pretending to have honor,' Bulma yelled back. 'You have none! You only care about power and how to get stronger! You are nothing but selfish being! Who— 'I don't care about your feelings,' Vegeta hissed standing before her in a matter of seconds? This time he held on the chin with such a force she thought he was going break her jaw. Grabbing her wrist and twisting it, he demanded for her to summon the power they held. Bulma screamed out in pain, realizing she could not escape his iron grip.

Just then, two more Saiyans arrived. It didn't surprise Bulma who they were, Raditz and Kakarot seemed to be in on this whole thing from the very beginning. But suddenly Vegeta's grip loosened and when looking back at him, Bulma was surprised to see a shocked expression. Clearly, he had not expected them to show up. Now she was puzzled by his reaction. She looked back up at the two other Saiyans for answers.

'Kakarot,' Vegeta sternly said. 'What are you doing here?'

The tall Saiyan smirked, just like his brother, when landing in front of them. It took Bulma only a second to see that perhaps Vegeta and Kakarot were not working together. Not only by the victorious grin Kakarot's face but also because she could feel Vegeta tense up in anger at the sight of him. He let go of her chin and though his other hand held on to her wrist, he relieved the pressure on it, now simply holding her wrist instead.  
Bulma's eyes stared in mild shock at him before going back to look at Kakarot, who as always seemed to be at ease. He never looked scared or angered, always having the same malicious glint in his eyes.

'That is no way of treating a lady, Prince Vegeta. Especially such a pretty one,' he said, winking at Bulma when calling her pretty.  
Infuriated by his words, Bulma pulled her wrist lose from Vegeta's hand and angrily hissed she didn't want to be a part of their little game any longer.

'What are you blabbering about, woman?'

'Hm, the pretty lady _is _a genius, after all. Which can't be said about you, Vegeta. Though I must admit, you both took the bait quite easily,' Kakarot mockingly continued.

Now Bulma was getting confused as well. Were these two working together or not? Noting how Kakarot did not call the prince by his appropriate title, and by how he treated him, she had to guess something was going on that had little to do with her or even the Dragon Balls for that matter. This was something between Saiyans.

'What do you mean?' Vegeta growled in anger.

'Well, you see, my brother was chasing her when she was out getting one of those Dragon Balls... At first, we didn't think much of it until a little traitor told us all about its power. A little pig, I forgot his name to be honest, told us Bulma needed the Dragon Balls to be granted one wish.'

Bulma's heart sank, the image of Oolong, that moron she had encountered in her younger years, appeared before her. Probably in the hopes of not ending up dead, which she had guessed he ended up being anyway, knowing these Saiyans. The pig had always been a coward but to betray Earth so thoughtlessly… However, his image disappeared quickly and the worrying thought of what Kakarot's true intentions created havoc in her mind instead.

'I wanted to _talk_ to Bulma,' Kakarot said, though obviously amused by the mere thought of doing so, 'but her father had already pleaded with you to save her life. So, I had to be a little bit more patient. I decided to go look for all seven of them until I found out we already had three of them. You didn't find them interesting at first, Vegeta. Not until I pleaded for you to have one for myself. Which I gave to Bulma and that caught your interest. You suddenly knew there was more to it. And she didn't do too well in hiding that fact, either.'

Bulma unwillingly took a step back, further away from the devious Saiyan, aware he was more of a menace than any other Saiyan. He wasn't just her enemy; he was her enemy's enemy. In the corner of her eyes she could see a furious Vegeta.

'You came all the way here to mock me?' he hissed, balding his fists. His dark eyes snapped from Kakarot to Bulma, 'Stay here, woman.'

The command surprised her, as if he had no intention of getting her hurt or caught up in this. He flew up, his power creating a strong wind that Bulma and Kami had to shield themselves of. Raditz eyes widened for second and Kakarot held up his hands, as if he was surrendering before the fight had even taken place.

'Calm down, Vegeta. You don't want to lose another fight again, do you?'

The way he had just said that…! Bulma's eyes widened in realization on why Kakarot behaved so arrogant, even against the prince whom everyone feared. He must've defeated him in battle once before…!

Though her mind couldn't quite comprehend what this all meant, she had the smarts to figure out that treason was taking place before her eyes and thus created the perfect opportunity to take advantage of the situation and perhaps allow her to grant the desired wish.

A nagging little voice reminded her of the possibility to just wipe out this entire cruel race but it still went against her feelings. Though she had thought she had them figured out and felt nothing towards the short-lived comradery of the other, willing or not, enslaved scientist, she couldn't bring herself to crush their last hope, which for some reason was the Saiyans.

Pretending to obey Vegeta, Bulma ran towards Kami, who welcomed her in his arms. They held onto each other, not knowing if they could be successful in changing the fate of the Earth amid a battle between Saiyans.

'You don't have to listen to him, Bulma,' Kakarot suddenly said, eyes on her. 'He is not going to be the prince for long. I no longer plan on following his orders either.'

Vegeta started laughing. 'You sure have a lot of guts, talking like that. I'm alive and well, which can't be said about you. At least not for long anymore.'

Kakarot remained unbothered by his remarks while having that everlasting smirk on his face. 'Sure, you are entitled to the throne but what if we wish, someone else is? After all, at this point its whoever defeats Frieza, that will be the true leader of the Saiyans.'

Vegeta's amusement died when hearing those words, realizing that if these Dragon Balls could indeed grant a wish, they could ask for anything they wanted. Anything to stop him from becoming the greatest…

'We are done waiting for battle,' Raditz said. 'We are done hiding like cowards! Taking on these pathetic planets are a waste of time! At least under Frieza we had a chance of challenging ourselves!'

'You'd be dead if you were still working for Frieza, you pathetic low-class!' Vegeta screamed in anger.  
'You think your brother is so great, he could take on Frieza? Destroy him even!?'

'He took nicely took care of you,' Raditz spat. 'Good thing, the royal family is protected by nothing more than myths. You're not exceptionally strong! At least not compared to Kakarot!'

'Is that what you want to do? Crown yourselves as Kings?' Vegeta asked on a low tone. His expression was cold and unreadable, but his body spoke a language of agony, hate and rage. Unfulfilling rage that could only lead to destruction, Bulma alarmingly noted.

'Your father will be handing over the throne to you soon,' Raditz said, shaking his head in disbelief.  
'We just don't see a well future of the Saiyans in your hands, Vegeta,' Kakarot finished for him.

Kakarot flew up carelessly, ready to fight the prince. They stared at each other, patiently awaiting the first strike.

Bulma couldn't help but stare at the two and came aware that their races were not all that differently. Suddenly a part of her felt some sort of compassion towards Vegeta, knowing that his one desire was to become stronger… so he could protect his planet.  
Flinching at that thought, she felt how emotions were tearing her apart now. The vision of Mr. Popo haunted her while her heart had allowed the strange idea to feel sympathy towards his killer. She shook the senseless thoughts out of her head, trying not to deal with the mixed emotions. This wasn't her problem anyway!

'I don't care who is in charge,' Kakarot said, looking up at the blue sky that was clouding up. 'I just want to fight,' he admitted.

Losing all self-control, Vegeta suddenly attacked. Blurry images of them appeared and disappeared, making Bulma aware her eyes simply couldn't keep up with their speed. Kami squeezed her hand, metaphorically bringing her back to Earth. Her eyes widened when she met his, reminded her they still had a chance of winning.

'Have you thought of a wish?' Kami whispered, his eyes were on Raditz who was also looking up at his brother and Vegeta fighting.  
'I was going to wish that whoever lands on our planet has their power-level reduced to that of Earthlings.'  
Kami's eyes widened and stared at Bulma, who immediately explained her reason behind that wish.  
This way they had a fair chance of fighting! And should any other potential threatening race come; they were to experience to the same fate. After all, as a scientist she didn't want to exclude all alien life. And after meeting Libelle and Forog, she knew there were still kind beings out there too, perhaps even in search for a home in this universe.

'But now I'm starting to think we should just wipe them out like we did with the commander…'  
'What is holding you back?' Kami asked, surprising her with his unusual crude tone.  
'I don't know if I can do that, Kami…' Bulma admitted. 'I'd be no better than them. I remember feeling so guilty after that wish, I couldn't sleep for weeks. And what if this Frieza comes around? Then we'd be completely defenseless!'  
'Who is this Frieza, you speak of?' Kami asked in confusion.  
'A man, more frightening than any Saiyan. We won't be able to rely on the Dragon Balls for a full year. So, if he comes before that year passes…'  
'I see,' Kami muttering in understanding.

'Bulma.'

The calling of her name startled her and with surprise she looked up to see Raditz watching her and Kami. He walked towards the two of them, obviously ready to take his revenge on her. Realizing this could jeopardize their situation, Bulma came to stand before Kami.

'He can't be killed. If he dies, the Dragon Balls disappear,' Bulma explained, her voice wavering.

She could hear Kami gasp behind her, probably wondering why she would share that information with the cruel Saiyan. But Bulma knew he wanted his to hurt her and, true to his Saiyans nature, he'd do so by killing her friend first. After Mr. Popo, she wanted to avoid any risk. Kami and the Dragon Balls were her last hope after all.

Raditz smirked grabbing her by the collar and bringer her face closer to his. Her feet left the ground and dangled aimlessly. Her small hands wrapped around his wrist but had little to no effect, he only snickered at her futile attempt to fight back.

'We have some unfinished business,' he hissed, throwing her on the ground.

She rolled around a few times until her back met a solid metal plate that had once been a part of her house. The scouter on her face, exploded because of the impact. The pain was unbearable and with a trembling body, she tried to get back up only to be kicked by Raditz and meet the ground again. He then kept his foot firmly on her back.

'Why did you do something so foolish as to shoot me?' he asked, taking off his wristband to show her the scar she had left him with. 'You have guts, I'll give you that, woman. If you were a Saiyan, I'd fight you. I'd fight you until you begged me to stop…'  
'I'm not a Saiyan…' Her breath was ragged, and every part of her body was in pain.  
'No, you are not…' Raditz agreed, though Bulma wasn't quite sure why he bothered talking so much if he were ought to kill her. In fact, she wished he'd do it now. And she also wished for Kami to move and grant one of the wishes she had suggested but he stayed put, eyes wide in shock.

'There for you don't understand any of our culture,' Raditz continued. 'You don't understand how attractive you are to some of us…' His eyes went up to his brother and the prince.

'Kakarot resents all rules. I bet he'd make you his if possible. Just to spite us, you know?'  
'What are you saying?' Bulma asked, genuinely confused by his speech.  
Raditz looked down at her with a look of sympathy. As if he pitied her for not understanding.

'Kakarot doesn't care about anything other than fighting. Even though that is a big part of the Saiyan race, all the rest is meaningless to him. But since you…' he hissed in anger, 'I think he has taken a liking into you… And I can't afford him to be influenced by the likes of you or your pathetic people!'

As if these beings didn't confuse her enough already! Bulma tried to understand but could only concluded they were far more complex than she ever ought them to be. From what she got, somehow, Raditz seemed to be worried she could manipulate his brother, who was obviously far superior in strength to him. Perhaps being a leader wasn't something Kakarot wanted and had only strived for because of Raditz. Looking up at the two Saiyans battling it out, she had to admit it surprised her how Kakarot could stand his own against Vegeta.

And unlike Vegeta, Kakarot could hide his power-level without the use of any device. He seemed cleverer, more experienced in some ways than the prince. Though none of that mattered, she wished dead upon every Saiyan at this point.  
'Do what you want,' Bulma spat out. 'It's over for you too…'

'I don't think so,' Raditz said, taking his foot off her back and then grabbed her by the neck, held her up while he placed his other hand on her pained back, ready to blast her. He looked at the green man and explained that if he did not summon the Dragon right now, Bulma would die.

Meanwhile Vegeta and Kakarot kept their intense battle going, making the Earth tremble. Kakarot only seemed excited by the clash with the prince, while Vegeta could hardly control his anger.

The prince knew that whenever he fought with such rage into battle, he loses his concentration and his tactical advantages. _No, I won't allow it!_ he said calming himself. He wanted to kill Kakarot with precision. Make him suffer. Realize the fatality of his mistake of challenging him again!

'Your training…' Kakarot said, wiping the blood from his mouth, 'has been much more effective.'  
His eyes went to the woman in his older brother's hands. Vegeta, seeing how she was being held captive by his traitorous subordinate, grit his teeth at the sight.  
'Who would have thought the fate of the Saiyans would lie in the hand of a blue haired woman from a weak planet called Earth?'  
Kakarot spoke the words poetically, as if he could see the beautiful irony in it all.

'Are you aware you are going to lose this time?' Vegeta asked calmly, though the man before him was annoying him a great deal. Of course, he didn't want him to know that.  
His mere existence had bothered him ever since he had defeated him years ago. And though the prince was no coward, he always knew he wasn't quite as powerful as this mere pretend low-class soldier before him.

There had been times he had wanted to order his death but that would disgrace his title of prince. And he wasn't the type to walk away from a battle either. No, he had always promised himself he'd personally defeat him! His power was superior to the lower Saiyan, of that he was sure!  
This was a mere test to make him stronger as, after all, it was his fate as a Saiyan royalty to be the greatest!

Since the woman's training-bots, he too could feel he was stronger. Faster. Much more capable of anticipating his opponent's next movements. He smirked when thinking of the woman and her easily manipulated feelings and how perhaps this debt he always spoke of, was no longer.

Kakarot did not answer his question, perhaps aware he was indeed going to lose this time, and instead went for a surprise attack. Vegeta easily deflected it and even managed to turn it into a counterattack.  
The prince smirked proudly, his fury no longer controlling him as he gained control over the situation. And even though he hated the third-class Saiyan's guts with a burning rage, he respected him as fighter. The prince too loved a challenge. And Kakarot, for some reason, dared to be the only one to question his power. Well, so did the woman. And much like the woman, he had also almost succeeded in taking his life.

But he would show them both. He would show them that the prince of all Saiyans was worthy of his title. He was going to be the strongest in the universe!

With an incredible power they clashed and the explosion that followed made the earth tremble much more severe than before.  
Seeing it all happen before her eyes, Bulma felt as if she was watching gods fight.  
Her feet suddenly left the ground again, and before she could grasp what was going on, Raditz wrapped his arm around her waist. In a flash, he stood next to Kami and again commanded him to summon the Dragon. Bulma noticed how nervous he sounded and how he kept looking up at the sky, where Vegeta and Kakarot were still fighting, though both on the brink of defeat now.  
It was obvious Kakarot was enjoying this battle just as much as the prince was, but one was looking slightly better and more in control. And perhaps that was what frightened Raditz so much, Bulma realized. That Prince Vegeta could win and therefor Kakarot would not become the new leader of their race. Their entire plan would fail, and they would lose everything.

'Hurry up!' Raditz screamed.  
Bulma tried to wiggle her way out of his arms but her weak body was no match for him. He kept his grip uncomfortable tight even as she hissed in pain and pleaded for him to let her go.  
Her one arm was hanging limp, making her realize it was broken. Again, she was completely in state of complete helplessness because of him.

Kami's expression stayed unaffected by the Saiyan's outburst. Instead his focus was on her, his eyes begging her to understand.

'I cannot ask for such a wish, Bulma,' he said. 'I'm not permitted to do such evil.'

With that said, Bulma felt overwhelmed by personal defeat because she knew her death was a certainty now. Even if their races would become equal in power, her body was in no shape. Once Kami had made the wish, Raditz would kill her.

The sky darkened above them as Kami summoned the Dragon.

* * *

Comment/review!


	10. An immoral choice

**An immoral choice  
**  
The majestic creature filled the air, his aura ominous and promising at the same time.  
Whenever Bulma sees the dragon, it is a painful reminder of how inferior her entire existence truly is.  
And now, tired of fighting back, Bulma let herself loosen in the arms of her captor. This was the moment she had fought so hard for. It was finally here, now the madness could finally stop.

'It's over,' she muttered, though she wasn't quite sure if she was saying that to herself or the Saiyan holding her. Raditz didn't respond, taken back by the large, fascinating creature before them.  
As Kami wanted to speak, a Ki-blast passed him. Dodging the attach, Raditz flew up, still holding Bulma in his arms.

It seemed Vegeta was trying to interfere but Kakarot stopped him. Halting the prince's actions, and his always menacing grin plastered on his face, he threw a couple of punches but missed. Vegeta had enough of this fight and didn't even allow him to utter a single word. His fist came in hard, making other the Saiyan meet the ground several times before halting.

'Dragon,' Raditz yelled when seeing that Kakarot no longer held the upper hand in the battle, 'I wish— 'Shut up!' Bulma screamed, finding her last bit of energy to fight back. Her blue eyes stared desperately at the hollow red eyes of the Dragon.  
'Don't listen to him!' she pleaded.  
But the Dragon only let out a growl of annoyance. It was obvious he had been summoned by beings that did not realize his greatness and the power he held. He did not acknowledge his creator or the woman he met before. None of them mattered in the end.

Sensing that Dragon cared little about who or why he had been summoned, Bulma tried to squirm out of Raditz arms, trying anything to stop him from making a wish. Getting annoyed Raditz hissed at her to hold still. Her head had been a blur ever since he struck her. Thoughts swirled through her head and suddenly she remembered the last capsule left in her pocket. Using her good arm to get it out of her pocket, which was a struggle with Raditz iron grip. Yet her hand managed to grab it and with a poof, a laser-gun appeared in her hand.  
'Not this shit again,' Raditz said noticing the gun immediately, adding pressure to her body so the pain would make her immobile. Bulma let out a scream of pain.

Having more than enough of the antics of the Earthling woman, Raditz reached for the gun but Bulma snatched out of his grip, and in a desperate attempt, shot in him in the side, harming herself in the process too. The blast damaged through her already broken arm and both yelled out in pain.  
Despite being hurt now, Raditz refused to let go. 'You stupid, bitch!'

Meanwhile the dragon reminded them he shall grant them one wish but only if they speak up now.

Kakarot had gotten back up and followed Vegeta, who was flying towards the Dragon again. The prince looked over his shoulder and snickered at this foolish attempt. Turning around, he readied himself to end the lowlife's existence. Creating a massive Ki-ball, he threw it at the Saiyan.  
Not being able to dodge it in time, Kakarot was send flying. It all ended in a huge explosion that brightened up the dark sky.  
Bulma felt Raditz tense up. His eyes went wide and without thought, he simply dropped her and flew after his brother. As Bulma fell, Kami came in view. He was on the ground, his lips were moving and though she could not hear him, she knew the Dragon had. She could read her wish from his lips.

'Your wish has been granted,' the Dragon simply stated before disappearing as always and spreading the Dragon Balls all over the Earth again.

While the dark sky cleared up, the Earth came closer and Bulma closed her eyes, realizing that this was it for her. She could feel a wetness on her cheeks, but her heart accepted what was to come. It wasn't the dead she had envisioned, and it certainly wasn't a pretty one either.  
She apologized to her parents once more but felt proud that perhaps she had given Earth a chance to fight back and take back the planet.

Then suddenly a pair of arms snaked around her. The wind stopped howling. Everything slowed down. Except her heart, that was beating so erratically and fast, that even her new captor could probably feel it underneath his skin.  
Bulma's eyes went back open and the green grass of the Earth was closing in on her slowly now. Her perspective changed and suddenly felt the ground underneath her feet. A soft landing.

'Woman,' he growled in her ear, 'What did you wish for?'

His voice was tense, obviously sensing something had changed. He did not let go of her, but his grip wasn't tight or intimidating. But that could be because of the wish…  
Still having the gun in hand, Bulma realized she could take him out before telling him. But that would be a cowardly thing to do after he had just saved her life. _Again_.  
Slowly turning around, the gun aimed at his face, which amused him at first, she explained the wish. His expression became unreadable and Bulma briefly wondered if falling to her death wouldn't have been less violent than the wrath of the Saiyan Prince.

'You are no longer stronger than any fighter on this Earth…' Bulma added, her voice didn't sound angry, taunting or mean. Monotone. Perhaps a little tired. Truthfully, she didn't quite know how to _feel _at this point. Her emotions had been drained from her just mere seconds ago. Perhaps they were still floating aimlessly in the sky. It all had happened so fast.

The grip around her waist now tightened. His aura became instantly threatening.  
'You fool! Do you realize what you have done?' he screamed. He let go of her and turned around in search of Kakarot and Raditz, aware that they would not let this opportunity pass them by.

'What do you want from me?' Bulma asked him in a shaky voice.  
Perhaps it was the turmoil of events and the emotions that were slowly tearing her apart, perhaps the need to finally understand something she knew had no real explanation. But her mind ached to know, like her body ached to rest. However, the prince didn't answer her question.

'Summon that Dragon again! Now!'  
'I can't… It takes a full year for the Dragon Balls to be used again.'  
'I'll kill the Namekian,' Vegeta threatened, aiming at Kami.  
'You'll only end up destroying the Dragon Balls,' Bulma flatly answered, not able to feel anything other but the tired state of her mind and body at this point.

The prince seemed to be torn by decisions; kill her, kill the Namekian, kill them both.  
Bulma felt likewise. Again, she was presented with opportunity of killing the leader of her agony.  
But it was a man who she was indebted to. Twice now. And it wasn't a small debt either. Life, the most valuable to all creatures.  
Her mind went blank and her hand kept shaking while aiming at his head. Her left arm hanging limp by her side, knees trembling from all the adrenaline rushing through her body.

'Why did you do something so foolish, woman? Are you aware what this means? I have no control over_ them_ now!'

Them? Did he mean Kakarot and Raditz? Or the entire Saiyan army? Tears blurred her vision, not understanding why in the pit of her stomach she felt guilty towards him. In a rage he stepped towards her grabbing the weapon and then twisting her arm, making her realize that no matter what she wished for, he would always be above her in physical strength.

'You wasted a perfect chance for me to destroy Frieza!' Vegeta hissed, his eyes full of untamed anger. They bore into hers, trying to understand how and why she would do such foolish things. Didn't she understand she was powerless against them?

'Don't you understand?' Bulma whispered. Her eyes didn't turn away, though he frightened her to no end. More than he ever had before.  
'To me… _you_ are Frieza. What would you do in my place, Vegeta?'

That silenced him and dismantled the threatening rage that was out to devour her. He seemed somewhat taken back by her words and her manner of speaking. His name had come off her lips without thought and she realized she had never called him anything before, not his title and most certainly not by his first name. He only stayed quiet for a minute.

'I have your parents.'

The simplicity of the threat echoed loudly in her ears and it took her a minute to realize he was not about to show her any sympathy. As she was about to speak, Raditz flew towards them. He was screaming he'd destroy them both. Vegeta pulled her closer to him, surprising her, and threw another huge Ki-ball like he had before. But unlike with Kakarot, it did not cause a huge explosion. But it did stop Raditz. The other Saiyan flew back and was left silent on the ground. Bulma's eyes stayed on his still form. She could feel her body trembling against the prince's, and though she had always sworn she wouldn't let any Saiyan know of her fears, it seemed she couldn't control her own body anymore.

_That is the third time he has saved my life... Three times indebted now.  
_  
'Do you see what you have done, now?' Vegeta asked her again, his voice stern but less angry. 'You've made me weaker…'  
'I didn't have a choice,' Bulma stubbornly answered, not wavered by the threatening undertone.  
'I could easily fight a war against you and your people for over a year,' Vegeta explained calmly. 'I could extinct your race while patiently waiting to use the Dragon Balls.'

Bulma knew all that. She had measured and weighted her options ever so carefully when thinking of the ideal wish. The truth was there hadn't been an ideal wish, the situation had been too grim for that. It wasn't as if she thought she had won the war against the Saiyans just yet…

'But at least, it would be a fair fight,' she simply said to him.

He let out a growl, 'There is no such thing as a fair fight!'  
She flinched in his arms and closed her eyes, ready to receive his wrath. For a moment he wanted to hurt her but then decided against it. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to grasp the calmness he was trying to impose on himself. His dark eyes flew open when he heard a sound. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the scared old Namekian who was warily looking at him and the woman. The other Saiyan was still lying unconscious on the ground…

It irked him. This had been nothing but a dud. He couldn't quite fathom that he had wasted so much time on this mudball planet because of… _Supposed opportunities_.  
His body relaxed while his eyes went over the woman he had yet to let go off. When he saw her trembling in his arms and was disgusted by the sight of her. She was a puny, pathetic mess.

But also talented and smart, he noted. She had been the first one in years who had made some progress worth getting credit for. Unlike Ilkm or any other scientist, her inventions had managed to aid him during his trainings to become stronger.  
Even though inventions to help during training had always been something he had been rather skeptical about, she had proven to him that they were worthwhile and effective.  
Personally he had always believed true power was found in experiencing battle, but he had to admit she had had proven him more than just wrong.  
Above all, she defied him more than any creature he had encountered and for some reason, it didn't infuriate him half as much as it should. To conquer her spirit, would be a great victory. Like conquering certain planets had been. The thought almost made him want to smirk.

'From what I understand about your wish, once I leave this planet, I'll have my powers back. Which means I can destroy you and this entire planet from a distance…'  
When she heard him say that, her hand grabbed on to a shred of his clothing and she desperately clung to him. The laser-gun touched his chin.  
'Then I won't let you leave!' she quickly said, understanding immediately this was a severe threat.

One that she hadn't thought of. But in her defense, she couldn't have ever known how far their powers could reach. After all, this had been the first time she had seen the prince fight.  
His hand twisted her wrist again, reminding her of her weak state. She hissed in pain and glared at the man before her.

'I have your parents,' he reminded her again. His calmness unnerved her more than his anger. He sounded so very much in control, as if there was no escaping him.  
'That won't change anything,' Bulma started but he cut her off, 'I have them imprisoned because I was aware you were going to try and escape after I gave you that Dragon Ball.'  
Having enough of this, she tried to hit him but he effortlessly grab hold of wrist.

'Then what the hell do you want from me!?'

Again he stayed quiet for a minute or so, his dark eyes brooding on a plan she wasn't quite sure wanted to know of. Out of the corner of her eye, Bulma suddenly saw Kami aim for Vegeta but she shook her head and instead commanded him to run, hide, leave this place! If he died, the Dragon Ball would vanish too!  
Startled Kami took a few steps back. When Vegeta turned his head to look at him, the Namekian couldn't hide the obvious fear he was feeling. The prince smirked but made no attempt to attack him.  
Despite being more equal in power, Kami was very much aware that this man was a young warrior and a far better one than he had ever been. This prince lived for battle; it honored his lineage.

'B-Bulma,' Kami stuttered but she didn't allow him to talk.  
'Kami, listen! In a year, we'll use the Dragon Balls again! We'll wish that no alien life can ever find us again! This planet will become untraceable to anyone outside of this world!'  
Her noble idea of _kind _alien life had fleeted at this point. She wanted peace. Freedom.

Turning her head, her eyes rested on Vegeta who first remained unfazed by her outburst. Yet his expression then gave away he was rather impressed with her ideas.

The prince wasn't a fool. He was aware she had outsmarted him. And that made him think about his options. Either he indeed stayed here on this planet and battled her pathetic race, an utter humiliating idea. Or he had to forget of the existence of the Dragon Balls and leave. Neither option was very appealing to him in all honesty.

But then an idea hit him, and he inwardly started to smirk, realizing it wasn't this planet that was responsible for the Dragon Balls, but the Namekian was. She had unknowingly told him something very essential. His eyes went back to the pathetic green man on his right. The woman was obviously unaware of the fact that he too was an alien. So, should he go to Namek than…  
He made up his mind and with a determination, he looked back into the blue eyes of the woman. He couldn't hide his delight since she was still completely unaware of what he was planning of course.

'I will leave your planet alone if you come with me.'

'W-what?' Bulma couldn't believe her ears and gave him a confused look.

'Don't make me say it twice, you are neither deaf nor stupid. You heard me the first time.'

His voice was cold like always, but she had seen a glint in his eyes that send worry in her heart. And the guilt from earlier now felt like foolishness. Trying to get her mind to work properly was impossible at this point so she decided to think with her heart instead.

'What about my parents?' she mindlessly asked, while not fully comprehending what his words meant.

'Perhaps they should pay for your actions…' He simply said, his voice sending chills down her spine while making her head spin.  
'NO! I…' Not able to find the words, she fell silent. Her mind went back to what Forog had told her, how he had pleaded with the Saiyans, and in the beginning it had been hard, but they had managed and now their planet was at peace. _And in one piece…_ she grimly added.

Deciding that one sacrifice was all that was needed to save her precious home, Bulma agreed to take the chance but not before she tried to reason with him first. This was something she couldn't quite wrap her head around but what choice did she have at this point?

Either she saved all of Earth or just her own skin for now, with no guarantee of Earth ever being save.

The first option was an obvious choice. But she could hardly bare the last option. Staring into his dark eyes, she realized she simply couldn't bare the idea that she'd be stuck with him forever.

_This whole thing is immoral_…

'Set every Earthling free,' the words left her mouth without a second thought, while her body shrank in shame and despair. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She had worked so hard to break free.  
Yet again, it took her mind only second to decide her next plea, and while her heart could not even stand the words she was about to speak, she knew this needed to be done.

'And free my parents.'

She rather be alone in her misery. Her mother would never be able to cope with imprisonment and her father would never be able to live without his beloved wife...  
But their daughter? She had gone off on adventures plenty of times... Perhaps this was another adventure. They knew she would always return home safely.

And perhaps one day she truly would.

Her eyes went back to Vegeta's, wondering if he could indeed be capable of mercy and one day let her go. She couldn't believe her thoughts, only hours ago she had debated about wiping out their race… And now she was going to work willingly for the very man who was the cause of all this misery? All so he would obey her deepest wishes. She wanted to shake her head in shame, but her body remained immobile, unable to react appropriately.

Vegeta smirked as he let go of her wrist and the rest of her body, making her eyes widen in alarm.  
He didn't want to waste another minute on this forsaken planet that had now drained him from his power. And he surely didn't want to be further humiliated by her but...

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Namekian run off in the distance. He contemplated for a second if he should kill him or not. But none of it mattered anymore. He would have his victory.  
Focusing back on the woman, Vegeta saw her trembling like a leaf.  
Her body was bruised and in no condition of going anywhere. That gun she had threatened him with, lay uselessly at her feet now.

It was a delightful sight that made him smirk. However, his amused expression fell when realizing he had never been brought to his knees quite like this. It took every fiber of his body not to kill her.

But he had to be wiser. He had to be smarter in order to defeat Frieza one day…

Balding his fist for a moment before reaching his hand out to her. He wanted her to come willingly with him. _There is a way of taming such spirit, _he thought and smirked again, reveling at the unforeseen triumph.

'Come with me.'

He saw how her body tense up in respond, making it finally stop shaking so violently.  
Only a moment she hesitated before the look of defeat was evident in her eyes and her hand reached out to his. When she placed her small hand onto his, the Saiyan Prince felt triumphant.

He had won now that she was going to be his pawn willingly. After all, he had given her a choice, hadn't he?  
His instinct had told him_ she_ was the key to success. Because of her, he would become stronger.  
They would leave this planet, go to Namek and obtain the Dragon Balls there. And then, as the ultimate warrior, he would finally kill Frieza.

* * *

Almost 50 reviews! Thank you for all the support! And thanks to all the silent readers too, I see you ;-)  
I was struggling a bit with this chapter, so I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading x


	11. A new journey

**A new journey**

_Mom, don't cry. Dad please, try to understand. My body… its hurting so much…  
_  
She remembered the blond curls of her mother, tickling her face. The tears wetting her cheeks. While her father gave the crowd surrounding them a look of pure disbelief, astonished to why no one was protesting to this decision his daughter had made for the sake of all of them. How could they stand that this woman was going to sacrifice herself? Did they not possess any shame? Had they no honor whatsoever? Not a man or woman even uttered the idea of resisting. Of fighting back! And all while this was something his daughter had always done, despite the odds. Despite the Saiyans terrifying power.

Bulma could remember seeing a distant sign of burning hate in his otherwise always kind eyes. She hoped he could find it in his heart to forgive them… and her. To pick up the pieces and start living again after being through this hell period.

Their base, that had been somewhat of a home for short period of time, was being left behind without looking back. Only a few remaining Earthlings dared to stare at the true heroine of Earth.  
She wasn't going to be a part of this changed Earth and its renewed freedom.  
Her body ached so much that she needed both of her parents to stand up.  
The Saiyans would be departing soon. No, this woman, this supposed heroine, was going to stay to be become an essential part of the Saiyan Empire. That was a part of the agreement that she and the prince had made.

Bulma blinked a few tears away.

Why or how this scientist had been able to persuade the Saiyan leader was unknown to anyone, but Earth would be indebted forever to her. All were grateful for Bulma Briefs' incredible achievement.  
Though she hadn't felt it being much of a victory.

And what did it all mean to two grieving parents who had to bid their only daughter goodbye?  
_  
A too quick of a goodbye. Had I been thinking clearly when I told him yes? Why did I accept his offer? Why? Fear had seeped its way in my mind and heart, blinding me…_

The floating fleeting feeling her body was experiencing was short lived. Inside, there was turmoil, anger, fear. Her body squirmed to flee all the emotions she had been harboring inside.  
Taking a deep breath, Bulma tried to calm down. Her hair was tickling her naked skin again. Only now she realized the fluid she had been kept in was thicker than water. She had been in one of these before, their magnificent healing tanks.

_I remember so little on how getting here… I guess must've fallen unconscious… Oh, how terrible! My parents last image of me is collapsing on the ground!?_

Slowly opening her eyes, she winced in pain. Her head hurt. Her blurry vision told her nothing new. It all looked the same as in her memories of when she had last awakened here. Yet back than she had a fickle hope to keep her alive. Now she didn't quite know how to feel.

Except feeling too tired to move. She closed her eyes again. Her head grateful for the relief of pressure. Trying to relax her body, she decided to not dwell on where she was any longer. However, the echo of her father's voice did not allow her mind any rest.

_**Why **__did I agree?_

The image of her father scolding her and telling that now with the wish being granted, they could finally fight back and that she did not have to do this kept haunting her. Did he not indeed make a valid point?  
Though she pointed out how many people they were still keeping hostage and even though they were equal in power-levels, they were not equal in_ power_ as Saiyans were still very capable of using natural Ki, something Earthlings were quite unfamiliar with, none of it could convince him of her choice.  
And of course, Bulma had added silently in her mind, the Saiyan prince possessed her most prized possessions; her parents. Family. Her entire heart.  
She then had simply hushed her father, embraced him tightly despite the pain in her body, and promised him she would find a way back.  
She also pleaded him to be quiet about the wish, since Vegeta had threaten her that if she told anyone about the granted wish, other than her parents, he would be destroying her planet despite their deal. No Saiyan could ever know he had hissed in her ear.

In all honesty she hadn't thought about what her wish would mean for the Saiyans. It seemed, though he'd never admit it, Vegeta feared certain Saiyans would start thinking like Raditz and Kakarot.  
For a moment, she pondered what could have happened to the brothers but soon her thoughts were back on her missed out options. Maybe she had been too willing, too easily accepting of his proposal…

_Or maybe I'm overthinking… I don't think Earth could've had a much better outcome then the one it has been given now. Those brutes are finally going to leave and Earth will be at peace again..._

_I wonder if I can see my parents one more time before departing?_

Darkness took over once again and her mind was forced to rest, making her body relax completely as well.  
The next time she opened her eyes, she felt so much better. The water around her slowly drained and left her body trembling while the machine shut down on its own. It seemed the healing process was over. Opening the door and slowly getting out, Bulma noted she was in a different healing tank then before. It took her a minute to realize she was in the healing tank she had first seen Vegeta in. Surprised and confused, she remained in a daze, not moving until one of the doors in the room opened. Expecting the medic lady from before, she instead was greeted by the sight of none other than the prince himself.

Blushing scarlet, she held her hands before her in a futile attempt to shield it from his eyes. He was alone and seemed to be in a perfectly healthy condition, unlike last time she had seen him.  
He didn't greet her but instead got straight to the point.

'I wanted you to heal quickly,' he explained on why she was here. Unbothered by her discomfort and lack of clothes, he kept his eyes on hers while talking.  
'I expect you to start immediately.'

Bulma didn't quite know what to answer, founding the way the prince behaved to be a bit odd. Her mind still seemed numb from the deep sleep, making her unable to speak up. Instead, she remained silent and puzzled by his appearance and actions.

'You can be a bit more grateful, woman,' he bit out, annoyed with her passive behavior.

'I-I was hoping I could see my parents one more time…' She weakly spoke up while hating how her voice wavered when speaking to him. Her blue eyes stared into his, but his expression stayed stoic.

'We have left Earth several hours ago.'

A cold feeling washed over her. Again, she fell completely silent. A part of her didn't want to break down in front of him but a tear escaped her eye, nevertheless. She wiped it off her cheek as if it had been burning her skin, while avoiding his eyes for the first time.

'You could've at least let me say goodbye to them one more time.'

Vegeta crossed his arms, giving her a harsh look that was to serve as reminder of his not so kind character. He did not care for her feelings or thoughts. However, he did bother to remind her of her debt and the lethal mistake, according to him, she had made.

'The least_ you_ could've done was to think twice before taking such brash actions. I did not mistreat you, yet you_ betrayed_ me. Even if you see me as the greatest evil in this universe, you had no reason to do so.'

Confused, Bulma forgot her feeling of shame and stared at him for a moment, only to then realize he was talking about her escape.

'I had an opportunity and I took it,' she answered, unmoved by his words.

'Then why should I bother caring about your personal feelings?'

The cold statement had its affect. Bulma's shoulders hung in defeat. At this point she was hugging her body no longer to hide it from him but to feel some warmth in the iciness of his company. Her eyes stayed on the ground for a moment before she saw flicker and looked up, noting that there was a small window. The dark sky of the universe had always fascinated her. Nothing held more beauty to her.

'Where are we going?' she mindlessly asked, not looking at him and letting go of the subject. She did not want to think for the moment.

'My home-planet, Vegeta.'

The unexpected answer made her head snap and send him questioning look. To her surprise his expression was not quite as stern as it usually was. He seemed astonishingly... gentle when looking at her. His dark eyes went over her silhouette which made her aware of her state of undress again. Sensing her discomfort this time, he walked to one of the cabinets and grabbed out some sort of bathrobe and threw it to her.

It was soft and warm and under her breath she unwillingly thanked him. When their eyes met, Bulma could tell something was different then just moments before. He was now looking at her differently than before. She couldn't quite decipher what it was in his eyes, but he looked less hostile suddenly.

'When will we be arriving?' she softly asked.

'It will take a few months,' he muttered irritably, as if not being a pleased with the new journey and the idea of going home. Noticing her stare, he quickly regained his usual persona.  
'I suggest you get dressed and start working. You have wasted enough of my time,' he said on a sterner tone. It was as if he had changed his mind about something. Like for example, being civil towards her.

'What is your planet like?' Bulma asked, using the same soft tone from before and ignoring his words.

Taken back by her question at first, he then just shrugged it off while pointing out it shouldn't matter to her what it was like.

'But in case you are wondering, yes, it is far superior compared to yours.'

Bulma rolled her eyes, not caring if he saw her do so. 'That wasn't what I was asking.'  
The strange look in his eyes vanished completely when seeing her reaction and his usual grin appeared.  
'Most would be honored to be threated so kindly by me, woman.'  
'Most are luckier than I then, aren't they?' Bulma answered sharply with a rather dull undertone.

Shocked by her own natural reaction, he however only snickered in response. She could see the amusement in his eyes and somehow a smile found its way to her lips and the silence that lingered between them slowly became a more pleasant one. Oddly enough, it seemed he still appreciated her personality despite all that had happened. He didn't show any viciousness towards her. And she had to admit, she found herself being grateful for that. A vengeful Saiyan Prince wasn't something she could handle right now.  
It then occurred to her she wasn't feeling any hate or anger either, even though having plenty of good reasons. _I just feel too tired,_ she told herself when questioning her own motivation on why she could be feeling that way.

'Where do I find some clothes?' she then asked, having enough of the odd situation she was finding herself in. 'I don't think my colleagues will appreciate my current attire.'

'Someone will be with you shortly to assist you,' he answered coolly. 'With you out of my personal tank, I can finally resume my training. Even in that healing tank you took an abnormally long time to heal…'

'You didn't train because I was in you healing tank?' Bulma asked shocked while not even noticing his attempt at taunting her about being weak and fragile.

Again, he was a bit taken aback but then let out an aggravated growl and uttered something about some fools thinking he'd end up hurting himself during training again and not being able to use the superior machine to recover… As a prince, he was not allowed to take such a risk.

Watching the Saiyan, Bulma realized he was indeed surprisingly lenient with her. Perhaps she had misjudged him, and he had not seen her as just a mere slave but perhaps as something more. An ally of some sorts. And with revelation, she had to admit that she had perhaps betrayed him in a way when escaping.

But all was fair in war, was it not?

However, she did know when she needed to redeem herself. After all, he had shown her mercy and honored her wishes. Looking at the cold brooding prince, she realized now was that moment.  
And as unnatural as it sounded coming from her lips, she said it anyway,

'Thank you.'

He only smirked in triumph at her, like he always did. As if he had conquered her in some way. He then turned around, ready to leave and train like he had said but not before looking over his shoulder at her one more time.

'Oh, and I don't believe I said you couldn't talk to your parents ever again,' he said. His lips then turned into a vicious grin, 'Or did I?'

The mocking question, as if he had forgotten what he had exactly threatened her with and was now obviously toying with her, didn't faze her at all. But her blue eyes widened, hands clenched on to the robe he had given to her while her heart filled itself with hope, when understanding the obvious meaning behind his words. Bulma couldn't help but ask him if he was being sincere or not.

'Are you saying I'm allowed to contact my parents?'

'Stop asking me foolish questions,' he roughly answered, turning his head back so she couldn't see his expression.

'I already told you once before, you can have a good life here… if you want to.'

* * *

I know, I know! Short chapter! But next one is going to be twice as long as this one and I think you'll like it a lot! I promise you that next chapter will be up real soon! (Quicker than my usual updates!)

Thanks for all the reviews, I just want you to know those are a huge motivation : -) So, please, keep them coming! Thank you for reading x


	12. Close encounters

**Close Encounters**

For the first few days, Bulma lived in some sort of daze. She couldn't quite understand her new surroundings. And even felt sort detached from herself. Her body was working, her mind kept thinking but her heart stayed completely silent. Making everything feel and look lifeless to her.  
She didn't know what Vegeta had said but nobody seemed to be aware of her little stunt and what had happened during those few hours she had disappeared. As a matter of fact, her absence seemed to have remained unnoticed by her team or any the other scientist.  
Forog was convinced that Bulma had used his good advice to plea with the Saiyan Prince and therefor had managed to convince him on letting every Earthling go. Libelle simply figured she got hurt during the release of the Earthlings. Not much was question.

Though, not that every Earthling had left. A handful had decided to stay, not wanting to let an opportunity like this slip them by. And in a way, she understood the human curiosity to see more of this alien life. But at the same time, she didn't quite know how to feel about them being here with her.  
It made her feel as if all her efforts were in vain and her sacrifice had been meaningless. A feeling of betrayal overwhelmed her every time their paths crossed. After all, she had little to no choice on being here while they had come along freely and perhaps had never even seen the Saiyans as invaders to begin with. Meaning in a way, they did not acknowledge the destruction they had brought to Earth. And that angered her.

Instead of clinging on to her own race, she stayed around her miscellaneous team of aliens she had been with before. It made her feel less odd when being around them. As if her situation made more sense that way.

To work with Earthlings, forget her captivity and realize by the end of the day that the nightmare was still very real, seemed like only an idea for pure torture. So, she shunned being around them.

She did however hold on to her dear parents and had contacted them twice now. They seemed to be well, but neither was very good at hiding their grief. No matter how many times she told them she was fine, they did clearly not believe her. And to be honest, the hollowness of her own voice wasn't convincing her either.

It was hard to decipher why she was feeling this way. It had all ended well, Earth was safe. Kami would take care of the rest; her parents were healthy and alive. …Yet, she felt uneasy.  
In the healing tank, her mind had been clearer, her body more relaxed and… her heart? It had still been adjusting. But now… now it felt as if it had stopped working correctly. Only beating to keep her body alive.

Numb. That was the word to describe the feeling inside of her.

'Bulma?'

Getting pulled out of her own little world, Bulma's head shot up and looked at the worried expression of Libelle. Her violet eyes questionable stared into hers. The young girl came closer and crouched down next to her. It remained silent until Bulma then realized she was hardly responding to her presence.  
Shaking off the aloof attitude and replacing it with her usual lightheartedness, pretending things were going well, she finally spoke up albeit with a forced smile, 'It's coming along nicely!'

'Yeah, it's a good idea…' Libelle muttered, obviously not quite convinced of her act.  
'You think the room will be able to handle such a huge opponent?' the girl then asked, though already knowing the answer. They had decided on building a huge training-bot.  
'Sure.'  
Bulma looked at the petite pink girl again and gave her a smile. Libelle didn't smile back but instead placed a hand on her shoulder, which strangely felt more than just soothing.

_What if I never feel an embrace ever again? _

The image of her parents flashed through her mind, suddenly realizing how dearly she was missing their presence.

'It's ok, you'll learn how to adapt eventually,' Libelle said with a kind smile, picking up on her thoughts.

'I'm all alone, Bulma. I know it's not the most comforting thought, but your family and friends are alive and well. Your planet is saved. And you made sure of that. Be proud, don't feel bad about yourself.'

Bulma let it sink in while looking through the room to see everyone was busy and not able to listen in. Feeling a bit emotional suddenly, she took deep breath and let out a sigh.

'It's not that,' Bulma admitted, feeling like she could share this with the girl. No, feeling like she _needed_ to share this, with whom was just a detail at this point.

'I just don't know… I am proud but… the idea that I'm_ here_. Alone. I just can't imagine being content ever again.'  
'Just comfort yourself with the thought you are not alone in this universe, which can't be said about me. My race is dead.'  
Libelle's straightforward approach silenced her and taken back, Bulma took the girl in.  
She was obviously a few years younger than her. Well, with aliens one could never tell but if not physically at least mentally. Libelle could be quite impulsive at times and always did her best to be as girly as possible in this rather male dominant ship. Her little mischievous grin held something sweet and disarming.

'For example, I will never know how it's like to date a boy from own race!' Libelle started, 'I don't even have memories of boys I liked! I was like five when my planet got purged…'

Bulma's felt a painful throb in her heart, wakening her and pulling her out the darkness. She was better off than most. She couldn't imagine losing everything at the mere age of five…  
A guilty feeling washed over her and in return she placed her hand on Libelle's shoulder, copying the soothing gesture and apologizing for being so foolish.

'I'm sorry, Libelle, I wasn't being very thoughtful..'  
'No,' Libelle shook her head while grabbing Bulma's hand, 'It's ok. Just because people have it worse than you don't mean you are never allowed to grief or feel bad.'

Bulma genuinely smiled while taken back by her sudden wisdom. Perhaps that girly behavior was just a façade to hide the immense pain she sometimes felt. Grateful for letting her see such a personal side of her, Bulma thanked the girl.

'Thanks, Libelle.'

A nervous smile washed over her face and her hands went to play with her braid, something she did often when feeling an uncomfortable. Then she gazed warily at the men in the room and with a mysterious look in her eyes, she brought her face closer to Bulma's ear.

'You think a Saiyan could ever like me?' she asked with a hushed voice, while her violet eyes stayed on a Saiyan that had just walked in.

'Like you?' Bulma echoed confused.  
'Yeah! Like you know, _like_ _you_-_like you_.'  
'Oh…' Dating was the last thing on her mind, and Saiyans… Well, she hadn't ever even made the connection. She only saw them as savages.  
'I-I don't know,' Bulma genuinely stuttered out, feeling a bit weird talking about this.

'Do you think the prince likes you?' Her voice was childlike, as if unaware of what meaning the not so frivolous question held.

Feeling her cheeks getting hot, though she didn't know why, Bulma shook her head vigorously.

'No, I'm just a very valuable tool to him,' she explained. 'I don't think he…' _I don't think what? He's a man… Given his position, he's a man that surely attracts certain women. Saiyans are human…ish.  
So I suppose Saiyans and Earthlings are probably alike in that way. And well, if they are true to their nature in every sense of the way then… _She stopped herself in mid-thought. Even just thinking about it made her feel weird. These thoughts were completely private and felt incredible odd and uncomfortable to her. She didn't want to think about Saiyans that way. And certainly not the prince.

'Yeah, I guess not! I mean, I've never heard of the prince being with anyone…' Libelle mumbled, completely unaware of the effect her question had on Bulma.

'I do hope a Saiyan likes me…' Libelle admitted while her cheeks flushed, followed by a strange giggle.  
'Why would you want that?' Bulma asked, still puzzled. Though at this point she found Libelle's behavior kind of humorous. It was obvious she was trying make her feel better by bonding and having a bit of a lighthearted conversation with her. Though the subject she had decided on was more than a questionable to Bulma.

'I like one!' Libelle simply answered. 'Though I don't know if he likes me… I haven't seen him in such a long time…' she sounded a bit worried and Bulma wasn't quite sure how to react at this point.  
Was she just poking fun at her or was she being serious?  
'A strong man!' Libelle then said, sounding like her usual cheery self again, 'I'd like that!

Bulma smiled and nodded, understanding that perhaps she just wanted to be protected by someone. A small part of her, though her stubbornness refused to acknowledge it, understood the feeling. Though she'd never admit to that. Boys had broken her heart numerous times._ But it's not like I'm a saint either… _

Unintentionally Libelle made her able to appreciate her memories of freedom in a way she hadn't been able to do so before. Though her heart was not done yet, and with every throb it was still hurting, she felt a little bit better. She had wonderful life before all of this. _Plenty of parties, boyfriends…  
_But Bulma herself was done chasing boys, and the idea of settling down hadn't quite caught on yet either. Faintly she remembered her thoughts and life before the invasion of the Saiyans. She hadn't been unhappy but a part of her had felt very lost. Not knowing what the next step in her life should be, personal and professional wise. _But I guess fate had already decided that for me…_

'Although they are not so strong,' Libelle started in high-pitch voice, 'Earthling guys are pretty cute!'

Bulma looked over to the group of scientist Libelle's violet eyes were on and couldn't help but laugh. Out of all the men that had decided to come along, these guys were the least ones to be deemed "date-worthy". Bulma couldn't imagine any of them having a partner, simply because they were either too awkward or too much in love with their job to ever make time for someone.  
Libelle pointed out she liked the one with the thick black glasses and the long, slightly greasy, hair. A snort escaped the blue haired woman, who decided the girl either had an odd taste in men or a great sense of humor.

'Thanks again, Libelle,' she muttered, grateful for the distraction.  
'I'm just glad to have another woman around! Well, a fun one that is,' she sheepishly added when noting that of course they weren't the only ones here.

'Bulma!' Forog shouted, hastily making his way towards the two of them. 'Bulma, you are needed!'  
'What is it Forog?' Libelle gave him a look of annoyance, she found that the loudmouth seemed to always be interrupting her in some way. Forog ignored her glare, threating her much like a little sister most of the time. They were quite the pair at times. Bulma felt her fondness over them grow instantly.

'You are requested in the training room by the prince!'  
'Why?' Bulma blurted out. Libelle simply let out a surprised gasp.  
'About the malfunctioning panel in the training room… It got damaged yesterday but it seems to not have been repaired properly. Since we are in space, we can't really afford another explosion, but you know how the prince is, he never ceases his training for anything.'

'So I have to go fix it?' Bulma sighed, pressing her hand to her forehead as if trying to avoid a headache by doing so. She hadn't spoken to the prince since her awakening in the healing tank and she hadn't exactly been looking forward to seeing him again. His presence confused her because for some odd reason she felt obliged to help him. Perhaps because of her many debts to him, and all the while, she resented him for putting her in this exact position. Her mind hardly worked under the current circumstances, a meeting with him was the last thing she needed…

'Libelle, Forog, you two are in charge,' she simply said while walking towards the Saiyan that was tasked to guide her.

With a dreaded feeling she walked in the long halls, still astonished of how huge the ship was. The Saiyan halted, telling her to keep going ahead.

'You're not coming?' Bulma asked confused by his actions.  
The typical Saiyan trait of smirking when having the knowledge of knowing something you didn't graced his face, which made Bulma immediately dislike him, and so with a mocking tone he informed her the prince did not accept any company while training. This place was off limits for any soldier.

Still confused despite the explanation, Bulma didn't dwell on it for too long and kept walking. The door to the room was wide open.

'Vegeta?' Bulma said, looking around for the prince's familiar figure. But there seemed to be no one here and she was only greeted by silence. Looking around, her eyes instantly noticed the panel that Forog had mentioned. Placing her toolbox on the ground, she crouched down to see what the problem was. Everything had been renewed from what she could tell, so it should be working properly.  
_Must be a little wire somewhere… Honestly, I get called for this sort stuff? Some people are completely insufficient...!  
_  
Hearing a noise behind her, Bulma sprung around only to be greeted by Vegeta's stern face. Well actually, he didn't greet her at all. As a matter of fact, he hardly acknowledged her presence.

Not affected by his usual coldness, Bulma let out a relieved sigh, 'You startled me.'

Holding a drink, he said nothing in return, took a sip and simply kept staring at her. Bulma didn't quite know how to respond but she was certain her eyebrows had jumped up at one point and he had caught her facial reaction.

'Can you hurry up, woman?' he growled impatiently, irritated by her stare and slow movements.  
'It will be done in a minute,' Bulma answered indifferently, trying to hold in the agitation she felt because of his rude behavior.

As she turned around in search for the little complication that was slowing him down and putting her in this mess, she heard him move around behind her. His impatient steps irked her, his little noises and insults under his breath eventually drove her up the wall. After only a few minutes, she was absolutely done and her temper took over.

'Will you just be still!?' she said, turning her head. 'I can't focus with your constant distracting!'**  
**'Hmph.'

They gave each other a long stare until suddenly some sort of alarm went off. Bulma jumped up but the prince remained still, crossing his arms in thought while staring at the flashing red light that was going off. It eventually ceased its blinking and the alarm went silent. Everything got shut down, the ship obviously going in lockdown-mode.  
The only thing that was still on was the red light of the alarm, that only poorly lit up the room.  
Surprised and a little frightened Bulma looked at the stoic prince, who seemed to remain unaffected by the new situation.

'W-what is going on?'

When his dark eyes met hers, she saw the same storm of hate in them when she had spoken with him about the emperor. The memory and thought placed a heavy feeling on her entire body, realizing this must've had something to do with the exact same man they had talked about before.

'Frieza is nearby,' he simply said.

'R-really?'

'We can't afford a battle right now,' he explained, though Bulma caught the reluctant undertone to admit to saying that out loud.

'I see…' She muttered, uncertain on what to do or say. This meant the ship was in lock-down mode and nothing could be done.  
'Everything is out, s-so I can't fix the problem…' She mindlessly told the prince.  
_  
Why am I stuttering?_

He only nodded and went to lean against the panel next to the panel she had been working on. Muttering under his breath they'd have to be patient and that it normally didn't take too long.  
At most a few hours, should the ship not be heading towards any designated location.

'Can you really avoid him by shutting everything down?' Bulma asked confused, not understanding how Frieza, assuming he had just as an advance system as the Saiyans, would not pick up on the ship.  
'No. Not really,' Vegeta admitted. 'But it has worked twice before. However, should his course be the same as ours, a meeting is indeed unavoidable.'

Bulma stayed silent and for a second she wished he added his usual smirk, but he remained as stoic as ever. It seemed his thoughts were elsewhere, and he had no need to explain all of this to her any further.  
Deciding to not push her luck, Bulma remained silent. Turning around to sit against the same wall next to the malfunction panel, she decided nothing could be done but like he said, and they'd simply have to wait it out. She pressed her back against the wall. For some reason, she felt very nervous. Perhaps it was because the ship was now deadly silent too. The usual buzzing sound it made when flying, was now absent.

_I can't believe it. This feared emperor is just around the block…_ Fear made her body tense up, suddenly aware that being with the Saiyans meant she might one day encounter this horrendous creature everyone had warned her about.  
_If the Saiyans go into hiding when he appears, which really doesn't fit their character, than that must mean they are truly frightened by him... _The thought made a lump settle in the back of her throat, as if fear had decided to take form and slowly suffocate her.  
_  
_Out of the corner of her eyes she took in the prince, noting his pride must be hurting by the mere thought of doing something so cowardly as hiding. But it seemed even he did not have a choice on the matter._ If they are scared, it's only normal for me to feel the same way._ She let out sigh at the thought.

'I'm not a coward.'

The comment startled her, and she looked up to see the prince staring down at her. His face went from stern to a frightening scowl. 'If that's what you think,' he added angrily.

'I don't think you are a coward,' Bulma said truthfully. 'I know you are not; I would never deem you as one either. And I understand you simply have no other choice in the matter… For now, at least.'

The answer seemed to please him because his expression softened. A small nod came in response to her words.  
A strange atmosphere hung between the two of them. And how he kept his eyes on hers made her feel very aware of herself. Her now longer hair, thanks to the healing tank, could be used as a curtain to hide herself from him but her stubborn pride forbid her from doing so.  
Instead she opted to nervously tuck her hair behind her ears and tried to pretend she was distracted by tucking at her clothes a bit too.

'Why do you do that?' he suddenly asked, making her halt her movements and look back up in surprise. A small gasp escaped her lips for some reason when his eyes met hers once again.  
Scolding at herself for having such ridiculous reaction to him asking a rather simple question, even if it was odd coming out of his mouth, she told herself to quit being so uptight. He was getting the better of her! Taking a breath to calm down, she nonchalantly asked,

'Do what?'  
'Grow your hair.'

The odd statement made her eyebrows rise, he then added an insult by saying only pathetic creatures like her could be bothered of doing such things like growing your hair. Bulma stayed confused for minute or so until she figured out that he had noticed the change in hair-length.

'Oh!' she laughed, amused by how he, out of all people, had noticed. 'I don't! It's because of the healing tank! I don't know something in it makes my hair grow faster and my skin softer,' she explained while smiling brightly.

She didn't know why, but it amused her a great deal that he had noticed such a detail. She had to do her best to hold in her laughter to not anger him, knowing he'd see it an insult.  
Even though inside she even felt the fluttering feeling of flattery pass through her body. Seeing it as some sort of compliment for noticing. _From the crude prince of all Saiyans no less… But hey, a compliment is a compliment, I guess!_

He didn't respond despite the broad smile on her face. Only staring at her hair for another minute before looking away. Bulma looked away as well, only then finally being able to stop herself from having fit of laughter.  
Feeling calm again, she glanced up to see his face and could swear she saw a tinge of embarrassment creep onto it. Stubbornly he kept his eyes on the red light, as if commanding to turn off already, so they could resume their previous work and be freed of each other.

But despite how humorous she did find him at this moment, it was clear this hiding and waiting was frustrating him a great deal. For someone who was known to be more than a little bit impatient, he got tested almost tauntingly a lot by fate.

Suddenly feeling a shiver run down her spine, Bulma shuddered in surprise. At first, she was confused by the sudden strange sensation only to then see Vegeta completely tense up as well. It occurred to her that it wasn't something personal she was feeling but was someone was causing her to feel this way. Her heart was speeding up for no reason.

Vegeta let out a frustrated growl, his fist hitting the wall in. The movement made her jump a little but Bulma reminded herself to feel no fear for him. He still needed her, and for some reason that was a comforting thought that gave her a, even if it was false, sense of safety.  
Realizing Frieza was closer by now and simply knowing the predator was around, had turned her into a frightened prey. Her eyes widening in shock.

'How strong is he?'

Vegeta looked down at her, his eyes met hers again and he let out a hollow laugh, showing her a glimpse of his own uncertainty. Though soon the cold mask was back on and with a rather forced smirk he gave her an ominous answer,

'It is rumored that he is around 500 000. Maybe more.'

Bulma let out a snicker, 'That's not possible!'  
But the humor was soon drained from her when seeing his harsh and somber expression. He wasn't joking. Not even a little. Even her reaction of shock and disbelief didn't draw out a response out of him.  
'It's just not,' she repeated, as if trying to convince him of that. Vegeta didn't react, simply staring into the dark nothingness of the room. His mind seemed be elsewhere again. Even the usual sneering was absent. The silence lingered on and the distraught scared woman wrapped her arms around herself, trying stay strong.

'Have you gotten any ideas yet, woman?'  
'No, not yet,' she muttered, noting how soft he could speak at times.

For a moment she wondered why that was. Why he could be so different at one moment and so violent in the next.  
Of course, she realized that as prince of such a race, that lived for battles, strived for power and lived for the thrill of it all, he could not afford to be soft-spoken or even calm. He needed to be intimidating in order to keep everyone and everything into place.

Strangely, that thought made her resentment towards him crumble.  
And she dared to slightly take pity on him, now understanding certain emotions could never allowed to be a part of his life. Meaning he had to fight many battles on the inside as well.

Because surely, he too felt fear?

_I need stop being so emotional and overthinking everything…_

'I'll get an idea soon,' she assured him while silencing her own thoughts. Again, the prince only nodded, staying rather quiet.

And so they remained in silence for a couple of long minutes until he became himself again and pretended to be annoyed by _her _silence.

'Why are you being so quiet?' he rudely asked.  
'You're not so talkative either, you know,' she growled back while standing up.

With a huff, she placed her back on the wall like him. And she too started to stare at the red light, hoping that damn Frieza would hurry up already and leave so they could part ways.

'Besides I'm not your entertainment,' she added angrily.

He turned his head and looked at her. Furious she copied his stance and stared into his eyes the same way he always did, as if invading one's personal space.

Truthfully, she wasn't all that upset but her conflicting emotions had left her feeling so confused, she had to vent her frustration or else it was all going to wipe her out completely.

Feeling confident enough to keep looking defiantly at him, she made sure her frown was just as deep as his. Eventually her mind got distracted and started to take in his appearance. Noting how he always looked the same.

'What about your hair?' she blurted out suddenly, her train of thoughts being a bit strange at that moment.  
'What about it?' he growled back, picking up on her anger.  
'Why isn't it longer?'  
'Saiyans don't change. You respond differently to the regeneration tank, I suppose.'  
She then fell silent, letting in the answer seep in but got riled up again when he points out that he thought she was the genius in the room.  
'I was just asking, you know. Besides it's you who brought it up!' she pointed out.  
'Never mind,' he snapped, no longer facing her and keeping his eyes in front of him again.  
'Fine,' she shrugged, copying him movements.  
'Fine,' he agreed.

Taking a deep breath, and feeling absolutely uncertain why she was feeling so angry towards the man, she grit her teeth while cursing him freely in her mind. Her only safe haven.

'Have you not spoken with your parents?'

_Damn it, you won't even let me be angry when I want to be…_

Softening her expression and relaxing her posture, she nodded.  
'They're still adjusting but I think they'll be fine. Thanks again for allowing me to contact them,' she reluctantly added.  
'It's not a privilege,' he points out. 'Most just don't have anyone to contact.'

A painful stab went through her chest. And so again, she felt detached from her heart. While her mind was still lost in that confusing fog that had been tormenting her ever since she had woken up in that healing tank.  
Now that she thought about it, ever since the wish, something had changed inside of her. She had been so certain of her thoughts and ideals but now… _He_ made her waver.  
Not being able to help herself, she looked at the man again. A harsh, dark man. Unwilling to listen to reason. Unwilling to bow to anyone, even if it is a man with the power of a god.  
And he did these things, she couldn't quite figure out. Like why he was so keen on keeping her alive. Why he was so certain of her success to aid him in this fight? She hadn't been able to give him anything other than a few alterations to already known devices.

'Don't be so quiet, woman. It annoys me,' he suddenly said, looking her straight in the eye. For a split second she was startled by him, but she quickly recovered.  
'I'm sorry your, _majesty_,' she sneered. 'I didn't know!'

The prince remained unfazed and simply smirked at her reaction.

'Don't go soft on me, woman. Stay angry. I need your intent of killing me to keep you motivated. Don't make me regret my decision and go back to destroy your precious home-planet…'

Letting out a deep sigh, though she was actually a little amused by his antics, Bulma nodded understandingly.

'You know, I don't need to hate you in order for you to become stronger,' she pointed out.

_But I guess knowing you, you'd rather die than to hear the words __**let me help you**__ and live._

'I don't care how you do it, just do it,' he gruffly said.

At that moment the red light went off and the entire ship's system rebooted itself. Familiar noises and energy circling could be heard again. As if its immobile object was now breathing again, ready to resume its journey. Before getting back to her tedious little task, she couldn't help herself but to tell him,

'I can't figure you out.'

Another smirk came in response, followed by his eyes going over her entire figure. 'Neither can I.'

Uncertain of who he exactly he was referring to, her or himself, she gave him a puzzled look, but he dismissed any further conversation now that everything was back to normal. As if their little talk had never taken place in this world, full of life and energy. Only in the darkness of the universe it could keep existing.

'Get going, woman. You are wasting both of our time.'

A few long minutes passed while she worked, with him staying quiet but burning holes into her back for obviously not being quick enough. Bulma finally managed to fix the small problem.  
Since she couldn't afford losing time by handling such tedious tasks as these, she promised him she would find a more sufficient person to take care of these type of problems than the one currently taking care of it now. Shrugging, he muttered he didn't care and dismissed her. Obviously more than ready to resume his training. Bulma just nodded and left.

Yet she couldn't help but let a small sigh escape when the door of the training room shut behind her. Their relationship had somehow already wounded up becoming that of an employee and employer. _Well, sort of. If you take away the threats and scheming._ Honestly, this man was going to be the death of her.

Walking back, the Saiyan from earlier was waiting for her, ready to guide her back. The Saiyan remained quiet, obviously bored with the task he had been given. Unwillingly, for a split second, she thought of Kakarot, who could never shut up when he was around her. For a moment she pondered what had happened to him and his brother.

Once in her own space again, Libelle rushed over. Worriedly asking if she was alright and where she had been during the shutdown. Her violet eyes looked almost teary.  
'I got stuck with Vegeta—Prince Vegeta,' Libelle corrected her while then immediately asking, 'What did he say?'  
'Well,' Bulma started uncertainly, thinking of what to answer the pink girl. _We talked about hair._  
The thought made her laugh wholeheartedly but instead of saying that, as it would do neither of their reputation any good, she answered,

'Absolutely nothing.'

* * *

So… not everything I had planned happened during this chapter but that's what the next chapters are for, right?

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	13. A long night

**A long night  
**  
Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. And those months flew by and oddly enough, Bulma found herself settling just fine between the many different races and adjusting to her new life. Her daily calls with her parents, though sometimes with bad connection, made it feel like she was on some sort of long-term journey for work.  
After all, the little downsides weren't all that unfamiliar. Bad connection, bad food, noise keeping her up, long days… But there were also exciting new projects, new material, more experience. She was living in a constant state of learning new things, something that made her genuinely happy.

All in all, it created a rather odd feeling inside of her of belonging where she didn't truly belong.  
There were moment she couldn't remember if she truly had been taken away from home and wondered if she hadn't went along willingly.  
Even her parents, after all the anger and disappointment they endured, had adjusted to this new far distant relationship. There were days she believed that they would soon be reunited again and be freed of what she felt was more of a temporary life.

Though Bulma missed her dear parents more than she was willing to admit, even to herself. Her parents themselves rarely brought up the subject. Not without having tears in their eyes.  
It had become a painful subject neither wanted to acknowledge its existence of. So, they more or less ignored the uncertainty and longing feeling inside.

But there were days where she felt that if she did not recognize the aching hole in her heart, she would crumble completely. She still missed the comfort of home, her own culture, her old life.  
She had started a grieving process the moment she had woken up here the second time and, in her whole life, had never felt quite so out of place as here. Which contradicted the feeling she got when receiving praise and respect for all her hard work.

Even the prince had showed her respect, by giving her time when she asked him to be patient and not constantly bothering her to see if her work was completed yet.

On rare occasions, and only when they were alone, he'd show her that same side of him during the shutdown. Unusual soft mannerisms followed by a nonchalant question she caught herself willingly answering without thought or reason. Neither would ever admit to it, nor label it that way out loud, but he had become somewhat of a companion. As if their battle back on Earth had created some sort of bond between them.

'Hey Bulma!'

Libelle excitedly yelled while rushing next to her. Quickly she asked her when she would be taking a break. Bulma shrugged in response. Her mind had not been able to focus all day. Realizing that perhaps she was overworking herself, she agreed that taking a break was not a bad idea.  
Looking down at her work, Bulma had to conclude she had hardly made any progress at all.

'I think I might quit early today,' Bulma admitted while getting up from her desk.  
The little pink girl let out a delighted squeal and grabbed her hand while begging her to accompany her.  
'Where to?'  
'Well, remember that Saiyan I haven't seen for a while?' she started. 'I know where he is but I'm not really sure if we are even allowed to go there but I really-really want to! Please Bulma, please?'

Like a young child, Libelle begged her to come along. Adding the good argument that she hadn't seen much of the ship yet and this would the perfect opportunity to do so. Letting out a sigh, she shook her head in disbelief but agreed to the offer anyway. Some diversion would do her good. Libelle let out another excited squeal.

The girl reminded her of her younger self at times. _A genius… with a dash of airheadedness.  
_**  
**Surprisingly, Bulma did enjoy a stroll around the ship. Libelle made sure she saw all the more interesting rooms and places before going on their small, and perhaps a bit rebellious, detour.  
They were walking through a bridge entirely made of glass. Space was all around them, in all its divine beauty, halting them and demanding to be looked at.

Bulma took minute to take it all in while Libelle mindlessly chattered away.  
The dark blue sea of endless beauty and opportunities… It thrilled her and saddened her at the same time.

The artificial light she had been living in for so long did not give the warmth of Earth's sun. The bright blue sky from home had been absent for so long, she was starting to forget how many different shades of blue it was exactly made out.  
Letting out a deep sigh, she couldn't push out the sad feelings lingering inside of her.

_I miss home, _she then admitted to herself.

Her hand pretended it was sensing the reassuring squeeze of her father's hand, cheering her up and assuring her they would find a way. Like always. And everything would turn out alright.

_Perhaps it's been this long journey. When he said a few months, I hadn't realized I would be stuck here for so long. Though this place is huge, I can't help but feel claustrophobic at times..._

'So, ready for our little detour?' Libelle asked, disrupting her sorrowing thought.  
Asking with such enthusiasm, Bulma would've followed her anywhere to at this point.  
'Unless,' she playfully added, 'you want to go see the prince? His training room is like right over there!' she said while pointing at Bulma's left.

'No, thanks,' Bulma laughed. 'I think one should not seek his attention when not being summoned to his great, angry presence.' Her refined way of talking made Libelle laugh far too hard.

Bulma had to confess that she enjoyed her daily small talks with Libelle. Even her little tics and overly girly reactions were things she had come to adore. Her bright presence, and not just the color of her skin or hair, lightened up this dim-place. Libelle definitely made this place more bearable.

Leaving her gloominess behind, Bulma followed Libelle's lead again. This time asking her where exactly they would be going but Libelle muttered she wasn't quite sure herself since she had never been on this part of the ship before either.  
The answer made Bulma waver for a second, alarm-bells going off inside and telling her not to get herself into trouble.

But because of her disarming way of speaking, Libelle got away with a lot of things. And Bulma even caught herself making excuses for her instead of stopping her.  
Libelle was well-liked around the ship. And she didn't just treat the Saiyans as allies, but rather as friends of some sorts. Bulma supposed that for Libelle, she felt that she belonged with them. They were her home.

Teebs, a short, slender-looking man was one of the first decent and friendly Saiyans Bulma had met, called out to them. Nervously looking around, Teebs hushed Libelle when she wanted to greet him loudly.

'You owe me one!' he whispered.  
'I know! I know! But thank you so, so much, Teebs!' Libelle said giving him a bright, unharming smile.  
Hushing her again and then hastily pushing them through a door, he told them they did not have a lot of time before shutting the door behind him leaving them standing in an odd round room with five more doors surrounding them. The door behind them opened again, Teebs head peeking out,_  
_'He's in A3.'

Bulma quirked up an eyebrow and looked around confused while Libelle went straight to the door with A3 on. She opened the small hatch on the door and stood on her toes to peek inside.  
'Kakarot?'

Bulma's eyes widen when she heard her call out that name. And for a moment her entire body froze up before the heat of anger made her lose her temper completely.  
'Kakarot!' Bulma yelled upset. 'That's the Saiyan you_ like_— 'Libelle send her a deadly glare, and despite her anger, Bulma managed to finish it with, 'wanted to visit?'  
Libelle hushed her, reminding her that others could hear her if she kept yelling. Saiyans had great hearing!

'My, my, aren't I lucky! Not one, but two beautiful visitors,' he snickered, giving Bulma an appreciative look while greeting Libelle with his façade of fake friendliness.  
Unfortunately, the girl seemed to be deaf and blind to his deceit. She was also deaf to Bulma's rants of protest.

Only Kakarot's eyes were visible, the rest of his face remained hidden behind the solid door.  
'I'm so glad you came by to visit, Libelle. And you brought a friend!'  
'What happened to you, Kakarot?' Libelle asked with deep concern while ignoring Bulma's huffs of unbelief and growls of anger.

Bulma's head was spinning and suddenly she was aware that just because Libelle was lighthearted and young, she didn't have to act like an idiot herself!

'I'm afraid Raditz and I did something rather stupid,' Kakarot explained while his eyes went to Bulma, 'But the prince was in a generous mood, so our punishment isn't too severely. Well, actually we won't know until we arrive on planet Vegeta.'  
'Where is Raditz?' Libelle then asked, looking around in the small room he was staying.  
'You'll have to ask Teebs.'

They had some small talk and it was obvious that Kakarot was well aware of how easily influenced the naïve young girl was. But Bulma did note that for once, the look in his eyes held nothing malicious. At least not towards Libelle. Though he probably didn't care for her like Bulma herself did, he didn't mind answering her questions. Or the obvious type of attention she was giving him.  
He behaved like a teacher that didn't take the young girl's school crush too seriously but was well aware of it.

Libelle turned around, informing Bulma she was going to see how Raditz was doing, after Kakarot had said he was a bit worried about his poor older brother. Bulma had rolled her eyes at his obvious fake concern. He was probably making her leave so they could talk. Without even being able to say another word Bulma saw the girl disappear and immediately felt his eyes on her.

She let out a deep sigh, 'What do you want?'  
'Well, freedom would be nice,' he snickered. 'But that is not possible.'  
'I thought Vegeta would've killed you,' Bulma bluntly stated.

'Vegeta?' Kakarot sneered, 'Yeah, he considered it. But he feels that it is a much better punishment for me to live knowing I will never be as strong as him. And as his servant, I am to do the worse jobs first. I won't be doing anything fun for awhile.'

Crossing her arms and giving him a glare, she simply said, 'Don't expect me to pity you.'

'I would like that,' he said while his eyes wandered over her, which not only irked her but embarrassed her at the same time.

'It wasn't my idea, you know,' he then said. 'After I met you, I didn't feel like it anymore. I don't care for leadership. I mean I had fun fighting Vegeta. I wouldn't mind a rematch, though…'

'What do you mean, after you met me?' Bulma asked, then letting out a mocking laugh, 'You had a change of heart because of me?'

'No,' he admitted, she could hear him laugh through his voice at the mere suggestion of that. 'But you had this defiant look in your eyes. A fierceness that I enjoyed thoroughly. I found you interesting and admit I had become a bit curious of what exactly you were going to wish for to stop us.'

'Who says I didn't get my wish?' Bulma triumphantly said while watching his eyes go wide. For the first time, it was her turn to smirk in response to him.

'Interesting. Is that the reason perhaps why you are on this ship…?'  
Again, he eyes her when asking that and the small hint of what he was insinuating, that sounded perverse in her ears, annoyed her so much she lost her calm.

'Everything is just game to you, isn't it?'

'Not at all,' he answered. Though Bulma couldn't see his mouth she was certain he was smirking.

'Aren't you even a little worried about your brother?' She then asked, noting he hadn't really seemed all that concerned about him unlike Libelle. He gave, what she assumed, a shrug and muttered that Saiyan weren't all that spiteful towards one another, so he didn't have to worry. She quirked up an eyebrow at that so, he then further explained,

'It's far worse to be a strong Saiyan who does not dare to fight, than to be a weak one that simply can't fight.'

Spending so much time with the Saiyans made her able to understand what he was trying to tell her. Everything was about power, honor and pride with them. They took proud in their power. Every battle was about honor. To be defeated, if it was by one of the greatest, was not considered shameful. She had heard of the many sparring battles with the prince and it seemed plenty of his men took pride in being able to fight him, even if defeat was a certainty.  
_  
I'm losing my mind by surrounding myself with these barbarians and trying to understand them!  
_  
Yet, she saw something here on this ship that she rarely encountered on Earth. Or perhaps it had existed at one point, but modern day had erased it.

Although harsh and crude, Saiyans did seem to have this strong sense of camaraderie. Though never for those who had threatened or mistreated them…

Honestly, should she not have seen the living proof before her at this moment, she would have never guessed that someone like Vegeta could be so lenient. Kakarot was imprisoned, not dead.

The prince just kept surprising her. Perhaps her prejudice of him had blinded her.

'So, you two aren't going to be imprisoned for the rest of your life because of your treason…?' Bulma asked intrigued by what she was hearing.

'Well,' Kakarot, gave her sheepish look, 'It's not like you get away with everything. But it would be a shame to lose good warrior. And it is settled; Vegeta won and that is sort of my punishment as well. Like I said, we just won't be doing anything _fun_ for a while.'

Bulma stayed silent, letting it sink in. They seemed more refined for the moment then some Earthlings, who were far more spiteful against one another. The thought kind of shocked her.

'And when I say fun, I mean guarding the beautiful blue-haired scientist from Earth.'

Bulma rolled her eyes in respond, 'What do you want me to say to that?'  
His grin widened while she shrugged at him, deciding it was time to leave. Turning around, he halted her, asking her to stay for just another minute.

'Do you hate me?'

Bewildered at the question, Bulma stayed silent. She hadn't ever given it much thought.  
To be honest, Kakarot had kind of disappeared out of her mind. Life was easier without his constant presence to remind her of how everything could be a trick. She had not missed him eying her so deliberately that it made her feel uneasy like he had just done a few times in the short time span she had been standing here. She had not missed his taunting voice at all.

But hate? He did not evoke that emotion within her. But she hadn't really felt anything lately.  
Not even hate for the Saiyan Prince, though she supposed she should have since it was him who forced her to come along. No, no one evoked anything inside of her.

'I think you are just another Saiyan,' Bulma simply said with a tired sigh, turning around with the intention to leave this time. She gave him a look over the shoulder, and her eye caught a vague look of disappointment in his eyes, making her swallow her words of hoping to never see him again.

'Later… Kakarot'  
'See you around, Bulma.'

Standing outside was she assumed was a prison, Bulma took a much needed deep breath. Her head was spinning from the strange turn of events. _That Libelle!_ She wasn't half as innocent as she looked! Going with her hands through her hair and letting out a deep sigh, Bulma decided she had enough of adventure for today and wanted nothing more than to go to her personal chambers and relax.

Though that was also a problem, she had no idea what to do in order to relax…  
There wasn't any type of entertainment around here. At least not for her kind, the one that that wasn't into fighting. She had vaguely remembered some Earthlings playing a game of checkers once. _Checkers! Of all games!_

Another deep sigh left her lips and she let her shoulders hang in defeat. _Ahh! I'm so alone here…_

'Bulma! Bulma!' Libelle yelled while hurrying to her. 'I'm so sorry! I got caught up talking to Raditz and then Teebs mentioned a problem in the engine-room! And first I thought, do I go now or see Bulma first? But then I realized you'd might be waiting for me and I hadn't said goodbye to Kakarot yet and I feel—'Breathe, Libelle,' Bulma said calmly while placing a hand on her shoulder and stopping the young girl.

Libelle gave her grateful smile in return, obviously already forgotten Bulma's fury from earlier and behaving as if they had not just crossed the line by visiting those Saiyans.  
'I'll say goodbye to Kakarot now and then I kind of have to go, you know duty calls! But why don't you come with me?'  
Bulma took a second to let her speech sink in before realizing that she had enough of the girl for today, and though she was no longer angry anymore, she longed for some time alone now.  
'Tell you what, I'll find the way back by myself. I'm a big girl, I can_ totally_ do that!' Bulma said, mimicking her way of talking in a teasing matter. 'You go ahead. We'll talk tomorrow!'**  
**  
'Are you sure you are going to be ok?' Libelle asked, not completely convinced.  
Bulma grabbed her phone, 'I'll call if I can't find my way back.'  
'Ok! Good! Good! See you later!'  
'Bye!'

A heavy feeling that had lingered on her shoulders fell off when she heads back to the other side of the ship. To be honest, she had kind of wanted to keep a low profile and not get into any trouble. So, visiting an imprisoned Saiyan hadn't really been on her list…

Once finding herself back on the bridge made of glass, she halted to stare at the magnificent view. This darkness depressed her as much as it amazed her. She realized that missing the blue sky and the sun wasn't it. It was also the wind. Rain. The smell of nature.

Hearing a door behind her open, she turns around to see who it was. She was more than startled to see the Saiyan Prince staring at her. Bulma let out a gasp when their eyes met. The same mysterious glint in his eyes lingered, one she was unable to decipher. He also looked different without his usual armor on. A tad bit odd to be honest.

'Vegeta,' she simply said.  
'What are you doing here, woman?' he asked on a demanding tone, yet his expression remained stoic.  
'Just out for a walk.'  
'Without anyone escorting you? Who gave you permission to do that?'  
Feeling caught for some reason, Bulma's cheeks reddened. She couldn't betray Libelle, so she simply muttered she had made that decision on her own accord.

'Are you a fool?' he asked her, getting angry now. 'You can't just walk around on your own.'  
'Excuse me?' She retorted, getting angry too. Why did he always have to be so controlling? He had gotten what he wanted; he didn't have to remind her every time he saw her that she was his unwilling ally!  
'I can walk just fine by myself! It's not like I can run off, you know! So, there is no need to be so hostile!'

His eyebrows shot up, surprised at her responds. He then shook his head and asked if she was being naïve or just plain stupid. Bulma wanted to yell in response but he cut her off,  
'I didn't say you weren't capable of being on your own nor am I being hostile. You know for a genius, you are quite dimwitted at times,' Bulma shot him a glare but he only smirked in response. 'You do realize as a woman in a ship full of men, you are perhaps always in a certain type of danger?'

Paling at what he was implying, simply not being able to utter out a word in response, Bulma froze in fear. She hadn't even thought of that! Vegeta's smirk fell, followed by a harsh look of disapproval.

Sighing, knowing he was absolutely right, she glanced at the view again, begging it for help.  
Knowing that she wasn't going to be seeing the incredible image or feel the freedom to simply observe it whenever she wanted, she tried to hold on to the moment.

_This endless sea of darkness is representation of how my life is at this moment. I'm having the longest night of my life and I feel tired all the time, but I can't find any rest…_

'Sorry,' she muttered, knowing he was right. It came with being a woman, no matter how much she disliked that thought and she found it utterly ridiculous. Though she was very capable of fighting back, as she always carried a capsule with a laser-gun, there was no guarantee for her safety.  
'I just hadn't thought about that…'

_I guess the freedom to work whenever we choose comes with a price. Sure, there are no guards around to control us but none to protect us either… _She cursed at herself, e_ven from our own stupidity! _

'No, I suppose you didn't,' he said, surprisingly agreeing in a rather polite matter.  
His eyes followed her stare for a moment, staring into the universe. They then went straight back to the sight of her and Bulma felt his dark eyes go over her, followed by an expression that made her question how she must've looked. Glancing at him a few times, she eventually kept her sight on the sea of darkness before them.

'Where have you been?'

Bulma's head turned to him, giving him a puzzled look. He didn't bother repeating himself but did walk closer to her, crossing his arms once he halted before her.  
_He must be done with his training for today,_ she noted when seeing him look so different without his usual gear on. He looked almost ordinary. _As if he is just a man and not that alien, barbaric prince of Saiyans._

'Well,' Bulma didn't quite know how to answer that question without causing problems. Since he was being rather polite, she didn't want to ruin his good mood by mentioning Kakarot. Though she had been curious about a few things…

'Just walking around.' Trying to be nonchalant by shrugging it off as she said it.

His stoic expression didn't tell her a thing, so she couldn't tell if he believed her or not. But apparently for now, he was going to let it be, following her gaze once again to stare at the view outside.

'Don't you…' Bulma halted, wondering what on earth possessed her to talk like this. But it was too late, he wanted to know what she had wanted to say.

'Spit it out, woman,' he growled impatiently, making her wince.

'Don't you miss being outside? I feel so… _down._ Not just because of leaving Earth. I miss the clean air and nature and… Well, just things that I guess I've taken for granted. I just don't know how to distract myself since I can't go _out_.'

He stayed silent for a moment, and for split second she thought he might give her a genuine or at least kind answer, until he said,

'That is something only a pathetic weakling like you can long for.'

'Argh! Can't you just be _nice_ for once?'  
_  
Since you are the only man I can stand to talk to_! She had almost wanted to add that random thought but swallowed the words immediately and dismissed the thought completely, not understanding where that had come from and not ever wanting to think about it again either.

'I'm being very lenient with you,' he growled back, and for some reason he looked a bit taken back by her reaction. But his stern expression quickly covered it up.

'Fine,' she said while rolling her eyes at his usual threats. 'What do you do for fun, _your majesty_?'  
She couldn't help but spit out his title with mockery. To her surprise he gave little to no reaction to it.

'I have to lead an entire army— 'Oh, don't give me that excuse!' Bulma interrupted, 'Right now, there isn't that much you can do! We are heading towards your home-planet!'  
'I train,' he then said.  
'No, I mean what do you do for _fun_?' she asked again, emphasizing the word. 'Answering that question with_ training,_ is like me saying working on a new project. I mean, yes, that is fun because we both love to challenge ourselves but that is not what I meant. I mean a relaxing type of fun, that asks no effort whatsoever,' Bulma explained. She then took a breath and within that moment realized what she was doing.  
_Gosh, I'm becoming so lonely that I am actually trying to befriend this man!_

As unreadable as his expression was, he seemed to be contemplating on what to answer. After a moment of silence, he concluded he didn't know but didn't say so out loud. Instead he did tell her,

'You are the first to ask me such a question.'

'So you never do anything fun?' Bulma answered, slightly baffled by the answer.

It was obvious he didn't know what to make out of this odd conversation they were having and so suddenly he turned into his usual arrogant self,

'Well, I do a lot of _fun_ things,' he gave her a meaningful smirk, 'On a certain time and place but I didn't think anything of that sort would interest _you_. Or does it?'

The insinuation was crystal clear, making Bulma roll her eyes. For some reason she couldn't help but laugh and only shook her head in response while being perplexed by how he had chosen to answer that question. _Can I really call it a sense of humor, though?_

'Thanks for that typical _manly _answer,' she said using a deadpan tone.

Bulma didn't know how she had done it but for the first time she had managed to genuinely amuse the prince of Saiyans.

'Woman, most people get blasted for being so disrespectful towards me,' he said while starting to walk. 'Come, I'll escort you back to your quarters.'  
Following his lead without thought, she answered him, 'Well, I'm not most people.'

'Most people are wondering why I'm so keen on keeping you around,' he muttered under his breath.

That remark made Bulma's eyebrows shot up, as she had wondered about that herself numerous times. Once she was walking next to him, she flat out asked,

'_Why_ are you so keen on keeping me around?'

He gave her a look, one that told her she shouldn't be so brash. And perhaps even warning her to not push her luck any further. But Bulma kept her eyes on his, knowing the look she was sending him was perhaps a defiant one but one without any hateful intent, as she did simply wanted to know the answer to that question.

'Instinct.'

* * *

A long night… and a long chapter! I had to divide this chapter in two because it was way too long. Hopefully I can post part 2 soon! I'll do my absolute best to post it this week : )

As always, thanks for reading! And please, don't be shy to comment/review!


	14. Red dust

**Red dust**

They walked next to each other in silence. Bulma realized the sight of them must have been quite odd but to her surprise instead of telling the first soldier that they came across to take over from him, the prince said nothing at all and kept on walking with her.  
Although she couldn't quite understand why, her heart felt light for the first time since leaving Earth. Perhaps it was because she felt less lonely than usual when she was around him.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at the man. His proud tall figure and his arrogant scowl were not a sight that one was supposed to be finding comforting.

_He has saved my life numerous times… Perhaps that is the reason why I find it so hard to hate him too. _

'You know, it's ok. You really don't have to walk me to my door…' Bulma muttered as they walked through the halls. Thankfully no one of her coworkers was around to see them here. Not that it was shameful to be seen with him, he was the prince after all. But she would find it hard to explain she supposed. And it would just ruin what they were having right now, as she actually kind of liked their mutual bond of, well, whatever the heck this was.

'It's fine,' he answered on a dismissive low tone. He looked obviously not bothered by the task.

Letting her shoulders fall, Bulma gladly accepted his stubbornness and tried to think of something to say, so she'd feel less aware of the rather awkward situation. _Why can't I just enjoy the silence and let go…_

'You never told me what your planet is like,' she suddenly said on a lighthearted tone.  
He halted, eying her suspiciously. Giving him a soft smile, she decided to explain that all she wanted was for him to say something.  
'I hate this quietness…' she admitted with a sheepish look.

Another agonizing minute of silence passed until he finally gave in,

'It isn't anything like yours.'

Bulma kept smiling, grateful he was willing to give into her simple request. It didn't take a genius to figure the prince wasn't very used to small talk and the fact that he bothered to try, made her resentment crumble just a tad bit more. They started walking again.

Suddenly the thought of his planet excited her. This would be the first time she'd be on another planet than Earth! What would it look like? Would there be animals? And how would they look like? What color would the sky be? How would the earth feel underneath her bare feet?

'Believe it or not, but I'm actually kind of looking forward to it!'

'Why?'

Amused by his question and the baffled expression on his face, Bulma just shrugged in response.

'To see something new… Well, it's kind of thrilling for me! I've never been anywhere else but on my home-planet.'

'You won't be able to enjoy much of it,' he said on a harsh tone that made her wince.  
Giving him a frown in response, she asked him what the hell meant by that while trying to hide the glare hidden under her utterly confused expression. It irked her that he always felt the need to turn their somewhat decent conversation into some sort of battle.

'The gravity on Vegeta is too high for you. You would be squished like a bug would you ever set a foot outside.'  
'What!?' Bulma yelled, perplexed by the fact that this meant she'd be stuck in this ship or worse, a building for the rest of her life!

'And aside from that, you still have a job to do. How is your _brilliant idea_ coming along? Time is ticking, if you don't come up with something quickly…'

'Then what?' Bulma defiantly asked. 'You'll kill me?'

'Yes.'

Though it was a simple and probably truthful answer, and she_ should've_ seen it coming, she was taken back by the blunt crudeness. Silenced and puzzled by him, Bulma abruptly halted to stare at the man that had been walking next to her.  
He stopped as well, remaining unbothered by the look she was giving him.

'What did you expect?' he asked with a smirk, clearly amused by her look of betrayal.

'Nothing more from a Saiyan,' Bulma answered, her voice sounding so cold she could hardly recognize it herself. A chilling atmosphere hung between them once again and the kindness from before had evaporated completely.  
The prince's smirk fell, obviously disliking her answer. For a small moment, her heart had felt light only to feel the weight drastically increase in tenfold of what it had been feeling before.

'What did you think? I was your friend?' he asked cruelly.  
'No, I wasn't thinking,' Bulma quickly answered, moving forward and not sparing him another look. Now it was him following her.

'And why did you go see Kakarot, hm?' he asked, pretending to be nonchalant while making her very much aware that he knew what she had been up to when they had crossed paths.

Bulma's feet almost wanted to halt but she managed to keep moving without wavering. Telling herself it was useless to talk to this man. He was coldhearted, and kindness couldn't cure him of that.  
But at same time she was also glad that he was walking behind her, so he couldn't see the blush of being caught on her cheeks. She muttered she didn't know what he was talking about. But he didn't let her deceive him twice, demanding her to answer him.

'Why!' Stopping herself from having an outburst over nothing, she took a deep breath and tried again using a calmer tone. 'Can I ask you why you keep him imprisoned? He made it sound as if— 'Kakarot is a fool. And so is his brother,' Vegeta coldly state. 'I'll keep him around to endure a lifetime of torture. They'd wish I'd given them the mercy of death,' he spat in fury.

Startled by his outburst, she realized that the two brothers indeed had no idea of what was awaiting them on their home-planet.  
Vegeta had fed them lies, like they had fed him. An eye for an eye, and that seemed quite a bit more Saiyan-like than the things Kakarot had told her. Though her heart had wished and longed for it to be true, so she could at least hope out for something other than despair. _I guess I just wanted to humanize them again…_

'You are by far the cruelest man I've ever met,' Bulma said, turning around to face him. She pointed at the door on her left. 'I live here, _your majesty_. Thank you for your help, I won't be needing it twice, though.' She spat every word at him, feeling furious. Livid. How could she have fooled herself?  
While turning around to leave, he grabbed her wrist and easily pulled her back.

Crashing into his chest Bulma grimaced in pain but before she could understand what was going on, he hissed into her ear, 'You don't know half of me. I'm not merciful, _ever_. So, consider yourself lucky to still be around. And I don't believe I've shown you just how cruel I can be.'

Looking up at him, she saw the usual swirl of inner turmoil in his eyes. Mixed with a darkness that send shivers down her spine.  
Gasping, she tried to free herself out of his grip, but he shoved her to the door, holding her in place. When she wanted to scream, he placed a hand on her mouth.  
Bringing his mouth to her ear, 'Perhaps I have been _too lenient_ with you…'

Bulma's eyes widened in fear and with all her might she tried to move but he was too strong. Tears were welling up in her eyes, but she refused to let him see that. The slumbering hate she had buried inside was crudely awakened again. Biting the inside of her cheek to halt the distress taking over, she tried to stay strong against his now menacing presence.

Vegeta's nose brushed against the skin of her neck and she could hear him inhale her scent sharply.

Closing her eyes at his predatory movements, he then again placed his mouth next to her ear, 'If you don't think of something _after _the ceremony, you'll find out there are worse positions in this Empire to hold then to be the one to give me the ultimate power…'

Her mind was a fog and she only vaguely questioned what he meant by ceremony since his other words left little to the imagination. Fear was taking over her body, making her panic.  
The way he talked and how he was holding her, his hand leaving her wrist to hold onto her waist, pressing her to him. It was nauseating and more than just a little intimidating.

Opening her eyes, she saw his orbs of ominous darkness stare at her. With a roughness he let go of her, throwing her against the door, and turned around. Leaving her with a burning feeling of hate, she then quickly went inside of her room.

_You work better with all that hate consuming you, woman._

He had felt her eyes burning holes in his back but he hadn't bother to turn around. He kept walking, knowing he had pushed her far away from him again. _It's only how it should be. Foolish woman…  
_  
In a way, he kind of pitied the woman. All she wanted was some kindness but alas, she was truly foolish to believe she'd ever get it from him. He was the prince of Saiyans, he could show no kindness or mercy to anyone! …Not even to her.

As he kept walking, he encountered Ilkm. The scientist gave him a deep bow and, as usual, started talking nonsense about inventions that were in progress. He didn't care for it and debated if he shouldn't just get rid of the ignorant fool now, instead of pretending to listen.  
Giving it a thought, he concluded he couldn't trust the woman right now to make her head of the science department…

With a growl, he made the man shut up his about the newest project they were working on.

'B-but what brings you here, your majesty?' Ilkm asked, his voice wavering in pretense of fear.  
It was obvious he could hardly hide his inappropriate curiosity and for a second his eyes lingered on the woman's door, as if knowing that was why the prince was here.

'None of your business,' Vegeta growled, walking pass the scientist without sparing him another glance.

He pondered about it for a second himself, why he had bothered to walk with her. _I just needed some distraction… I hope that hate gives her exactly what I've been looking for.  
_Though smirking proudly at his scheme, he couldn't help but feel her wrist in his hand. Delicate and fragile… _Earthlings were so small and pathetic. _For some reason that irked him greatly.  
He was glad to be gone from that awful planet. It was starting to make him weak. Just by breathing its air had soften him up.

'Prince Vegeta,' one of the guards said walking towards him with a slight tremble in his voice, 'your father has requested your presence.'

Not even acknowledging the guard, he walked to his father's personal chambers.  
Up on entering they distantly greeted one another with a small insignificant nod. Vegeta's eyes went over his father, once again taken back how much he had changed over the last few months.  
He was having dinner and asked Vegeta to sit down in front of him. The two Saiyan men sat in silence at first. In deep though his father drank his drink down and placed the glass back on the table with a certain force. His dark eyes looked up, staring at his son with a sentiment Vegeta himself disliked.  
Since neither liked small talk, the King decided to get straight to the point.

'When we arrive, the ceremony will immediately take place. Only after that, you can start planning your journey to Namek.'  
'Good,' Vegeta said, not really letting the words sink in.

He didn't want to think about his new position in the Saiyan Empire just yet.  
To become King had always held the meaning he had defeated Frieza and restored his warrior race former glory. And that he was worthy of the title.  
But now he would become King, solely because his father's health no longer allowed to hold the position.

And because he had wasted too much time trying to find power that could perhaps never be his. That idea was more than just a little unbearable.

'What is on Namek that you want so badly, son?' his father asked, sensing that his son wasn't too ecstatic about his new imposed title.

_Godlike power. _

But Vegeta kept quiet, not wanting to elaborate the plan to his father just yet.

The king just gave him a smirk in response, knowing well enough that he wouldn't bother to tell him just what he exactly was up to. This wasn't a matter of disrespect. This was just how they behaved around each other, Vegeta supposed.  
Because should one of them fail, the other would remain oblivious. Only victory should be shared.

Though when Vegeta eyed his father thoroughly, his defeat was evident in just his appearance.  
Frieza had taken a great portion of the right part of his body. His eye, arm and huge part of his torso had been heavily injured and would never properly heal again.  
The great Saiyan King had been brought to his knees by that serpent and the scars would show forever. There was nothing more shameful for a Saiyan in his opinion.  
But worse of all, Vegeta could tell that his father had been in more pain lately. And though he had promised to keep him from the throne for as long as possible in order for him to find the ultimate power to destroy Frieza, his tired body was no longer capable of doing so. Aside from that, it seemed the entire Saiyan race was in need to be reminded of their superior strength as royalty. The people wanted him to take the throne and no longer see the fragile old man that had made them suffer defeat and live in hiding.

Realizing their empire could be headed into a crisis, he felt weight increase on his shoulders.  
He could shrug off Kakarot as a fool but he knew that incidents like this were going to keep occurring should he refrain from taking over his father's position as King.

Though this had always been inevitable, it bothered him that he had made no progress over the past years that could be described as significant. Sure, he had grown stronger but what Saiyan doesn't grow stronger after each battle? He needed a spectacular growth. Even the defeat of that lowly Kakarot did not taste like victory at all to him. It only proved that some thought they could defeat him, that he was deemed as weak.

'You seem distracted.'

Realizing he had indeed been caught up in his own thoughts, he looked up at his father and gave him a shrug in response.  
The older the man grew, the more his vision of him crumbled. The once strong Saiyan King was slowly becoming an old fool in his eyes.

'To be King, Vegeta, is the greatest power of them all. Yet you don't seem to be embracing that title,' he said. 'Perhaps something or… _someone_ is distracting you?'  
'Frieza,' Vegeta harshly answered, ignoring the indication of his father's words.

That was the truth, the lizard was all he could think of. He wanted to destroy him like he had destroyed them, his race, the Saiyans.  
They had once been such a proud race that was now weakened and had to hide from him and his men. It sickened him and made him furious.  
Vegeta balled his hands into fist, as if trying to grasp the hate that was burning inside of him. As young boy, he dreamed of the day he'd be King.  
But thinking of their pathetic situation, it did not suite him to start his reign under terrorizing fiend that was Frieza. Just how would his people remember him by? The King who could not win? The coward? The weakling? He couldn't tolerate these thoughts.

'What about that scientist from Earth?' his father then asked, pulling him out of it.  
'And whatever possessed you to take _just her_ with us?'

Silence. He himself did not truly know how to answer that question. She evoked emotions in him he resented but at the same time he was enticed how she stubbornly kept treating him differently, despite his title, his superior strength, his crude behavior. Sometimes he caught himself wondering just how far he could push it. And sometimes he caught himself not wanting to resist her and her luring behavior of companionship. As if they could one day share a bond with one another…

King Vegeta barked out a laugh, reminding his son he had yet to answer the simple question. The prince rolled his eyes and let out deep a sigh._ This woman…  
_But now that they were all alone, he guessed he could tell his father what he had told her.

'It was a feeling. My warrior-instinct talking to me, telling me this woman was who I needed.'

'Hm? It could be a different type instinct…' his father muttered in response, giving him a certain look.

Vegeta's face remained stoic, though slightly annoyed by the man,

'Not you too…'

His father only laughed in response again. It was strange, Vegeta had seldomly seen him laugh when he was a child. He supposed growing old meant becoming mentally weaker too.

'I trust you, my son.'**  
**  
The frown on his face fell, giving his father a smirk in response instead. Truthfully, his father's changed attitude wasn't all that bad. Over the years, they had at least managed to learn how to talk to each other as father and son, instead of warrior to warrior. And though he'd never admit it out loud, it was rather pleasant to have an actual ally around he could depend on.

Then the image of the blue haired woman appeared before him, startling him. He let out a growl, annoyed how she managed to bother him even when she wasn't around.

* * *

_So, I'm going to be stuck on a planet that I can never set foot on! How ridiculous is that!? That arrogant bastard! That jerk! How dare he threaten me! How dare he insinuate such things! _

Yet it didn't stop her from crying. The tears just kept streaming. Never in her life had she felt more desperate or alone. She wished she could _squish him like a bug,_ as he had kindly put it. She hated him, she hated his race, his planet! Everything about him!  
And this burning feeling inside? She felt like it could consume her any moment now. Which made her not only feel scared but also restless. She felt like she could hardly breathe.

A sudden knock on her door startled her.

Taking a moment to clean herself up, she wiped away the many tears but realized that her puffy eyes would give away her agony. Cautiously, she walked towards the door, a small voice in the back of her head desperately screamed out to not answer. For a moment she halted.

Perhaps the prince was already going to push through with his awful threat…  
_  
It's probably Libelle, _she hushed herself.

But instead of her friend, she found the unappealing face of Ilkm when she opened the door. Startled by his visit, she couldn't help but blurt out,

'What are _you_ doing here?'

'Nice to see you too, _Bulma_,' he grinned, knowing very well that it irked her when he didn't call her by her appropriate title. She gave him a glare, but it had no affect on him. He just kept grinning like an idiot.

'I realized we don't see each other as often as we used to and I was wondering how you were doing,' he said, his voice sounding a bit too friendly.  
'Could you just get to the point, Ilkm?' She said back, sensing his visit and intentions were none too friendly. She had enough of everyone's deceit. Even if their intentions were bad, she just wanted clarity from people at this point.

'Don't you think it is a bit unfair?' he started, shamelessly eying her up and down.

Upset, Bulma squirmed a little under his obvious stare only to respond with her usual arrogance whenever she felt threatened by someone like Ilkm, a person who in the end held no real power over her.

'What? What are you talking about?'

'Seducing the prince to secure your position— 'I'm not seducing him! I don't like him or any of you for that matter!' Bulma yelled back in fury.  
'Oh, come on! It's obvious you are using your body— 'Hell, no! You disgusting, slime-bag of a man!' Bulma interrupted, outraged by what she was hearing, 'Why don't you make sure you possess enough talent yourself to secure your position instead of stealing other people's ideas?!'

The venomous words had their desired affect and immediately he responded with a hiss, 'You'll regret that.'  
'Get away from me,' she yelled as she shut the door in his face.  
'You'll see what happens when you cross me,_ Bulma_.'

And she did not have to ponder long about what he meant by that, Ilkm made sure to sabotage plenty of her work. Making her already short temper to the point it was becoming explosive and dangerous to be around her. The prince breathing into her neck didn't help either. And slowly she was becoming to feel deprived from having any sanctuary. Things didn't change until a month later, when it was announced they'd be arriving on planet Vegeta soon. Everything had been pure torture so far, and Bulma had wondered how to keep up the brave persona while feeling this way.

And then when they finally landed, Bulma was astonished by the planet's beauty. It was so much grander than Earth. It was red. It was something she'd never could've imagined.  
Gasping, she walked closer as the small red dust landing on the huge window before her. The sky had an odd coloring of pink while the sun was setting. It had some green, though not much. Looking around, she could see in the distance a city, full of lights, one that reminded her of Earth. When her hand felt the glass, it didn't have the cool sensation that it usual had when flying through space. This planet obviously had a warmer climate. She couldn't fathom it all and could only feel the need to go out and discover it all personally.

To feel the sky, wonder if the earth underneath was indeed as dusty as it appeared, to smell its scent… To take it _all_ in.

'Woman.'

His rough voice, startled her. And on instinct she turned around, eyes focused on his silhouette.  
Ever since their last encounter, she had refrained from being alone with him or turning her back towards him. She kept her distance at all times but made sure her eyes never left his. Keeping close track of his every move. But now, for the first time, she was alone again.  
Mentally she cursed Libelle for running off to meet some Saiyan. _I'll be back in a bit… pf, it's been at least an hour!_

'Do you enjoy the view?' he snickered.

'Very much so,' Bulma snapped, not letting him get the best of her so easily.

'Too bad, you won't be able to truly experience my planet.'  
'Is that so?' Bulma asked. 'Because your gravity will kill me?'

'Yes,' he said, this time refraining from using a taunting undertone. 'And if it doesn't kill you, I will.'  
'I won't stop you,' Bulma simply said, the words leaving her mouth much quicker than her thoughts could gather. All that anger had tired her out, she wouldn't mind it ending here and now.

The answer however seemed to disappoint him, which in return made her feel better.

'Besides, we'll see about that. I always figure out a way to get what I want.'  
'So, do I,' Vegeta smirked.

* * *

You didn't think I would make Vegeta all soft now, did you? However, you did get a peek of what goes on inside of his head and how he is feeling. I hope you enjoyed this little twist! Let me know what you think : - )

Thanks again for reading and all the nice comments/reviews on last chapter. Make sure to comment/review on this chapter too! Makes me soo happy!


	15. Strive for power

**Strive for power**

_A king._ He was a king now. Bulma let out a deep sigh, staring out of the window into the distance where, supposedly, the ceremony was being held tonight.  
She had pondered what this scene could look like, how Saiyans would dress and celebrate such an occasion.  
The more time she spends on this strange planet, the more her curiosity grew about the Saiyans and their habits. A complex race that found itself torn between beast and human.  
The untamed curiosity made the bitterness of being far away from home fade away. Not that she was ever experiencing or feeling anything truly joyful, every day she would wake up drenched in sweat.

Though promising herself to never show fear, it was all she could feel these days.

The Saiyan prince had turned her life upside down.

She was constantly on her toes and every single time she saw a familiar face, she had to put up this mask of braveness and strong headedness.  
Pulling her knees up and hugging herself, Bulma tried to remember the last time someone _touched _her. A soft caress, a caring gesture… A person who truly cared about her existence.  
The image of the prince erupted her peacefulness and with a growl, and a sigh, she shoved the image of him touching her to the back of her head.

Yet she yearned for some affection. Anything to make her feel less lonely.

Taking in the view from the huge window of her room, she tried to find some comfort in the stillness of the night. Closing her eyes in hopes she could hear the wind or an animal, she listened intensely.  
But not even a natural sound was hers to hear. Everything was still as artificial as the first day she had woken up on their territory.  
There had to be some way to get out of this mess. The few free hours that were hers alone, were worse than any other hour. All she needed was a fragment of freedom, just to live life.

_I've been managing to keep Vegeta off my back for now. He seems to be distracted by this whole ceremony thing too… He is going to be king now. Would he be different now that no man stood above him?_

Bulma pushed out the thoughts concerning Vegeta, _and Ilkm_, the two constant evils out to torturing her, away. In her free time, she did not want to think about anything concerning them.

Closing her eyes again she tried to think of what could help her wander freely on this planet.

_There must be a way. A gravity suit perhaps… Hm, I bet Vegeta would probably have a field day seeing me walk around like that… No, I need to be able to adjust to their gravity but slowly so I don't get squished like a bug..  
_She grit her teeth at the memory of how Vegeta had put it so crudely._  
And I can't have Ilkm find out about it either… I might end up dead if he messes with an invention concerning gravity. But what can I do that—Hey! I know!_

Excitingly she jumped out of the comfy chair and ran to the desk on the far end of the room. Grabbing a sheet of paper, she wrote down her idea. Giving herself an approving nod, she immediately continued and started working on it.  
Feeling a rush of excitement, she couldn't help but imagine the smug face of the Saiyan prince, err, king, falter when seeing her walk around freely without any restriction!

* * *

Feeling quite pleased with herself the next morning while staring down at the blueprints, which she had worked on the entire night, Bulma walked out of the door practically humming.

The building she lived in was solely for the science department and aside from the adjusted gravity, it held more luxury then the ship.  
All things aside, she must've been doing something right because Vegeta had given her quite a nice place to stay. And apparently, she was deemed as an important person too because despite his threats, everyone, Saiyans alike, treated her with much respect. Except for Ilkm, of course. The man would one day self-explode because of his raging jealousy.

Vegeta had never mentioned the threat or even touched her again since they arrived on planet Vegeta. But she hadn't forgotten a single word or the awful feeling he had given her.  
Trying not to let the dark thoughts consume her, Bulma tried to focus on her new, and highly personal, project, _The gravity room._ This little project of hers was the first one in a while that truly excited her.

_I need a safe place to work on it… And definitely Ilkm can't find out about it! But where? I mean I could do it here, _in her own part of the building, _but I need someone around I can trust too. Libelle and Forog are ok, but I can trust them to not tell a soul?_

Deciding that she was thinking far too much ahead, Bulma tried pace herself and not rush in because of her excitement.  
Yet her mind had kept racing the entire time until she saw Forog and Libelle awaiting her arrival in the working place. Surprisingly, it was just the two of them. Raising an eyebrow at their smiling faces,  
Forog then excitingly told her that they had the day off and were free to do whatever they wanted.

'Because of celebratory reasons, that obviously do not need an explanation, we have the entire day to ourselves! How about that!' he happily announced.  
_Because Vegeta is truly king now._ Baffled, Bulma did not respond to his bubbly announcement.  
'We would've told you sooner but you live in the higher up,' Libelle said, referring to the fact that her quarters were on the top floor where they were not permitted to enter.  
'So, no work today?' Bulma asked, feeling surprisingly saddened by that thought.  
'No,' Libelle said, sounding equally as disappointed as her.

'Man! I can't remember the last time I had a day off!' Forog happily said, not noticing their sad demeanors. 'I think I'm going to take a long walk outside and just do… _nothing_!'

Bulma smiled in response, realizing she would be doing the exact same if it weren't for the whole gravity problem. Libelle shrugged when he asked her what she had been planning.  
Bulma noted she looked quite upset and quirked up an eyebrow at her sullen behavior. Placing a hand on her shoulder, the pink girl grabbed it and gave it a light squeeze. By that reaction, it didn't take Bulma longer than a second to figure out they were in much need of some girl-talk.

After all they had shared a few things together. Although Bulma hadn't wanted to talk about it, Libelle had managed to decrypt something had happened after their meeting with the Saiyans brothers and thus was the only one who knew about Vegeta's threat.  
But to Bulma's utter disappointment, the girl had said very little comforting words in return. Instead of saying something that could banish his crude words out of her mind, she had simply responded by saying that if she kept up her good work, he would do no such thing.

'Ladies, I'm leaving! Anything I can bring you, Bulma?' Forog asked, knowing she was stuck here.  
'A pack of those weird pancakes your brought last time,' Bulma said, remembering how great they had tasted last time he had brought something for her to enjoy from the outside world. They had something meaty in them, a concept she had at first found utterly disgusting but had ended up enjoying quite a bit.

'Of course! Libelle, are you coming?'  
'I'm not feeling too well. Maybe later,' she said while giving him a forced but dismissive smile.  
'Sure, later!'  
'Later, Forog,' Bulma yelled as he walked out.

Now alone with Libelle in the huge room, silence lingered on as both remained in deep thought.  
Bulma was dwelling on the thought that next time they'd have a day off, she might be tagging along. _Hopefully. _Glancing at Libelle, she then noted something was bothering the girl.

'Are you ok, Libelle?'  
'Not really…'  
Her violet eyes teared up when looking at her and before Bulma could ask more, the girl started to sob. Placing her arms around the young girl to comfort her, Bulma asked her again what was wrong.  
'It's ok, come on, Libelle. You can tell me,' she whispered while caressing her hair.  
'He beats them up,' she muttered on a sad tone.  
'Who?'  
'King Vegeta… He beats the brothers up.'  
_  
Kakarot and Raditz... Well, it was a given that he would do just that. I guess he never uses empty threats…_

She winced at the thought, thinking again of what he had said to her. But it didn't make her feel any less sorry for Libelle, who worshipped the Saiyans for some absurd reason.  
For the first time she saw a look of betrayal grace her young face. And it didn't sit well with her because despite her personal feelings, she had much rather been wrong. Just for the sake of Libelle, who genuinely believed in the comradery she shared with the Saiyans.

'What did you expect…?' Bulma quietly said. When thinking of the two brothers, she didn't quite know how to feel. Kakarot was the most enigmatic Saiyan she had met so far. Well, the former prince didn't do too much of a bad job either. But so far, Kakarot's motives still remained unclear to her until this day.  
'They did go against the Saiyan Empire. Vegeta is a very proud man and above all, he is the King now. He can't just turn a blind eye to traitors.'  
'I'm aware of what they are being accused of…' Libelle muttered while wiping away the tears. 'Just what happened out there, Bulma? And how did you end up in all of this?'

Bulma was silenced, so far she had been under the impression that others had not known about her being there too when the prince and the brothers had clashed.  
Violet eyes harshly kept staring at her, full of questions and hoping for answers. Bulma wished she could give her those. The idea of lying seemed anything but appealing, but telling her about the Dragon Balls… That was out of the question.

'I don't quite know myself. It was kind of a blur…' Bulma tried to keep her tone nonchalant, while her eyes averted from her friend's. Libelle let out a deep sigh, sounding a bit disappointed by her answer.

'You know, when I first lived here… I was just a kid. A smart kid. But very much a kid. The only one who would treat me nicely was Kakarot,' Libelle explained. 'I just can't view him as horrible. Even if he doesn't always mean well or does things solely to get what he wants, he is kind underneath it all. It's just Saiyan nature to behave that way.'

Bulma caught a glimpse of that much older version of Libelle, the one who carried a large burden and who was always remained hidden under that happy façade of her.  
A quick smile covered it up nicely, but it didn't hide the fact that she was still very sad about the situation.

Silence fell between them and both remained a bit uneasy. Bulma couldn't quite comfort her as she didn't view those brothers the same way she did. Never had the word kind occurred to her mind when thinking of them. _More like menacing_.  
Libelle opened her mouth and then closed it again, dismissing her thoughts but Bulma caught her and asked her what she wanted to say.

'Don't be shy, Libelle!'  
Yet the girl blushed and kept her eyes on the ground. 'Do you and the prince, I mean King, have…'  
'Have?'  
'Some sort of relationship?'  
'Are you insane?' Bulma blurted out.  
'He's just… So different since you came around,' Libelle confessed. 'He's always pressuring Ilkm and the rest of us to come up with some outstanding idea that will give him the ultimate power he's looking for,' Libelle made a few dramatic hand-gestures while speaking, as to point out the absurdity of his commands, 'But since you came around. Since Earth… He's way more _obsessive_ about it.'

Deciding that she couldn't tell a whole lie, Bulma admitted that Vegeta seemed to be under the impression she was the key to that exact power he had been searching for.  
Though, she had to confess, she was still at a complete loss on how to obtain that herself.  
And quite frankly, a part of kept up this act of self-sabotaging after Vegeta's threat. Every thought was stupid, every glimpse of potential not good enough. Every idea she had come up with so far, could've been worked out much more thoroughly but she couldn't bring herself to do it.  
She didn't want to assist him any longer. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want anything to do with the Saiyan Empire and longed to go home, despite what she kept telling herself and even thinking of wanting to go out and see this world that the Saiyans called home.

Have enough of this dwelling and overthinking, Bulma jumped off the desk she had been sitting on and excitedly decided to start on her new project.

'Hey Libelle, do you feel like helping me? I want to work on a little personal project of mine. _Not_ for Saiyans…' she added, emphasizing the fact no Saiyan could find out.

Thrilled by the idea of getting some distraction, Libelle brightened up and nodded. 'Sure!'  
'But it's a secret! Don't tell anyone!' Bulma hastily added.  
'Got it!'

* * *

Libelle found the idea not only intriguing but quite genius. Though she kept suggesting Bulma should share it with the Saiyans as this could benefit them conquering other planets with high gravity. But Bulma stubbornly insisted that the first person to benefit from this invention should be her and not the Saiyans.

They decided that the small room, that was mainly filled with unfinished projects, in Bulma's office was sufficient enough to start the experiment in. The smaller the room, the faster this little project would be done, and she could start using it properly.

Though normally the two working together would be talking happily, neither spoke a word unless needed. It seemed this project was a nice little aversion of their draining thoughts of unhappiness.

The otherwise cheerful pink alien, was obviously only thinking of her dear Saiyan friends.  
Making Bulma feel guilty because all she could think of was abandoning this place. Meaning her too.

'You know,' Bulma eventually said, after giving it much thought and not wanting Libelle to drive herself insane with worry, 'They'll be fine. Those two brothers are really tough...'

'Yeah, I know,' Libelle answered with a short smile. 'And Saiyans do become stronger after every battle, even if it ends in defeat! If they survive, of course.'  
'Pardon?'  
'You didn't know?' Libelle asked surprised when seeing her puzzled expression. 'Yeah, that's how it works with Saiyans. That's why Vegeta always pushes himself. I'm pretty sure your first invention made him a whole lot stronger!'  
'So you if you beat them, they get stronger?'

Bulma was in complete shock. And once again, she couldn't help but view Saiyans as savage beasts, living solely for the thrill of battle. And unlike earthlings, they did truly seem to benefit from it.

'You don't know much about Saiyans yet, do you?'  
'I don't think I want to know…'  
'Don't go out if there is a full moon,' Libelle added with a mysterious glint in her eyes.  
'Why?'  
'Just don't.'

After working vigorously, they decided to get something to eat and then part ways. Bulma didn't want to work too late as she still wanted to call her parents before going to bed.  
'There you two are!' Forog said when seeing them close the door of Bulma's personal office.  
'I've been looking everywhere for you two!'  
Seeing him in such good mood, made the two smile and cheerfully they greeted him back. Forog placed his arms around each woman's shoulder and happily announced he had brought a whole lot of food from outside for them to try out.

Eating, talking… _being together._ It made her feel for the first time that they were indeed friends and not just co-workers. That little doubtful voice in her head was now completely silenced.  
Though, their past was nothing alike, their future would be. So, it was in their best interest to stick together. And she could tell Forog and Libelle felt the same way.  
Grateful for the splendid evening, Bulma bid her friends goodbye after dinner. Feeling completely exhausted, she went back to her own place.

Unfortunately she encountered Ilkm, who lived on the same floor as her. He greeted her with same slimy tone he always used when seeing her.

'I didn't see you all day,' he grinningly said.  
'I was working.'  
'Yes, you were in your office all day… with that girl, what's her name?'  
'Libelle, yes,' Bulma dully said while trying to move pass his large figure but he kept her from going anywhere, moving his foot whenever she tried to set hers in a different direction. With a growl, she asked him what he wanted.

'What were the two of you doing there all day?'  
His nose crinkled up in curiosity while eying her with a certain animosity that was unnecessary in Bulma's opinion.

'What do you _think_ we were doing?' Bulma snapped. 'Unlike _some_,' she spat, giving him a disgusted look, '_we _were working!'

'I'll find out,' he hissed, annoyed by her arrogance. He brought his face uncomfortable close to hers.  
Scrunching up her nose in response, Bulma refused to move a muscle for the man and stood her ground, simply crossing her arms in defiance.  
He licked his already wet, sweaty, lips and hissed angrily she would pay for her arrogant attitude.

'And that ridiculous girl too! I never liked her!' he mumbled in fury.

'You don't like anyone with more talent than you… ha, so I guess that means you don't like anyone, do you?'

'Keep your mouth shut!' he spat, 'You might have the King wrapped around your pretty finger but you won't be able to use your tricks on me!'

'As if I'd ever want to!' Bulma shouted back, finally able to pass him without having to touch him in any way.

'I'll find out what you were doing in there, Bulma Briefs!' He yelled after her as she opened the door to her room.

Bulma rushed in and let out roar of aggravation. Ilkm was one of those people who made her question the integrity of intellectual beings.  
Sometimes she questioned who was worse, Saiyans or men like Ilkm…  
Taking a deep breath to calm down, she decided to not let the man get under her skin and ruin her productive and rather pleasant day.

Letting herself fall back in a comfy chair, she turned on the computer on her lap and immediately dialed home.

**…Hey dad!...  
…Bulma! I'm so glad to see you! You look happy… **He gave her a grin followed by an intrigued look, **what were you up to today?... **  
Staring at his soft eyes, Bulma could only smile when seeing him.  
**…I got to work on a new project that I'm quite thrilled about!...  
…Oh?...**  
Happily telling him all about the gravity room, her father was immediately quite impressed. And was kind enough to give her some good advice and a few pointers she should keep in mind.  
Scribbling them down, Bulma asked him where her mother was. It turned out she was on a trip.**  
…Where to?... **Bulma muttered without thought, too consumed by father's great ideas.**  
…In search of the Dragon Balls. We decided that although unusable now, having them around for when the time is right, is wise. Besides its only seven more months before we can use them. Time sure flies…  
**Gasping when hearing him say that, Bulma looked up in shock. She hadn't even realized how much time had passed. Or she had but she hadn't really given it any thought.  
Perhaps to avoid this harsh and uncomfortable confrontation with the truth.  
It saddened her that she had spent such long time here already. And yet a few months was only a bread crumble compared to the rest of her life.**  
…Bulma, dear, we've been thinking. After finding the wish of making Earth unfindable for others, we thought about… Well, just wishing you back here on Earth…  
…Back on Earth?...  
**Bulma gave it a thought and realized that was indeed a possibility. The pure simplicity of that wish was absolutely thrilling! She would be home again in… _How long? Nineteen months from now?_  
**…Dad! That is just brilliant! Oh, I can't wait to come home to you, guys!...  
…Good because you don't do too bad of a job pretending you're ok but today is the first time I'm seeing that genuine smile of yours, dear…**  
Bulma felt her heart crumble, realizing her parents could see pass her fierce façade of bravery quite easily. Admitting that things haven't been going too well and she too longed to be reunited with them, she said that his words brought her the much-needed hope she had been searching for.  
**…Just nineteen months, dad! That's it!...  
…Stay strong, Bulma…  
**His voice didn't quite sound so ferocious as hers. The look in his eyes was mix between sorrow, worry and hope. Just like every parent, he was begging his kid to just be safe.  
So, she promised him she would and wished him a goodnight before going to bed.

Feeling peaceful, falling asleep felt like floating and she welcomed the darkness that would bring her some much-needed rest.

* * *

'Well, woman?'  
'Oh, please! What do you want me to do? You can't claim I've been doing a bad job— 'I don't care. If you don't come up with something before my departure—You're leaving? Where to?' Bulma asked, completely surprised by the news.  
'Yes, I…' Almost had the king wanted to answer but instead he snapped at her and reminded her that it was none of her business where he was going.  
'Just know that the day I depart, so will you! You will be departing this building to a much more dreaded place…'  
Rolling her eyes at his threat, she crossed her arms and gave him a glare. They've had this conversation before, and it was becoming tiring. She was more than aware of his threat and didn't need him to constantly remind her. His words had been engraved into her brain.

Since setting a few new goals, she felt much more confident and stronger. Not letting Vegeta or anyone else make her feel bad again. That was now out of the question.  
She was one day going to leave this place, and no one was going to stop her!

Though she had noticed that when Libelle, or someone else for that matter, was around, he'd never mentions what exactly he meant by saying she was going to be leaving this place.

Never stating the words as explicitly as he once had.

Which made her wonder if it were all nothing more but empty threats. But then she thought of the Saiyan brothers, Kakarot and Raditz, and decided that the risk just wasn't worth finding out.  
Just then Libelle entered the room, startled to find the two arguing again.

'You really can't complain about my work, you know! I know for a fact that—Those little tricks of self-destructing bots are becoming a bit dull, woman.'  
'You think of something, then!'  
'That's _your_ job!'  
'When will you be leaving?'  
'What does that matter to you? It's none of your— 'I need to know how much time I still have!' Bulma snapped at him.  
'In about two weeks,' he barked back.  
'Good!'  
'Fine, you better come up with something! I won't be made a fool because of you!'  
'How am_ I _making a _fool_ out of _you_?' Bulma asked letting out a hollow laugh.

'By stretching my patience so thin it's becoming embarrassing,' he angrily hissed. His nose was just millimeters apart from hers. His eyes were swirling with hate and… Something she never really could put her finger on. Whatever it was, it involuntarily always made her want take a step back. But she couldn't, her back was already pressed against her desk.

'I'm running out of time and so are you, woman.'  
Feeling pushed into a corner, Bulma bit her lip in frustration. _Nineteen months, Bulma!_ she reminded herself again. That's how long she had to survive him and his rotten race!

Feeling the tension rise, she had no other choice but to give him a little something to keep him quiet.  
'I have something,' Bulma blurted out. 'But I can't give you any details because it's not done yet! But when it is finished, you'll be the first one to know all about it!'

Though her tone was a bit mocking, he seemed to believe her and with a growl of annoyance he turned around and left. The tension dropped drastically, and the serene silence from before returned to the room. Though only for a moment,

'I swear that man!' Bulma started as soon as the door closed. 'I can't stand him!'

Libelle gave her an amused look and simply nodded in agreement when Bulma started her all too familiar rant about the fact that the man was simply impossible to deal with. Libelle remained silent until Bulma fell quiet and then simply said,

'You do realize you _never_ call him by his title, right?'

* * *

Thanks for all the love : -)

I can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter, I think you will love it! Right now, life is kind of hectic, but I'll try to update real soon! Again, thanks for reading :- )

Don't forget to comment/review!


	16. A little pressure

**A little pressure**

A sigh escaped her lips. Forog curiously asked her what was wrong, giving her worried look.  
Shrugging, Bulma admitted that her personal project wasn't going to be secret for long since Vegeta insisted she shared it with him, believing she was just leading him on to buy herself time.  
'Why do you want to keep it a secret?' Forog asked, knowing all about the gravity room.  
'I just want to show that obnoxious jerk that…,' Bulma struggled to find the words, 'Well, that I'm not weak or pathetic! I can walk on the same earth he can. He needs me, I don't need him!'

'Ha, you know, you are the only person who talks about him that way… and I'm pretty sure you are also the only one who does so directly to his face too!' Forog laughed nervously while wondering if his friend didn't have some sort of death wish.

'It's done, isn't it?' Forog asked curiously.  
'Yeah, I want to try it out today, after work,' Bulma said excitingly, yet a little voice in her head made her wince when realizing that with this new deadline, she might not be able to do exactly as she had planned. There was no way she could train herself to get used to Vegeta's gravity in so little time.

'You think I'll be able to use it to get used to the planet's gravity within three days?' her friend asked, wording her exact thoughts into a question.

Forog sheepishly scratched his head. Kindly stating neither knew how effective this thing would be. Her entire idea in theory worked but that didn't mean anything in practice.  
'Just how are you going to make that room beneficial for his majesty anyway…?' He then curiously asked.

'Well, as you know, at first I was planning on just using the machine to get used to the gravity, but I've changed it up a bit… Now I'm going to adjust it so it can go even higher than that. Meaning it can squish_ him_ like a bug!'

Forog's eyes widened in horror, thinking Bulma was actually planning on killing the new King of Saiyans, while Libelle burst out laughing in reaction.

'Just kidding!' Bulma smiled and gave him a wink.

'I'm trying it out tonight, but I don't want to be all alone. It would be dangerous to do so. Can either one of you perhaps stay?'  
Envisioning a dreaded scenario that popped up inside of her head, she added,  
'It's just in case I can't reach the controls inside the room, that way someone from the outside can adjust it…'

'I'll help you out tonight!' Libelle said.  
'I can stick around too,' Forog said. 'Besides with Ilkm following you around, that might be the all-around safer thing to do anyway.'  
'Yeah, he's aware I'm up to something…' Bulma muttered in disdain.

And just like that, the devil himself walked into their workplace. He immediately requested the reports of their current work, which was another training-bot. Bulma, Libelle and Forog stood before him while the rest of the team continued working. The bot was nothing but a diversion for Ilkm to not figure out the existence of the Gravity Room. And truthfully, none of them had put much effort in it since they had been working non-stop on the Room.

Suspiciously eying the blueprints, Ilkm sneered that the king would not be pleased.  
'Briefs, your work is becoming repetitive,' he stated.

'Makes it easier for you to copy it,' Bulma sharply answered, immediately angering him.

'I'd like to see how big that mouth of yours will still be when you fail him and he finally sees you for what you really are,' Ilkm said. He then leaned in closer to her, so only she would be able to hear it.  
'Unlike you, I know what Saiyans do with women such as yourself,' he took a lock of hair and placed it behind her ear while her eyes widened in shock, 'Maybe for all of my loyal years of servitude, he will reward me kindly by… Letting me appoint you to the position you truly belong to.'  
A shiver ran down her spine and with catlike reflexes she slapped at his hand that dared to almost touch her cheek. Feeling her insides burn with hate and disgust, she only answered by giving him a furious look. Obviously feeling victorious by causing this type of reaction from her, he answered with his usual slimy grin.

'See you later… _Bulma_.'

When he disappeared out of view, Bulma punched the worktable in frustration and anger. With huff she got up and without giving her team any sort of explanation, vanished off into her private office.  
Forog and Libelle gave each other a look before Libelle ran after her.

Deciding that she had waited enough and she shouldn't just follow the rules like a lapdog anyway, Bulma found that now was the best time to see if the Gravity Room was fully functional.  
Libelle came walking in and before letting her even speak a word, Bulma asked the girl to lock the door behind her.  
'Are you sure?'  
'Why am I waiting for it to try it out? Vegeta already knows about it!'  
'Yeah…' Libelle said, realizing that her secret project wasn't all that secret anymore.  
'If I work hard enough, I'll be able to move around freely on planet Vegeta! No more restrictions!'

Libelle said nothing as Bulma went in the room and closed the door behind her.  
The room wasn't too large, but she would be able to walk around a little while adjusting to the pressure. Turning it on, she felt very little change. Wondering if something was wrong, she put the gravity higher. And then a little higher.  
'I don't…' Bulma had wanted to tell Libelle she didn't know if it was working properly until she realized her body felt quite heavy and breathing was becoming harder. _High enough for now…_

Libelle remained quiet on the other side, probably just patiently awaiting her return and not wanting to anger her. The girl had gotten to know that when her temper had reached its peak, it was better to leave the blue haired woman alone.  
And right now, that was exactly what Bulma wanted. Some peace and quiet. She wanted—no _needed_ to focus on getting her goal. No distraction was permitted.

She didn't know how long it had taken but she had waited until her body had adjusted itself to the new gravity. After walking around a bit, she suddenly felt completely wiped out.  
It was as if she had been intensely working out for hours. Wiping the sweat of her brows, she turned the machine off and decided to stop.

When leaving the room, she found Libelle sitting in her chair reading some of her notes on the Gravity Room.

'How was it?' she curiously asked, putting the papers down.  
'Draining,' Bulma said, realizing she was completely drenched in sweat.  
'I can tell…' Libelle answered laconic and with a grin.

'How long was I in there?'  
'About less than an hour.'

'And I can still hardly move!' Bulma cursed, realizing that getting this accomplished within three days was impossible. But she didn't want to give the Gravity Room to Vegeta just yet!  
But at the same time, she reminded herself that she needed to survive the coming nineteens months in order for her life to return to normal._ Oh, curse it all! Why can't things ever be easy for once?_

'Don't worry, Bulma! You had your first session now, tonight your second! And tomorrow is another day! Maybe it will get easier!'  
'Maybe…' Bulma muttered uncertainly. She then let out a tired sigh, 'I should probably start on that adjustment to make the gravity go much higher, so_ his majesty_ doesn't think we weren't indeed fooling him.'  
'You think that it will make a huge difference in training?'  
Bulma shrugged, 'He'll be stuck to the floor, getting up will be hard even for him.'  
'You're not actually going to squish him like a bug, are you?'  
Her childlike voice sounded worried.  
'I might kick him like a dog,' Bulma dryly answered, imagining it far to vividly.  
The pink alien giggled while reminding her that she too would be stuck to the ground should that happen.  
'Damn it, that's true,' Bulma grumbled, eventually giving her a smile.  
Deciding that taking a shower was in order now, Bulma went to her room to freshen up and later came back to make the upgrade on the Room.

It was late. Far later than she had planned. Cursing her stubbornness to first adjust the system instead of having another session in the room, she tried her best to fix the small inefficiency that had occurred when making the upgrade. Forog and Libelle were keeping her company but the young girl kept complaining about being hungry.

'Why don't we get something to eat?' Forog suggested. 'Bulma isn't using the room anyway, so there is no danger, right?'  
'Yeah, sorry, guys. This is taking way longer than I expected. You guys go ahead.'  
'Are you sure? You'd be all by yourself, everyone is gone…' Libelle answered overly concerned.

'Nobody knows I'm here and they most certainly won't think I'm in the stockroom of my office,' Bulma reassuringly said while nodding in approval of their idea to get some food. Turning around, she reassured them again to go ahead, 'And you don't have to bring me anything! I don't want to eat before using the GR. Go!'

Forog nodded and got up from the wall while Libelle jumped out of the office chair she had claimed as her own now that Bulma was always working on the GR.  
As they made their way to exit the office they were startled by someone coming in. Bulma halted her movements to listen in.  
Both froze up before paying their respect by bowing their head and humbly greeting the man before them. He paid no attention to either, his eyes scanning the room in search for the person he was looking for. When Bulma heard the abrupt silence, she took it as a bad omen and could practically guess at this point who it could be.

'Woman.' It wasn't a question; it was more of a command to appear before him. _This instance._

'Well, almost nobody knows I'm here…' Bulma muttered to herself.

_No! no! no! You're not supposed to know anything yet! You are ruining everything, you jerk!_

Trying to avoid the obvious confrontation, Bulma quickly got up and on her feet but it was too late he was already standing in the room as she had gotten up.  
Eying it suspiciously, he asked her what the hell she was doing in here.  
The intimidating animosity hung in the air, pulling her faster down then a higher gravity level. It was an ironic feeling to have in this exact room.

'Cleaning up?' she lamely tried while straightening her posture.  
'Don't fool me, woman,' he growled, annoyed at the pathetic attempt.

A deep sigh left her lips and she kept the mantra of nineteens months going in her head while explaining that this was actually her latest project.

'A room?'  
'Not just any room!' Bulma snapped, 'It's a great invention!'

'Hm, Bulma?' Libelle tried, not sure if they could still leave or not.  
'Get going!' Vegeta barked back, making them both scramble to the door and not think twice about defying his orders. Bulma rolled her eyes at his action and asked him if that was truly necessary. Though, meanwhile her heartbeat increased, and she could feel her body tense up.

'Of course, I'm the king. I give the commands, others follow them,' he arrogantly stated.

Bulma almost wanted to roll her eyes at him again but managed to keep her expression unimpressed by his words.

_Not much to argue here, anyway. Hm, I guess Libelle is right, I don't really see him as royalty…  
_Eying him from head to toe, he was wearing a different armor since becoming king and recently started wearing a velvety cape to emphasize his royal blood. He truly looked like a king now._  
But I just see him as the source of all my agony. His royal blood doesn't change a thing for me…_

Noting it had gotten awkwardly quiet, Bulma tried again to avoid getting into details.  
'It's not finished— 'I don't care. I want to know what you are up to and you are going to tell me, right now!'  
'It's not done yet— 'Are you dense, woman? Just who do you think you are to deny me anything?' he asked, stepping towards her.

Not thinking twice or even considering her attempt was futile, she started walking backwards until she hit the wall and was once again stuck. Swallowing, she realized that she couldn't avoid explain what the GR was at this point.

'I was going to test it myself,' Bulma said, noting her voice was quieter than usual, something that happened when she let fear control her. 'And tomorrow— 'Today,' he corrected her.  
Now she remained silent, uncertain if talking was wise at this point. She had managed to avoid being alone with him plenty of times but now there was no escape or an excuse to leave. A part of her was puzzled why he kept seeking her out like this. In the beginning he had shown her some strange kindness but since that threat it had completely vanished. It was almost as if he loathed her for some reason.

'You think I don't notice how you keep avoiding me? What are you up to?' His expression hardened and the words came with a menacing undertone that left her trembling.  
'Nothing,' she quickly said. 'I'm doing exactly what you asked me to.'  
'Is that so?'  
'No more wasting time,' she added, trying to convince him she was being genuine.  
Not responding, he simply crossed his arms while contemplating if he should believe her or not.  
Eying him again, she noted how different he looked. Indeed, more like a king. Last time she had seen him, he had just come back from training and was wearing his usual gear. Now he had on a different armor, with a crest of his royal status, a cape and black clothing instead of the usual blue.  
This meant he had bothered to seek her purposely out, instead of the quick usual run ins after his training-session.

'I know you are running out of time, whatever that means,' Bulma started, her tone a bit condescending, 'so there is no need to be so mistrusting or hostile...'  
'Took you long enough,' he bit out. 'Perhaps I should've reminded you sooner of who you were dealing with. Ever since I made that clear, you've been working harder,' he then said with arrogant smirk that made her blood boil.  
'There was no need for that! I was _willing _to help you. I made a deal with you and I never go back on my word!'  
'But now we have results,' he coldly stated.  
'What is your problem!?' Bulma yelled out in frustration. 'What did I ever do to you? Sure, I ran off when I got the chance, but wouldn't you have done the same if you were me? I thought…' she halted for a second, not really sure herself is she wanted to say that out loud. A memory of back on Earth flashed through her mind.  
'I thought we had some sort of mutual understanding,' she finished, her voice being quiet again. She hated herself for sounding so fragile but realized that deep inside, she was just that. Fragile.

He took another step towards her, making her push her back into the wall. Her eyes widened at his actions and breathing became harder when he placed his hand next to her head, his face being so close she could feel his breath on her skin.  
'You don't understand anything,' he answered on a low tone.  
Bulma stared into his eyes but again couldn't find anything but the same dangerous mix of emotions of hate and viciousness.

'I'm not your enemy,' she tried, sounding almost pleadingly in order to convince him of her good intentions.

'But when you aim to kill me, your work is much more efficient,' he pointed out.

Confused by what he was saying at first, Bulma then understood he thought this machine was another invention of hers to kill him. A shameful feeling came over her for some reason. He seemed to be under the impression she was very much like everyone else he met, out to get him.  
The idea had come in existence because she had wanted to proof to him, she one day would walk on his planet like he had done so freely on hers. It was quite the opposite of what he was thinking.

'I _want_ you,' she started, which made his eyes widen, 'to _win_. Because I understand how it feels to be completely powerless against someone. But unlike you, I must help that exact person that makes me feel that way. I'm aware of how much more of a tyrant that Frieza is, I've heard plenty of stories,' Bulma said in one breath, though her voice wavered from time to time.  
'I was on your side, Vegeta! But for some absurd reason you felt the need to make my entire life hell, after you already had torn it apart to begin with! You once said I could have a good life! And I thought for a small, _absurd_ moment, it would be alright! But after that threat, I-I couldn't sleep for days! I'm all alone here! I don't know if I can trust anyone! A-and I can't walk around without thinking that you will—'

And then she was silenced. His mouth was on hers. Her eyes widened but his were shielded, making it impossible for her to figure out what the hell he thought he was doing.  
All she felt was his warm lips forcefully on hers. The action made her shiver.

It only lasted a few seconds and then he pulled back, slowly opening his eyes to reveal a calmness in them she had never encountered before. Her heartbeat loudly in her chest while her mind couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened. The room seemed to be spinning.

'I can't afford to be weak,' he stated, his brows furrowing as if he had just caught himself doing exactly that.  
'You're not,' Bulma said all too quickly, though not quite sure why she was suddenly consoling him.

Her lips burned and, unexplainably, his warmth was already missed. Her eyes tried to look for an answer, but his expression remained stoic. Her entire body craved another touch. And so, without thought she closed the gap between them again. This time it lasted longer. Closing her eyes, a small sound escaped her throat, thoroughly enjoying his kiss. He pulled back again.

'If you even tell anyone— 'shut up,' Bulma said, placing her hands on his face to bring him back to her. His arms around her waist felt naturally good, giving her a comfort, she had missed out on for quite some time now. Even before the invasion.  
A hand found its way to the back of her head, keeping her firmly in place, though she had no intention of leaving or stopping. Landing with her back against the wall, she noted how every touch seemed to burn her skin. And the way his tongue tasted to the growling noises he made, as if he was in great hunger, it didn't disgust her or scare her like she had thought it would have.  
In fact, it all excited her. Much like the warmth he was giving her, she was already craving and greedily taking it all in.  
She couldn't remember the last time she had felt like this or had been touched in a way that left her feeling like she was on fire. Letting completely go, her mind went quiet.

'Stop,' he growled while kissing her neck.  
'You want to stop?' Bulma asked in a daze, completely confused on why he would want that.  
'No, stop making those little noises… It drives me mad, woman,' he said looking back up in her eyes. When she saw his dark eyes, she now understood what had been lingering in them all along. It made her smirk in combination with his comment about her whimpering. He smirked back at her while his eyes now wandered shamelessly over her features and body. It didn't take to long for him to continue their previous activity and she all too willingly participated along. Her mind was a complete blur. Doubt, excitement, worry, lust, fear… it was all swirling inside of her. But all in silence. Not that she would listen to any reason at this point anyway.

Placing his forehead against hers, they took a much-needed breath. He didn't say anything and simply stared at her in silence, making him even more enigmatic to her. She couldn't figure this man out.  
'I…' She didn't know what she wanted to say and felt stupid for even breaking the silence, 'I…'

_I never let myself view you as… someone I could touch._ That's what she wanted to say.

'I think I need this,' she instead whispered while her hand went over his cheek to the back of his neck, copying his movement and wordlessly telling him to stay in place.  
Coal eyes only stared deeply into hers before their mouths met once again and she forgot all about thought and reason.

Suddenly the red light of the gravity room went on, startling them. Bulma's eyes widened, realizing the machine was being turned on. 'Wait!' She shouted, pushing pass Vegeta, who was completely unaware of what was going to happen. The door shut down and before she could explain her body was on the floor, Vegeta fell next to her. His eyes wide in shock.

It felt as if a giant was stepping on her body and slowly crushing her bones. She couldn't utter a word. Because of the adjustments, the gravity was now at a much higher level than this afternoon. It still needed some finetuning! That's what she had been struggling with!

'W-woman,' Vegeta said, 'W-what is going on?'

Bulma couldn't answer. She could hardly breath. Sensing her distress, his eyes started to scan the room. Seeing her eyes go to the panel on that was luckily on his right, he tried to turn his body so he could crawl towards it. Meanwhile Bulma tried to figure out who would do such a thing, certainly not Libelle or Forog…?  
_Ilkm!_ But to harm the king? Was he insane? And how did he know she was in here? She had made sure to let his spies see that she had gone to her quarters and had waited a good hour to come back here…

Her eyes followed Vegeta's movement, who struggled to move but wasn't anywhere near her state of immobility. Even her eyelids were beginning to feel heavy. It then hit her she was losing consciousness.

'R-red,' she managed to utter out, referring to the button he had to press. Her eyes closed one more time and then she couldn't get them back open. Then she fell into obscurity, where she was free from pain, sound and emotion.

* * *

_Finally!_ But beware, plot twists lie ahead! …Which I'm nervous about because I do hope you like how this story is going. I realize that last chapter was perhaps not the most exciting chapter, so sorry I couldn't update sooner. But I can promise you that the next is going to be quite the chapter, you better prepare for a rollercoaster of events…

But first please let me know what you thought of this chapter! (I mean it! I need to know!)

And as always thanks for reading!


	17. Bad omens

**Bad omens**

'How did they escape?'  
'I don't know, your majesty. We like to believe someone must've helped them from the outside…'

The last thing he needed was those two Saiyans causing a rebellion. He dismissed the soldier and let his head rest on his hand while thinking things through. It seemed that within twenty-four hours problems had piled up to the point that he was going to have to postpone his trip to Namek, _again_.  
Someone had tried to assassinate him or, at best, the woman. His father's health was declining.  
The people were becoming anxious, causing more tension and mistrust towards the royal court.

But first things first, was he the target or the woman?

He wasn't quite sure what to make out of it. All he did know was nobody knew of the woman's invention. Her entire team had been interrogated but it was obvious none had been informed of the project.  
One of the two that were always with her, some guy called Forog, had been aware she was working on something but claimed to not know any details, despite the fact the King himself had seen him mere minutes before the accident had occurred. Vegeta supposed a few days of torture would make him rethink his answers.  
And that little assistant that was always trailing after the woman had gotten hurt when Kakarot had broken out… Her condition was critical, so he couldn't question her.  
He had considered of Ilkm as the obvious culprit, but several people had testified that he had indeed been present during a testing of a new spaceship. And of course, _why_ would _he_ assassinate the king?

Though Vegeta had no certainty, he had to keep the possibility open that it could perhaps be a Saiyan.  
One of his own… But how did that Saiyan know of the woman's invention?

_Hmph._

_Of course it could be Saiyan working for Kakarot…_

This situation on his planet needed to come to an end. He hardened his grip on the armchair, trying to control the tremor that was coming from deep inside.

Too long they had been running from Frieza. Too long had this warrior race been living and hiding in fear. As proud Saiyans, this was against their very nature.  
To first obey the tyrant, then escape and to then eventually live their free days in fear of when he'd be taking his revenge… Any sane man would become radical and driven by fear and hate.

For the longest time he had felt as if he had been in control of it all but… ever since that damn woman said he was like Frieza, he had felt confused and even more angrier than usual.

Though he was unwilling to admit out loud, she did seem to have point. Was he really no better?

Since when did an entire Saiyan army purge planets that were so much weaker?

Territorial speaking, such as with the Tuffles, that could be justified but he supposed on her planet it had been unnecessary. He had taken over Frieza's filthy habits. Purging without thought, to simply sell the planet off…

He had always claimed he'd be a much better and more capable ruler than the tyrant. Genuinely believing to be smarter, and more sufficient, by seeing the potential of certain races and use them to his advantage.

The image of the woman flashed before his eyes. Her haunting blue eyes staring straight at him.

_This woman is making me weak-minded…_

Letting out a sigh, he leaned against the back of the throne, finding it hard to sit here all day and bark out orders. The image of his father came to mind, having only a few memories of him sitting here.  
The old man's health had been declining for a while now. Although Vegeta knew this was his sworn duty, one he was very proud to fulfill, he couldn't help but feeling he was failing him both a son and heir to the throne.  
He owed his father his life. The old king had saved him, and every other Saiyan, by paying a high price.

And now that he was growing older, instead of seeing the Saiyan race thrive and regain its old proud status, it was still on the run. His son had not become the man he had promised him years ago. He was no way near becoming a Super Saiyan.

This was the most sad, pathetic scenario Vegeta could've envisioned all those years ago.

With a growl he got off the throne, gritting his teeth in frustration. None of the men in the throne-room dared to speak up, simply exchanging bewildered looks with one another as he walked out the room.

Clenching his fist, he tried to grasp hold of the sudden havoc living inside of him. This situation was driving him slowly mad.  
Walking outside, he tried to clear his mind and take in a deep breath of fresh air. But no matter how much he tried; he couldn't get that stupid woman out of his head.

Her entire existence distracted him. If it weren't her feisty personality, it was her goddamn body that was all he could think of. Her mouth had been heavenly, still simmering on his lips. Like her words simmered in his ears whenever she spoke. He was now certain of her poison.

Either she plagued his mind with her words, or it was with that soft skin of hers.

How foolish to lust after a mere alien woman when he could have any woman he wanted! Yet he found himself in need of her approval at times. Her acceptance.

_All because she called me out on being just like Frieza… I must be losing my mind._

'King Vegeta, your father would like to speak to you.'

He only nodded as the soldier bowed and left. His feet remained grounded, looking up at the darkening sky above him. Taking in the air and the view surrounding him, he caught himself doing again something concerning the woman. Now he was genuinely starting to view his own planet differently. He had never felt much of a connection to it, perhaps due him not truly growing up here.  
Only for the last five years he had been free to come home, and even then, most of the time he had chosen to search for power instead of staying here. His blood boiled when thinking of his youth and how much years he had given to Frieza. Swallowing the all too familiar burning feeling inside, he tried to now appreciate his home. Because he supposed this planet was indeed not all that bad.

Turning around, the red dust freely wandered until it landed on the soldier that had suddenly approached him out of nowhere. Vegeta's body tensed up in fury when seeing who it was.

'You have some nerve, Kakarot.'

'I do,' he grinned while crossing his arms. The Saiyan stood proudly before the King, not scratch left from the last torture session he had inflicted on him. A malevolent look in his eyes.

'But I'm not here to fight.'

'Then what is it?' Vegeta snapped, irked to see his dreaded rival in such a calm state when all he could feel was chaos.

Kakarot seemed to be more than just physically in a good state. Vegeta immediately noted how his armor was the latest one, meaning someone had collected it for him. And as usual, he was giving him that stupid smirk that he hated so much. The fact he had beaten him once was bad but the idea that Kakarot seemed think of him as some sort of brother, a friendly rival, that drove him more than just mad.

'I've heard Bulma got caught up in your mess,' Kakarot started.  
The fact the Saiyan had dares to just call her by her first name irked him, but he remained silent and stoic, wondering just what this fool was up to this time. Did he escape just to be beaten into a pulp by the King himself? Surely, the low-class did not enjoy getting humiliated repeatedly by him?

'Or did _you_ get caught up in her mess?' Kakarot then stated, pretending to think it through. He let out a laugh when seeing Vegeta was no longer able to hide his anger.

_So Kakarot knows more…_

'Perhaps you are simply bounded by fate to be each other's demise?' Kakarot theatrically asked.

'Since when did you get so wise with words?' He dryly reacted, annoyed that he could not figure out Kakarot's true intentions for seeking him out. The Saiyan was obviously hiding something.

'Being alone makes you think… Which is something I don't recommend, especially when you are a Saiyan,' Kakarot answered.

'What did you come for, if not for a beating that you won't survive?' Vegeta asked with a delighted smirk. Perhaps this is what he exactly needed, somedistraction. Kakarot had proven to be quite the beating bag he needed at times.

'I just wanted to bid you goodbye before I leave,' The other Saiyan said, smirking alike, 'I'm going far, far away. To a little planet called Namek. Have you heard of it?'

Widening his eyes in shock at hearing the Saiyan say that, it didn't take Vegeta long to figure out what he was up to.

'You must have a death wish,' the king hissed in anger, letting his power level rise to frightening heights for any mere third-class soldier, even an exceptionally gifted one like Kakarot.

'Well, I heard you can wish for whatever you want. So, I'm sure Raditz will wish me back should that happen…' Kakarot snickered, enjoying seeing the fury grow in the king's eyes.  
'I was kind of hoping on taking Bulma along. She is quite nice, you know…'

The words indicated he knew of their little fling, which made Vegeta flush in anger and embarrassment. Though normally this wouldn't bother him, he felt ashamed for being caught by none other than this obnoxious Saiyan. But instead of continuing the petty conversation, Kakarot's smirk fell and he became more serious, as to emphasize he was now no longer playing around.

'With Frieza coming for us, I don't think she deserves to be caught up in this and die.'

'What are you blabbering on about?!' Vegeta shouted.

'There has been several sightings of spaceships over the past few months. Every thee months the exact same ship passes this planet. It's an Arlian ship. And as you know, Arlia was conquered last year by Frieza…'

'So? We are aware we're being watched, Kakarot,' Vegeta snapped, though actually annoyed how he, as the king of all Saiyans, had not been aware of this information and the low-class had been.

'With the old King's health declining, you becoming King, and them constantly watching our every move, one might see these all as bad omens instead of simple changes.'

He knew where he was going with this which only fueled his irritation and frustration.

'Frieza is coming, Vegeta,' Kakarot stated. 'And the question is, what are _you_ going to do about it?'

'Not let you reach Namek first,' Vegeta snapped, blasting of a Ki-ball followed up by several other, smaller, ones. To his utter most surprise, Kakarot easily avoided them. And before he knew it, the Saiyan appeared before him and hit him with his fist, sending him flying. Shocked, he eyed the Saiyan and realized he had grown stronger.

'H-how?' He muttered.  
'Every time you beat me… I got so much stronger. All I had to do was hide that from you,' Kakarot chuckled, 'I won't beat you too severely, as that would crumble your already fragile reputation as King. But be aware that I could kill you this very moment.'

Not willing to listen and let his taunting words get to him so easily, Vegeta launched another attack only to see his fists miss Kakarot's face every single time. The more rage he put into it, the easier the other Saiyan could dodge his attacks until he finally had enough. With swift combo of punches and kicks, Vegeta found himself on the ground, completely in pain.

'I'm leaving now,' Kakarot said, unimpressed by the Saiyan king. 'Like I said, I would've liked taking Bulma along but since you have her hidden in your personal chambers… Too much of a hazard to go get her, I'm afraid. But give her kiss goodbye from me, will you?'

'You lowlife,' Vegeta growled, 'You'll regret this!'  
'Will I?' Kakarot asked mockingly.

At that moment soldiers came to assist, which only further humiliated the new King. Flared with anger, he halted them to make any movement. Kakarot only snickered and in a flash disappeared. In the distance Vegeta saw him reappear at the space center.

'Find out who's helping him!' He screamed while getting up and chasing after the Saiyan himself. Though his body was screaming in agony, he couldn't afford to lose in front of his people. He refused to believe this man had once again defeated him and was stronger than him! NO, he refused to allow this treachery. He'll destroy him now! No more torture, no more mercy!

_I though with the woman's new invention… Everything was falling into place!  
_He couldn't tolerate the idea of losing before even having begun with his new training. It had been his only and last chance to defeat the likes of Kakarot and Frieza! _I'll destroy them all!_

Troops followed blindly, aware that Kakarot was off limits as their opponent but got stunned by the appearance of a small group of Saiyans awaiting them who had allied themselves with the traitorous Saiyan.  
All Saiyans with formidable power. Vegeta's eyes widened, aware of who they were.

His own father had always made sure their family was of the elite and eliminated anyone who could overshadow them one day but Kakarot's family had always been a doubtful case.  
Not quite threatening enough but with plenty of potential.  
When Vegeta saw the spitting image of Kakarot, albeit with more scars, he suddenly made the connection on how Kakarot had gotten so much intel. Bardock, Kakarot's father had reported numerous times that Frieza was luring in the darkness, although without any proof.

It wasn't that he didn't believe the man but at that moment there was little he could do about it and it was advised to not send the planet into chaos by a mere rumor.  
But it seemed father and son deemed the situation much more severe.

Vegeta's eyes scanned the deserters intently, so he'd remember who wore the face of a traitor should they ever dare to meet him again.  
Raditz was being held up by one of Bardock's men, apparently big brother wasn't quite as talented as the youngest. A fight emerged and though Vegeta somehow managed to kill a few, the one who he wanted to destroy was out of his reach. Bardock shielded his crew and sons and created an explosion so severe that the King and his entire troop flew back. It wasn't until the smoked cleared, Vegeta saw a spaceship disappear into the sky.

_They had escaped! They are off to Namek!  
_  
Clenching his teeth in fury, he barked at the incompetent men for failing. He yelled at them to pursuit the spaceship, but someone dare to answer and tell him that it would be a futile attempt.  
Vegeta's blurred vision of rage cleared up and he looked at the man who dared to defy his order. He saw it was Ilkm.

'That was our latest new spaceship… It's much faster than any ship on the planet. You'll never be able to catch up on it,' he explained, his voice sounding a little taunting while wearing a ridiculous smirk that only further added insult to injury.

Furious Vegeta, who had hard time standing up straight, screamed out his frustration and went on a rampage of killing his own men. A few managed to dodge his attacks and flee the scene. He kept going until he was standing alone. Red dust surrounded and concealed him, allowing him to let out a sigh of defeat. When the red dust disappeared, he saw that Ilkm was still standing at the gate.  
With a delighted grin, he proudly informed the King that he had been working on a second ship, an even slightly better one. He had also added a new feature on this ship, a room that could demonstrate any level of gravity.

Taking a deep breath, Vegeta arched an eyebrow when hearing him say that. The man only responded with his usual slimy grin.

'It just needs some testing but it's practically good to go, your majesty,' he added.

'Are you needed for those tests?'

'Oh, no, sir! My assistants do that!' he laughed, finding the question quite humorous. As if he'd ever do such lowly tasks!

With a roar of anger, he unleashed a beam of unseen energy, disintegrating the man until there was nothing left to proof his existence.

Breathing hard, he told one of the bystanders, that for some reason hadn't fled after his outburst, to start those tests while he started to walk back to the his palace, remembering his father's request to see him. An unfortunate meeting now but he wouldn't submit to pain or defeat just yet.

* * *

'You seem to be losing control.'

A harsh statement but an expected remark to be made by the former king of Saiyans.  
Never had he shown any doubt in his son's abilities. But never had he anticipated the scenario they were living in today either.  
The proud Saiyan race had lived a very different life many years ago. The old king let his mind wander off in long forgotten memories.

The day his son had been born; he had taken his mother's life because of his tremendous power. A sign of a vicious King that would come to rule them. It had all been glory. _A sign of greatness.  
_  
So it pained him, and his proud, to see his son stand before him, battered and beaten. Barely standing, only stubbornness holding him up.

'I'm not losing control,' Vegeta bit out. 'I will be leaving sooner than expected— 'You cannot leave, Vegeta,' his father interrupted. 'Reports of Frieza approaching are brought in by the hour. You cannot abandon your planet now!'

'I've told you that there is a power— 'I cannot rule for you, Vegeta. You are the new King. Lead your people, son! Stop thinking you are alone in this battle! Every Saiyan is ready to fight and die for this planet. Just as much as, if not, more than you! I can no longer do this work for you. My health won't allow it.'

As he said it, his hand touched the deep scar on his chest, heaving in pain from getting so worked up.

Vegeta kept his expression cold and distant but inside he felt a tinge of pain himself. Realizing his father was already in a dying state. For a Saiyan he wasn't old enough to succumb to death just yet. But he could feel his Ki-power diminishing little by little.  
_Indeed, a bad omen, _he dared to admit to himself, though not allowing any feeling of grief or sadness.  
Kakarot's venomous voice repeated once again that Frieza was coming. With everything going on, this was indeed a great opportunity to strike. And Vegeta was aware he was in no way ready or capable of defending his planet.

Clenching his fist in frustration, he tried to think of what to do but found himself, for the first time, at a loss. Sensing his father's eyes on him, he straightened his posture and stood proudly before the old man.

'I_ will_ succeed.'

That was all he could say, and his father simply nodded. Suddenly tensing up underneath his gaze, the old man tried to pull up a strong façade and Vegeta saw how his father gritted his teeth to hide the pain in his chest.  
Eventually the former king shamefully looked away and dismissed his son, saying he would no longer hold him up from his duties as the new king.

It hurt his own pride to see his father in such a weakened and pathetic state. So no longer being able to stand it, he turned around and left without saying another word. His mind couldn't find any rest while his body only ached in pain.

He realized he was, _again_, in need of a healing tank.

Tiredly he dragged his body to his personal quarters until he was standing in the recovery. Leaning against the wall, he took a deep breath. He refused to let anyone help him.  
Scanning the room he noted the woman was still in bed, resting. Apparently, her fragile body couldn't handle all its been through and needed some extra rest. Or that's what that blabbermouth of a doctor had told him.  
Reluctantly his mind went back to the first time he had seen her standing practically half-naked before him. He smirked, realizing that should he tell her that to her face, she would turn crimson out of humiliation. But he decided against the idea again, like he had many times before. No, it was his image to hold.

With a groan, he managed to get off the wall and walk towards the healing tank. But midway he had to take a break and end up resting on the woman's bed. Pained, he angrily tried to gather the last bit of energy he had left to help himself up but found he needed more time. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her. Blissfully unaware of the danger she was in. He had questioned his own motives at times but after experiencing her newest invention, he was certain of his instinct. This woman had what it took to make a difference in his search for power.  
Unwillingly his mind took him back to the moments before they were both on the ground. Heat rose through his entire body, making him stiffen up in response. He hated admitting to himself he had enjoyed her hands on him and tasting her so thoroughly.

Since when did he react to such a common emotion? He was the King of all Saiyans! He could have any woman, at any moment! Yet it held felt as a victory when he finally made her shut up in a way, he had wanted to so many times before. But it had felt even greater when she responded and took over, surprising him with her willingness to be close to him.

'Vegeta?'

He winced when hearing her speak, not even noticing her waking up because his mind had wandering off and had made him completely oblivious to his surroundings. He was becoming too weak around her. And allowing her to call him by his name… nobody did that! His own father hardly did so!

'Stay,' he commanded when she tried to get up. She looked tired. Weak and fragile. Which irked him, yet again his mouth remained still, not bothering to voice his vicious thoughts.

'What happened?' Bulma groggily asked while looking around.

'Someone you trusted, betrayed you,' Vegeta simply said.

Bulma lightly shook her head when remembering her last memory, explaining it must've been Ilkm. He was always following her around but Vegeta abruptly cut her off, 'He was smart enough to not be around when it happened. So, someone who worked for you must've been actually working for him instead.'

'Libelle or Forog?' Bulma gasped in shock. He saw her blue eyes well up with tears but knowing it would annoy him, she kept her emotions in check and hid her face for a second before looking back up at him. Sadness no longer hiding in those bright eyes of hers, foolish kindness showing instead.  
He caught himself staring at her before clearing up his throat and explaining their current situation.

'Kakarot escaped?'  
'Yes, conveniently when I was with you.' His voice had almost wavered when speaking those words, suddenly getting a feeling of embarrassment again when thinking about their thoughtless actions. And he had just made it sound as if that happened all the time or would happen again soon.

It wasn't as if he had come with the intention to seek her out and behave like a moron! It just sorts of happened without thought. He made a note to never lose control around the woman again. Which of course, knowing her, would not be easy.

'W-where are they?' Bulma suddenly asked, her eyes stared longingly at him, making him suppress shiver. 'Forog and Libelle?' she clarified.

His mind dared to wonder if she'd ever ask anyone about him the same way she had just asked about them. Mortified of his thoughts, and with a slight feeling of envy, he snapped at her saying he didn't know where those two useless beings were.

'That doesn't matter anymore either,' he added. 'Frieza is coming.'  
'W-what?'  
'Don't make me repeat myself, woman,' he sighed, trying again to move his body but felt his muscles rejected the idea of moving. He had pushed himself too far… Now he would have to go through the humiliation of being helped by one of his men! And should anyone hear of that, his reputation as King would be ruthlessly tarnished. If it wasn't already.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm. Looking down he saw her small hand on resting on his arm and when he looked up her blue eyes gave him a determined look. She asked him if he had fought Kakarot and what had happened. And for some reason he answered her questions without thought.

'My father is dying,' he said for no reason, again feeling a hint of grief inside of him.  
'I'm sorry…' she muttered, unable to hide her surprise at his openness.  
'With Saiyans it is considered a bad omen. You either die out of old age or, and preferably, in battle.'

Having enough of this weak, mindless talking, he abruptly got up. Glad to be ridden of her soft flesh against his but instead of walking out like he had intended, he felt himself falling back down on her bed.

'You overdid it!' she yelled in anger.  
'Let me be!' he snapped, pulling his arm lose when she touched him again.  
'You idiot!'  
'Don't call me an idiot, idiot!'  
'Real mature, Vegeta…' She snickered while rolling her eyes at him.  
Throwing the sheets off, revealing her body dressed in nothing but a small nightgown, his eyes widened in response. She didn't say a word but instead came to sit next to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, trying to help him get up. Stunned, he at first didn't budge, until she grumbled that he could co-operate a bit.

With her help, he managed to get inside of the healing tank. His expression must've given away his confusion because without him saying a word she explained her actions.

'You helped me getting in one of these—what? Two, three times now?' She said, touching the inside of the healing tank while talking. 'I can help you get in just once, can't I?'

He didn't know how to respond, never expecting her gratitude to be genuine. He thought back to the conversation before he had made her shut up; how she had thought she could count on him…

'Though, you're pretty heavy, you know!' she said while flashing him a smile. A genuine smile she gave far too easily to anyone in his opinion.

The lights behind her made her body look heavenly. And if his body wasn't becoming completely unresponsive, he would have snatched her and pulled her closed to him. He felt the need to ravage her suddenly. But instead of becoming an animal he remained still while she remained the enigmatic creature, she had always been to him and surprised him with a kind kiss on the cheek.

'If I can trust you, Vegeta. You can trust me.'

Her whispered words echoed long in his ears before submitting to darkness.

Meanwhile, in the darkness of the universe, a bright white ship was approaching the red planet of the Saiyans. The emperor watched the planet, still debating if he should just destroy it now or have some fun first. A delightful idea crossed his mind and he let out a cold, disturbing laugh.

* * *

I'm very pleased with this chapter to be honest! I truly hope you liked it too! Thanks for all the love and patience!


	18. A faltering Empire

**A faltering Empire**

Bulma watched him sleep. _Even resting he does with a frown on his face._  
Never had she thought she'd be watching him, the king of the savage race that had purged her planet, sleep peacefully. Not that she was worried about him. No, of course not, that would simply offend the man. _I just have to wait for him to wake up…_

Letting herself fall on the bed, Bulma let out a deep sigh.

_Libelle… Forog… One of them betrayed me. …Or maybe they both did._

Now that she knew Vegeta wasn't watching her, her entire body tensed up and suddenly she was overwhelmed with sadness. Her carefree days were over again. She couldn't trust anyone but the very man that had turned her world upside down. Burying her face in the pillow, she let the tears stream freely. Her body and mind felt completely out of balance.

_And I don't even know if it is because of what has happened or… If it is simply because of Vegeta's presence. I feel different around him now. Excited and… _

Her last memories were of them kissing and touching. And though her cheeks flushed red out of embarrassment of being caught, her body warmed up and simply longed for more. Pushing herself off the bed, she took another glance at the man that caused her so much inner turmoil.

He seemed to be always confusing her. Pushing her morals. Forcing her to view life with a different perception. Crossing boundaries, she didn't even know lived inside of her.

_What's wrong with me? This man has murdered people… He killed Mr. Popo. And now I'm… __**lusting**__ after him?_

Her body was still tired, but her mind couldn't stand the idea of lying down any longer. Getting off the bed, she decided to go back to her own room and perhaps contact her parents. She took another glance at the king and out of nowhere the thought came if lust was all she was feeling for him. Startled by her own mind, she decided that, right now, she didn't want to think about her feelings any longer.

_I'll come back later… Vegeta.  
_  
Finding some clothes that fit her beside the bed, she put them on and got out of the room, only to find herself in a hallway she had never been in before. Confused, she tried to find her way out but after entering a few rooms, including a bedroom and a kitchen, it dawned upon her she was in his personal quarters. _Or something like that. Damn it, Vegeta. Where the hell am I?_

'You must be the scientist everybody is talking about.'

Startled by the voice behind her, Bulma immediately turned around. She hadn't even heard a door open! When seeing who it was, her eyes widened. It was an older man who looked just like Vegeta. The same proud attitude hung in the air and his eyes shamelessly inspected her. Uncertain of how to behave, Bulma decided that remaining silent was the wisest the decision.

'My son has put quite a lot of faith into you,' he continued.

Bulma was now copying his eye movements and taking in the senior man. It was obvious he had been hurt during battle and had been severely injured. His crippled body depended on a walking stick. And no matter how elegant and bejeweled it was, it didn't hide the fact he couldn't stand straight without it. A few deep scars deformed his once handsome face. When Bulma caught his eyes, she noted them to be just as harsh and cold as Vegeta's.

However, seeing her blue eyes made him soften up and Bulma could then catch a glimpse of his tiredness.

'Your Vegeta's father,' she blurted out for no reason.

'King Vegeta,' he corrected her, though his voice was mild and slightly amused by her slip up.  
'R-right,' Bulma muttered, feeling quite stupid.  
'Your latest invention,' he said, not dwelling on it. 'Do you believe this is what it will take to make him stronger?'

_I actually didn't invent this for your son… So, I have never put much thought into what this machine could do for him._

Now she felt guilty because of her selfishness. Seeing how this man, who had probably once been just as much of a proud warrior as his son, stand before her in this pitiful state made her understand how severe the situation was for the Saiyan race.  
And suddenly it also all clicked in her mind, understanding why Vegeta had been so obsessed in his search for power.  
At this point, she knew him well enough to know that the sight of his father must be hard on him.  
It probably meant to him that he was caring for someone weak, which was something he did not only not know how to do, he didn't want to do either.  
And she assumed they both had been forced to live in this situation because of Frieza, who was the cause of all their agony.

Perhaps she and Vegeta had more in common than she was willing to admit. After all, he too had encountered a creature far superior to his strength. And knowing his Saiyan mindset, that must've been a true hardship to endure.

'I think… I think a good schedule is all that is needed before he starts his training,' Bulma eventually answered after a long pause of silence.

'But do you believe it will make him stronger?' he asked her, his tone more demanding while his eyes lit up with a certain fierceness.

Taken back, she wavered a bit at first but then nodded. Her brain worked faster and better under pressure and before she knew it, she was answering his questions.

'If we set gravity just slightly higher than its current level, we can already feel a difference. So obviously, pushing it pass the limits of our current knowledge will lead to incredible results. We can presume a normal level of gravity will feel like nothing after an intense training in the Gravity Room.'

Satisfied with her answer, he only nodded in approval. Wanting to leave, he started walking but stumbled at first try. Bulma knew better than to ask if he needed help but he was all by himself. It was obvious he was in pain and tired of walking.

'I'm going to talk to my son,' he simply said when she dared to move a muscle in his direction.

Understanding the unsaid warning, she immediately halted.

'Make sure everything is ready for departure.'  
'Departure?' Bulma echoed confused.

'Yes, my son is taking a little trip. I made him postpone it a few times now… Its best if he leaves right away. You oversee the ship…' He fell silent. Furrowing his eyebrows, he fell into what seemed to be deep thought. Awkwardly, Bulma just waited it out. Not quite sure how to behave around the man.

Unlike Vegeta, he made her feel much smaller as a person. For some weird reason, his former title of king intimidated her more than Vegeta's title of prince ever did._ King Vegeta, _she now corrected herself. _His present title seems to make even a less of an impression…_

'What is your name?'

Stunned by the question, it took her a second to recover. Stuttering a little when trying to tell him her name, she halted and scolded herself. Taking a deep breath and telling herself to stop behaving like an idiot, she managed to answer the simple question in one breath,

'Bulma Briefs.'

'Bulma,' he echoed her name, staying silent again. The deep lines on his forehead told Bulma he had a lot of worrying thoughts and curiously she wondered what could be going on inside of him. After all, as former king, wasn't he allowed to live a carefree life from now on?

'Take care of my son on your journey to Namek, Bulma.'

'I-I will… Sir.'  
_  
Namek? I never heard of that planet. And what could Vegeta want on Namek…?  
_  
'After his recovery, you will leave. No matter what happens, understood? That is an order.'  
'Of course, sir,' Bulma monotonously continued to answer while trying to halt the worrying feelings creeping up inside of her.

_Something is going on…_

The old king passed her by and gave her some direction of how to get out of the King's personal quarters. Hearing him say that, Bulma couldn't help but blush. Realizing only now how this must've looked. Almost she wanted to squeal out that she didn't know no idea why Vegeta had decided that she should be staying here instead of the infirmary of the science department, but the man hadn't even pick up on her embarrassment and inner conflict, and had simply kept walking.

Watching his back, Bulma noted that it was an urgent manner for them to speak. _And private one too.  
_Hence why he was all by himself. Not being able to control her worrying thoughts, her mouth spoke up before her mind could think it through.

'Is…' For a moment she wavered until the image of Vegeta flashed before her eyes and she couldn't help herself,

'Is everything alright, sir?'

He halted. His back stiffened and with a low voice he informed her,

'Just make sure you are careful. Planet Vegeta is at chaos for the moment.'

The ominous feeling that had settled in the pit of her stomach took over her entire body. With a small nod, she bid him goodbye and couldn't help but start running. She wanted her new task to be done quickly, so she could come back. _Where does Vegeta want to go to at a time like this? This is seems so unlike him to just leave everything behind… He's always going on and on about his duty as the King of Saiyans. Just what the hell happened when I was out? And what about his training in the Gravity Room?_

Running out of what she now understood was the palace, Bulma noticed a ship in the distance. It seemed to be the prototype of the ship Ilkm had been working on.  
Her feet kept moving without thought or paying attention to the people around her. Though noticing there was indeed some kind of thrill that hung in the air. Saiyans paid too little attention to her appearance. None asked questions. It seemed they were too much drawn into their own problems to simply even notice her.

The red dust got stuck on her clothes and boots. Her feet and body felt so heavy. _Am I really that out of shape? Honestly, Bulma!  
_It took her a split second to realize she was outside. Free. In the heavy gravity of planet Vegeta.

Abruptly halting, she looked up at the sky. _It's blue. Just like home.  
_  
Taking a moment to take in the environment, Bulma looked around before closing her eyes and taking it all in. Tasting the dust on her lips, noting it was a bit salty. Twirling around in place, she embraced the wind and took a deep breath of fresh air. Her entire body had longed for so hard and so long for this moment. The air on planet Vegeta smelled different. A bit more… metallic? Either way, she liked the smell. She liked the red sticky sand. She liked the warm wind.

Letting herself enjoy a few more minutes of freedom, she took in a deep breath and gathered her thought together. She didn't know how much time had passed and how she had been able to adjust to the gravity so quickly, but she was grateful.  
Feeling that there was no time to waste, she then kept going towards the ship that was luckily not too far off from the palace. A familiar face greeted her. It was a member of her personal team, Kai. He gave her a broad smile and congratulated her newest invention, that everyone seemed to know of.

'Amazing! And yet so simple! You are a genius, Dr. Briefs!'

Bulma thanked him, noticing a huge crowd of people readying the ship. Some greeted her, saying the same type of things. Hating being in the dark, she simply asked him her burning question.

'How do you know about my invention, Kai?'  
'Ilkm stole your invention,' Kai whispered but then with a wicked grin said, 'But King Vegeta blasted him! He's dead! Ilkm is dead, Briefs!'  
'W-what? Why? How?'

'Well, I'd like to think his majesty was onto him. I guess he knew Ilkm stole your invent— 'No, I mean _how_ did Ilkm steal my invention? When did he get the chance to do all that?'

'You were out for like a few days, Bulma.'  
'What!?'  
'Yeah,' he lowered his enthusiasm when seeing her confused expression. Realizing there were quite a few imported details missing for her, Kai explained what happened.

'Some are just rumors, so I don't know if it is all true but the story goes that Forog told Ilkm about your invention and together with Libelle they made plan to steal it. Libelle promised she could provide a good diversion with the help from a couple of Saiyans. So, during that Saiyan outbreak, Ilkm made his move!'

'Saiyan outbreak?' Her heart started to race, realizing that every feeling of betrayal had been real. A small, silly part of her, had hoped that it all wasn't true. That there was still a good explanation waiting for her, proving her instincts to be wrong. _Libelle, Forog…_  
'Some Saiyans that were causing trouble back on Earth— 'Kakarot?' Bulma asked in shock.  
'Yeah, you know him?' Kai asked intrigued.  
'Where is Forog and Libelle?' Feeling furious, she grabbed his collar. 'Tell me!'  
'L-Libelle got heavily injured during the outbreak! And Forog is laying low for now. With the king getting hurt we decided to not mention Forog knew more— 'But Forog has betrayed me!' Bulma screamed in anger.  
'If we tell the Saiyans about Forog, they will torture him to death!'  
'You…' She didn't know what to say. 'I thought we were working _with_ the Saiyans?'  
'Of course we are but that doesn't mean we need to betray one another! I mean, sure Ilkm was an asshole but Forog didn't mean bad. I think he just wanted to get higher up, you know. Have his own team. And Ilkm had promised him that.'  
Noticing her anger had only grown with his words, he added, 'Don't worry, we'll settle this on our own. We don't need the Saiyans their help for this. Forog won't be getting away.'

Obviously he was hoping those words were going to be soothing towards her. Having enough of this vile company that she had dared to deem as good friends or even just companions, she barked out a few orders and reminded everyone that this ship needed to be ready rather sooner than later.

'Kai, where is Libelle?'

He froze up and, with a sadden expression, told her that Libelle's condition had become very critical.  
Trying her best to not let it get to her, obviously still feeling torn up inside, Bulma decided to calm down and first take a look around in the ship before going anywhere else. _I should probably inspect the ship if I'm going to be using it later… _

She had to admit Ilkm's ship was impressive, though it pissed her off to see the gravity room installed without her consent. However, it would serve its purpose. _What are you thinking? This was an invention just for you, not for Vegeta…_  
Ever since waking up her mind had been spinning. Vegeta's father words kept haunting her. Again, she felt obliged to help the Saiyans, finding them suddenly to be much more humanlike then before. They too had suffered; they too had their own reasons for behaving the way they did. Without thought she started to make a list of likeliness between the Saiyan race and her own. Between herself and the Saiyan King.

_Maybe Saiyans are less civil then I originally thought. Maybe they got corrupted, abused even... Or maybe they just act upon instinct much more then Earthlings do… Here I am pretending to be superior, but I follow my gut feeling most of the time too. So, what is my instinct telling me now?  
Everything is happening so fast, I can hardly keep up… _

'Is King Vegeta leaving?'

Startled, Bulma looked up to see a large Saiyan awaiting her as she stepped out of the ship. He seemed to be looking for a fight and even without a scouter on, she could feel his energy. It was electric and dangerous. _He could destroy the ship… _Warily, she approached him and tried to take control of the situation.

'I'm afraid it is unsure if his majesty will join us,' Bulma spoke up without wavering.  
'Rumor is that King Vegeta is going to leave us!' the Saiyan shouted. A few other Saiyans arrived, surrounding her and the ship. Bulma felt panic overcome her for a moment but she managed to keep her cool.

'If so, I'm sure he has a good reason to do so.'  
'Some find the new King to be kind of a coward,' the Saiyan said on a malicious tone. 'Maybe he really is. I mean, if he dares to leave us now…'

Bulma wanted to open her mouth and reply to his crude comments but a blast out of nowhere came and injured the Saiyan. The ground trembled slightly and Bulma put her hands before her face to avoid getting hit by the flying rubble that followed. As the red dust disappeared, the Saiyan hissed while trying to get back up.  
Gritting his teeth at the man who had attacked him, Bulma then saw the largest Saiyan she had ever seen standing right behind her.

'We obey the King. You don't think, King Vegeta thinks for you, understood?'

Just by looking at him, she could tell he was a ruthless and devoted warrior. He grinned when catching her stare and he treated her on a vicious grin. His hand went over his bald head and with a bark of laughter, he asked if she liked what she was seeing.

Ignoring his comment, Bulma looked at the other Saiyans who objected to the statement, shouting out their dismay over what was going on and what had happened.

'Commander, why didn't he execute Kakarot?'  
'Where is King Vegeta, Nappa?' One spat, clearly no longer holding any respect for the higher-ranking officer.  
'Where is that ship going? Frieza has been spotted! He can't leave now!'  
'We need our King to fight!'

Taking a few steps back, Bulma than realized that there was indeed a crisis on planet Vegeta. It seemed the outbreak had caused quite a stir. Some looked angry, others more desperate.

'Don't listen to any fool that thinks Kakarot or Bardock knows what they are doing. They left as cowards because they feared the wrath of the King!'

'People saw King Vegeta lose!' Another Saiyan yelled back.

_Wait! Vegeta got hurt during a fight with Kakarot? I thought…! Well, I hadn't really given it any thought!_

'That's just a rumor,' Commander Nappa gruffly answered. Having enough of their antics, he unleashed a few more Ki-blast and took control of the situation. Making every single Saiyan leave. When Bulma looked around, she noted how tense the atmosphere was. Even the sky up above did not know any rest, Saiyan soldiers flew around left to right. Fights occurred here and there.

Hastily, she went back into the ship and got into the captain cabin where she could contact her parents. But as she was dialing, she ended the call. What would she say? _There is chaos on the Saiyan planet? I might not survive this, goodbye? …I think I sort of have a fling with the king?_

_No, it's better to not worry them. But what if it this my last chance to speak to them…? No! I can't think like that! I'm going to survive this mess. Just few more months! …But what about Vegeta?  
_  
That thought stirred more chaos inside of her than anything else that what was going on Planet Vegeta. Did she care about him now? Was she hesitating to leave?

_He wouldn't care about me leaving… would he?_

Jumping out of the chair again, she decided that was she now needed was some clarity on other matters before dealing with that one. The subject Vegeta wouldn't be solved anytime soon but she could ask Forog and Libelle why they did what they did. Forog's thinking she could understand.  
Not that she would ever do such a thing herself, but she did know some people had no guilt towards other's when it came to their own selfish reasoning. But Libelle? …Either she had been a fantastic actress or something else happened!  
_  
After all, she was probably the reason Kakarot was able to get out. I'm sure of that!_

Running towards the infirmary of the science building, Bulma could feel her legs tiring out. The high gravity was taking its toll on her body. She wasn't ready to move around so much in it. Yet a small part of her felt proud to know her little session had been a real success. After all, she wasn't getting crushed. Behind her a fight ensued between Saiyans. Hurrying up, she tried to get inside and avoid getting involved.  
Noticing the gravity was lighter in the building, her body felt some sort of relief. And finally, she could breathe much more freely. Her mind started to clear up because of the intake of air. _Maybe being in high gravity so much isn't such a good idea… My head was a blur just seconds ago._

Feeling calmer, Bulma asked one of the nurses where Libelle, the pink little scientist girl, was. Getting directions, the nurse added that she was just in time.  
'In time?'  
'Nothing can be done,' she sadly answered. 'We did our best, but her body isn't responding well.'  
Pain filled her chest, despite the feeling of betrayal she had felt earlier.  
Not wasting any more time dwelling on her feelings, Bulma started running again. Hurrying through the halls, she founded Libelle in a bed instead of a healing tank.  
It was the same bed she had been in in the King's quarters. Realizing now it was also some sort of regenerating device, Bulma touched the glass she was being kept under. As her hand touched the cool service, the glass disappeared.

Libelle's eyes slowly opened. Her face was bruised and purple colored. She still had blood smudged on her face. A sad expression graced her face and she greeted Bulma without her usual cheeriness.  
Bulma did not know how to react. She wanted to be angry, but she felt nothing but sadness inside. Pity. Hurt.

'Sorry,' she said, speaking with a lisp. Bulma noted a few of her teeth were missing. Her lip had been split in two. Talking seemed painful to her, so she hushed the young girl. But she did not obey.  
'I love you,' the girl blurted out.

'Just be quiet and get better,' Bulma whispered back.  
'I can't get better… I'm really tired.'

Bulma wanted to answer that she should sleep then but she couldn't. She would never wake up again. She didn't want those to be her last words to her, be quiet and sleep.  
All the anger from earlier had melted and was all forgotten at this point.

'F-Forog—shh,' Bulma hushed her, placing a hand on her swollen cheeks. Grabbing her hand, Libelle shook her head, wanting to speak.  
'He told me you were kissing… t-the king,' she said with a mischievous smile that lacked its usual youthfulness.  
'Yeah,' Bulma answered with a snicker. 'I'll tell you all about it later, ok?'  
'What was it like?' Libelle asked, ignoring her antics of keeping her quiet.

Bulma gave it a thought, not quite sure what to tell her. She eventually settled on the truth, 'Nice. Wonderful even.'

'I never kissed… He promised me a kiss when we'd meet again,' she mumbled drowsily.  
'Who? Kakarot?' Bulma asked, realizing the girl was losing her consciousness. Looking around, she realized the building seemed to be empty. Perhaps everyone was in hiding until things settled on planet Vegeta. The alien nurse from earlier was standing afar, tenting the one other patient in the room.  
When their eyes crossed, she gave Bulma an apologetic look in return and shook her head to her plea to come and help the girl.

Libelle only nodded in agreement, giving Bulma a half smile when seeing her tears.  
'F-follow your… _heart_, Bulma.'  
'Heart?' Bulma echoed, smiling at her juvenile words.  
'Yeah, that's your instinct…'

Frowning, Bulma decided not to dwell on it but only nodded in agreement, promising her she would do that. Libelle reached out to touch her cheek but couldn't find the strength to do so. Bulma let her forehead rest on hers, hushing her to just relax. She wasn't going anywhere.

'I didn't mean to get you hurt,' Libelle whispered in her ear.  
'I know that.'  
'I just wanted… a kiss…'  
'I know.'

Her breath tickled her cheek while her tears fell on Libelle's cheek. When her violet eyes closed, Bulma felt her heart break inside. Holding on to her friend, which she now realized she didn't know well enough. Libelle's heartache of loneliness had been unknown to her or perhaps ignored because she had been too consumed by her own problems…

Guilt overwhelmed her.

Suddenly the ground started to shake uncontrollably. Warily Bulma looked around, the nurse came rushing over, pulling her lose from her friend. 'Wait, no!' she screamed in agony.  
'You have to go! Come on!' the nurse sternly answered. 'Frieza is getting closer! I think the Saiyans are losing their minds!'  
'How do you know Frieza is getting closer?' Bulma asked in shock.  
'I have good senses,' she simply said while guiding her to safety.  
'What is going on?' Bulma asked as she unwillingly left behind Libelle. Her heart was bleeding out but there wasn't anything she could do. It seemed the building was going to collapse.  
'After their encounter with Frieza, the Saiyans were never the same,' the nurse muttered, clearly pitying them while getting into an elevator and going underground.

'What happened?'  
'Frieza abducted the prince when he was just a little boy…'  
Bulma's blood went cold, suddenly understanding much more of the enigmatic Saiyan.  
'His father tried to save him but paid a high price… Half the Saiyan army was wiped out and the King hardly survived! But everyone believed the Saiyan Prince would take revenge and one day kill the man who had brought them to their knees! However, King Vegeta isn't anywhere near Frieza's level.'

'And now Frieza is coming,' Bulma whispered, understanding the chaos outside. Their hope was crumbling. They were preparing for a battle they knew they were going to lose.

'No man can ever stop him. Lord Frieza is a god, I tell you!'  
The elevator opened up and Bulma found herself in a long hallway.  
'I need to go to the palace, the King's quarter more specifically. He asked me to report to him.'  
It was amazing how easy she could come up with lies when it involved the Saiyan King. But the kind nurse didn't pick up on it and nodded understandingly. Quickly giving her directions on how she could use another elevator, that would go through an underground tunnel and open inside the palace. Thanking the nurse, Bulma rushed over to the elevator.

Thinking was not an option at this point, all she could do was get back to Vegeta. She didn't have anyone left but him. And she had sort of promised his father to take care of him. Her mind however did try to come up with a solution. She needed to buy the Saiyans more time, but how?

Her body felt weird, tired and nauseous but she didn't let it stop her. Feeling the higher gravity again as she came closer to the palace, Bulma readied herself for a struggle to get to the King's quarters. Once the elevator doors slid open, she was greeted by the sight of the same Saiyan of earlier, Nappa.  
He grinned at the sight of her and for a moment she thought she was in trouble until he told her the King did not like waiting.

She didn't question him, not caring if he was covering for her or was under the impression she was around to do just that. With a slight nod and fierce determination, she walked through the group of Saiyans, who were either eying her suspiciously or making inappropriate noises or remarks underneath their breath. At this point she didn't know if it was gravity pulling her down or the pressure of the situation. But either way, she was relieved to find herself alone again when she finally entered the King's quarters. No one was present and when she walked into the room, Vegeta was still in the regenerating tank. His eyes closed, his expression a scowl like always.

_I guess I'll have to wait a bit more…_

Tired, she went to sit down on the bed again. Her hand touched something. His clothes, armor and a scouter had been placed on the bed for when he awakens. Curiously she grabbed the scouter and put it on. The Saiyan language couldn't be deciphered but knowing the scouter had a function to change languages, she tried to see if her adjustment had been put into it. Luckily for her, it had been.

_Your power-level… 27 000. That is not nearly enough, Vegeta. _The scouter picked up on various spiked up power-levels. A red dot kept blinking at the corner, agitated by it, and curious, Bulma tried to figure out what it was signaling. It seemed to have picked an incredible high-power level. Realizing who this was and what this mean. Bulma took off the scouter, her hands trembling uncontrollably.

Looking at Vegeta in despair, she begged him to wake up. As if hearing her silent request, he opened eyes.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! To be honest I feel a little uncertain about it... I also wish I could update more often but I'm always short on time lately… Thanks for reading!

Comment/review!


	19. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

'What do you plan on doing?'  
'What do you_ think_ I can do?'

He spat the words at her, resenting her calmness and the nerve to ask him such a question. It was obvious his duty went before anything else. As king, he had to protect the planet! As king, he had to fight!

'You can't win from him, Vegeta!'  
'What do you want me to do, woman?! Run like a coward again? My planet is in chaos because of that! Even at distance Frieza is capable of bringing us to our knees!'

Bulma kept quiet, keeping her feelings to herself. _I can't let you… I've already lost someone today._ Her heart ached at the memory of Libelle. _You are all I have left, Vegeta._  
A rush of emotions went through her at the thought of that. Vegeta was the only person she knew and could count on. She wasn't certain what type of sacrifices he'd be willing to make for her but… But who else could she depend on in this dire situation? What would become of her, should she survive, without him around…?

'We just need to buy you some time— 'I've got no time left. It's over!' he angrily yelled.  
'We just need to outsmart him or something,' Bulma muttered, stubbornly refusing to just let him walk into his own death like this.  
'Don't treat me like…' he struggled to find the words, obviously agitated. His dark eyes stared intensely at her before looking away.

Scanning him with her blue eyes, she noted he wasn't only agitated because of Frieza's presence but hers as well. Frowning at his behavior, she tried to figure out why he was suddenly behaving this way. Perhaps he regretted kissing her. She wasn't an idiot; she was very much aware he found it hard to be around people that evoked certain emotions within him. Emotions he did not know how to deal with.

Hence the unnecessary threats. The violent behavior asserting to keep distance.  
She supposed, with all she had found out about him now, her existence affected him greatly. He kept his distance and arms crossed, as to defend himself from her. Whenever she would stare too long at him, he'd break eye contact.

And as flattering as it was to have this effect on him, it was also tiring.

'I don't want to die either,' she pointed out. 'I need you to win, Vegeta. So, I can live.'

She knew any other excuse on why she wanted him to win would only complex matters, so she made it sound as impersonal as possible.

He fell silent.

And it wasn't like she was being dishonest either, she truly did need to live if she ever wanted to go home again. The nagging little voice in the back of her head asked her if that was indeed still the case, ended up getting completely ignored.

'What does he want?' Bulma asked, trying her best to understand the situation better.  
Her calm tone seemed to have the willing effect this time because Vegeta remained as calm as he could himself.

'He's tyrant. At this point, he just wants us to suffer. Killing us is something he could've done a long time ago. He can destroy this planet in an instant, but he chooses not to because he relishes on the idea that we live limited and in fear!'

Bulma tried to decipher the mix of emotions that lay in his eyes. As violent as she had always interpreted them, she realized now shame, hurt and hidden fear were all a part of it too.  
She couldn't just flat out ask him what had happened to him when he had been taken away by Frieza. Heck, she didn't even know any details. But this tyrant had scarred him. And the monster hadn't quit chasing him since the day he had escaped.  
All her own hate shattered, and the emotional part of her explained that perhaps Vegeta simply did not know any better.

_But we are talking about Saiyans. They are proud of their purges and battle skills… But at this point I do want to help. Now, I understand. Of course, does that mean I can forget? Does that mean I should no longer deem them as the enemy? Am I willing to sacrifice myself for no good reason other than my emotions leading me? _

'I meant it,' she suddenly said. 'You can count on me, if I can on you, Vegeta.'

For the first time since she met him, he avoided her eyes. Looking out of the window to witness his own planet crumbling under the tension. Every minute he could feel Frieza closing in on them.

'I know you think you can't, but you can,' Bulma continued, ignoring his stubborn silence.  
Not caring if she was completely going out of line by stepping closer to him. She even dared to reach out and touch his cheek. Surprised by how the action startled him, she gave him a small smile in return. Not being capable of anything other than putting on his usual mask, a cold expressionless face stared back.

Bulma placed her lips on his and closed her eyes. Thinking he would stay just as unresponsive as before, he caught her by surprise when kissing her back. Pulling her so close, she though her body would shatter against his. In an almost painful hold, he kissed her so thoroughly, her entire body was on fire in just seconds. When he pulled back, they were both breathing hard.  
It took her a second to recover from the daze she had been pulled in so unexpectedly.

Quickly remembering her train of thought before the kiss, she spoke up to voice her thoughts to him.  
'I know I'm too late… but it's not over just yet, Vegeta. I want you to stop Frieza. I realize that I rather fight with the Saiyan than hide from a tyrant like him.'

Vegeta stayed quiet and for a few seconds she didn't know how he'd react but instead of giving her some type of answer, he kissed her again. His hands traveling all over her body now. The world was trembling, but his hands were steady. The loud noises of explosions went silent. Everything became a blur.  
A shameful feeling overwhelmed her when she felt herself getting excited to the point, she felt it in between her legs. A blush crept on her face when he abruptly halted, as if he knew.

He nuzzled her neck, taking in her scent and let a sigh escaped his lips. Turning them around he pushed her against the closed door of the healing tank. Nipping at her lips and caressing her upper body. She felt one hand nest in the back of her neck, making sure he stayed in control.

'Let me have you,' he hoarsely whispered in her ear. 'Just once, before I die…'  
Not being able to stop him, she let him continue his actions. Feeling herself getting further pushed up against the door while his hand grabbing her knee up to his thigh. A moan escaped her lips when she felt him so close to her. She then felt something else touch her leg. It took her a second to figure out it was his tail, that normally stayed raveled around his waist.  
Her hands finally moved and with a determination, she placed them on his cheeks. Kissing him as thoroughly as he had kissed her. He kissed her so differently than any other man ever had. As if he was almost tasting and savoring her at the same time.

Her mind almost stopped working completely until another blast outside.

Realizing what was going on and that their actions were completely unappropriated, she halted him. Instantly her body hated her rational mind. And she hated herself for doing this too, but she wouldn't let him walk off and die simply because they couldn't control themselves.

Especially not after what she had just experienced. Just once would not be enough…  
Placing her hands on his chest and bringing him back by saying his name, he calmed down as well. He let his head rest next to hers, against the cool surface of the tank.

'We can't…' Bulma took a deep breath, realizing that simply talking would be a difficult task.  
Annoyed by her weak attempt, he kissed her again. The hand that had roamed around freely settled in between her legs and made her audible gasp.  
'Don't deny me, woman,' he said, using his usual threatening tone. 'You want this.'  
'I-I do,' Bulma admitted, whimpering when his fingers touched her deeply. Squeezing her eyes shut for a moment, not being able to not succumb to him when he was so fierce on getting what he wanted.

'B-but I don't want you to die.'

Abruptly he ended all movement. And out of nowhere, his fist hit the machine and Bulma let out a yelp when he pulled her away, so she wouldn't get hurt. He made a growling noise and cursed underneath his breath.

'Just give me…' He swallowed his next words, trying to control his temper. 'Why can't you ever just give me what I ask for, woman?'

'I do,' Bulma said, finding her body still trembling with pleasure. 'I do want to give you… I just don't want it to end like this. I sacrificed myself for my planet but I'm unwilling to sacrifice my life because you _think_ you are out of time.'

The words made him waver and by the frown that was on his face, she could tell her words were slowly seeping in.

'Buy yourself… and me some time! I promise you; I won't let you down!' Bulma said again. At this point her body still longed for his touch but her mind was becoming clear again. Remembering her conversation with his father, she then asked Vegeta a question that had been burning her mind.

'What is on Namek? Why do you want to go there, Vegeta?'

Pulling his arms away from her, he created some distance between them. Which immediately Bulma disliked but she kept quiet not wanting to dance on the thin line of temptation any longer. Perhaps it was better if they did not stand to close to one another right now.

'That is none of your concern, woman—'It is, if you want me to help you win! It is important I know why you want to go there! I know it has something to do with power!'

It was obvious he didn't want to tell her, but she stubbornly kept staring at him, not letting anything escape her. His body tensed up again, but she gave him a fierce look, reminding him of her words. Unwillingly he caved in, realizing he had nothing left to lose at this point either.

'Namek… Is the home-planet of the Namekian, your green friend back on Earth who created the Dragon Balls.'

Bulma's mouth fell open and her eyes widened. Her brain couldn't quite comprehend what this all meant, and it took her on a rollercoaster of emotions. His stoic appearance stayed unmoved by her inner turmoil. She didn't quite know if she had to be angry with him or not. After all, he hadn't done anything wrong, he had simply never told her about his secret plan.

_Until now…_

Her head started working again and shoved all the emotional baggage to the side, to be dealt with at another time. This meant they had a wish to count on…?  
'You think the Dragon Balls exist on Namek too…' she whispered underneath her breath, he only gave her a solid nod in response.

_Hey, and if this Frieza is here, than that means that…_ A bright idea hit her and with a huge smile, she gave him a quick peck on the mouth which startled him. His cold mask shattered for split second before calling her an idiot.  
'We're going to Namek!' Bulma determinedly yelled out. 'I just need to make a quick call before we do!'

'Woman, what are you blabbering on about?' he asked, completely confused by her weird behavior.  
'Just trust me, Vegeta!' She ran out of the room but came back to add, 'Go buy me some time!'

'You?' he muttered confused. _This woman is absolutely insane._ But what did he had to lose at this point?  
He let out a deep sigh, wondering if landing on Earth could be called the start of his current demise.

Meanwhile Bulma ran as fast as her feet could, her mind still working on her newly formed idea. Unfortunately, she couldn't predict Frieza's plans and it was hard to guess his work ethic after hearing all those horror stories. Which made calculating how much time she would exactly be needing harder.  
Perhaps she was going to need some help from the Saiyans themselves if she wanted to truly succeed.

* * *

'When exactly will Frieza be here?'  
'In less than a few days,' the former king of planet Vegeta answered. The older man had the same expression as his son but was much better at hiding his skepticism.  
'But it's hard to determine. We are talking about Frieza, of course.'  
'What are you planning, woman?'  
'Listen, just trust me! We need to buy ourselves three months of time— 'Impossible!' Vegeta interrupted.  
'I know that!' Bulma yelled back. 'I've taken in account Frieza won't allow us that much time! But from what I have heard he is rather impulsive, so we can use that to our advantage!'  
'If we agitate him, he'll destroy our planet,' the older man said, remaining more calm than then both of them.

Understanding that any slip up, no matter how small, could lead to total annihilation, Bulma tried to keep her mind focused. She bit her lip in thought, thinking every step of the plan through again. They had so little options and too many dangerously high risks. But what choice did they still have at this point? They were out of options.

_And I refuse to put Earth at risk just yet. _The thought of wishing them all to Earth had crossed her mind but with the Saiyans current chaotic situation, she couldn't do that. Also, she simply couldn't bring herself to do so either. After all, she couldn't sacrifice her own sacrifices for her newfound devotion.

'I would like to remind you that Kakarot is on his way to Namek as well,' Vegeta suddenly said, snapping her out of her thoughts. Her eyes widened in shock.  
'What!?' Bulma shouted. 'You hadn't told me that! Why didn't you say anything earlier!?'  
Though his expression stayed stoic, she could see glimpse of a blush creep on his cheeks in embarrassment, as if admitting he had forgotten about it himself, but he quickly shook it off.  
'I…' Swallowing his words, he instead ended with, 'It didn't matter at that moment, woman!'

Bulma only frowned in response while her eyes caught his father's eyes darting from her back to him. His one eyebrow up, intrigued about what could make his son declare that this has been irrelevant up to this point. She could see a smirk grow on the old man's lips, but he refrained from saying anything, keeping his thoughts to himself.

'What is on Namek?' King Vegeta asked, wanting to know what the two of them were talking about. At first, he had been reluctant of Vegeta going anywhere but realizing that staying here would only lead to the Saiyan Empire's total downfall, he had changed his mind. Giving the gifted scientist everyone spoke of, a chance this time, instead of his son. She too had claimed he needed to go to this planet called Namek.

'Power,' Bulma answered with certainty. Though she herself was not quite sure yet why she was allowing Vegeta to take it and use it. Perhaps this infatuation of hers was only leading the rest of the universe into further demise.

_I can't think about that right now... Like Libelle said, I need to follow my instinct. And it's telling me we need to stop Frieza!_

The older man let his head rest on the back of his chair while letting her words sink in. Just like Vegeta, he frowned when thinking and had angry expression on his face which made you wonder who he was planning on killing. Bulma snickered, which made the two Saiyans scowl it at her in response.  
Hiding her amusement, Bulma looked at her hands to avoid their eyes.

Hearing the ruckus outside, Vegeta got up and stated he first needed to take back control of the planet before doing anything else.  
'It just seems a few believe I'm not capable of being King of the Saiyans,' he murmured.

He left the room without hearing her cry of protest.

Bulma didn't allow herself to think of what he could be planning but hearing the threatening undertone, she knew it wasn't going to be a pretty sight.  
_Am I forgetting who he is? After all, it was a Saiyan that killed Libelle… It was the Saiyans that purged my planet…  
_  
Clearing his throat to catch her attention, Bulma looked back up to see the former king of Saiyans staring at her. Her heart skipped a beat before she felt a calmness take over. Despite his rough exterior, Bulma felt that she could explain her plan to him without being interrupted or ridiculed. Perhaps it was because of his old age, thus having the knowledge that their stubborn personalities were counterproductive at times, but he seemed wiser and more willing to listen then Vegeta.

'I had plan but now that I know Kakarot is also on his way to Namek, I guess we'll have to go with plan B,' Bulma softly said, feeling a bit uneasy to be with the former king all alone now.  
'But you do have another idea?' he said intrigued.  
'I have a plan but it's risky and I don't know—'Let's hear it,' he calmly said, halting her insecurity to take over. She didn't express it, but a grateful feeling overwhelmed her.

'The first step is to create a diversion, let Frieza think Vegeta is fleeing. We'll use the main ship for that. But in reality, Vegeta will be on another ship, heading towards Namek. However, we'll need to bait Frieza into following the main ship. I realize that telling him Vegeta in on board isn't going to be enough. Plus, there is also the risk he'd blast the ship from a distance then. I have an idea of what we could lure him with but…'  
'But it's risky?' he asked with a grin.  
'Very risky,' Bulma exaggerated not echoing his amused undertone.

'If we slip up or fail… This entire race is done.'

The words hung in the air, but the former king refused to acknowledge or respond to them.  
Perhaps he was already very much aware of that fact, hence why he had changed his mind about Vegeta having to stay.  
Taking him in, Bulma noted that the tiredness in his eyes reflected the years of being under this type of pressure all the time. And before she could stop herself, she took pity on the man. However, knowing Saiyans disliked that sort of emotions, she straightened her posture and resumed their conversation, pretending it never happened.

'We'll absolutely need those three months. Every Saiyan will be safe and Vegeta will be more ready to take on Frieza when they meet.'  
He remained quiet for a long minute, his stare smoldering Bulma. It didn't help that for some absurd reason her mind kept thinking of Vegeta and what had occurred just a few hours ago. Unwillingly, she started to blush.

'It seems, this mind of yours never stops thinking, Bulma.'

The remark made Bulma wince before smiling.

'It seems to come naturally,' he noted while his eyes took in her entire form.

Aware of his stare, she tried to remain confident. And with a nod explained that this was her race's spirit; curious, inventive and, just like the Saiyans, with an instinct to survive.  
His smirk widened at her words. When she dared to meet his dark eyes again, they still looked tired but gentler than before.  
However, they were void of the warrior-spirit that lived within every Saiyan she had ever encountered.

'Sounds much like our race. Perhaps we might fight differently but all for the same cause.'

His word left an impact on her, suddenly making her very much aware of how true that was. The image of the barbaric race was left shattered in her mind. Suddenly Saiyans were not only less frightening to her but more recognizable too. They too were only trying to survive; in the best way they knew how.

'Yes, perhaps…' Bulma muttered.

However, this feeling gave her confidence a boost to continue.  
In her mind she had an entire plan devised on how to leave planet Vegeta safely. But there was a very ominous treat that she couldn't avoid. And she hadn't brought it up just yet.

And that was the planet itself. Nothing she could think of could give her the certainty that Frieza would not blow it up.

'After Vegeta comes back, you'll two leave. You have already wasted enough time,' the king spoke up.  
Bulma couldn't help herself to voice her worry, 'There one more thing… It's about the planet. I don't know how to avoid, should Frieza decide...'  
She left the rest unsaid, but the king understood her. His dark eyes lit up in a spiteful way and he asked her what she meant with every Saiyan being safe, trying to be sure if _she_ understood the meaning of that promise.

'Everyone—who is on the main-ship, you mean?' he asked being more specific this time.  
Bulma reacted a little startled aware he knew of the huge risk that held. Meaning her promise, wasn't truly a promise. Only if everything went as planned. But she nodded with certainty, though unsure of where he was going with this.

'Because of Frieza… Our race has been halved. War has taken its toll on our planet, meaning our _entire race_ can be evacuated,' he said, affirming the little detail she hadn't been so sure of.

'They would have to be on the main-ship, that would serve as a distraction…' Bulma muttered, realizing how ridiculous dangerous her plan was.  
Her heart started to race again, feeling her body react in panic to the idea of taking such a huge risk. She didn't know if she should start shaking her head in disagreement or keep quiet and forget the whole idea.

'My son seemed to always have a lot of faith in your capabilities, Bulma. And I now understand why.'

Bulma's mouth went dry, feeling suddenly torn between feeling flattered or ashamed, since she had only recently accepted her own fate. And she hadn't figured out if she had forgiven them for what they had done to her just yet. And she wasn't sure her reasoning on why she was indeed now helping them could be called righteous.

'You two seem to work well together too,' he added, 'As both of you carefully avoid informing me of what it is on Namek he seeks.'

Not being able to help herself, Bulma gave him a shy smile.

'It is nothing personal, your majesty. Not for me at least, I just follow his lead. It just seems he wants to avoid anyone knowing about it...'

_He just doesn't want to take any risk, I guess. _

The man remained unresponsive though he had a content expression on his face. Eventually he nodded absentmindedly and ordered her to make everything ready before they departed.  
As Bulma got up, she had one more request to ask the former king of Saiyans, should things go wrong.

* * *

'Absolutely not,' he coldly answered. His harsh manner of speaking told her there was no room for any further conversation.  
'We'd figured you'd say that…' Bulma muttered.  
'What is wrong with my father? Is his mind deteriorating?'  
'What do you mean?' She asked confused.  
'First he wants me to stay, now he insists I must go! I'm not a coward! I will not leave my people behind or flee from Frieza any longer!'

He was standing in the middle of the Gravity Room installed in Ilkm's latest ship. Vegeta didn't know it yet but he'd be training here for the next three months. The time it would take for them to arrive on Namek.  
Bulma didn't respond to his outburst and tried not to dwell on what he had just said, instead taking in the huge ship she would call home for the next few months.  
It was huge, perhaps a little too big for just two people. For a moment she had wondered if she shouldn't be taking anyone along to help but truthfully, she didn't trust anybody anymore at this point.

Walking out of the room, she took deep breath. He'd be angry with her and hopefully it wouldn't become hell afterwards, but she had promised his father no more stalling.

Once outside, she hurried off to cockpit, where she had complete control over the ship. Turning the gravity machine on, she saw Vegeta fall onto the ground because of the pressure. Screaming out her name in anger, he stayed completely helpless on the ground. Finding the coordinates to Namek, the ship started to take off.

Taking a deep breath, she prayed her plan would not fail, otherwise she had just sacrificed the entire Saiyan race.

The ship blasted off into the familiar darkness that had tortured her for so long. As they burst through the atmosphere, she bid the red planet goodbye and noted her attempt to walk around on it freely had been rather futile. Walking freely on the planet had only occurred in the hours of pure chaos._ Maybe it was never meant to be… Not for beings like me, I suppose. _

Now all alone, it felt as if she was sacrificing a very important part of her.

Something that had been her identity for so long.

Being just an Earthling and nothing more.

Now she had truly become a part of the Saiyan Empire.

Her heart was no longer numb but painfully throbbing in her chest while her emotions were tearing her up inside. Her mind completely disordered. Her battle with the Saiyans was over.  
In a way, she was now one of them and she struggled to understand how she had ended up making such a huge sacrifice on her part without much thought. _But then again, they are making the same sacrifice by placing their faith into me… _

Her heart was torn between hopeful and hopelessness as the abyss of the universe welcomed her back with open arms.

* * *

First, thank you for the overwhelming positive responses on last chapter! It was wonderful to read all your enthusiastic reviews! Thank you! It really brightens my day and motivates me to keep writing : )  
To be honest I post every chapter feeling a little uncertain. And this was not an easy chapter to write either! Hopefully everything is clear. We'll get to know more of Bulma's plan in the next chapter, although a few things will remain unexplained until future chapters. As much fun as plot twists are, I have to be very careful and make sure everything keeps making sense. So hopefully I'll succeed in doing that : )

Thanks for reading! (and sorry for the way too long author's note)

Comment/review!

(PS can't believe we are almost at 100 reviews! That's crazy! THANK YOU, so, so much!)


	20. Lost

**Lost**

It was quiet. Eerily quiet. Tapping her fingers impatiently, Bulma tried again to contact planet Vegeta but, again, there was no answer. Which meant that they either had already left or were in a deep state of trouble and therefore could not answer. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she tried to think of something and halt the ominous feeling growing inside of her.

Just hours ago Vegeta had crawled his way out of the gravity room and in fury had come after her. At the sight of her, it seemed he had convinced himself he was ready to kill her. But when she begged him to listen and give her a chance to explain, he unwillingly halted his movements.

Time almost stood still when their eyes met and it pained her to see regret in his eyes.

Obviously, he found that she had truly betrayed him by going against his orders.  
She wished he would understand that all she was trying to do was to give him complete victory. That this was not only about him, but his entire race too. If he failed, their agony would continue. Frieza would never stop.

Though she apologized, even bowing her head in the process she also explained that it was too late now and that, now that they were already in space, couldn't back out of the plan.

But no matter what told him, he stayed unfazed by her words.  
_  
_While his stoic expression remained unreadable, his hands balled into firm fists. Bulma saw how fury then shone in his eyes and wondered if he was now finally going to push through with the threat of ending her life. Though shaking and gritting his teeth, he however did not move.  
And so, seconds later she found herself thinking about the idea if he could ever care for her.

Infatuation could lead to compassion, but could that ever be the case with the King of Saiyans? She personally doubted that.

The result of her actions was that the lust they had shared, had now completely vanished. When she had wanted to approach, he threw her a cold uncaring look, warning her to not take a step closer to him. Realizing touching him was out of the question now, Bulma stood frozen on the spot.

He had pulled up his high walls again and absolutely shunned the idea of having her come near him entirely. A saddening feeling overwhelmed her, but she held onto what she had promised his father.

Begging him to believe in her one more time, promising him success. Her mind screamed out to not promise him anything as there was no guarantee of success, but she couldn't help herself. At this point she would say just about anything to make him listen to her. _Talk_ to her.

Promptly turning around, Vegeta announced he would first see if this invention of hers was all as promising as she claimed it was. He didn't spare her another glance when leaving, disappearing for hours and hours in the GR until his body finally collapsed.  
She supposed it was his way of dealing with the situation. The immense pressure. The stress of the huge risk they were taking. He had resented her help when she had tried to help him get into the regeneration tank but eventually gave in out of lack of choice.

His behavior however made her feel alone and made her confidence crumble as well. Wondering at times, if she had just gambled an entire race to its death by daring to continue with this insane plan that had so much potential of failure.

Vegeta would never forgive her.

Bulma bit her lip, pressing a few buttons to see the back camera of the ship. In the distance she could still see planet Vegeta in all its glory. They had only just started their journey. They could still turn around and go back…

Her little scheme, of sending a few empty ships simultaneously off to space with theirs, had apparently fooled Frieza because no one was following them.

Which meant everything was going accordingly. Perhaps she should just wait until the Saiyans contacted her._ But what if they can't? What if Frieza got to them…?_

Vegeta was still in the tank, keen on ignoring her. She had never seen him so furious with her before.  
Not wanting to drive herself any madder, she decided to contact her parents. Seeing their kind familiar faces would do her some good. After all, her last call had been rather abrupt and perhaps a bit strange, given her sudden request to postpone the wish of being found by other alien races.

**…Bulma?**  
Her father seemed surprised to see her but immediately a smile followed. Her mother let out a squeal in the background before pushing him aside and asking her how she was doing.  
**…I'm fine.  
…You look down, dear. **Her mother noted, giving her worried look.** Is everything alright, Bulma?  
…For now everything is… **_**fine**_**, **she found that a bit hard to say**, I just don't know how long that will last.  
…Care to explain your request from earlier? **Her father curiously asked while her mother continue to note out loud that she looked so upset compared to yesterday.  
Bulma didn't know how to look her father in the eye. He would be so upset with her when knowing she was now truly working with the Saiyans.  
**…You looked so happy last time, **her mother continued,** what happened? Was he mean to you?  
**Bulma's eyes widened and her cheeks turned crimson. Feeling absolutely caught by her mother, she cursed inwardly, not liking the idea of sharing this with them just yet.**  
…H-he? What do you mean?  
…The man you like. It's obvious you've grown fond of someone on that planet. Oh, I bet he's a fine young man!  
…M-mom!  
…Ah, I've seen this before, **her father mumbled tiredly.** Don't get your heart broken, Bulma. **he dryly added.**  
…I'm not with someone! **Bulma yelled back in shock.**  
…Then why are you upset? **Her mother asked again.**  
..I-I have a lot on my mind! That's all!  
…Is it about the wish? **Her father then asked.

Bulma nodded, swallowing the fear and embarrassment to get to the point. Straightening her posture and trying to compose herself a little, she started talking on a serious tone, hoping her mother would quit obsessing about her own selective observations._  
…Honestly, she can't ever tell the difference between certain inventions but these types of things she notices without a clue!  
_**  
…I might need to use that wish to help the Saiyans. **A deadly silence fell, and their shocked expressions made her squirm.**  
…The idea is to go to Namek, as I have already told you, **Bulma continued with more certainty. **Once we arrive there, we'll be wishing the Saiyans to safety, meaning away from Frieza. You see, they are going to lead him into believing that they are the ones heading to a planet where one wish can be granted. Of course, they won't be truly be heading towards Namek but flying the ship as far away as possible from us. So, when we wish them to safety, Frieza will be on the other side of the universe, following an empty ship. Eventually he will figure out what is going on and then he will surely take his revenge.  
…Who is we? **Her father asked with a frown.  
Feeling a more than just a little uneasy, she answered with a low, almost whispering, tone, **  
…Vegeta.  
…The man who took you from us, the **_**king**_** of those barbarians!? **Her father yelled outraged.**  
…Is he the one you are seeing? Oh, he is so handsome!** Her mother let out a squeal of pure delight.  
**…How can you approve of this!?** The genius man looked flabbergasted by his wife's reaction.**  
…When I see my daughter genuinely smile for months, I approve!** She sternly answered, giving him a scowl in response.** Besides, dear, did you really think your beautiful daughter would be all by herself for the rest of her life? And royalty no less! Really, what more could we ask for?  
…Mom!**

_Well, she's at least herself again…_

At this point all Bulma wanted to do was end the dreaded call but she had yet to come to the point and her true reasons for calling them. With a deep sigh, she tried to get back to the real subject.

**…I don't know when or how, but Frieza and Vegeta will one day fight one another. Frieza is a monster and needs to be stopped, dad. That is why I think we need to use the Dragon Balls on Earth to help Vegeta.  
…Instead of using only the Dragon Balls on Namek, which you want to use to help the Saiyans, **

her father mumbled, finally getting the gist of things. By the look on his face she could tell he too found it a very risky plan that could become quite complex in the long term. **  
…Yes, **Bulma softly said, relieved to no longer be receiving shocked expressions and gasps in response. It was amazing how fast her parents could adapt to situations. Or maybe they had just seen it coming way before she did…**  
…You tell us when, Bulma, and we'll do it. But what about you? When will you be coming back to us?  
…I know. Remember, eighteen months, dad! Nothing has changed but that one wish!  
…And the Saiyans?  
…I believe they will… ** Bulma fell silent, suddenly realizing she was not quite sure what they indeed would be doing. Or rather, what their king would decide on doing.  
**  
**'If you manage to succeed, you'll have your freedom, woman.'

Surprised at hearing his voice, Bulma turned around. Her parents both made a sound but refrained from talking to the Saiyan. He crossed his arms and gave them a cold look.

'You can have your daughter back after the defeat of Frieza.'

Bulma didn't know what to say but immediately turned around and told her parents she would call back later. Bidding her a quick goodbye, they suspiciously eyed the Saiyan before the screen went black.  
Her finger rested on the buttons while her eyes stayed on the screen, now showing planet Vegeta again.

'How long have you been standing there?' Bulma asked, feeling cheeks redden in embarrassment when thinking how her mother had kept bringing up the subject of him being her lover.

'Long enough.'

_Excellent answer, Vegeta. _

Instead she said nothing and decided to ignore the idea of him having heard every bit of her conversation. She took deep breath before turning around to face him. His expression stayed stoic when their eyes met. Nothing had changed.

'Now you know my plan. I calculated that, after he figures out, he's following a ghost ship and tries to track us down, it would take Frieza at least another three months to reach Namek. Giving you a total of six months to train and prepare for the final fight.'

'And what about Kakarot?'

'Even if he arrives before we do, he'll still needs to collect the Dragon Balls before being able to make a wish. So, let him collect them, it will save us time,' she said with a wink.  
'And I believe you'll be ready to take him out once we arrive on Namek. After all, he doesn't have the gravity room installed on his ship,' she said and smirked triumphantly.

'What made you so certain about this machine?' he then asked, still not giving her any indication of what he was feeling or thinking. He kept his distance and tone icy. She would rather hear him be mad than be so uncaring.

'Just a few sessions made me stronger. _Me,_ a weak Earthling woman! I mean I could walk around on your planet, though still a bit restricted,' she admitted, 'but it worked! So, I calculated that if you, a Saiyan, used it, it would be a thousand times more effective. I have no doubt in my mind this will successful. And if not, we still have the wish of Earth's Dragon Balls to count on.'

The Saiyan king stayed quiet. Closing his eyes for a second in thought before nodding approvingly of her entire plan.

After all, she was right, even just one session had made a huge difference. He could feel how had already grown in power. He opened his eyes and took in the woman before him. Her blue eyes looked sad and her body fragile. Yet it seemed his instinct had been right, she had been the key he had been looking for.

And, surprisingly, it seemed she had manage to influence his father as well because he would elsewise never went along with such an insane plan. Vegeta gritted his teeth at that thought, the old man had grown soft over the years! He couldn't imagine him ever listening to a woman, a weak one at that, in his glory years. _Before_ his battle with Frieza.

'So three months before we arrive on Namek, hm?'

Bulma nodded.

'Contact my father.'

'I can't reach Planet Vegeta,' Bulma reluctantly admitted, feeling a strange ominous sensation run over her body when saying that.

'Contact the main ship,' he then stated.

Startled why she hadn't thought of that herself, Bulma didn't think twice about doing so. Her eyes caught something on the screen, but it disappeared before she could take a good look at it. She could've sworn she saw glimpse of something white. A ship perhaps?

'What is it?'  
'It's probably nothing,' Bulma muttered trying to find it again but it seemed to have disappeared, ensuring her it was indeed nothing. Trying to connect to the main ship, the system kept showing an error. Biting her lip and trying a different connection, she let out a sigh when realizing they had blocked her. Wetting her lips, dreading the idea of explaining the King they would not be able to contact them because of safety reasons, just as Bulma wanted to turn around, something happened.

Suddenly the screen caught a white flash. A huge explosion took place, one that could be felt through the entire ship. Bulma's eyes widened. Her eyes stayed glued on the screen. Planet Vegeta had just disappeared out of sight. All there was left was smoke and dust.  
_  
Planet Vegeta is destroyed!_

Bulma immediately tried every possible way of contacting them again, not daring to look at Vegeta. A horrible feeling overwhelmed her. Guilt slowly suffocating her. Her entire body was trembling.

'Come on, come on!' She yelled at the screen while her fingers moved too slowly to her liking.  
Whatever she did or try, nothing changed. The bank screen did not budge.  
Not a single indication of any of them being safe. Realizing what this meant, she froze up. Her blue eyes kept staring at the screen, waiting for an answer but nothing came.

Shoulders hanging in defeat, sensing how the atmosphere was thickening, Bulma dared herself to at least look the man in the eye.

His dark eyes stayed on the screen that showed the white mark of where planet Vegeta had once been. His expression cold and stoic, more than ever before.

He let out a hollow snicker, 'King of nothing.'

'I…' The word died in her throat. _I can't find the words. I simply don't know what to say to him._  
'Nice work, woman,' he mockingly spat.

A painful, gruesome feeling filled her chest. She felt nauseous, defeated. So very_ foolish._

'Vegeta, I…'

'Well let's hope that those Dragon Balls can undo your mistakes,' he furiously spat at her.

Bulma wanted desperately to stop him saying such awful things but it was only the, heart wrenching, awful truth he was telling her. And no matter how much she hoped, even begged to some unknown higher being, nothing could undo what had just happened right before their eyes.

And there was nothing she could say to him that would help in this dire situation.

_...I… I just lost him, didn't I?_

Because of her, his home-planet had just got destroyed.

She had done exactly what she feared he would do one day to her, be the envoy of destruction. She had just unwillingly become the villain. Her plans and schemes had always been small but now, on a grand scale, the consequences now were beyond severe. Devastating.

'B-but w-what about you?' she stuttered in fear. Realizing wishing him to become the strongest was no longer an option. They could revive the Saiyans, of that she was sure but… 'We have only two wishes.'

'I'll gladly sacrifice myself for my people,' he simply answered.

No matter how hard she tried to hold it in, she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Recklessly, and in a desperate attempt, she jumped out of her chair to approach him and make him understand she had never meant for this to happen.  
But his dark aura was just slight warning to keep her distance. The look in his eyes told her it was taking him everything to not _kill_ her at this very moment.

Falling on her knees, reaching out her hand cautiously, he ignored the gesture. Only looking at it for a second before turning around and announcing he would continue his training.

'I'm only keeping you around because I need someone to fly this ship.'

Bulma cried, no longer holding back. She had never meant for this to happen!

In her mind, they, the Saiyans, were so strong that no harm could be done to them. It had all seemed so impossible. She had believed they could overcome any obstacle. And combined with her mind and their power, they were practically unstoppable.

Taking in his silhouette that would disappear out of sight once the doors closed, her mind noted that perhaps she hadn't been thinking about the race at all but just one person when having that feeling of being unstoppable.

Feeling completely defeated now, everything from the past days came back to haunt her. Her friends betraying her, feeling Libelle's last breath, the chaos of planet Vegeta. Kakarot's taunting smirk, reminding her it was all far from over. The ominous feeling of Frieza's presence. The promise she had made to the old Saiyan King. Vegeta's lips on hers.

'Don't cry over my people, woman. They would resent you for doing so.'

'That's not why I'm crying.'

Her words came out as a whisper and with a blurred vision saw how his shoulders tensed up before he straightened his back and kept walking. He didn't even spare her another glance. Despite her cries of agony.

Bulma held on to her heart as she cried, feeling as if she was allowing herself for the first time in months to be vulnerable. But it did nothing to him.

Her hands met the ground as well, not able to hold herself up any longer.

Just then Vegeta halted, appearing to be listening to her cries.

Realizing that hearing her cry was perhaps now something he enjoyed, Bulma tried to muster up the strength to stop.

Calming down, she wiped away the wetness on her cheeks.

No matter how she longed for him to just turn around and be angry with her, he ignored her entire existence. And that was far worse. Because out of all the people she had met, he always faithfully acknowledged her.

…_Is that why I care so deeply for you now? _

She let her mind dwell on it for a moment but then understood she could no longer make sense of her own feelings anymore. Everything was a blur. Everything hurt.  
Her brain then kept trying to think of something to proof that the entire Saiyan race had not just died. That he had a reason to forgive her. That all was going well and according to plan…

Suddenly a thought hit her and with an audible gasp she got up and ran back to the computer. There was one more thing she could try.  
As a Saiyan-ship this ship, and all its data, would be shared with the main ship. Quickly typing in the rather simple thought, her heart fluttered when it made a connection to transfer files.

_I guess this doesn't really proof anything but…_

'I think they are alright. I think they got out on time,' She nervously said, her voice sound hoarse from crying.

The atmosphere was thick. Suffocating.

'No-one is following us either. Perhaps this means Frieza took the bait… And everything is going according to plan.'

_Perhaps Frieza is trying to hack their system and they don't want to take any unnecessary risks..._

Only silence came in respond. Slowly turning her head around, she was greeted again by his still and almost unnerving posture. Vegeta took a deep breath before speaking,

'Then hold on to the that fickle hope of yours, woman. And pray that was you are saying is true because else, everything is lost.'  
_  
_Her shoulders hung in defeat again. His planet had just gotten destroyed. _Even if they are safe, they don't have anywhere to go…_  
Bulma wrapped her arms around herself but nothing took away the cold feeling washing over her body. He was once again right; she had no certainty. Only fickle hope as he had called it.

Grieving the loss, she pulled up her legs and rested her head on her knees. Before she could stop herself, she was sobbing again. The misery was so endless and beginning to make her feel completely _hopeless_.

Underneath her eyelashes she looked at Saiyan King again. His eyes met hers and stayed unaffected by her display of sorrow and grief.

'Stay away from me, woman.'

He then turned around and left.

Closing her eyes, Bulma let go. Crying uncontrollably while feeling every bit of hurt she had been suppressing for the last months come back to her in tenfold. The anguish was gruesome, and she felt completely torn about who she was and what she had just done.

Wishing suddenly there was a regenerating tank that was able to heal all the mental pain she was feeling. Everything that had happened over the past months had all become a blur in her memories now.  
She then wished for many things; to see planet Vegeta again, to be home again, to see her parents again. But most of all, she wished to be warm. She longed for warmth. _His_ warmth.

There was no one to blame but herself for the loss.

An unbelievable coldness was all she could feel.

_Vegeta… You've probably never felt that you could trust anyone…_

Now she too was one of those people he could never trust again.

A part of her wondered if she would ever be able to feel anything other than uncertainty, hurt and fear.

* * *

Poor Bulma… and poor you for having to wait so long for an update. See, I unwillingly took break… Sorry! But there was just so much going on and I simply didn't have the time to post a new chapter. Anyways, I hope you liked this one and don't forget to leave a comment/review to tell me your thoughts!

Happy 2020! Wishing you a lot of love and happiness!


	21. In the darkness of the universe

**In the darkness of the universe**

Bulma spend the next weeks alone. Sometimes they would unavoidably meet but Vegeta would mostly ignore her presence. All he did was train. Day in, day out. His only rest would be when he was recovering in the regenerating tank or sleeping.

The memories of the last few months tore her mind apart. Every day, and sometimes every hour, she would try to contact the main ship.  
Her fragile heart held on to the hope of them blocking her signal and tried her best to keep faith in her own plan.

Almost had she wanted to ask her father to contact them, but she knew that was an unwise decision that could ruin everything. And most of all; it could endanger Earth. She had already messed up enough.

Letting out a deep sigh, Bulma let herself fall on the bed. Closing her eyes, she tried to hold on to the few nice memories she still had while trying to fall asleep. But as untimely as always, dark ominous eyes would haunt her and shake her out of her slumber. His cold behavior had gotten under her skin.  
She wished he didn't have such an effect on her, while also not understanding why she suddenly cared so deeply for the man.  
Perhaps it was because she had so gravely longed to feel someone. During all her time in captivity, she at least had some people around her to talk to. But now, she lived in pure isolation.

With a groan she got up from the bed and decided she needed to focus on something else. Walking around a little, she halted when seeing her own reflection. Staring at herself in mirror, she noticed how long her hair had become and what of a tangled mess it looked like.  
Thinking about it for a few seconds, she gave herself an approving nod. With nothing to do but waste time, she decided to give herself a make-over and cut the long locks of hair shorter.

Back on Earth she had done plenty of these haircuts. When she was younger, she would always experiment with her hair and clothes. She smiled when feeling the thrill of the scissors cutting her hair, while realizing she had neglected this part of herself for far too long time.

After a half an hour, it was done. Satisfied with the new haircut, Bulma combed with her fingers through her hair. It almost felt as if the haircut had also relieved her of the weight on her shoulders. Straightening her posture, she gave the mirror an approving nod, feeling refreshed and quite lively for some reason.

With a new determination, she then convinced herself everything would be fine if she kept her head up and just kept using that genius mind of hers!

_Come on, Bulma you __**are**__ a genius! Think of all the times you were successful... Think of the people who have put their faith into you... Just convince that jerk of your capabilities again! It's not over yet!_

Never had she been the type to dwell or wallow in self-pity. And although her voice sounded strong and her mind had found a new purpose, her heart still wavered...

Her shoulders fell, realizing the pain was far from being over. Only when they'd arrive on Namek, they would have the certainty that the Saiyans could be saved. But that was still about two months away.

_But I can't stand living in between these worlds of hope and hopelessness… _

When walking into the dining room she was surprised to find Vegeta. He ignored her presence as always but sometimes, like now, he'd tolerated letting her sit and eat with him.  
Though it wasn't the most pleasant experience, she did enjoy finally having some company. Even if it was an angry, silent companion. Her blue eyes only glanced at the man.  
This was the only place they had the most chance to encounter one another. _Rather, it's the only place we meet... Vegeta is either always in the GR or in a regenerating tank._

Cautiously taking a seat, not too close to him, she made herself a sandwich. Out of the corner of her eye she glanced at the King. Saiyans could eat three times the amount of an Earthling and it was astonishing to see. Of course, she was always wise enough to keep her mouth shut when they were around each other.  
Hearing him abruptly stop, Bulma tried to remain cool. Feeling his attention was on her, she looked up underneath her eyelashes and saw that the man was indeed looking at her.  
She could see by how his eyes moved that he had taken notice of her new haircut.

_Please, talk to me, Vegeta. Talk mindlessly about hair. Tell me how stupid I am. How Earthlings are pathetic for cutting it and making a big deal out of it..._

But nothing came, and the silence only lingered on.

A sigh escaped her lips. Recognizing that her own action had been nothing but a futile attempt to catch his attention. Even the audible disappointment got no response out of him.

Making a fist out of her hand, she then gave him a glare. Feeling herself getting angry for no reason. Stubbornly they stared at one another. Bulma had refused to be the first one to look away but eventually, to her utter dismay, she had to be the one who to give in. He didn't even smirk at his own victory.

So in retribution she forcefully started to clean the table when they were done.

'Are you done!?' she snapped as she pretended to reach out for his plate.

'Yes,' he hissed, his dark eyes boring into hers.  
'Good! You can clean it up yourself then!'  
'I was going to do that!'  
'No, you weren't. You believe that I'm your servant. You never clean the table!'  
'I'll blast— 'Yes, blast the table! That will solve everything!' Bulma yelled, not being able to control herself any longer. She hated the silence, the anger, the coldness. She was simply going mad from living like this! The constant unknown state of what the future would bring was only a worsening factor. If something didn't change this instant, she would be the one blasting the table!

'Blow it all up, like you usually do. It's great solution to difficult problems!'  
'What are you talking about, you imbecile woman?' he yelled back, obviously losing his temper as well.

'Real mature, Vegeta!'

'You have a lot of nerve talking to me—'Shoot me! Kill me! Anything but this _excruciating_ _agony_! I am so sorry for what happened to your planet!' Bulma felt her voice crumble at the end and she tried her best to hold back the tears.

'But you…! You are still alive! You can bring them all back!'

She swallowed the lump in her throat.

'You've taken me from my planet—no first, you purge my planet! Then I come with you, then you threaten me! Then we…' she stumbled over her words, not quite sure how to word it, 'Then we finally started working together,' she said instead. 'I was only trying to do what was best! Your father ordered me to take you away from planet Vegeta!'

After all, she had done nothing wrong. It wasn't as if he stood much of chance against Frieza should he have stayed on planet Vegeta. Because of her they now at least had a chance of wishing his race back!

'A king shouldn't abandon his planet— 'Your father ordered me to do so!' she repeated in fury.  
'He's an old fool!'  
'You find everyone who cares for you stupid, Vegeta! Me, your father, just anyone who dares to care for you is a fool!' she blurted out in one breath. 'And you know, what? You are right! You don't want people around you because else, you might start caring for them and that would be a huge sign of weakness, right?'

Silenced by her words, he only stared at her. His expression revealing a slight bit of confusion but mainly surprise. He balled his hands a few times, hoping to grasp hold of the situation but eventually ceased all movements. Not that Bulma would allow him to speak up now that he was finally listening,

'Your father went through hell to get you back from Frieza! He has lived a life of suffering because he wants you to succeed! But you are too stupid and blind to see that this _isn't_ the end! Maybe it is our last real chance… Our last chance to reach _your_ goal, _your_ dream, finding what it is_ you_ are searching for! Have you ever wondered what other people want? Have you ever sacrificed time for others to succeed? I don't think so! Stop being so intolerable cruel to me! The guilt is already eating me away! I didn't want any of this to happen! If I could wish for one thing, it would be… For everyone to be safe.'

The blank mask gave her nothing of a response, so she desperately added,

'I want to believe our plan is working and that the entire Saiyan race is alive and well!'

Now she was out of words. And energy. Lowering her gaze, she realized she overstepped some unsaid boundaries between them. Probably pushing him further away by being so reckless.  
Throwing the towel on the table, she turned around and left without saying another word. He didn't come after her.

* * *

Three days. Three long days of pure silence. He had done everything in his power to avoid her. And now, she no longer minded. She felt drained. Tired. Very tired. All the time.

Calling her parents couldn't take away her loneliness anymore and she felt herself spiraling down a dark path she never thought she'd walk.

She caught herself sleeping a lot. Simply out of pure boredom. Though, in the darkness of the universe it was always night. So, she didn't really know when the appropriate time was to sleep.

All she did know was that, _right now,_ she couldn't sleep. She had been staring at the ceiling for hours. Feeling exhausted from lying down, she threw the blankets off and got out of bed.  
After drinking some water, she decided to walk around a bit through the ship, something she did often whenever she felt bored. Maybe it would tire her out and she could finally find some sleep.

There was so little for her to do here.

Eventually, after walking around for a good hour, she decided to go back to her room since she was getting cold. The walk had not helped in calming the chaotic little voice inside her head that kept repeating everything that had happened over and over.  
Ever since leaving planet Vegeta, her mind had been this rambling never ending mess of thoughts and ideas.

Going with her hands through her hair, she couldn't help but smile when it smoothly slipped passed her fingers. Maybe it hadn't helped to catch his attention, but it had made her feel better for just few hours.  
Letting out another deep sigh, something she caught herself doing very often these days, she decided to do what she always did when she was bored out of her mind, stare at the view of the universe.

Looking up at one of the windows up in the hall, she stared at the magnificent endlessness of their surroundings. It was so beautiful. And so cold at the same time. Shivering, she found that in her bed she would at least be warm while staring out the window. As she wanted to move, she suddenly noted that Vegeta's bedroom door was open, which was a little unusual.

Curiously, she took a few steps forward and tried to peek inside. To her surprise, she saw Vegeta sitting up on his bed, his eyes immediately on her. Startled, she took a step back and contemplated talking to him.  
_  
Ah, even the simple matter of speaking is complex with him…_

But not being able to help herself, she took another look, wondering just what exactly he was doing.  
After all, these last three days they had avoided one another completely. One person leaving the room once the other entered.

Thinking about it now, Bulma noted that was rather unusual. Vegeta never avoided anyone.

Taking a step forward, she dared to meet his eyes again and not look away. Instead, standing her ground and waiting for _him_ to do something. But he didn't say a word.  
His dark eyes went over her figure and for a moment she was pulled back to their very short-lived fits of passion. In her mind it haunted her more than anything. Ever since, she had been wanting nothing more but to get his attention again.

He moved his head, signaling her to come closer. Warily she did so, feeling scared and excited at the same time. A part of her wanted to just get near him. Hoping he'd wrap his arms around her and kiss her as thoroughly as he once had before.

Capable of keeping herself in control, she halted at the door, again waiting for him to make another move. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. Blanket half wrapped around him; his chest bare. His expression was a blank façade, which told her he was trying his best to hide how he was feeling from her. If living in close quarters had taught her anything, it was that the man only wore the mask when feeling uneasy.

The last few weeks he had worn it non-stop around her. And she now wanted nothing more but to see his face again.

Uneasiness crept over her. Should she speak or stay quiet? Move closer or keep a distant? Let him think about it or not give him the chance to change his mind?

She had pondered a lot about why she felt so attracted to him. And she had tried to blame it on many things; being her captor, being her superior; being her savior.  
Or perhaps the culprit was her dreadful loneliness that lead her into his arms. But most of the time, she couldn't really _think _when thinking about him in that way. All she wanted was to explore their connection further. Touch him, feel him.

_I'm in over my head, aren't I?_

Deciding to not let this chance slip her by, as she would regret that and feel her body completely objecting to the idea of turning around and leaving, she walked into the room and closer to him. A motion he did not reject to.  
As a matter a fact, his expression softened when seeing her walk to him. His hands twitched while his lips couldn't decide on being open or closed. He was probably contemplating if he should speak up or not.

Bulma could see the same emotion linger in him when he was ready to die for his planet.  
A longing lust, inviting her in and asking her to be his for the night. No, begging her to come over already.

She all too greedily accepted his unspoken proposal.

Feeling bold, she touched the side of his face before pushing his arm, draped on his knee, with her knee away. Placing her knees to his sides, she wrapped her arms around his neck. For a moment it seemed he wanted to resist before pulling her closer with a growl. Burying his face in her and taking in her scent. Feeling his hands snake around her and then feel her all over, as if he had missed her body. Closing her eyes at the many sensation the simple movements evoked, she took a deep breath.

Her hands guided his mouth to hers. Unlike last time, it wasn't rushed or harsh or infested with the infatuation that had driven them back then. It was warm and… soft.  
Pulling apart, his breath tickled her lips. His thumb caressed her cheek while his eyes went over her features. Under his breath he whispered she was beautiful.

A compliment that caught her off guard. Her cheeks became flustered and like a young girl, she didn't quite know how to respond. Out of any other man's mouth, this would have been considered a plain compliment but hearing it come out of the mouth of the Saiyan King was something else.

Though he had tried to refrain from being too aggressive, his body could no longer hold itself back. His hands went from her legs, over her hips, breasts, shoulders and pulled her back in for a much more intense kiss. Her entire body felt like the weight of a feather. Or maybe it was this delirious feeling that made her feel like floating.

Wrapping her arms around his neck again, she let go of all restriction herself. She was grown woman. She had needs and most of all, she wanted him. A stubborn, proud part of her wanted to shame her for forgetting who he was and even dared to question if this was right.

But the heat that radiated from her body and was welcomed by his, made her hush the silly voice. Asking it, if there was anything else that felt better than what they were doing right now? Her mind went completely silent in response.

Something tickled her thigh, glancing down, she saw his tail wrap itself around her. Like its owner, it was impatient and did not know how to stay in one place. Vegeta pulled her down with him onto the bed. Her body reacted ridiculously to his touch. His hands felt like fire on her skin.  
For a sweet moment she pondered if he felt the same when she touched him, but his swift movements distracted her too much to dwell on it.  
Feeling his hands go over her back, pushing her deeper into him, she let out a soft moan. Opening her eyes to see his. For the first time they only had one emotion lingering in them; lust.

He gave a similar reaction to her touch. Though sounding slightly more like a growl then a moan.  
Turning them around in one swift move, Bulma could hardly comprehend her surroundings. His mouth was on her neck, collarbone, then on her breast.  
She felt so incredible hot. Her body was being far too sensitive., making her too responsive to every move he made.  
Squirming at the idea that she was already this far when they had just begun, she tried to clamp her legs together.

_This isn't normal…Is it?  
_  
Wet kisses followed in her neck and unwillingly she let out a gasp. Her body felt feverish, wanting nothing more for him to continue. Her hands feeling his muscular body as he hovered over her.  
Instigating another long, wonderful kiss, she felt his hand go lower, shamelessly making her aware he already knew.

When touching her, their lips pulled apart, leaving her breathless for a moment. Nuzzling his nose in her air, hissing at her reaction while asking her under his breath if she had thought of him. Fingers going deeper, making her squirm in pleasure all the more.

'Y-yes,' was all she was able to mutter out.

All there was the soaked fabric between them and for some reason that only highlighted the pleasure. It was as if he had released some beast inside of her she didn't know she had been harboring. It was shameless, dirty and unapologetically raging inside of her.  
Vegeta only seemed to enjoy it all the more, stopping his motions to slid off the straps of her nightgown and exposing herself more to him.  
His mouth on her bare sensitive skin… She had to bite her lip in response.

Never had a man made her feel the way he did. _Feel._ That was all she could do when being with him. It made her think of something he had once said to her, long ago.

'Y-you said it was instinct… But is it really what this is?' She asked him, her voice trembling like the rest of her body.  
He stopped for a second, surprised her by answering rather simply, 'I don't know,' before continuing.  
Her mind didn't register the meaning of his answer, though his words kept echoing on. 'Me neither…'  
'Shut up, woman,' he said before silencing her the same way she had once done with him. Kissing her a few seconds before halting to further undress her.  
Bulma longingly looked at him and realized then he was already undressed. Noting she had yet to touch him thoroughly herself. Feeling the wet fabric between her legs leave a sticky trail, she again moaned. Even that simplest action turned her on.

Vegeta however did not allow her to make any movements of her own, holding her hands into place when she wanted to reach out and touch him. She did not resist him for long.  
Dominating her easily, he smirked for the first time again. She was practically following every bit of his orders. For once she didn't mind being told what to do or to simply be still.

Finding her submissiveness alluring, he gave her a triumphant look before kissing her knee and then going down lower. When his mouth went between her legs, she felt the heat spread and her back arched in pleasure. Holding on to the sheets while let out a whimper.

Closing her eyes out of pure pleasure, she felt the more explicit movements of his tongue and briefly wondered why she had never been able to enjoy this so thoroughly before. Not that this was new but he, being so shameless and almost beastlike, was.

To her disappointment he stopped, and she let out a small cry of protest.

He ignored her, continuing however he saw fit. And she let him ravish her however he wanted. She was so sick of thinking and overthinking. All she wanted was to feel. Feeling him press against her, his face inches away from hers now. Spontaneously he smirked at the moan escaping her lips.

'I'm going to enjoy this…' The way he said it was as if he was about to concur her. All of her, not just her body.  
Licking his lips while pushing himself inside of her, Bulma's mind became a complete blur.

'Don't expect me to love you, woman,' he then viciously reminded her while moving inside of her.

Grabbing her hips up to meet his thrust, he let out a sigh, he could hardly keep his eyes open and before he knew it, his head was back and enjoying the pleasure her body was bringing him. Under her eyelids, she could catch a glimpse of vulnerability, understanding only few had seen him like this. And perhaps she was the first to see him let go completely and, obviously, lose all control.

'Don't expect me to hate you, Vegeta,' she muttered back under ragged breaths.

* * *

Lying on her stomach, Bulma simply stared at the magnificent view of the universe, noting it looked less… magnificent than before. Vegeta was next to her, no longer resting but finding pleasure in searching for her most sensitive spots. His tail had wrapped itself around her left thigh, highlighting how he claimed her as some sort of conquest.

_His. She was the woman who could bring him pleasure. She was the woman he wanted to please…_

It was still surreal but all she knew was that she didn't want it to end. At least not until they were on Namek. Once there it would be back to reality.  
Vegeta was behaving differently too. A bit more… approachable. As if being together had taken off the edge.  
Turning around to look at him, she was greeted by his usual arrogant looking face. He clearly though she was ready to continue. Halting him, she silently took a good look at him. _He is handsome._

'Don't go all weak on me, woman,' he growled when sensing her actions were driven by her mindless thoughts. Ignoring his remark, she kept caressing his face. He let her, though at one point grabbing her hand to kiss her wrist.

Truth be told, any other women would describe his behavior as that of a man who saw her as nothing more but a toy. Yet all she could see was excitement in him.

'When did you…' she had to be careful how to word this… 'When did you start wanting me…' Her breath got caught in her throat, glancing down at the tail around her thigh that was moving up, '…like this?'

The King of Saiyan gave her a proud and arrogant look in response. Conquering her lips before answering, 'Since I saw you come out of the regenerating tank.'  
Dazed, it took Bulma a second to figure out she had been in one of those quite few times.  
'W-when?' she managed to utter while he kept on moving his tail up.  
'The first time.'  
'…You saw me?'  
'Yes.'  
Confused, it took Bulma a second to realize she didn't know what he exactly meant.

'Wait, the first time you saw me, I wasn't in a regenerating tank…'  
'Yes, you were. Half-naked,' he purred into her ear suggestively.

A sigh escaped her mouth while he kept touching her. She could feel his smirk against her bare skin. She couldn't fully comprehend how long ago that had been. All her memories of him, flood through her mind, deciphering odd behavior now as small details she had missed out on before.

'What about that threat you made?' she sullenly asked.  
She supposed it was then she had first encountered the unwanted company of hurt and sadness. And fear. She had felt so much fear. _Yet I feel safe now…_

'Woman,' he sighed, obviously annoyed by her. 'Quit ask me so much questions.'  
'I want to know,' she protested, halting him. 'Why did you say that? And did you mean it?'  
'I said it because I needed you to hurry up, which did work affectively—'Not all!'  
'And no, I did not mean it,' he admitted. 'Besides, you don't think I would let some other man touch you, do you?'

'I hope not,' she answered with a half-smile. _He looks kind of sincere, even with that evil smirk of his plastered all over his face… _

Hushing her own mind, no longer wanting to deal with the reality of this universe, her mouth searched for his and she let herself get drawn in by him again, forgetting everything.

* * *

For a few weeks they lived in their own bizarre little world, solely existing out of the two of them. Not thinking of the future or the past. Namek, Saiyans, Earth… None were spoken of out loud.  
Surprisingly, they got on quite well. She even caught him being genuinely content at times.  
Though of course, the heavy burden of his fate to fight Frieza, the crumbling hope of the Saiyans still being alive, the fact that Namek was getting closer and closer, still hung above their heads and would always be there to keep their minds company.

Yet Bulma didn't want this imperfect world to shatter. And she was more than aware that once they were out of this darkness, she would have to share him with rest of the universe again.  
And whatever it was that they had now, would forever vanish and be over once they arrived at their designated destination.

He behaved so very differently now. As if he too had been relieved of his inner demons.

Thinking about it, her own demons were named loneliness and deprivation.

_I wear a mask of bravery daily to hide them... Perhaps he is doing the same, only his mask is the face of viciousness?_

Glancing at the man who had once again come out of the regenerating tank after another tiring training session, she wondered what had been aching at his heart. He had one, of that she was sure. He just resented it for some reason.

'Vegeta,' she softly said. '…Can I ask you something personal?'

Giving a grunt in response while looking at the screen of her computer. They were nearing planet Namek. Just a few more days.

'What happened when… _Why_ did Frieza take you away from your planet?

She hoped that the softer her voice sounded, the less agitated he'd be. His frown was ominous at first and he didn't drop his mask of coldness as he spoke, 'Frieza… Frieza is an intolerable cruel creature. Undefeatable.'

He clenched his fist in anger when thinking about him.

'When he approached us, we grabbed _our_ only chance. Fighting him wasn't an option but joining him was.'

He fell silent for a second, obviously wondering why he was telling her this. But her eyes pleaded for him to continue.

'But once he realized we were becoming stronger and stronger after every battle, he started to see us as a threat. So, to make a long story short, in order to keep my father obeying him, he took me as leverage.'

The quietness was welcoming, giving her the chance to let his words sink in. Vegeta didn't turn away or say anything else. He just kept his eyes on her form, taking her in. She didn't quite know how to respond but her heart told her to ask him for more. These days she longed to know more about the man.

'…What was it like, living with Frieza?'

Opening his mouth, he then halted and instead let out a deep sigh. He shook his head instead of answering.

'Quit asking me all these questions, woman,' he once again said while placing his hands on the armrests of the chair she was seated on. Gazing over her, he gave her a meaningful look before bringing his mouth closer to hers.

'But will you answer me one day?'

Stubborn proud told her not to behave so weakly but she didn't listen. Hearing him snicker in response, her heart sank, thinking she had indeed drove her kindness too far and he would now no longer deem her as strong but, as he had said in the past, pathetically weak.

'Who knows, woman,' Kissing her lightly but with the same hunger as always,

'You are capable of making me do a lot of things I'd normally never do.'

* * *

Yes? No?  
In all honesty, I'm rather pleased with this chapter! I know it's a huge change to last chapter, but I didn't want to drag things out and make it all overly dramatic. I'd like to think I was able to capture exactly what makes these two drawn to one another and how their personalities complement one another as well.

I hope you liked this chapter too! Please let me know what you think by commenting/reviewing!


	22. Endless green

**Endless green**

In less than twenty-four hours they would arrive on Namek. And then everything would be different again. Everything would change _again_.

Pressing his forehead against hers, Bulma let out a long sigh. Sweat was the only thing between them at this moment. Her heart was racing. Lightly touching his chest with her fingertips.  
Hearing him take a deep breath before ravishing her neck again, Bulma closed her eyes in delight. Marveled at how the simple sensation could make her entire body go weak, she tried her best to follow his pace.

It was as if her body gravitated to his. And his possessive nature greedily welcomed her.

In a daze, her mind wondered for a moment if this feeling was normal.

Her skin seemed to be highly sensitive to his touch. And no matter how much she tried, she felt like she couldn't evoke the exact same feeling in him. Her hands simply did not possess whatever type of power it was he unleashed so excessively on her skin.  
Not that she could ever experiment much as he'd always take charge. And her weak mind and body completely surrendered whenever he did…

She hated admitting this; but she lost control each and every single time they were together. It was a fight she was willing to lose. An effortless sacrifice. Surrendering to the inevitable.

'It's no good when you're thinking, woman.'

His breath tickled her ear, making her unwillingly moan. Moving off her, his hand wandered over her curves while his mouth found hers. Trembling at the idea that it was long from over, she pushed her body to his while he buried his hand between her legs again. Letting out a gasp, she felt his mouth smirk against her lips before taking her mouth again. His tongue was possessive. Every touch was possessive.

'V-Vegeta…'  
'Hm..?'  
'This isn't normal…'  
'What isn't?'  
'_This_.'

Again she felt him smirk against her lips and when she opened her eyes and when looking into his she saw a mix of lust, triumph and the devilry she knew all too well.  
Instead of answering her, his mouth wandered off to kiss her neck again, over her collarbone and ending on her breast. Whining in response, Bulma couldn't find the words to speak at first. His fingers continued, making her come closer with each thrust. But his pace was too slow to send her over the edge. She loathed him for being so torturous with her.  
Every hiss and plea got ignored, thus not letting her get one bit of control.  
His tail would wrap itself possessively around her body; be it around her thigh, her waist or even her wrist.

Eventually his mouth traveled back to hers, giving her a rough kiss and adding a bit more pressure when rubbing. Another gasp escaped her lips and the words dried up in her throat when she felt a familiar wave of pleasure come over her. With a vigorousness he let her feel the boundaries of what was to come only to stop abruptly.

'What isn't normal, woman? Tell me,' he whispered in her ear. His tone was low. She was certain he was aware of the effect he had on her, but he wanted her to say the words out loud. And like always, she submitted to his request.  
'Your touch,' she simply breathed out.  
Again, she felt him smirk. When teasing her, she pleaded for him to either stop or finish it. Hearing her say please always gifted his face with a look of pure victory. He continued on, she arched her back, squeezed her legs around his hand and let out a loud moan when her climax finally hit her.

Hearing her heart echo in her ears, her vision was at first blurry and it took her a second to figure out he was again teasing her body, his mouth back on her breast, his now wet hand touch her other breast. At first, she had blushed at these actions but now it would only fill her further with lust. He could make her enjoy things she used to frown upon.

Hearing her make little sounds of pleasure, he halted his actions. His eyes shamelessly wandered over her body, followed by a look of approval. The blush on her cheeks only made her look more appealing to the eye in his opinion.

'You haven't really given me answer,' he said, acting as if he still didn't know what she was talking about.  
Slowly opening her eyes again, Bulma repeated her words, 'Y-your touch.'  
'What about it?' His devilish grin made her want to growl at him, not out of anger but just purely because he knew oh-so-well what she was talking about.  
'H-how do you do that?' Throwing a question back instead of answering.  
'You haven't figured it out after all this time?' He asked her while lazily placing kisses al over her upper body.  
'You don't let me think,' she bit out.  
'Ki,' he mumbled against her skin.  
'Ki?' she echoed in surprise.  
'Yes, Ki. I release a little bit of Ki when touching you. Your body is quite responsive to it,' he snickered, amused by how whiny she got whenever he did so.

'I don't think I'll ever be able to do the same for you,' Bulma said while her breath hitched when he pushed her legs open and placed himself between.  
It wasn't that she wasn't able to turn him on or please him likewise, but she did feel that there was no way she could bring him to the same height without using that same power.  
Pushing himself against her body, he let out a hollow laugh. His one hand traveled from her shoulder, over her breast, waist and eventually rested on her hip.  
Again, he brought his mouth to her ear, clearly knowing that when his breath tickled her skin it was something she enjoyed.

Overly sensitive, she shuddered in reaction. Tucking her hair behind her ear when looking at her, he gave her another smirk.

'You know I like it when people tremble in my presence.'

Another kiss.

'And I do like controlling those who seem to be under the impression that they don't have to obey me.'  
'I d-don't…'  
'No?' he mockingly asked. 'I don't think you obey me quite so well when you are not underneath me, naked and completely wet.'  
She winced at his vulgar language but let out a sigh when feeling him move and come inside of her. A sigh escaped his lips which only put her in a deeper daze of absolute pleasure.  
'I mean,' she uttered while he slowly started to move, 'I don't disobey you.'_ Much.  
_  
Kissing her thoroughly, gloating his dominance over her, his hand nestled itself in her hair to keep her in place. His tail instinctively wrapping itself around the ankle that had moved up when he had entered her. Holding her entire body in place. He halted and gave her a look,

'Don't worry, my skin wouldn't react to it the same way yours does. Besides, I am very much enjoying myself.'

Pushing her deeper into the bed, Bulma tried to struggle, though not quite sure why she bothered to do so. She wanted this more than anything. He'd never let her make her own decisions. Not here. Not in this bed at least. That didn't mean however he didn't enjoy her trying to take back control.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, Bulma felt her entire body protest at the idea of moving. Her body ached, especially between her legs. Vegeta had devoured her. Completely worn her out.  
'We'll be arriving on Namek in two hours,' he said.  
Following his voice, she saw him standing at the door and noted he was wearing his usual uniform again. The crest of the royal line imprinted on the armor. A sign of the king returning.  
Crossing his arms, he silently took in the silhouette of her body that was only half concealed with a sheet.

She wanted to move but her body wouldn't respond.

Noticing her tiredness, he first arrogantly smirked, reveling at his own work before pitying her. He walked over and slowly picked her up, wrapping the sheets around her naked body.

'What are you doing?' she drowsily asked.

Walking through the empty halls, Bulma was grateful no one was around to see this embarrassing scene. She let her head rest against his shoulder, holding on to him just a little longer. Soon this would all be over. Closing her eyes, she blocked out the thought. Imagining this life would continue and could even be everlasting.

After dwelling in darkness for so long, she had found comfort in his arms. And now, she wished for the darkness to last.

Seeing the regenerating tank come into sight, Bulma noted it wasn't a bad idea to spend the last hour in there as she would need some strength to face the next adventure on Namek.  
Gently putting her inside, Vegeta gave her one more thorough kiss, almost losing himself in the process before parting. Bulma was still in some sort of daze and did not know if she was relieved or sadden by him not continuing.

'Rest for now, woman.'

'Already told you, my name is Bulma.'

She saw the corner of his mouth go up. For a moment she could've sworn she saw him give her a genuine smile. But like always, he didn't respond to the remark. Deep inside, she knew he'd never call her by her name. That would make things too personal…

Then her eyes fell shut and soon founding herself drift in a familiar darkness. Her body soon began to float, her hair tickled her skin and in this utter bliss, she found sleep again.

* * *

_I'm flying…  
_  
Fluttering her eyes open, it took her a second to realize where she was. As the water drained, her body welcomed the coolness that followed. She felt energetic, strong and above all, ready to face what was coming. Her body was well rested, and her mind had clarity.

Getting out of the regenerating tank, she stretched herself out. Not caring about her own nakedness.  
_ I feel so wonderful… I feel so __**alive**__._

The desperateness of the last few months had been washed away and her scars of fear had been healed. She felt like her old self again. Strong willed, cunning, confident…  
Living with Vegeta had bring her some much-needed peace. Sleeping had become something wonderful again over the past weeks. She had felt safe from the madness of the universe in his arms. Something he had noticed and gloated about whenever he could.

_Well, if you can't beat them, join them, woman…_ The memory of what happed after flashed before her eyes, making her realize that she had forgotten about him saying that the moment his lips had met hers.

The thought made her smile from ear to ear. Yes, he had been the start of this strange and terrifying journey but perhaps they were fated to meet, and this was the only way how._ Great, now I'm making excuses for him… _

Going to her room, she grabbed a blue jumpsuit, put on some black boots and combed her hair. When looking in the mirror, she recognized herself for the first time again. Her eyes were bright, cheeks healthy and rosy. Though she had the familiar glow she always got from the regenerating tank, she felt there was something else that made her look so radiant…

She felt happy.

The realization made her smile and then bite her lip in doubt.

_How long am I going to fight this feeling…?_

Her heart had spoken to her in her dreams.

If fate had brought them together then she needed to be here with him.

Aware that the life they had shared for this short amount of time was over, the idea of never being around him anymore had now become something unbearable.

This was the most important battle of his life and win or lose, she wanted to be with him.

With a smile, she turned around and went to search for the man she had somehow ended up falling for. Of course, she was aware he would never answer her feelings. Nor would he ever soften up by how she was feeling.  
But sleeping with him, being so close to him in his most fragile state… These last few weeks of pure bliss. It had changed everything.

Because of her own loneliness she was able to recognize his. And yes, it had driven her into his arms.  
And even though he was completely unaware of it, she had come to understand him much better. She was aware now that fear, hate and other emotions drove people mad.

Numerous times it had caused _her_ to take it way too far.

So he, who had been driven mad by a tyrant that had crossed his path so long ago, felt a madness that was almost fatal. He needed to fight, not just to win, but to finally silence the many voices inside. To stop the madness for once and for all.

Bulma placed a hand on her now racing heart, the thought and revelations scaring her a little.  
All she wanted now was for him to find some peace. Perhaps he'd allow her a place in his heart if she managed to be the cause of that.

Vegeta was unaware of it, but he had claimed a place in hers by simply ending her long torturous isolation. All he had to do was give in.

So why should she fight? Why not give in, like he had?

_Because it can't be. Because it's wrong. Because now, it's over… We are on Namek. Here he'll fight Frieza. He'll bring back his people. He is the King of Saiyans. He's…  
_  
Stubbornly she shook her head, refusing to let doubt seep in again. _No! I must not think like that! I refuse to be saddened or scared anymore! I want to hold on to this feeling!_

Getting up from her chair, she decided to no longer dwell on her personal feelings. He wouldn't care about them anyway. None of it mattered at the moment either. First, they had to overcome this, they had to survive this insane mission.

Realizing they had already landed on Namek, Bulma figured Vegeta would not be waiting around for her to wake up. Understanding his way of thinking, she decided to go take a look outside. The air here would be fine for her according to the ship's data.

When she walked out of the ship, her body shivered in slight delight. She relished the sight and breathed in the fresh air. The cool breeze, the smell of grass, everything was just like on Earth. Maybe even a little bit better. Stretching out her arms to embrace the wind, she took a deep breath and took it all in. Freedom was once again hers. The thought made a genuine smile appear on her face.

The planet looked like an oasis of endless green. It was so quiet and peaceful. _For now…_  
Her heart sped up at the idea of what was waiting ahead but placing her hand on her chest, she whispered for it to calm down.

Looking around for any sign of life, Bulma had to conclude she was still all by herself. No Namekian had come to see the new visitors. Her heart winced when thinking of Kakarot, and knowing he too was around and had perhaps already terrorized the Namekians so much they feared any newcomers.

With a sigh, she tried to figure out if she should stay put or leave and explore Namek by herself.  
The latter was perhaps not the brightest idea when knowing there were plenty of enemies around to use her against Vegeta. And aside that, she had no idea if the Namekians were going to be as friendly as Kami.

Deciding to stay put until his return, Bulma turned back around. Looking at the ship, she gasped when seeing something odd on the side of it. Running closer to the weird obstacle attached to the ship, her eyes widened when seeing what it was.

A small pod of some sorts! Immediately she remembered she had seen it when departing planet Vegeta. _But how…?_

Unable to reach the smalls hip from the ground, Bulma ran back inside to reach it from the inside out.  
The sight of the mysterious white pod felt like a bad omen. Whoever had leeched onto their ship was here now too! Which also meant this person could sent out current location!_ What if Frieza already knows…?!_

Cursing Ilkm for installing such a bad detecting system, she first checked the system to see when exactly this could have happened. Only to then see it recognized the pod as part of its own system, which explains why she had missed it. The system had simply not reported it.

Realizing this was abnormal, she tried to think of an answer. Why did the ship not alert them of this?  
Frowning at the weird turn of events, Bulma hastily got out of her chair and decided that the pod outside held all the answers.

Carefully getting through the hatch that led to the upper deck of the ship, Bulma tried to reach and get inside the pod. But noticing it was in an atypical place to reach, she had to get creative. Biting her lip, she got a rope to help.

_Stupid Vegeta! Leaving me all by myself…_

He could've easily flied her up trembling legs, she tried to reach the pod that was on the left side of the ship. Looking around, she immediately realized it was out of sight for the cameras to detect it. Meaning it had intentionally leeched itself onto this specific spot, knowing it would remain unnoticed by her or any other captain flying the ship.

As she moved, she noted she wouldn't be able to walk all the way over there without falling. Tightening her grip on the rope, she took a risk and as her feet slipped, she jumped off the ship and grabbed on to the pod.

The landing was a bit rough to say the least. Swallowing, she told herself to not look down while she tried to figure out how to open the door of the pod.

In a rather unhandy manner, she managed to open it up and get inside. It only occurred to her now, that there still could have been someone inside.

_I'm such an idiot at times… _

Trying not to overthink her hasty and reckless actions, Bulma immediately went to work. Pressing a few buttons, she noted this pod had not been made on planet Vegeta. The system was completely different.

Biting her lip, she tried to see if she could contact the last call the culprit had made.

**…Cui?**

Startled, Bulma didn't answer, hoping the man on the other side would tell her something more that the name of the man who had occupied this pod. Suddenly a screen popped up.  
Jumping practically out of the chair, she pushed herself down and then quickly cut through the wire with a small cutter she had taken with her.  
Almost letting a sigh escape, she pressed a hand to her mouth. **…Cui, do you copy? **The voice asked again.** I can't make a connection…**  
She glanced at the cutter in her hand,_ I guess it was good thinking when I decided to take this with me in case the rope caused problems… _

**…Cui?!**  
_  
Come, come on, you idiot! Tell me something more useful!_

**…I already told you, Frieza is on his way! Are you honestly fearing Vegeta this much? **

Her eyes widened in shock and before she could think it through, she cut the wire of the connection as well. Realizing that this meant that the Saiyans were indeed dead, her heart sank.  
Swallowing her fear, she tried to figure out if this pod could give her some more information to work with. It still didn't make any sense that this thing could attach itself so easily and without notice to their ship!

But suddenly the rope around her waist moved. A light pull at first but then a rougher one. Letting out a yelp as she was pulled towards the opening. Hitting her head against the pod, she let out loud scream. Whoever it was kept pulling, hurting her in the process. She wanted to cut herself lose but the cutter fumbled out of her hands onto the seat. As her fingertips almost reached out to touch it, she was pulled out of the pod with a great force.

'Stop it!' she screamed. The pulling abruptly stopped and she found herself suddenly dangling dangerously off the ship and completely at the mercy of whoever was on the other side of the rope.


	23. Treachery

**Treachery**

Her feet couldn't find any grip and with an angry snarl she demanded to be helped. 'What do you think you are doing!? You're hurting me!'

Hearing someone snicker in response, Bulma's heart began to race when hearing the unfamiliar voice. This person wasn't Vegeta.  
Perhaps a Namekian or, worse, a Saiyan that had went along with Kakarot? Or perhaps it was this Cui guy?!

Terrified, she tried to think of something. Unlike all the other dreadful and horrifying situations, she had found herself in, she didn't have anything to arm herself with this time around.  
With the chaos on planet Vegeta, she hadn't been able to pack the few capsules that she had hidden into her personal belongings.

Whoever it was, did not make her wait long and pulled her up with ease. When her back hit the ship, she turned around and climbed onto the deck. She saw the feet of her new captor. _Boots._  
The person on the other side of the rope, patiently waited for her to stand up, no longer pulling her body towards him.  
Taking a deep breath and putting on a brave façade, Bulma stood straight and looked her new captor in the eye but her brave persona crumbled when her eyes widened in shock.

'Kakarot, you jerk! What do you think you are doing…?'

Stopping her ran midway when seeing that this man wasn't Kakarot, she took a better look at him.  
Surely, the two were almost identical but the scars and the more serious expression told her this was someone else. Unnerved by the turn of events, and uncertain of what to do, she simply eyed him while waiting for him to say something first.

A smirk appeared on his face. _Certainly related, _she noted while staring warily at him.

'I'm not Kakarot, but you seemed to have just figured that out.'

Bulma stayed quiet, only arching an eyebrow. The two were related of that she was sure, they even shared the same taunting smirk and arrogant tone of speaking.

'I'm Bardock, father of Kakarot,' he enlightened. 'You,' his voice sounding almost as if he was singing, 'Must be the marvelous Bulma Briefs everyone is talking about.'

'Who is everyone?'

'Saiyans especially,' he snickered, amused by her curiosity. 'But who is most interested in you is none other than our king, Vegeta.' His dark eyes went over her, 'And I think you just became a lot more interesting, Bulma.'

'How so?' Bulma quickly asked, sensing he was up to something.

'Well, since my son is so fond of you, why don't you come with me? It would please him to see you again.'

'I'd rather stay.'

Bulma straightened her back, dug her feet into the solid material of the ship and crossed her arms defiantly. But the Saiyan only laughed in response. He shrugged, muttering under his breath he supposed he was going to have to do it the hard way. Before she could even figure out what that meant he stood before her in a flash and, just like his son, grabbed her without a warning.

Her feet left the ground, as if her weight was that of feather, and was lifted into the sky.

Scared, she held on to the broad arm that had snaked itself around her waist. The man gave her a stern look that warned her to be quiet and cooperative. Understanding immediately that father and son might look alike, and perhaps even shared a few traits, they were nothing similar in personality.  
Bardock was obviously a more hardened, serious Saiyan. In a way he kind of reminded her of Vegeta's father.

A man who took charge and awaited no one's approval.

The wind blew her hair in all directions as he started flying. She held on tightly, not sure if her body could stand the speed he was going at. A field of energy passed through her and suddenly she felt more at ease, realizing he had made some sort of shield for her. Surprised, she looked up at him.

'Don't worry, not everyone is out to get you, Bulma,' he grinned. 'And believe it or not, a lot of other Saiyans have the potential to defeat Frieza.'

Bulma remained silent, not quite sure what to answer him.

'Vegeta, what you are doing is useless. Just surrender and maybe, just _maybe_, Lord Frieza will let you live.'

'Unlike you, Cui, I'm not a coward. Besides, I'm going to be victorious,' he arrogantly stated. 'Too bad you won't be alive to witness it,' he added with a vicious grin.

The purple alien seemed to be under the impression that he was bluffing because he didn't take him the slightest bit serious. An offending reaction to say the least.

'Is that so?'  
'Yes.'

Vegeta's amusement had to make way for more serious matters. He couldn't just go out and kill the bastard. He had to find out first what Cui knew. Or in other words, what Frieza knew.

'Say, Cui, I'm curious. How did you manage to attach your ship to mine?'

Cui let out a roar of laughter when hearing him ask that question. Though it annoyed Vegeta, he tried to keep his temper in check. Knowing he'd couldn't take the bait so easily. Instead he gritted his teeth and waited for the foolish alien to answer him.

'Ilkm.'

Surprised to hear that name, Vegeta frowned in response. Too stunned to say anything back.

'You see, he has been working for us for… how long? A few decades? Not a very talented guy but very cunning. An impeccable liar too. Therefore, the perfect spy.'

'Ilkm was working for you this entire time?' Vegeta muttered, suddenly understanding this meant Frieza knew much more than he could ever imagine. The question was now, what didn't he know?

'Yes. We always knew of your whereabouts, Vegeta. Our ships were connected to all Saiyan ships. That's why your ship didn't pick up on mine. That's why I was able to block all interactions to the main ship. Although, right now I'm quite sure you won't be able to reach them because of other reasons.'

Unnerved, Vegeta took a step towards the vile and pathetic excuse of a man. 'What are talking about?'

'Well, Frieza was interested in seeing what you were up to. So, he played along with your little game of hide and seek… or is it cat and mouse?' he mockingly asked while laughing.  
'Anyway, he's done playing games now. He has destroyed the Saiyan's main ship and now, he is on his way here… to kill the very last Saiyan! Haha!'

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. _Frieza is already on his way!? But this also means…_

'The main-ship was… occupied and flying?'

_This means… the woman's plan could've been a success if it weren't for that traitorous bastard Ilkm! _

'Haha! Yes, it seems all Saiyans managed to escape the destruction of the planet and run like the cowards you are!'

_Are they truly dead or is Cui just provoking me…? No, none of this matter... Frieza is coming! I need to focus on what is coming!_

Cui, unaware of how the King was losing his patience, kept gloating on how Ilkm informed him of his training and how Frieza even knows at what level he currently is.

'Ilkm told us everything, he informed us daily of your progress. And as entertaining as it was for the longest time, it started to become more serious after some scientist started to help you. A woman, I believe. To let yourself fall so low, Vegeta! To let some woman—'

Vegeta released all his fury, not able to stand here any longer and listen to the useless creature talk. Having enough of him, he completely destroyed the alien with huge Ki-beam.

Looking up at the blue sky, he then took a deep breath and let the new information sink in.

Frieza knew everything up to the point of him killing Ilkm, so he still had a small advantage. Frieza might know of the GR but not of him training in it and the incredible results he had achieved in the last three months…

_I should go back to the woman and inform her of Cui blocking our system… I was going to go after Dragon Balls first but with this new information… She might be able to figure out if the main ship is still operating. _

In a blazing speed he took off and went back to the ship.

Luring Cui away to avoid her getting hurt had been useless. Cui hadn't even been worth the precaution. After talking to the woman, he would start his search for the Dragon Balls and finally make the wish that would destroy the tyrant.

_I only need to have one of the Dragon Balls in my possession to prevent anyone from making a wish before I can. After all, only all seven can summon the Dragon!_

Aware that he'd meet that traitorous Kakarot along the way, he became more determined. He would take his revenge. With his newfound power, the useless Saiyan would be defeated easily.  
Yet suddenly he felt an uncertainty grow inside of him. _But was this new power enough to defeat the likes of Frieza?  
_He highly doubted that. Even with all his intense training, he still felt that he needed more time in order to take on Frieza.  
He couldn't _die_ before having the chance to kill him_. And Frieza needs to be destroyed…_

_He's is on his way… this is it. The final battle is near!_

Bulma's heart sank when seeing that the Saiyans had already collected six of the seven Dragon Balls. Bardock abruptly let go of her. Startled, Bulma looked around. They were in the middle of a Namekian village and there had clearly been a fight. The houses got damaged and some people got injured.  
Taking in the disastrous scene, she saw the frightened villagers staring back at her. Averting her eyes in shame, she looked back to the Dragon Balls, noting how much bigger they were then the ones on Earth.

The group of Saiyans eyed her suspiciously while Kakarot greeted her with his usual mocking tone of friendliness.

'Bulma! You made it!'

Letting her shoulders drop in response to his antics, and withholding a sigh, Bulma tried her best to not let him get to her straight away.  
Taking a second to think things through, she found that she needed to play along the game should she want to get her hands on one of those Dragon Balls. _After all, I only need one to avoid them from making a wish!_

'Yes,' she calmly answered. 'I didn't know you were expecting me to be honest.'

'So you came with Vegeta?' Kakarot curiously asked. 'How did that go?'

'How is our dear king?' An unfamiliar Saiyan spat at her.

'He's stronger than ever,' Bulma answered without wavering. Her answer made a few of the men snicker in response.  
With a frown, she focused her attention back on Kakarot. 'I don't understand, why are you doing this, Kakarot?'

'You don't' understand?' Kakarot humorously echoed. 'It's not that hard to understand, Bulma. People grow tired selfishness quite easily. You see, we don't need to spend our entire lives hiding just so _Vegeta_ can be the one to destroy Frieza because he believes its his birthright to do so.'

'I don't belief he thinks like that—'You know him well now?' Kakarot asked on a sharp tone that made the group of Saiyans laugh.  
'I'd like to belief I know him better then before,' Bulma bit back, not amused.  
'Oh, I'm sure you do,' Kakarot said, followed by giving her an all too meaningful look.  
Ignoring his insinuation, correct or not, Bulma made another attempt to get to the gist of things. Frieza was on his way, working together was perhaps not such a bad idea right now. But she doubted she could convince these Saiyans of doing that. Or Vegeta for that matter.

'I want to know where all of this is coming from. Your resentment towards Vegeta, Kakarot. Why? Why are you doing all of this? You don't seem like the type to care. Everything is just a game to you.'

'I admit that battle, in whatever form it takes place,' he gave her another look which she did not respond to, '_excites_ me. But you see, the battle between me and Vegeta, goes way back. Perhaps before we were even born. There would always be the Saiyans that followed the King blindly, purely because he'd be the more powerful one and then there would be those with the potential of becoming King themselves….'

He didn't need to continue for her to understand where this was going.

'Things have changed. I have defeated the Prince and then the King; the leader of the Saiyan race! Twice I was victorious! Why should we keep following his lead? All he cares about is getting his revenge on Frieza.'

'And don't you want to get your revenge?'

'I wasn't stuck on that ship, he was,' Kakarot coldly answered.  
The answer made Bulma wince, realizing not everyone took sympathy on Vegeta for having to go through that.  
'The point is, that his obsession blocks his capabilities as a leader. I'm very sorry for al the tragic trauma's he endured during his stay on Frieza's ship,' he said latter mockingly which made her blood boil, 'but that doesn't mean any of us should blindly follow his orders… just out of pure pity.'

'So you really _don't_ want to take your revenge on Frieza!?' She asked again, not understanding how he didn't see everything was connected. Without Frieza, Vegeta would've been a different man.

'We want freedom. Freed from Frieza. But also freed from Vegeta and the royal court!'

With that said, she now saw that to these Saiyans simply did not care about _revenge_. To them it was about the longing feeling of freedom. Something she entirely not unfamiliar with.

'And what exactly are you going to wish for in order to make that happen?' She curiously asked.

Kakarot let out a deep sigh. His expression made it look as if he found the idea of making a wish quite ludicrous to begin with. Looking up at the sky, he stayed silent in thought until she made a noise to alert him of her growing impatience.  
When their eyes met, she saw he'd hadn't gotten rid of that malicious humor of his. Taking a few steps towards her, he began to talk,

'What Vegeta is really looking for is a legend. To become a _Super Saiyan_, which powers are equal to that of a god. That is, I believe, what he is going to wish for himself. But unfortunately, we are going to be first. I'll be the one to destroy Frieza.'

'And the rest of the Saiyan race?'

'They died when the planet blew up and as unfortunate as that was, we'll be honoring their deaths by taking our revenge. Like true Saiyans, that is what we will do!'

'B-but you could wish them all back!' Bulma pointed out while being taken back by the coldness of the Saiyan before her.  
Suddenly Kakarot had made his way to her and was now walking in a circle around her. Her eyes followed his movements and she was sure the scene looked exactly as it felt like; a predator and a prey having their last interaction.

'Warriors die,' he simply stated.

'And after you've defeated Frieza?' Bulma asked. 'Then what will you do?'

'See the universe. Search for the next thrilling fight,' Kakarot simply answered. He then leaned in closer to her. 'You can join me, if you want.'

'I don't,' Bulma curtly answered. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she had to fight off the urge to tremble.  
'I bet it felt like fire,' he whispered in her ear. 'And I bet, you never experienced anything quite like that.'  
'W-what are you talking about?' Bulma asked, embarrassed by his suggestive talk and fearing the other Saiyans would pick up on it with their good hearing.  
'So you've gotten to know him a whole lot better now, huh?' He tauntingly asked. 'He just needed a woman to ensure his throne.'  
Bulma's eyes widened, not quite sure if what he was saying held the meaning she think it did.  
'I'm not…'  
'Oh, yes you are.'  
Now her blood ran cold.  
'Barely a power-level but it's there.'  
'Stop messing with me…'  
'I'm not,' he said, amused by her discomfort.  
'I got stronger after using the…' Bulma bit her lip, realizing that perhaps Kakarot did not know about the Gravity Room. 'I _trained_. I probably have a higher power-level— 'No, that's not it. When you were far away, I couldn't tell for sure but now that you are so close to me, Bulma, I'm certain of it.'

His arm snaked around her waist and her feet left the ground as he pressed her body against his. His hand rested on her back. In the background she could hear the other Saiyan snicker again.

'Perhaps this little twist can become our advantage…'

'Kakarot,' Bardock suddenly spoke up. His expression was stern, and it was obvious he disapproved of his son's behavior. 'Stop it.'

Bulma felt her feet meet the ground again but Kakarot did not let go of her.  
Taking in a deep breath, she tried to grasp hold of what had just been said to her. _I can't be… I mean… He's just playing another game, isn't he?_

'H-how did you know about the planet…?' Bulma asked, trying to distract herself. Her question wasn't aimed at anyone. But it was Bardock who answered her.

'We heard the news via some of our informants and… Well, because we couldn't make connection to our home-planet anymore.'

'Good thing Vegeta got away,' a shorter Saiyan growled. 'Of course, _he_ survives.'

'T-that's not why…' Bulma muttered in a daze. Her mind was spinning while the Saiyans started to ignore her presence and discuss their next move. It took her a second to realize she was holding on to Kakarot. Trying to escape him, she pushed his arm off, but he wouldn't budge. His expression had softened.

'Take it easy, Bulma.'

'How? Why! How can I take it easy! Why should I listen to you!?' She yelled in anger.  
'Because, believe it or not, I don't mean bad.'  
'Oh, really?!'

'I've never put you in direct danger, have I?'  
'You are _always_ manipulating people—'and _you_ are a saint, Bulma?' he asked while grabbing hold of her wrist as she tried so slap him across the face. Her feet left the ground again, but she felt so much anger inside, she didn't feel fear anymore.

'Why would you not mean bad!? You never _mean _anything you say.'  
'Because you got caught up in this mess for no good reason and now, I feel obliged to help you.'

Puzzled by him, she tried to really take in his expression this time and figure out what he was trying to do. Underneath that mask of maliciousness, there must be something else. A reason. A thought that drove him to act in such a way.

'I'm simply fascinated to meet a creature,' he calmly said while placing a few strands of hair behind her ear, 'that actually bothered to try and care for us after we had taken her from her planet, her home.'

'A lot of people worked to assist the Saiyan Empire—'and they all had their hidden agenda. Haven't you figure that out yet, Bulma?'

She let out a sigh in response while trying to think clearly but his words kept haunting her, messing with her mind. She refused to ask the same question twice. Knowing him, his answer would only be more enigmatic the second time around.

_Everyone has a hidden agenda of some sorts_...

Feeling daring, Bulma bluntly looked into his eyes; for once and for all she wanted to figure out what _his_ agenda was.

'What about Libelle?'

To her surprise, he looked away when hearing her say that name.  
Bulma saw a crack in his mask form and suddenly caught a glimpse of regret. Kakarot then simply shook his head, claiming that not everything always went as planned and proclaimed he had hoped for her to survive.

'Bulma, Libelle loved our race and our planet, I'm sure dying on it was something she had envisioned—'She died before the planet got destroyed!'

He fell silent and after catching a glimpse of regret, she now saw anger.

'Damn it,' he cursed while his eyes went to one of the Saiyans that was standing behind them.  
Bulma could put two and two together, realizing that the other Saiyan must've been responsible for Libelle's injuries. She didn't care who had done it, she only knew who to hold responsible for it all, and that was Kakarot.  
Mustering up all the hate she felt inside and pouring them into her eyes, as her body could not be freed from his grip, she hissed,

'Perhaps Saiyans will never change, no matter who is leading them. And she didn't love your _race_, just _you_! She _liked _you! _Loved_ you in her own childish ways and you let her _die_ without any sense of shame! You claim Vegeta is despicable for making you all suffer while he trains but you are no better!'

'All we want is the freedom to make our own choices,' Kakarot said, though for the first time not sounding anything confident.  
'Then let all of these people make their own choices too,' Bulma said, gesturing to the Namekians.  
'You take and take, and then whine how others take from you! And you know, I'm not a Saiyan but I'm quite sure that not one Saiyan would find any honor in being avenged by the likes of you! A man who turns his back on his comrades! Who has the chance of reviving his race but refuses to do so for selfish reasons!'

Seeing how the words affected him, as a mix of emotions passed on his face, Bulma added the final strike, 'Because he's a man who is too afraid to be a part of something bigger then himself!'

Stunned by her words, he abruptly let go of her.

Sensing something was going on, Bardock walked towards the pair. His son didn't acknowledge his presence, so he broke the lingering silence by asking him what his next step was going to be since that was what he and the other Saiyans had been discussing. Again, Kakarot did not respond.  
Eying them both suspiciously, Bardock clearly couldn't figure out what was going on.  
The woman crossed her arms in defiance while sending his son another glare. She was a feisty one, he'd give her that.

'I'll go look for Raditz now,' Kakarot quickly said while his eyes lingered on Bulma.  
His voice sounding strangely dull.

As he moved to leave, he then hesitated and kept looking at her, as if he wanted her to say something.  
Ignoring his strange behavior, Bulma turned to Bardock and told him that Frieza was on his way.  
She expected a wave of surprise to follow but none of the Saiyans seemed to be taken back by the news.

'We are aware of that,' Bardock calmly said. He then looked up at the sky.

In the clear blue sky five space pods could be seen. They all landed on the planet, followed by huge white ship.  
The air turned colder, the atmosphere more desperate and then an ominous feeling overwhelmed them.

Frieza was already here.

* * *

'I want every village purged; every person slaughtered. I want you to turn this place inside out. Only come back if you find one of those Dragon Balls. If you see one those monkeys, you are free to torture them before killing them. Except the King, the King is mine. I'll make that little monkey rethinks every action he's ever made. He's going to regret running from me…'

'Yes, Lord Frieza,' a blue haired man said while kneeling deeply. He couldn't hide the grin at the thought of Vegeta being tortured personally by Frieza.  
'But isn't the Ginyu Force a bit too much, Sir? I mean they are just monkeys, after all…' he then said, using his utter most polite tone when talking to his master.

'No,' the white alien snapped as his tail hit the ground.  
The sudden violent outburst struck all of men with fear. Even Zarbon decided it was wise to remain quiet from now on.

'No one is leaving this place alive.'

His red eyes gleamed dangerously as he gazed out of the window to the now still peaceful blue sky. Soon clouds of destruction would erupt. Perhaps a tinge of redness would reflect from the rivers he'd paint red with the blood of every living creature on this planet.  
A smirk followed, delighted how he'd once again would succeed and from here on out would become an all-powerful, unstoppable being. With eternal life, he would truly become a god.

* * *

This chapter is just… _everything_. We found out Ilkm was a traitor, Frieza arrives on Namek and Kakarot returns and tells Bulma some interesting news… but does he speak the truth or is it another lie?

Comment/review!


	24. Into the wrong hands

**Into the wrong hands**

_Damn it, woman! I lure Cui away, so she won't get hurt and then she goes off on her own! Well, she'll just have to carry the consequences then! _

Flying through the clear blue sky of Namek, he noted that there were quite a few power-levels surrounding him. He didn't know Namekians possessed so much power.  
But he was certain that one distant group was consisted mostly out of Saiyans and not Namekians.  
A part of him wanted to confront them now and take care of that Kakarot for once and for all.  
But he had to be wise and search for the Dragon balls first. Scanning Namek with his scouter, he found an orb that contained a low-powerful level. Then the scouter picked up on six more. At the same location.

_Damn it! Those fools have six already!? _

Blasting off in the direction of the last Dragon Ball, he abruptly halted when sensing a familiar, ominous power-level. His scouter kept blazed red numbers, indicating danger. Eyes widened when realizing how many were arriving. Not just Frieza personally but his private army too; the Ginyu Force.

_What the hell is going on!?_

He gritted his teeth, torn up about what he should do first. Race them to the last dragon ball or go after the other six?_  
_  
His knuckles turned white out of anger and despair. At this point, he felt like he could breathe fire. _Am I ready to fight Frieza?_

* * *

Bulma watched from a small distance the Saiyans debate on what to do, as she was sitting before one of the round houses in the Namekian her knees closer to her chest, she let her mind wander about the possibilities while her heart nagged at her, reminding her survival was crucial right now.  
_Frieza, here! Impossible! How…? What does this mean for the Saiyans…?  
_  
She wanted to interfere. She wanted to voice her feelings about the Saiyan Court.  
Understanding these Saiyans and their frustration, she also knew how hard their leaders, current and former, worked hard to free them of that exact torture.

Confusion wasn't exactly the word she could use to how she was feeling inside. Her mind fell silent as her eyes watched the green grass move by the light breeze. Then the word came to her, out of the abyss. Torn. That was the word. She felt torn.

Her eyes traveled to her lower stomach.

_What if Kakarot isn't lying?_

Placing her hand on her stomach she tried to feel the life inside of her. But it was probably so small and fragile... How could he know for certain?

_Or is he just playing another game?_

Her blue eyes looked up to meet his gaze. Ever since their talk he had been behaving oddly. She couldn't be certain. One could never be with Kakarot. But she felt that her words, somehow, had left an impact. Their conversation obviously had left him distraught for some reason.  
Maybe it was because of Libelle. Maybe the truth of him not being able to be a part of something other than himself, had woken him.

As she looked up to him, their eyes crossed.

_Perhaps he's finally starting to feel some remorse for the things he has done..._

His dark eyes never left her, as if he was constantly keeping an eye out on her.  
For the first time his face held some sort of expression; brows furrowed; a slight look of dismay but mostly, torn. Torn between who he has been and what he could one day be.

Ironic how we suddenly found ourselves in similar place under different circumstances.

_Instead of fighting each other, Kakarot. You should be fighting together against Frieza. He has taken so much more than you can imagine…_

'Are you a prisoner too?'

Startled by the light and trembling voice, Bulma whipped her head around to see young Namekian boy. He gave her a small smile before his eyes wandered back to the group of Saiyans.

'Sort of,' Bulma muttered. 'I'm not with them,' she then answered.

'I figured that. They are collecting the Dragon Balls. Do you know what they are capable of?' he innocently asked.  
'Yes, we have them back on Earth too,' Bulma explained and told the boy and the older man, who had joined once figuring out the woman was friendly and meant no harm to them, about Kami. They both stared at her in awe and became friendlier by the minute. Finding an ally in her.

'I-I need the Dragon Balls too,' she then confessed. Her voice wavered, uncertain if she should admit to something so shameful. Their planet was under attack and she was no better than those terrorizing it. She too was after the power of the Dragon Balls.  
'Why?' The older Namekian asked, using a firm tone. His eyes had turned harsh but remained hopeful while awaiting her answer.

Bulma took a second to think about it. _What I can I wish for? I don't even know if the Saiyans are still alive and if they aren't… I can't wish them back when they got destroyed in space!_

'I'm… I don't quite know. You see, I promised someone I would bring everyone into safety. I don't know if I can make that promise to come true without the use of the Dragon Balls. I don't even know if the people I want to save are… still alive.'

'Tragic,' the older man muttered distraught by her pained expression. He then placed his hand on the little boy and told him to go inside and be safe. Bulma watched the boy go. It seemed the Saiyans had settled on a plan and were planning to leave.

'There is someone who can stop them…' Bulma said to the old man, sensing his fear. 'I know he has the potential but…'

_I just don't know if he has the heart._

The thought shattered her hope. After all, Vegeta was a complex man. A man who did not know how to love. Or care. Would he care about the innocent dying? About her? About the child inside of her?

'I don't know if he has enough power,' Bulma said instead. 'I wish I could ask someone for help,' she whispered, feeling defeated suddenly.

'The last Dragon Ball…' the older man said. 'Is with our Grand Elder Guru.'

Bulma looked up in surprise at the man.  
'We'll help you and your friend, if you help us defeat these monsters. This man you speak of, where is he?'  
A pang of guilt pierced her heart. This man was no hero. He was the King of the men that had just purged their village, had used violence to get their hands on the Dragon Balls...

Swallowing her mixed feelings, she answered, 'He too is looking for the Dragon Balls.'  
'Then that's where you'll meet again,' the old man reassuringly told her. 'You only need one wish?'  
'Y-yes,' Bulma answered, puzzled by the question.  
'To help those people you spoke of or the man who can defeat them all?'  
'That's what I don't know,' Bulma admitted.

'Grand Elder Guru will help you make the right decision,' the older man said.  
He nodded his head towards the group of Saiyans, and as Bulma turned her head Kakarot was walking towards her and a few Saiyan were flying up.

Getting up, she met him halfway.

'We are leaving,' he announced.  
'And I'm forced to come with you?'  
'You rather meet Frieza?' Kakarot asked with a grin.  
'I rather be far, far away from here,' Bulma answered, being genuine despite the catty tone.

His grin disappeared, shoulders dropped and he, surprisingly, gave her a sympathetic look.  
'Nobody knows, Bulma.' he suddenly said, whispering low. 'Only I can sense your child, Bulma. You will be safe without anyone knowing.'

'I'll be with _you_, Kakarot. How can I be safe then?'

The words had the willing effect because once again he was taken back. He took a deep breath and for a moment it appeared he wanted to strike someone, or something. Anything. But he managed to control himself.

'I didn't mean for Libelle to get hurt. I…'

'I what?' Bulma spat. 'I'm _sorry_? Is that what you dare to say!? Do you even know what that means!?'

A silence followed. Bulma could feel the stares of the Namekians on her and behind Kakarot she could see the curious look of the few remaining Saiyans.

'I think I do now,' he calmly answered.

For a moment she was surprised until she reminded herself of all the things he had done.

'You think? So, you don't know for certain? And what difference does it make? She's _dead_.'  
'She wasn't all that loyal to you, Bulma,' he then said, reminding her of her blatant betrayal.  
'Yeah but neither are you,' Bulma pointed out, not letting him get away so easily.

'You are always _manipulating_ people, Kakarot. Are you that afraid to feel something genuine?'  
Again her words affected him, she saw him waver before answering.  
'It's how we are raised. It's all we know. This what the Saiyan Empire has made us— 'And what have you done to make it better!?' Bulma yelled. 'You are just like Frieza. You are just like Vegeta. You are always on your own side, Kakarot. _You_ are no better.'

Completely stunned and silenced by her words again, he could only stare back at her. Shocked she could see through him so well.  
Despite the small wave of victory coursing through her body, she fell above all relieved. Finally speaking up and letting go of all the grudge he had caused inside of her.

As he wanted to speak up, suddenly the ground started to tremble. Turning around, they both only noticed now that they were no longer alone and had just been attacked. Bulma looked up and in the bright blue sky she saw a strange looking man. Alluring. Yet his expression held something vile.  
The wind blew his long green hair to the side, exposing his face and revealing a charming smile. His eyes were on her.

'Run, Bulma,' Kakarot yelled, as he protectively came to stand before her.  
'Take her to safety,' he then said to the Namekian.

Feeling a hand grab hold of her, the Namekian didn't think twice and pulled her inside the house. Quickly leading her to the backdoor where the young boy and a group of Namekians were readying themselves to flee.  
'Go! Take this one with you!'  
'You can't stay here— 'Go, Dende! Go see Grand Elder Guru! You'll be safe there!'

On instinct, Bulma grabbed the hand of the little boy, who was objecting to leave without him. She did what the man said and started running as fast as her feet could take her. The group split up and Bulma asked the young boy if they were heading in the right direction.

'I-I think so,' he muttered, as he looked back.

One of Frieza's men spotted them and screamed to chase them.  
Bulma only glanced at him but realized that they were going to lose no matter how fast she tried to run. Appearing in a flash before them, Bulma screamed it out.  
One of the Namekians came and tried to hold him back but his attempt was futile. The pink alien coldheartedly killed the green fighter, who fell lifelessly on the ground.

Laughing at their attempt to get away he then got attacked by Kakarot, who didn't even let him speak another word before blasting his entire body away. Bulma's eyes widened when realizing he too had grown in power. He again instructed her to run.

Her heart was racing, her head spinning while her feet kept running into the endless green.

* * *

She couldn't move any further. Thanking Dende as he gave her some water. As they sat down to take a break, she tried to ease the young boy's mind by talking mindlessly about Namek. He politely answered her questions. Apparently, they lived mostly off water and didn't eat much.

When asking about his family, he surprised her with answering that Guru was the father of all Namekians, so they were all related.  
_  
What the…! _'Just how many did he father then?' Bulma blurted out.  
'109… I think.'

Her eyebrows went up, wondering suddenly why she was freaking out over having just one!  
'So just how many wives does he have?' She curiously asked, while not being able to hide her tone of disapproval.  
Even though her rational mind explained that these people simple had their own culture and she shouldn't be so condescending, she couldn't control her urge to know more.  
'Wives?' Dende asked confused.  
'Yeah, like me. _Women_. You know, like your mother. '  
'Oh! There no women on Namek!' he smiled.  
Bulma's eyebrows knitted together, 'No women? Then how…?'  
'Eggs.'  
'Eggs?' she echoed while her eyes widened in realization of what this meant. Then she suddenly thought of something else…. she didn't know anything about the reproduction of Saiyans!

_What if Saiyans lay eggs? Can I even have a baby with a Saiyan? What if I give birth to some sort of freak of nature?_

She let out shriek at the sudden horror scenarios running through her mind. 'AAAAH!'

Dende let out a yelp and pleaded for her to be quiet, to not alert anyone. Bulma immediately placed her hands on her mouth and nodded in agreement.  
Realizing she couldn't discuss this with the young boy, she kept her inner turmoil to herself.

'Sorry! I'm a little nervous…' She muttered.  
'Me too!' he smiled again. 'But I think being careful and quiet is most important right now!'  
'Yeah, you're right, Dende.'

_I can't think of that right now. I need to survive first._

Her eyes traveled to her stomach and suddenly she realized that no matter what was growing inside of her, she wanted _it _to survive too. It was part of her already.

'What are you two doing here?'

Bulma let out a scream, grabbed on to the little Namekian and turned around to see who was standing behind them. To her great relief, it wasn't a Saiyan or one of Frieza's men but a Namekian.

A strong, very angry looking, Namekian.

Bulma gulped while Dende greeted him with familiarity, pulled himself loose and ran towards the man.

'Nail! They attacked our village!'

The Namekian placed his hand on the bald head of the little boy to calm him down while giving Bulma a suspicious look. Panicking a little, Bulma tried to think of something but Dende beat her to it and told the man that she had been a prisoner of the Saiyans.

'Is that so?' He murmured.

Bulma could tell he didn't believe that story. And immediately he confirmed her thought by asking her how he could know if she wasn't lying.

'Maybe they just said you were their prisoner so we'd take pity on you and tell you where to find the last Dragon Ball?'

'No! I-I've only just arrived. And I admit my situation is a bit complex but… If I could just talk to Elder Guru— 'Do you think I'm that stupid to let you near our father?'

Dende gasped, looking up surprised at Nail, who tensed up in anger. Taking a step back and, without thought, placed her hands protectively on her stomach. Trying desperately to think of something to convince the man to simply let her live.

'_Fine_,' she calmly said, 'I don't want to risk my life to meet Elder Guru. I understand your mistrust. And I'm so sorry for what is happening to your planet. The same has happened to mine and… Well, things are just very complex. A battle that will decide the fate of the universe is soon going to occur, that is all you truly need to know. If anything, I recommend you flee.'

Her voice had wavered a few times. Her mind frantic while questioning herself if she wasn't becoming slightly villainous by asking the Namekians for help while knowing she was a part of their current misery. She might not be working with the Saiyans that were currently invading their planet, but she had allied herself with their King.

_I'm carrying his child._

'This is our planet, we are not leaving,' Nail sternly said.

_If Kakarot isn't lying…_ The thought made her wince and pain went through her chest at the idea he could truly be so devious and manipulate her again.

_I don't feel anything. I just __**think**__ I'm pregnant…_

_What if there is nothing growing inside of me…?_

'Can you tell?' She asked out of the blue. When seeing his puzzled expression, Bulma clarified her question by asking him if he could feel a life growing inside of her. His eyes widened before they lingered on her and he slowly shook his head.

Her shoulder dropped and suddenly she found herself sobbing at the idea this had been nothing, but another lie by Kakarot.

'But perhaps I'm not the right person to ask that question to.'

Startled, she looked up, still hopeful for him to say he'd take her to see Guru. The Namekian let out a deep sigh, saying he didn't know if she wasn't perhaps just hiding her power-level and this was all nothing but a scheme.

'I can't fight,' Bulma pleaded. 'I'm a scientist from Earth. Back on Earth we also have Dragon Balls, they were created by Kami, a Namekian like you.'

Nail only frowned in response, clearly confused by the woman before him. After some hesitation he decided that she could indeed come with them and meet Guru.

It took her only a split second to realize she truly despised flying and hated having to hold on to the foreign man. He strangely reminded her of King Piccolo, and an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. As she looked up to catch a glimpse of him, his eyes caught hers.

_I'm going to have to be careful around this man, he doesn't trust me at all…_

Soon in the distance Bulma saw strange looking white house. As Nail landed, he instantly let go of her. Relieved to be freed from his presence, Bulma followed him and Dende inside the house.  
His unfriendly demeanor made her feel conflicted again.

A part of her suddenly started to question every decision she had made ever since… _Vegeta's kiss._

_It's almost as if he has tainted me. I would never willingly put people at harm, and yet, without a second thought, I just put this entire planet on a silver platter to be destroyed by men who do not even waver at the thought of doing so. I hadn't thought about the people who lived here. I did not even __**think**__ about the consequences!_

Tears stung her eyes, but she tried to swallow it down and stay strong. Taking a deep breath, she looked up to see huge Namekian sitting in an elegant chair. His presence was as imposing as his figure and Bulma instantly felt the need to be very humble in front of the man.

His breath was ragged, as if he was in pain. With tired eyes he looked down at her and forced a smile.

'A visitor?'

'Sort of,' Bulma muttered. 'I'm Bulma Briefs, from Earth.'  
'Nice to meet you… Miss Briefs.'  
'Bulma is from Earth, Grand Elder Guru. She was abducted from her planet by the Saiyans.'  
'T-that is not entirely how it went,' Bulma stuttered up, afraid Nail's introduction would ruin her one chance to get some clarity.  
'It's a rather complex matter but the Saiyans are in the middle of a war with a tyrant called Frieza. I've tried to avoid them getting their hands on the Dragon Balls but…' She thought of Vegeta and her own sudden change of heart. _But I let myself get corrupted… after only receiving a small bit of affection._  
'But it seemed a few were aware of your planet. I didn't…'

_I didn't know Kakarot was going to attack?  
No.  
I didn't _

_**think**__ of the fact that Kakarot would attack. I didn't think of how much I would be endangering other, innocent people._

'Come here, Miss Briefs,' Elder Guru said.

Surprised at his request, Nail nudged her to step forward. Feeling a bit uneasy, she did what was asked of her. But Elder Guru asked her again to come closer, so he could place his hand on her head.

Startled she looked around but Nail gave no reaction and when Dende saw her puzzled expression he kind of shrugged but gave her a reassuring smile, reminding her of how he had told her Grand Elder Guru was the kindest and wisest Namekian and therefor she had nothing to fear.

Awkwardly she stepped closer and without giving much of an explanation, he placed his hand on her head.  
Bulma felt a strange sensation go through her body and let out an audible gasp as she closed her eyes.

It was as if every bit of her was lit up. A wonderful, almost ticklish feeling. Her doubt washed away, and her mind became clear again, as if he just reminded her of her own greatness.  
She heard a heartbeat other than her own, clear and steady. A warmth she had been unfamiliar with. A glimpse of the life inside of her. Her heart then beat one with the life inside of her.

As Guru's hand left her head, she dared to open her eyes. With wide eyes she stared up at him, clearly wondering what he had just done.

She felt so very different. Stronger, more certain again.

He gave her a mysterious, knowing, smile, 'Congratulations, Bulma.'  
'T-thank you.'

Her mind couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened, and although doubt or uncertainty were no longer a part of her, it was hard to give this new information a place so quickly.

_I am pregnant… I'm going to be a mother._

'Your child's heart is as pure. As for yours,' Guru said, his eyes going to Nail for a second, 'Yours is just as genuine but more matured by dire experiences.'

Instantly Nail looked more relaxed when knowing Bulma had only good intentions and Dende gave her a relieved smile.

Now that she felt stronger, she was once again able to grasp control on the current situation.

'I don't quite know how to make it right for everyone,' she started but a fierce determination shone in her eyes, 'but I promise, I won't let them destroy you or your planet without a fight!'

'Someone is coming,' Nail suddenly said. His posture tensed up and by just looking at him, Bulma could tell there was a serious threat coming their way.  
Telling her and Dende to stay with Elder Guru, he ran out the house and flew off into the distance.

An ominous feeling overwhelmed her but swallowing her fear, Bulma turned to look at Elder Guru for some guidance and help.

'Unwillingly, I've become a part of this war. And, unthoughtfully, I gave up your planet as its battlefield,' Bulma started, noticing his breaths were becoming more steadier as she spoke.  
'But I want to make things right. Back on Earth we still have the Dragon Balls, which means we have two wishes to count on. Except… that we won't be able to use those Dragon Balls until three months from now. See, Frieza wasn't supposed to be here yet— 'Dende, could you please give Miss Briefs the Dragon Ball?' Guru interrupted while pointing out where it was to the young boy.

Frowning at the rather rude intrusion, Bulma fell silent. Here she was pouring her heart out, and although he was giving her exactly what she wanted, she had envisioned it quite differently.

Dende walked behind the huge chair the Namekian was seated on and came back holding the last Dragon Ball. When seeing it up close, she noted it was at least three times the size of Earth's Dragon Balls. Immediately she started to wonder if this meant they were more powerful too…

'Our Dragon Balls can grant three wishes, Miss Briefs. I belief, that is enough for all us to be helped out of this grim situation.'

'What?' Bulma asked baffled by his confirmation of the balls being more powerful.  
'Three!?' she then echoed, her mind already thinking of all the possibilities.

'Come here, Miss Briefs, there is one last thing I would like to share with you,' he said.

Bulma came to stand close to him once again and to her utter surprised he, despite his obvious fatigue, lowered himself to her level. His mouth was close to her ear as he whispered, 'Porunga.'

Puzzled by his odd behavior, he didn't elaborate what that meant and when Bulma asked him, he did not respond, pretending to be too tired to do so. Assuming he had his reasons, Bulma simply noted the word and stocked into the back of her head, knowing it would probably hold some meaning in the future.

Bulma bit her lip as she started to walk around the room while thinking. Her mind racing with theories and strategy's. But most of all with all the promises she had made. To Vegeta, to his father and to the Namekians. Just getting rid of Frieza was perhaps the easiest solution. _But I can wish for something like that? I've done it before with the Red Ribbon Army but… This situation is much more complex. I would also break my promise to Vegeta… If want to proof to him that he can rely on others, I can't take away his only goal and one he has been chasing for so long. He'd consider it the ultimate form of betrayal._

'Grand Elder Guru, do you think I can revive an entire race with the Dragon Balls?'

He gave her a slight nod.

'And would you consider temporarily moving to another planet?'

He didn't react this time but Dende dismissively shook his head at the idea, claiming this was their home.

'You would all be safe,' she added. 'And I know, that the Saiyans don't appear as righteous right now but they are willing to give their lives to end that of Frieza, which makes me believe that deep inside, they do have good intentions.'

'Is that so?'

The voice startled Bulma and only now did she see how hard Dende was trembling on his knees while he held on to the chair of his father. Feeling her own knees grow weak at the idea of who was standing behind her, Bulma dared herself to turn around and look.

With a heavy heart she faced a white creature with blood red eyes. A vicious grin spread across his face and he greeted her with an utter politeness that send shivers down her spine.

'My dear, they seemed to have fed you nothing but lies.'  
His voice sounded like a hiss and like a predator he stalked towards her.  
Cold, red eyes kept staring at her. The pressure of his presence was intense and for a split second she dared to wonder how she could have possible missed it earlier.

'I don't know who told you such lies but I can promise you, that no _Saiyan_ will ever defeat _me_. And there is no such thing as _righteous_ Saiyans,' he spat. 'Those filthy monkeys are anything but!'

Feeling her heart race, she flinched as he came to stand closer to her. His breath now tickled her skin and he seemed to enjoy her growing fear. A flicker of delight flashed through his eyes.

'Besides, the Saiyans are getting extinguished as we speak. Or do you belief, the King of Saiyans will finally come out of the shadows and fight me? Oh, he's too much of a coward to do such a thing.'

She wanted to speak up. Talk back. But her body had become completely immobile. She could hardly stand. His power was overwhelming, and she realized he must've only just arrived second ago. Which meant his speed was incredible and…

_He has killed Nail._

Unable to keep her hands steady, she balled them into fists but even then, she could feel her body shake.

'I'll be taking that,' he said pointing at the Dragon Ball and then looked back at Bulma, 'And you.'

* * *

Took a small break to write out a few chapters and I can't believe it but… I'm currently writing the last chapter! Now no worries, you still have quite a few to go! But believe me when I say the best is yet to come! I'm so excited and can't wait to read your responses! I hope you liked this chapter, let me know by commenting! And thank you for reading!


	25. Malevolent

**Malevolent**

In a rough grip, he dragged her along the hall.  
Sometimes her feet would leave the ground, giving her the surreal feeling of being in a dream. No. A nightmare.  
His tail violently hit the ground, abruptly ending her daze.  
She could hardly register what her body was experiencing. Where they were going. Her mind had become a blur.  
Her surroundings moved around her on a high speed, her eyes unable to follow. The quick movements made her feel dizzy. They were in huge ship, walking through a white hall…

His pace was too fast. His iron grip painful.

Almost had she wanted to make whining sound but midway of leaving her throat, her body halted it.

Fear had taken her entirely over and had numbed her completely, simply enduring his ominous presence.

The consequences of him getting one of the Dragon Balls hadn't fully hit her.

Suddenly they abruptly stopped walking, making her collide into her vicious captor.

'_That_,' he spat at man, who fearfully kneeled before him as soon as he had entered the room, 'is how you get things done, _Zarbon_.'

He threw the Dragon Ball at the man's feet. The green-haired man's eyes widened when seeing the Dragon Ball before him. As Bulma stared at the man, her eyes clashed with his yellow ones and for a moment he looked intrigued, but his cowardice kept him from asking questions.

Arrogantly he did rise before them and with a voice, that sounded like an odd mix between sophisticated and taunting, he politely apologized to his master.

'Lord Frieza, like I've said before, the Saiyans have grown in strength tremendously. We did lose Dodoria and Cui already. I apologize for— 'Are you giving me an excuse to _kill_ you, Zarbon?' The demonic alien growled.

Bulma tensed when she felt his anger pulse through her body. His red eyes darkened and Zarbon immediately took a step back and deeply bowed his head and started uttering nonsense out of pure fear,

'I-I assure you, Lord Frieza, I did everything I could to obtain the other Dragon—'You did no such thing. You ran like the coward you are. If you transformed, Zarbon,' Frieza hissed, 'We wouldn't be having this conversation. I could always change your current form permanently to match your other form, if you want me to. Perhaps that would make things easier for you, hmm?'

'P-please, no! I will get the other Dragon Balls, sir!' he stuttered. 'R-right now!'  
'Exactly!' Frieza yelled at the man.

Soundlessly taking in the scene, Bulma looked at Zarbon out of the corner of her eyes. He was handsome and exotic looking but his expression showed how vain and arrogant his personality was.  
As he caught her looking, he gave her a smirk, despite being practically on the ground begging to be spared by the demon next to her mere minutes ago.  
Frieza either didn't catch his expression or did not bother to acknowledge it. He did however get annoyed by his slowness.

'Well? Get going!' He yelled, making the alien, and the few guards standing, practically run out of the room.

Being alone with him again, Bulma wanted to hold her breath in fear but realized that would be a useless thing to do. He wouldn't be letting her out of his sight anytime soon. He did however, _finally_, let go of her wrist.

Her heart was pounding, and she felt herself getting nauseous. She didn't know if it was because of paralyzing fear or because her body was going through something.  
Thinking of the life inside of her, she tried to calm down and remind herself she was still alive and well. So far, he hadn't done anything harmful to her. _Besides flying at a high speed_…

She tried not to think of how she willingly had clung onto him.

Rubbing her pained wrist, her eyes followed his movements. She watched his tail dangerously flicker up and down. An ominous sign.

Anger had never been a more frightening emotion to her then right now.

Trying to calm her nerves, she closed her eyes. Immediately the image of Guru's hopeful face appeared. Despite her fear and Frieza's evil demeanor, she had somehow managed to speak up and convince the tyrant to let Grande Elder Guru live. Explaining that without him the Dragon Balls would cease to exist as they were his creation.

A regretful sigh escaped her lips. But what choice did she have?

Intrigued, he had spared the old Namekian's life only to threatens hers if he found out she was trying to trick him. But obviously he didn't want to take the risk in case she was speaking the truth and so they had left the house leaving Guru alive, begging her to end the agony of his people.

Bulma swallowed when remembering the sight of Nail. His bruised body left in a pool of blood. The image would always haunt her…

Wincing in discomfort at the memory, she tried to think of something nice. _Dende. Such a sweet boy.  
_He had luckily been spared but he had looked so very frightened… So very desperate.

Frieza was a vicious, cruel monster and seeing what he was capable of, made her realize the stories were a thousand times more horrible then she could've every imagined.

Suddenly realizing Vegeta had been around this man for most of his life, she couldn't imagine what it was to grow up in his presence.

Daring to look at the beast of a man, she tried envisioning herself being a young Saiyan prince who had just been abducted. Her heart clenched in pain.

_He must've felt so scared. And alone. Panicking. His body hardly responding..._

Like she was feeling right now. She couldn't imagine going through this at such a young age, unable to comprehend certain things. The severity of this situation was something she could hardly grasp herself right now.

'You are awfully quiet, my dear,' he said.

His tone was polite but harsh.

All the more unnerving.

Fumbling with her sleeve a bit, not quite sure how to behave around a man she had heard so much of. Stories that had haunted her. Stories that had made the hairs on the back of her neck go up.

_Visions that will now haunt me forever…_

Swallowing her fear, she answered,

'I-I don't… know what to say …Sir.'

Turning around, his red eyes caught hers and for some reason Bulma's head went down.  
Childlike, she shut her eyes, as if she could shield herself from him if she didn't see him. Her entire body started to tremble uncontrollable. Hearing him move, she felt him come closer.

A cold hand touched her chin. Eyes wide open in shock when he pulled her chin up to make her look at him. His red eyes then staring straight into hers.

'Strange, Ilkm told me you were anything but quiet.'  
'I-Ilkm?' Bulma stuttered confused.  
'Yes,' he smirked. A cruel smirk that truly send shivers down her spine.

His face came closer to hers, making her feel his cold breath on her skin, 'Oh, you did not know, dear? He was working for me.'

'Y-you know… _everything_...? The Saiyans…?'  
'Yes, and I have thoroughly enjoyed our games of hide and seek but I feel it has become quite tiring.'

Bulma couldn't utter another word. Her mind tried to think of everything he could know but it hit her hard that he probably knew everything there was to know.  
Sensing her despair, his face lit up. Pulling her down to his level, he continued,

'Quite a few informed me of your plans, dear. You didn't think _all_ of them worked willingly for the Saiyans did you?'

Bulma's eyes widened and the voice of Kakarot suddenly echoed in her mind, _Everyone has a hidden agenda, Bulma._

'M-my plans..?'  
'I would have been following the Saiyans around right now if it weren't for my little spies,' he snickered while taking a lock of her hair and twirling it around his finger. 'You're quite devious for such fragile little thing.'

Suffocated by his proximity and feeling the ground leave underneath her, Bulma almost had to lean on him for support but, midst a few stumbles, she managed to stand tall.

'And a brilliant little thing too from what I've heard. I could tell by how envious Ilkm was when speaking of you, especially about your latest invention… I believe it was a special room to train in? Ilkm spoked so highly of it. Unfortunately, the useless fool died before briefing me about it.'

Speechless, and hardly able to progress the new information, Bulma tried to keep up with what he was saying. Her vision was narrow, only seeing his red eyes. His voice sounded muffled, as if far away, though he was standing closer to her than she felt comfortable with.

Sensing her despair, he let go of her while letting out a low chuckle. Clearly amused, he continued talking,

'He also told me Vegeta was quite fond of you…' He let the words hung into the air, awaiting a reaction that never came.

Bulma's body was so tense she couldn't move a muscle. Afraid she would completely fall apart if she dared to speak or move without thought. Clenching her hands into fists, she tried to muster up the strength to stay strong.

'How is our dear, _prince_ Vegeta?'

When she didn't answer, he turned around and snapped, 'Answer my question!'

Startled, Bulma did so without thought, somehow finding her usual wit in the process.

'He is a _King_ now.'  
'Oh, is he, now?'

The taunting undertone made her want to snap back at him but fear stopped her from doing so. Instead she kept her voice steady to show he wasn't getting under her skin… Too much.

'He is prepared to battle you.'

'Still delusional, are they our dear Saiyans?'

His voice was low, void of humor. He turned around and looked out the window, staring at the sight that was Namek.

Bulma sensed a change in atmosphere. It seemed that, despite his reputation and behavior, the idea of them fighting did not sit well with him.

'No worries, dear,' he said when noticing her silence, 'He is no match for me.'

'What makes you think that? Maybe he has become much stronger than you think?' Bulma asked daringly, thus keeping her tone light and innocent to not anger him.

She felt as if she was talking to the highest level of being, even though she knew he was the lowest of the lowest. Yet, he demanded a certain respect she couldn't quite deny him. She had no choice but to fear him.

Unconsciously touching her lower abdomen, she became aware that this was the only way to approach him and stay safe from harm. She mustn't anger him in any way.

'So our dear _Prince_ has finally become a King,' he murmured, as if lost in thought suddenly.

Bulma awkwardly stood behind him, keeping her eyes on the white alien at all times. He placed his hands behind his back. His tail began to flicker again, which made her heart race again too.

Eying him blatantly now that his eyes were no longer on her, she noted how short he was. How small his hands were. Finding it quite ironic this being was capable of destroying entire planets. Appearance meant nothing in this universe.

His devilish horns, the red eyes and the burning rage that lingered in them, told her she was in the company of the greatest evil.

'He was always such proud young boy,' Frieza said, still not looking at her. 'Such a stubborn child too.'  
It almost sounded as if he was reminiscing about the past. Worst of all, he made it sound as if he had taken care of Vegeta, when in reality he had kept him captive, abducted him from his home...

'He was so quiet in the beginning,' this time he turned his head around and gave her a sympathetic look, as if the memory pained him.  
The fire flickering inside his eyes out of pure delight, was haunting.

'Would you like to know more?'

Frowning at his question, not sure what he meant by that, but intrigued she nodded for him to continue.

'Our dear Saiyans weren't very willing in the beginning of our collaboration. But what choice did they have? No one alive is strong enough to defeat me…' he tiredly sighed.  
'They followed orders but not as precise as I wanted them to. So, to make them understand, I had to take something that held great value to them... Besides, I could tell that with their barbaric culture, Vegeta would not live up to his potential.'

'You _had _to? You mean take him from his planet…?' Bulma asked, though she felt an anger burn inside of her, her voice stayed even and polite.

'Yes,' he answered with a grin. 'You see, here he learned how to be a real _warrior_, as our Saiyans like to call themselves, despite being so… _cowardly_. Here, he was _no_ prince. Here, he learned the hard way what _failure_ meant. And here, he became a true fighter!'

The delight in his tone and the amusement that shone in his eyes made her want to turn around and run. And she could tell that he could see how his words were affecting her, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

'When he just arrived, he was so quiet. I could tell he was…' he let out a snicker at the memory, '_petrified_. But he would always put on such a brave façade. Even when they ridiculed him, he never succumbed and always kept his head high. Such a brave boy. However, over time he became more arrogant. He did obey the rules but pushed the limits… I guess you can take the Saiyan out of the planet but not the Saiyan out of the boy.'

The maliciousness he spoke with made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up again, the coldness made her shiver uncontrollably. Never before had she encountered such a vile creature.

As she closed her eyes to calm herself, she imagined the scene from the past; Vegeta, proud but young, and probably indeed scared, in the hands of man who took out his anger on an innocent boy because of wounded pride. She could tell he couldn't stand the fact the Saiyans had never fully submitted to him.

'I raised him well and how did they thank me? With a sneak attack,' he spat, obviously still angered. Taking a deep breath, he adjusted himself, becoming calm again and continuing with his false story.

'But I gave them back a man worthy of his title! I gave them their Saiyan Prince! But then of course,' he let out a forced sigh, 'The Saiyan Prince had forgotten all about them... So, their operation had been rather useless. Poor Vegeta, alienated to his own race. Always claiming he was the prince, the second highest seat in royalty, only to finally return and understand… he had forgotten all about his home-planet.'

Bulma heart ached, suddenly understanding Vegeta's anger and frustration much better. He felt like he didn't truly belong anywhere. And all because of this man, who had no right or real reason for the despicable actions that he took other than his insatiable greed.

'He was just a little boy when you took him away…' Bulma whispered, still in disbelief of what had happened to Vegeta. This all pained her so much.

'But that was his father's fault,' Frieza said, his voice being slightly higher while his tail flickered in anger.  
'Don't worry, dear,' he said when seeing her grit her teeth, 'Vegeta feels the same way. He blamed his father for the longest time and I'm not quite sure if he has forgiven him… After all, isn't the King supposed to be strongest? Is he not the one capable of saving all? He let me take his son without a fight. Vegeta was young,' he hissed, 'but not _that_ young…'

_That is why he is willing to sacrifice it all… That is why thinks it's solely his duty, as King, to defeat this horrible man…_

'You've manipulated them,' Bulma whispered, suddenly aware their gap had disappeared, and he was once again standing right before her. 'You toyed with them… Out of pure maliciousness! Because you can and so you did…' Her voice cracked and it took her a second to realize she was crying. 'Why…?'

'Because they must learn, dear,' he said, wiping away a tear with his purple nail. His red eyes wandered over her face, as if mesmerized by her grief.

The past was far more complex than she had imagined. Her heart ached when thinking of how one man had disrupted not only a family but an entire race. All the Saiyans had ended up suffering, Kakarot's claims of Vegeta's obsession, Vegeta's quest for power… She now fully understood the root of their pain.

All was in shreds. All was agony. And all because of this man.

'Your one of those fragile, sensitive things…' he murmured, captivated by her tears. Twirling a lock of hair around his finger again, he took in her blue hair. A teardrop landed on his other hand, that cupped her cheek. Squeezing her eyes shut, Bulma tried to block out his movements but he then grabbed her by the neck and pulled her closer. His cold breath startled her and with wide eyes she stared straight into his red malevolent ones.

'Mostly I found creatures like you a nuisance but there are times I find their company enjoyable…' Bulma tried to loosen herself from his grip but with a sturdy hand he pulled her close again, 'Creatures like you intend to cling on to hope because… well, what else do they have? Hm?'  
Grabbing her wrist that she had been holding before her lower abdomen, 'Is that what you do too?'

Uncertain of his intentions, hoping he was only out to scare her, Bulma couldn't help but try and struggle out of his grip, though knowing it was completely useless.

Frieza then placed his free hand on her lower stomach where her own hand had been. Watching her go in complete shock, he gave her a cruel smirk while roughly claiming his place.  
'Don't worry, dear. Your son will be just fine,' he grinned while Bulma's eyes widen.  
'Unlike Vegeta, his mother will be here to guide him and make him understand who it is he is to obey.'

_No, no…! H-e can't… He can't have you! I won't allow it! I don't want you to go through the same things…! I have to protect you!_

Even in her mind, her voice was quiet and wavering. His red eyes became a blur and she couldn't stop herself from sobbing.

'After all, you are a _genius_. You'll do what is right for him, won't you, dear?' Frieza continued, clearly enjoying her breakdown.

Bulma could only shake her head while his cold hands stayed firmly in place, making it clear that he wouldn't be letting her go. Not just physically. This monster loved digging his claws into people's life and turning them upside down. If her child were to fall in his hands, he'd turn him into one of his soldiers.

'P-please, don't,' Bulma whispered, ready to beg for the life of her child.

'Don't worry, dear. You'll have good life, if you behave properly.'

A chill ran down her spine and not just because of the memory those words evoked.  
His hand on her lower stomach finally left, which immediately gave her a sense of relief. While his other hand untwined from her hair but went over her shoulder, arm to eventually take her hand and hold it up, his eyes wandering over her and taking in her full appearance.

'But let's first get you into something else than those rags that Saiyans call clothing,' he murmured when eying her.

She knew that statement wasn't truly about the clothes she was wearing but about what they represented. The Saiyan Empire. He wanted to show off he now owned her. The mind games of this man was sickening.

'After all, now that you are carrying Vegeta's child, doesn't that make you royalty? The Queen of Saiyans!' He let out a low chuckle. 'Oh, how hilarious! Those poor Saiyans! Hm, perhaps it is a good thing that they are no longer around to witness the atrocity of having a weak fragile woman as their Queen!'

Bulma let the words go over her, not letting herself submit so easily to his verbal torture. All she could think of now was her child. …And Vegeta.

Suddenly he pulled her hand harshly. Only now Bulma realized she had closed her eyes to imagine herself being anywhere else but here. She had imagined being with Vegeta again, while traveling to Namek.

Not like being ignored, he invaded her personal space again. Bulma knew better than to respond to his actions but his mere presence made it impossible for her to not squirm. When his cold breath would touch her skin, she'd shrink in fear. Avoiding eye-contact was something he clearly disliked because he ended grabbing her by the face again, more roughly than before.

When their eyes met, he continued on with his vile attempts,

'But, do tell me, dear… What should we do with our Saiyan King?'

Bulma frowned, not understanding where he was going with this. Her brain had made the connection that his only plan was to destroy every Saiyan and keeping her child as a trophy of his victory. A sick memento of some sorts.

'W-what do you mean?'

'Well, I mean, I could finally _kill_ him but…' his face itched closer, making her wince in response. 'But perhaps it would be nice of me to let him live and see his child grow up and turn into a true warrior.'

'W-why would you do that?' Bulma asked, knowing there was more to it.

'Because then your son could kill him.'

_


	26. Help arrives

**Help arrives**

The six Dragon Balls reflected off the sun. Their magic looking more promising than ever.  
However the situation he found himself in was anything but favorable. What was the chances of all of them meeting here at the exact same moment?

The Ginyu Force and Kakarot's band of traitors. Ten in total.

Even with all his training, he wasn't capable of taking them _all_ out at once. Perhaps through one on one battles, he might've had a chance but that was an unlikely possibility at this point.

Both parties were also known to fight rather… dishonorable.

His eyes went from Kakarot, who he'd gladly take out here and now, to Ginyu, the tall purple alien that led Frieza's elite private army.

He had heard quite a few stories of the Ginyu Force. And though their ridiculous habit of posing and yelling out cheers were laughable; their power and fighting-tactics weren't to be taken lightly. These guys were nothing like Zarbon or Cui. They were in league of their own. He couldn't simply blast them and be done with it.

The atmosphere was tense. Vegeta glanced at his rival again but he couldn't quite read Kakarot as he could read Ginyu. Looking back at the captain, he watched how the man overly confident walked towards them and smirked at sight of him and the other Saiyans.

'Now Vegeta, don't be foolish. Tell your men to hand over the Dragon Balls and… Some of you will perhaps get to keep living.'

'Those are _not_ my men,' Vegeta spat out in anger, while the other Saiyans hardly reacted to Ginyu's remark.

Oddly, even Kakarot remained unresponsive which was unlike him. Vegeta didn't get the time to dwell on it as Ginyu continued on.

'Give us the remaining Dragon Balls _now_. As you all know, Lord Frieza is a rather impatient man. You wouldn't want him to get even angrier with all of you now, would you? After all,' he snickered, 'You are the last Saiyans alive.'

'For now,' Vegeta growled, 'Once I have all seven, theentire Saiyan race will be revived.'

He heard a few audible gasps coming from the other Saiyans, who he refused to acknowledge. He wasn't interested in showing those traitors any type of emotion. After all, they had refused him as King, so it was only reasonable for him to no longer still see them as his people. They were nothing to him.

'These Saiyans don't represent the Saiyan Empire. Only I do.'

A few members of the Ginyu force snickered in response while Ginyu's smirk fell, obviously disliking where this was going.  
Taking a deep breath, he muttered they didn't have time for this. His eyes went over the other Saiyans before finally going back to Vegeta.  
'I was hoping you'd be a bit more cooperative…'

'Lord Frieza wants you alive, Vegeta. So, you don't have to worry about yourself,' Guldo, the small four-eyed alien, sneered. 'You get to live out the rest of your life under Frieza's rule.'

Vegeta didn't react to the weak insult but threw the alien condescending look, emphasizing he was not even worth the effort to respond.

Guldo, annoyed and offended, immediately took a step forward, ready to attack the arrogant Saiyan but the giant of the group, Recoome, placed a hand on his shoulder, reminding him of Frieza's order concerning the Saiyan King.  
'Besides, don't be mean, Guldo,' he said with an oafish grin.

'I just think he wants to personally congratulate you, Vegeta,' Jeice said with a smirk. 'Finally, the Prince became a King… the King of _nothing_!'

They all started laughing but Vegeta didn't give any respond to their taunts. Yet he couldn't help but clench his fists in anger. He despised all five of them so much. Unwillingly his days on Frieza's ship suddenly came back to haunt him.

'Enough,' Ginyu said, no longer finding the situation amusing. They were losing precious time.  
'Hand over the Dragon Balls,' he said to Kakarot.

Shaking his head in response, Kakarot then finally spoke up, 'I'm afraid we cannot allow that. I'd rather destroy the Dragon Balls than hand them over to Frieza.'

He held up the Dragon Ball and created a small Ki-ball in his other hand, making everyone gasp for air in shock. Even Bardock seemed surprised by Kakarot's actions.

Ginyu gritted his teeth, realizing that the Saiyan wasn't bluffing.  
'N-no need to be so hasty...'

'All this misery… For what?' Kakarot started. 'More power? Why is everyone always looking for power?' he muttered, apparently asking himself that exact question too.

Vegeta then noted he wasn't acting like his usual self. Quirking up an eyebrow, he tried to figure out what the man could be up to.  
He had the feeling to be more cautious around the Saiyan. His actions seemed to be rather unpredictable at the moment._ But then again, when are you ever predictable, Kakarot?_

'You came all this way to collect them but now you question their power…?' Ginyu asked.  
His distraught expression made way for his usual mocking grin and, what he deemed to be, sensible attitude. Arrogantly, he sneered at Kakarot. 'Are you kidding me?'

'I came here because I thought I needed to change our universe and for that to happen I would need more power…' Kakarot started, 'But I now realize I can't wish for something like that, I need to work for it. _I_ need to change before anything else can...'

'Oh, how wholesome,' Ginyu laughed, his men following his example. Mockingly he applauded the Saiyan's revelation.

With a frown Vegeta took in the enigmatic Saiyan, wondering just what exactly he was up to. This speech sounded nothing like Kakarot, a man who had never cared for anything but himself. Everything had always been about the thrill of the battle.

Because of that thrill, Vegeta had sometimes felt they were somewhat similar.

But he did have a goal. A reason to fight. To win from Frieza meant so much more than just victory for the Saiyan Empire to him. Redemption for father's failure, redemption for his own failures…

He figured Kakarot simply did not have any motives other than his instinct to fight.

'Well, while you go searching for yourself, Lord Frieza is going to wish himself immortality and then as a _god_, he can decide everything for you and you will no longer have think about it yourself. How does that sound?' Ginyu said, 'Although, I suppose he can already do that now too…'

'Saiyans, such strange species,' Jeice said while holding back another laugh.

Kakarot remained unaffected by their taunts. Not moving his hand an inch away from the Dragon Ball. The other Saiyans were tense and on edge but remained quiet, clearly awaiting his order.

Inside a burning feeling caught Vegeta by surprise. It took him a second to figure out he was feeling rather envious of the Saiyan, who had people following him willingly and not because of his title.

He didn't allow himself to dwell on it. This wasn't the place or time either.

It didn't matter. These Saiyans didn't matter. They were nothing. None of them were.

'I may no longer need to use the Dragon Balls but… that doesn't mean I will give them up without a fight,' Kakarot said and for the first time his signature smirk appeared.

'Well, this could become interesting,' Ginyu said, clearly relieved to see Kakarot's hand going down and no longer threatening to destroy the Dragon Balls.

'How about a small little tournament, then? Your men against mine,' he said.  
He then turned his attention back to the King, ' Vegeta, if you could be so pleasant to just follow me, that would be most convenient.'

Kakarot snickered loudly, 'You just assume we are going to be an easy win, aren't you? They take us out,' he said pointing at his men, 'while you are going to take the Dragon Balls and our King back to Frieza?'

'Our King?' Bardock echoed confused.  
Vegeta had heard it too. He wasn't quite sure what to make out of this changed version of Kakarot.

'Well, a little,' Ginyu admitted, faking a rather terribly looking innocence with his eyes. Amusement quickly faded again, reinforcing the expression of a fearless captain.

'Burter, if you could be so kind,' he then said.

A blue blur moved forward and before any Saiyan could catch what was going on, the three Saiyans holding the Dragon Balls flew back while Kakarot was the only one able to avoid an attack from Burter. He kept the Dragon Ball tightly tucked underneath his arm.

Annoyed, Ginyu let out a growl before yelling at his men, 'Lord Frieza will not be pleased if we do not deliver all six Dragon Balls immediately!'

Burter instantly aimed for another attack, this time not missing his target. With lightning speed Kakarot's head snapped to the side. The impact going through his entire body, making him slightly loosening his grip on the Dragon Ball. That was all Burter needed to snatch it from him.  
Spitefully he added an unnecessary kick to his stomach, making Kakarot fall to his knees.

'Don't worry, boss! We'll take care of these bunch. You just go ahead, alright?' Jeice said.

Burter threw the last Dragon Ball to Ginyu, who caught it with a triumphant grin on his face.

'Have fun but don't take too long,' he said while flying up. 'Good luck, Saiyans,' he practically singed as he flew off.

'Cocky bastard,' one of the Saiyans said while getting off the ground.

'There is six of us and only four of them,' another said.

'What makes you think I'll fight with any of you at my side?' Vegeta snapped.  
Despite being aware that working together was the only way to stop Ginyu from getting those Dragon Balls to Frieza. Because if that were to happen… It would all be over.

'I had a talk with someone,' Kakarot suddenly spoke up as he got off the ground. Directing himself to Vegeta and then his father, who seemed to be confused by his sudden changed behavior as well.

'And then I had one with my brother too…' His eyes went to Raditz, who didn't respond to him.

'Both made me realize something.'

Raditz remained quiet but Vegeta could tell from his expression he was rather uncomfortable with Kakarot sharing this information.

'I used to think I had a mind of my own,' Kakarot started. 'But I was wrong. I started this resistance out of pure boredom, not even thinking of the consequences... I did it because others, too afraid to act on their own, persuaded me into doing it. I, myself, had no reason to do so.'

'We don't have time for this sentimental crap!' Vegeta angrily hissed.

'Shut up,' Bardock yelled back. 'If we want to survive this and win from Frieza, we need to understand that his enemies are our allies. Obviously, none of us expected him to be here. So, do we fight among ourselves or unite and fight back?!'

Though taken back, Vegeta was still not quite sure what to make out of this sudden patriotic act of them. Time was running out, discussing these matters was completely useless at this point…

Glancing back at their opponents, he quirked up an eyebrow when seeing them play some sort of ridiculous game consisting of certain hand signs.

'What in the world are they doing…?' he muttered to himself.

'My father is right,' Kakarot said now looking only at Vegeta.

'We should put our differences aside for now.'  
'You betrayed me—'I realized that is inexcusable and after this, should we both survive, we'll have too see how to appropriately deal with what I have done. But for now, it is indeed in our best interest to work together.'

'If you even think I need your help to defeat these weaklings, you are delusional, Kakarot.'

Kakarot's serious expression did not falter, simply ignoring the arrogant remark completely,

'We'll fight these four, while you go after Ginyu.'

Stunned, Vegeta couldn't find the words to react properly. So, he ended with a growl and crossing his arms defiantly, making it clear he still did not trust him or any other Saiyan standing at his side.

'And what is it about your brother, Kakarot?' Bardock suddenly asked his son while glancing at his eldest, who was behaving rather odd by being so quiet.

'Well, we can't really go into details, right now. But I think he feels the same way _you_ do, father,' he said with a grin while looking at his older brother.

Raditz still did not respond to any of the conversation going around him. His eyes solely on the men before him who, after chanting; rock, paper, scissors, quite a few times, had decided on who was to go first in fighting them. 'It's just a game to them,' he whispered in shock.

'Not all of us stand a chance against them, Kakarot,' one of the Saiyans remarked.  
'I'm aware of that, Teebs. But just like the others, you are ready to die for what you believe in, right?'

'Always manipulating…' The shorter Saiyan grumbled.

Vegeta understood from what he had just heard that this meant these were the only five left of the group of traitors. In the distance he had noticed a battlefield of some sorts. He clicked his tongue, wondering just what the hell had happened. _I still don't know where that blasted woman is…_

'This is going to be fun,' Guldo said, 'Ready, Saiyans? Tell you what, I'll let you make the first move.'

'Why do I feel like that is a trap?' Teebs sighed.

'Well, Teebs he's all yours to find out.'  
'W-what! Why me?'  
'You're closest to his power level,' Bardock answered in Kakarot's place.

Flying up, Vegeta decided there was no need for him to stay here and waste time. But the remaining members of the Ginyu Force copied his movements, clearly ready to stop him.

'You don't seriously think we'll be letting the chance of putting you in your place slip us by, hm, Vegeta?' Jeice yelled. 'You are _all _going to regret rebelling to the great lord Frieza!'

'Shut up!' The other Saiyan, who had been quiet this entire time, yelled out.  
It was obvious he was more than ready to fight. Vegeta knew he was one of Bardock's men. A great warrior and like all members of Bardock's crew, very loyal to their leader.

The idea that some had followed and betrayed him simply because of their commitment to Bardock and not necessarily because of Kakarot's victory turned out to be true now.

The Saiyan King glanced at Bardock. Rather he liked to admit it or not, Bardock was a great captain and one of the best warriors on Vegeta.

The Saiyan suddenly launched an attack while yelling at him to get going. But to the Saiyan's utter surprise, he suddenly got pierced in the arm by a Ki-beam that had come out of nowhere. Guldo avoided the attack with ease, snickering at the Saiyan's futile attempt wound him.

'W-what…?' he gasped in shock. The gash was deep, making blood drip down his arm to his hands and then on to the ground.

'Tora!' Bardock yelled but the Saiyan held up his hand and halted him. He did not need his captain to come and help.

Bardock then stared at Ginyu members. Their arrogant smirks made him aware that something had happened that hadn't been completely devoted to pure speed. Looking at his sons, both puzzled by where that Ki-beam had come from, he then knew for certain. If the attack had happened so fast that none had been able to register it, there had been more to it.

Guldo laughed and then, out of the blue, launched another attack that seemingly came out of nowhere. It was as if he could move around without them seeing.

Tora could hardly avoid the Ki-beam this time. Stunned by Guldo's powers, the other Saiyans flew up, understanding they would truly have to _work together_ to fight off the Ginyu Force.

A game of cat and mouse started, in which Tora was barely able to escape Guldo's random attacks. Teebs grabbed Tora as he was about to get hit by another Ki-attack. The larger Saiyan hissed at him, telling him he didn't need his help. Teebs ignored his proud rant while suddenly noticing how the short alien they were fighting was heaving and sweating.

Both Saiyans jumped back in defense, realizing this could be a clue to what he was doing. Focusing on the creature, Teebs let out an aggravated sigh. 'He's not doing anything, yet he's all out of breath!'

With a growl, and some hesitance, Vegeta spoke up and reluctantly explained that he had heard Guldo could control time by holding his breath.

Being on Frieza's ship for years did have its advantages. Nobody had gathered more personal information about his soldiers than Vegeta had.

'How the hell do we stop that? As soon as he sees one of us, he'll just hold his breath and then we'll be sitting ducks for him to kill!'

'Don't be so foolish,' Vegeta coldly answered. 'He's not quite as powerful as the others. Nor does he have much technique or tactic battle skills. He's coward. Always running…'

'R-right, we've just got to outsmart him,' Teebs mumbled, though still unsure of how to handle the battle precisely. Tora unfortunately had already taken quite some damage. The hardened look on his face slowly faded, accepting he was not going to be able to kill Guldo off on his own

'Let's work together, Teebs. This little fatso can't be that hard to kill,' Tora said.

Teebs nodded and after thinking about it for a minute, he came up with the idea to each do quick consecutive attacks. If they could get him out completely of breath, he wouldn't be able to fight back or run off too far.

Tora nodded and within seconds, they both blasted off. Guldo immediately was having a hard time avoiding their attacks. But just as they were about the give the final blow, he caught up with their idea and managed to dodge the ki-blast from Tora while also running away from Teebs. Turning the tables by countering their attack with one of his own. Manipulating his powers, the two were left frozen in air while Guldo used his telekinetic powers to finish them off.

'Ha! Stupid Saiyans! See, Vegeta? Your race is—' A blinding flash passed through the air. Tora and Teebs got the control of their bodies back and when they looked at their opponent, they both gasped.

Guldo's head rolled over the ground.

'Curse you, Vegeta! That was unfair…'

'I am the King of Saiyans, and _you _are nothing but a lowlife. Our footing was never equal to begin with. Besides I've finally reunited you with your own kind, Guldo. _Dirt_.'

'Y-you saved us,' Teebs stuttered out in surprise.

Vegeta gave him a cold look and lifted his chin into the air, giving the Saiyan a condescending look. Teebs in respond bowed his head and thanked him. Tora, though with mild hesitation, also bowed his head but did not thank the King vocally. Kakarot let out a snicker, telling Tora he wouldn't be alive if it hadn't been for Vegeta.

'We can do _this_ later,' Bardock said with slight annoyance. His eyes were on Burter. 'Come on, Kakarot. You take the orange looking guy. I can leave the three of you to take care of the big guy, right?'  
His eyes went from Raditz to Tora and then to Teebs. They all nodded and focused on the tall, and rather stupid looking, Recoome.

'Will you be truly wishing back the Saiyans, King Vegeta?' Bardock asked, his voice sounding almost a little pleading.

Reading in between the lines, Vegeta realized that Bardock regretted not being able to save planet Vegeta and guilt was eating at him. Glancing at Raditz then to Kakarot, he tried to decipher if this was true or was just another scheme of them.

'Go, your majesty,' Kakarot said, not being able to not say his title without mocking it.  
Vegeta ignored it but decided to seize his chance and focus solely on his own goal.

As he sped off, Jeice and Burter flew towards him but both were immediately stopped by father and son. Vegeta didn't bother to look back.

A strange sensation went through his body. A fleeting feeling of victory. Seeing the two getting stopped by his fellow Saiyans...  
He frowned, not understanding where this feeling was coming from or what it meant. It was almost as if… as if he was feeling less alone in this battle against Frieza.

After all, he didn't have to worry about the Ginyu Force anymore.

_…I need stop being around that woman so much. She's making me weak-minded!_

The closer he got to Ginyu, to closer Frieza's ship into sight. Unwillingly his body tensed up and he suddenly found his mind making excuses to not get too close. Ignoring the cowardly voice inside of him, Vegeta closed the gap between him and Ginyu, who halted just before the ship.  
The captain gently placed the Dragon Balls on the ground and then turned around to speak to him.

'The King of Saiyans, to fight you is an honor!'  
'Spare me the mockery, Ginyu.'  
'You have some nerve to come all the way here, I give you that, Vegeta.'  
Vegeta's eyes went to the huge window of the ship for a second.  
'Lord Frieza has been wanting to speak to you. After the tragedy that has happened to your race, we assumed you'd perhaps want to come back to us.'

Vegeta did not respond to his idiotic remark. He could waste time and tell him how much he loathed them all but all he truly wanted was for now to end this battle that had started twenty years ago.

As a child he had never stood a chance and as one of their soldiers, he never had the freedom to search for more power. But now, as King of Saiyans, he felt obliged to fight despite the odds.  
Back on planet Vegeta he had let the woman interfere but now… He felt more than ready to fight. Even if the outcome was uncertain.

But if he couldn't defeat Ginyu, he stood no chance against Frieza.

Sensing the Saiyan had no intention to continue small talk, Ginyu rolled his neck and let out a sigh adding that he was certain Lord Frieza would prefer for them to not fight.

Aggravated, Vegeta went straight for the first attack.

Ginyu got surprised by his speed and was almost not able to avoid his fist. As he was about to strike back, Vegeta disappeared before his eyes and reappeared behind him. Grabbing him by the foot he flew him around a few times before landing him on the ground. As Vegeta flew high up in the sky, he unleashed a rain of Ki on the captain. All Namek trembled.

Smoke made it impossible for Vegeta to see if his attack had been a success. His eyes landed on some rocks moving and let out a hiss when he saw the purple alien crawl out of the ruble.

Ginyu was finally serious, understanding now that Vegeta was a dangerous opponent not to be taken lightly.

The King smirked when seeing blood run from his mouth.

The captain spat on the ground.

'I had forgotten how much fun a real fight could be,' he muttered with a delighted expression on his face.

Meeting his opponent head on, Ginyu tried to land a few punches on Vegeta, who could easily avoid them. Hardly being able to land an attack on him, Ginyu jumped back in defense when realizing his attempt were useless.

Taking a good look at Vegeta, who barely had a scratch on him, his eyes went wide out of shock. Only now grasping how much the man had grown in power. Whenever he tried to attack Vegeta managed to avoid and counter at the same time.

Understanding he was not going to be able to win, the humor completely vanished on Ginyu's face. Which only made Vegeta's look of triumph grow.

'The power of Saiyans _should_ be feared, Ginyu. Frieza seemed to have caught up early on that. Why else do you think he's here?'

'Oh, I can think of a few reasons, Vegeta.'

The cold voice sends an unnerving chill down his spine, but he refused to acknowledge it. Turning his head, Vegeta saw Frieza standing next the Dragon Balls, holding the last Dragon Ball underneath his arm and in his other, the woman. Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise.

He could see the fear in her blue eyes. He swore could almost _hear_ her heart beating fast. He felt his own increase in response.

_How the hell did she get herself into this!?_

Trembling like a leaf, Frieza pressed Bulma closer to him, commenting she was such a fragile little thing. Bulma pulled her head away while keeping her eyes on his. Silently pleading him to come save her. Vegeta felt himself froze up.

She was in his possession now.

Frieza had made her wear a black uniform that held his army 's crest.

Arching an eyebrow at the sight of her, he ten shut down the whirl of emotions that had suddenly overtook him and turned his attention to his lifelong nemesis.

Frieza smiled.

'Oh, Vegeta, just a few years out of my reign and you've let yourself become so weak. To care for a mere woman. And a weak one at that… How could you? Where is your _Saiyan honor_, Vegeta?'

He saw how the woman looked at Frieza, a deep frown on her face. He could see her fear having to make way for anger. He pleaded for her to stay silent and not end up getting herself killed because of her own foolishness.

Bulma stared at Frieza in disgust, understanding that this type of mental abuse was how he broke down the strongest of warriors. _He doesn't allow him to care for anyone... It's him who drilled the idea of caring for others is a sign of weakness! Even now after all this time you are trying to manipulate him, Frieza!_

Yet her mouth remained shut, though her body burned with hate and anger. Frieza then roughly pushed her forward, as if showing her off.

'Pretty and, from what I've heard, a real _genius_ too!'

'Hm, you think I care for her, Frieza?'

'I'd like to think so,' he snickered, amused by Vegeta's weak attempt to make him believe otherwise.

'Oh! How rude of me! I haven't properly congratulated you yet!'

Confusion washed over Vegeta's face as Frieza smiled knowingly at Bulma who winced in response. Her eyes teared up while she shook her head, telling Vegeta she had not wanted for any of this to happen.

When Frieza caught his expression, he couldn't help but laugh out loud.

'Oh, he doesn't know it…' Frieza gave Bulma a denigrating look, 'You minx! Did I ruin the surprise, now?'

'What are blabbering about, Frieza?' Vegeta yelled, losing his patience. He could feel he was unaware of something important. He could tell by the woman's response it was something that could complex the situation.

'Well, I have one of those refined scouters, Vegeta. You know like Ilkm created. It was him by the way who send me the prototype,' he said pleased to be able to mention the traitor's name but got a little disappointed when not getting a reaction out of Vegeta.

'Anyway, it can pick up even the slightest power-level. That of a cat, you could say. Or a small… _monkey_.'

Vegeta's eyes widened, unable to give any other type of reaction. When he saw the woman's blue eyes, he knew Frieza wasn't lying. She shook her head but remained quiet, letting Frieza stay in control. Pulling her along as he placed the last Dragon Ball with the others.

'Don't worry. I'll take good care of them. Ah, finally, the last Saiyan… Don't worry, Vegeta. I'll raise him better than your father raised you.'

'Bastard…' Vegeta hissed. He clenched his fists in anger but stayed put, not wanting to harm the woman because of a reckless attack.

_Defeating Frieza is more important than the woman_

, his mind pointed out. But his body stayed still, not willing to take the risk.

'Ginyu, stop making a fool of me and take care of him!' Frieza said and then returned his attention to the Saiyan again, using the same mocking kind tone,  
'At first I thought about keeping you around but seeing you being the savage that you are, makes me rethink showing you any mercy…'

'Mercy?' Bulma echoed in repulsion. Obviously, she was aware of his cruel nature and for a split second Vegeta felt himself worry for her again, afraid that big mouth of hers would anger Frieza.

_Stop being so weak! She's fine, see?_

So far, she had remained unharmed. He just had to make sure neither of them jeopardized the situation by angering Frieza because of their short tempers.

Frieza laughed at her reaction.

'Oh, and Vegeta, I'm not here because of Saiyans. I am here to rightfully claim my true power. Rise Dragon!'

'NO!' Vegeta yelled but as he wanted to move closer Ginyu appeared before him.

'Lord Frieza was always so fond of you, Vegeta… I'm sure he will like me using you as a trophy.'  
Confusion only grew when he, instead of attacking him, started to harm himself. Ginyu was worsening his own wounds.

'Are you insane?' Vegeta asked in shock.

'Surprise!' he then said, when a golden beam of energy passed through him.

Vegeta saw his own body get left behind. For a moment he thought he was imagining himself having an outer body experience until he reached Ginyu's body. Then, as if awaking from a sleep, he took a deep breath and felt a severe chest pain hit him. He was feeling the wound on Ginyu's chest.  
His perspective changed. Now seeing himself stand directly before him.

Realizing he hadn't imaged any of it and that they had somehow switched bodies, he let out a gasp of shock. As he wanted to speak up, Ginyu, now in his own body, lift his hand to finish him off.

'What is going on here!' Frieza suddenly yelled.

Both Ginyu and Vegeta turned their heads to look. Vegeta now seeing that the Dragon had not appeared.

Frieza violently shook Bulma, asking her what the hell was going on.

'Are you playing games!? What do you think you are doing!' he screamed at her.

He couldn't move his body. He couldn't do anything to help her. Defenselessly watching Frieza threaten her and the life of their child. He flinched when he saw Frieza's hand flew out and hit her face.

'I-I don't know! I swear! I don't know what is going on! I-I only know the Dragon Balls here are different then those on Earth! I don't know what is going on! Please don't! Please, don't hurt me!' she begged him, holding onto him pleadingly, hoping he'd be merciful.

Frieza halted, thinking for a second about what she had just said.  
'Earth?' he echoed. 'There are more Dragon Balls?'

Bulma paled, realizing she had said too much. She shook her head, but no words came out.  
Tears streamed over her face while tasting the metallic of blood in her mouth. With all her willpower, she tried to stay strong and not completely break down.

'M-maybe Grand Elder Guru knows more,' she said, feeling shame wash over her for betraying the Namekians so easily. The answer however pleased Frieza as he let go of her and consider the idea.

'I guess I better go back and talk that old, disgusting Namekian...' His red eyes then looked down on her, 'You better not be lying, woman.'  
Bulma shook her head viscously while reminding him she didn't know what was going on either.

'Fine! I'll go talk to him myself then. From one leader to another… Take care of our newest member, Ginyu,' he said, though not looking at him. '_And_ the Dragon Balls.'

'I will, sir!'

Bulma looked up in surprise at Vegeta, who had answered. Hearing the evil ruler standing next to her react with a maniacal laugh instantly made the hairs on her neck stand up. She felt his cold hand caress her face, again wiping away her tears.

'I guess you won't be parting with Vegeta just yet. I am sure Captain Ginyu wouldn't mind continuing… whatever it is the two of you have. Haha! You look absolutely great, Captain!'

'Thank you, sir!' Vegeta again answered, giving her a wink.

Although it was Vegeta she was looking at, she couldn't help but feeling repulsed. Immediately sensing there was something horrible off.

'I don't understand…' She whispered.

_Is he under Ginyu's control?  
_  
The wind whipped her face as Frieza flew off. His aura menacing and dangerous. Her heart ached at what she had just done.

Suddenly she heard Ginyu yell at her to get away. Shocked, she stared at him but before she knew it Vegeta stood right before her.

'At last! We are reunited!'  
'Vegeta…?'  
He grabbed her hands and kissed them while muttering a very _strange_ form of poetry.

Absolutely confused, and slightly horrified, she froze up under his touch while wondering just what the heck was going on!

'That's not me!' Ginyu yelled.

Vegeta's head whipped around, sending the purple alien a glare. He extended his hand and unleashed a huge beam of Ki. Bulma watched how the purple alien flew several meters into the air before clashing with the ground again, leaving a huge krater.

Arching up an eyebrow at Vegeta's rather odd behavior, Bulma tried to figure out how to get him out of the spell. She hadn't seen much other than a golden flash between him and Ginyu.

'I'm so happy, darling!' he said while pulling her close.

_This is just unnerving! _

'Let me kiss you!'

Bulma avoided his lips. If she hadn't been fearing for her life just mere seconds ago, she would have found this scene utterly hilarious. But more than ever she craved to be around the real Vegeta. Even if it were his hands on her, she wanted him to his usual self. Sneer at her for getting caught by Frieza and tell her how he wasn't going to care for their child. She needed him right now.

'Vegeta, please, listen to me,' she tried but he ignored her and tried to kiss her again.

'Vegeta!'

That made him halt, intrigued he looked up and saw the two Saiyans from earlier up in the air.

'Kakarot! Bardock!' Bulma said in surprise by the sight of them.

By the looks of it, it seemed their previous battle had left them with little injuries. Ginyu, as Vegeta, gasped in horror. 'That means Jeice and Burter got d-defeated…!'  
'Jeice?' Bulma asked puzzled.  
'Oh! Nothing, dear! I'll take care of these two!'  
'Dear!?'

Having come closer, Kakarot and Bardock exchanged a look when hearing Vegeta talk. But it was obvious neither had any idea of what was going on. Kakarot spoke up,

'Vegeta, I thought we could continue to work together until Frieza is defeated. I know you don't like it, but it is in our best interest— 'I don't care anymore about defeating Frieza! I know he is the greatest! He is our Emperor! Our ruler! We should all bow to him!'

'Huh?' Bulma gasped and then turned to Kakarot, 'Kakarot! Vegeta is under some sort of spell! This isn't him talking!'

'Now, darling, don't ruin it for everybody,' Vegeta snickered. He kept holding her in a painful embrace and as she tried to struggle loose, he only pushed her closer to him.  
He grabbed her face and forcefully pulled her to his lips. Both Kakarot and Bardock expressed a surprised look while Bulma let out a muffled scream.

'What? No tongue?' he asked, obviously disappointed by the kiss. 'Pity… I'll guess we'll have to work on that.'

Bulma pushed his face away from hers and gave him a furious glare before screaming,

'Who the hell are you?!'

* * *

Please comment/review!


	27. Unnerving calm

**Unnerving calm**

'I am Vegeta,' he simply answered while Bulma finally managed to get loose from him.

As her feet walked away from the man, her eyes stayed on his. Understanding this wasn't Vegeta at all. His eyes were void of all the emotions she had come to know so well.

Instead his eyes held something unnerving. Panic slowly overtook her as she tried to think of what to do. Never had she imagined losing him this way. He had just slipped from her fingers without her even knowing it. Who was this man before her?

'Vegeta?' Kakarot tried.

Bulma glanced at the Saiyan, hoping he would somehow know how to undo whatever had taken over Vegeta. But from his expression she could tell he was just as confused as her.  
She sensed something different from him too. Quirking up an eyebrow when seeing how serious he was being. His usual grin was nowhere to be found. Instead a stern, steady look was on his face, matching his aura of control.

Her eyes went from Kakarot to Bardock, who looked more defeated than his son. His eyebrows were almost meeting. His eyes were full of anger. It made her wonder for a second what could have happened before they had come here.

'Bulma, why don't you go somewhere safe. A battlefield isn't the place for a woman like you,' Kakarot said.  
'Yes, dear. Do what the monkey says,' Vegeta said.

Bulma quirked up an eyebrow at the remark but remained silent. Her eyes went from Vegeta to Kakarot but neither noticed her stare.

Both tensed up, ready to fight. Sensing the danger that hung in the air, Bulma took a few steps away from them and was relieved to see them both fly up to greater the distance.

Turning her head, Bardock had stayed put. His eyes were following his son. She could sense something was off. He was clearly ignoring her presence.

Feeling there was something horrible wrong, Bulma moved towards him. But as she took a step towards the Saiyan, he instinctively took one back, leaving the distance the same. He clenched his fist, as if he was trying to repress great anger.

'B-Bardock? What happened? Is everything alright?'

His dark eyes looked at her with doubt, clearly wondering if her questions were sincere.

'Please… Talk to me,' she tried.

'I lost my son.'

He bit out the words, clearly pained to say them out loud. The statement silenced her. Her brain immediately put the pieces together.

Raditz was dead.

They had never crossed paths again since Earth and she would be lying to say she found that unfortunate… But now that she had a child growing inside of her and she could suddenly grasp a glimpse of the tragedy of losing one. Good or bad, as a parent that made no difference.

Strangely her heart also felt some sort of relief. His grief meant Saiyans did care for one another. It gave her a feeling of hope. Hope that Vegeta would care about his son.

'He regretted going against Vegeta,' Bardock muttered, lost in thought. 'He wanted to go home, bring back the others...'  
'We will,' Bulma said, her voice sounding weak. 'We will bring them all back.'

* * *

'So, here we are again. And I thought we had settled everything on Vegeta,' Kakarot started.  
'Oh?' Vegeta said in surprise, obviously not sure of what he was talking about.

Noticing his strange reaction, Kakarot tried to figure out what could be going on. _Bulma is right, he is under some sort of spell. Perhaps Ginyu is controlling him…?_

Turning his head slightly, he took a good look at the Captain. The man was completely wiped out, barely breathing.

_How could he possibly control Vegeta? That guy is hardly conscious… No, it must be something else!_

'Come on, Saiyan! Show me what you got! I'm dying to try this body out to its fullest potential!'  
'This body…?' Kakarot repeated.

Ginyu disappeared and reappeared in front of him before he could figure out what was going on. Hitting him straight in the stomach and then in the face, Kakarot was thrown down towards the ground. Quickly recovering from the blow, he managed to save himself from a nasty fall.

Hissing in pain and annoyance of Vegeta's dirty fighting, Kakarot realized he did not have much of a choice. He couldn't hold back despite the fact he found it ridiculous to be fighting each other when Frieza was around.

'Vegeta! Come on! We don't have to do this! I already told you that!'  
'Oh! So, you lost back on Vegeta and now you are begging for mercy? Ha! I'll give you exactly what you deserve, you coward!'  
'I didn't lose...' Kakarot muttered, realizing this really wasn't Vegeta who he was fighting.

Vegeta then again reappeared before him but Kakarot was able to block the attack this time, which gave him a nice opening to attack. Managing to give Vegeta a few blows that would be hard to recover from, Kakarot felt a weird feeling grow inside of him. Every time his fist met Vegeta's face, he had to suppress the strange feeling of reluctance.

It almost felt as if what he was doing, was wrong. At this point Vegeta was supposed to be fighting Frieza, not him.

Besides, he no longer felt the need to be in the King's way.

Yet their fight continued, understanding that _this Vegeta_ could only be stopped by defeat.

Sweat was now dripping down his entire body. His breaths were ragged after the many savage combination of strikes. Taking in his opponent, he wondered how long he could last against him.  
Because even though he had the upper hand, Kakarot knew the King was capable of so much more. It was almost as if his movements were restricted. He wasn't fighting like himself either. Vegeta was quicker, more determined. More vicious.

The man before him was clearly someone else.

'Who are you?'

Just as when Bulma asked, he did not answer. Only smirking in response. Vegeta disappeared out of sight again and Kakarot could barely avoid his attack this time around.

'Whoever you are, you're clearly not Vegeta.'  
'Who else could I be then!?'

* * *

'We should get rid of Ginyu,' Bardock muttered. 'He's still alive. We shouldn't take any risks.'  
'I-I don't want to stay here by myself!' Bulma said as he was about to leave.  
'It's dangerous, stay here.'  
'I'm a sitting duck if I stay here!'  
'Then go inside the ship!'  
'It's full of weird freaky-aliens in there! Hell no!'  
Bardock's mouth fell open and for a moment he was speechless. Shaking his head in regret, he told her to stay close and be quiet.  
'You are by far the most stubborn woman I've ever met…'  
'I'll take that as a compliment,' Bulma dryly answered while staying close behind him and keeping her eyes on the fighting pair above them.

Suddenly there was an ominous silence. Like the calm before a storm. Silence was the envoy before calamity arrived.

Even she could feel how the battle would soon erupt again. More violent and destructive.

She knew Vegeta would win from Kakarot. He was more powerful than ever…  
Never had she thought his power would not be his to keep. What if they could not bring him back? What if he stayed like this and became what he despised so much… Frieza's underling?

She shook her head and didn't let her mind dwell on it, closely walking behind Bardock.

As they reached Ginyu, who was barely breathing, the ground started to tremble. A white light high in the sky appeared and blinded them.

Bardock protectively placed his arm around her and shielded her face from the flying debris. It took a few long seconds for things to calm down again. Then, there was only smoke before them.

Bulma and Bardock exchanged a look, both wondering who would come out as victorious.  
They heard Ginyu groan behind them. Bardock turned around and gave the captain a grin, amused to see him in such a poor state. Bulma on the other hand felt nauseous to see him like this.

His face was so swollen he could only open one eye. He had a deep wound across his chest, purple blood gushing out.

'So, it has come to this, Captain Ginyu… Executed out of pure pity by nothing but a _filthy Saiyan_.'

Bardock raised his hand and aimed at his heart.

'B-Bardock…'  
'What is it? Are you going to beg for pity, now?'  
'D-don't…' His one eye went to hers, 'Woman…'  
Bulma let out a strangled cry, wondering why she had been so stubborn of coming along with Bardock and see this awful scene unfold right before her eyes.

But she couldn't stand being so close to Frieza's ship. The idea of falling back into the hands of Frieza, frightened her to no end. All she truly wanted was to be close to Vegeta right now...

Her eyes searched for him again, but he was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Kakarot.

'Bulma!'

Startled to hear her name, she turned around to watch Ginyu reach his hand out to her. Quirking up an eyebrow, her eyes met Ginyu's. He had a strange look in his eye, as if he was familiar with her.  
Bulma immediately halted Bardock as he was about to end the man's life. 'Wait!'  
'What the…!' Bardock muttered in anger.  
'I never told him my name…'  
'T-that's not me!' Ginyu breathed out as his eye went to something behind them.

Bulma turned around and saw Vegeta. As he wanted to fly towards them, he got attacked by Kakarot.

'B-Bulma… H-he switched bodies with me…'

'Vegeta!?' Bulma gasped while shoving Bardock aside.

Vegeta let out a deep breath and then gritted his teeth, calling Ginyu a coward. His focus still on the captain, who was fighting with his body. Bulma kneeled next to him, finally understanding what was going on.

'No way,' Bardock whispered in shock.  
'How the hell do we undo this!?' Bulma yelled.

Bardock shrugged, uncertain what they exactly could do. It wasn't like Ginyu was going to switch bodies because they had figured it out. Bulma wanted to move but remained frozen on the spot, she simply couldn't stand the idea to touch Ginyu, even if it was Vegeta inside. A loud explosion erupted through the air again.

Everyone's eyes went to Vegeta and Kakarot, both still alive and still battling it out.

Bulma noted that was a bit strange because according to her calculations Vegeta should be much stronger than Kakarot at this point.

'How is that possible? Vegeta is supposed to be much stronger…'

Vegeta snickered while Bardock, clicked his tongue in understanding.

'Ginyu seems to be under the impression that when he's in Vegeta's body he'll be just as powerful as him. But it doesn't seem to work that way. It seems his own power is limited, even when in another body.'

* * *

'Damn you!' Ginyu growled at the Saiyan before him. No matter how many times he shot or tried to strike the bastard, he'd always come out unharmed.

'Perhaps you should quit while you still can, Vegeta,' Kakarot yelled.

He had noted Bulma and his father standing next to Ginyu. He had a faint clue of what was going on, considering they had refrained from killing the captain. He just needed to figure out how it was done, so he could undo it…

* * *

'There was a strange yellow light when Vegeta was battling Ginyu,' Bulma said while thinking back to the moment Vegeta started acting so strange. Or to put it more correctly, when Ginyu started pretending to be Vegeta.

'Yes…' Vegeta hissed in anger.

Bulma could hear he was in pain. A part of her pitied him; to endure the physical pain of another... Though she assumed it was mostly his proud that had gotten wounded and was now hurting him.

'If we could somehow manage to trick him into switching bodies again…' Bardock muttered.  
'He's looking for power… We need to make sure he wants to switch bodies with Kakarot!' Bulma said, thinking out loud.  
'Kakarot? What good will that do us!'  
'Just when they are about to switch, we switch him back to his own body!'  
'Good thinking but again, how?' Bardock asked.  
'A little bit of excessive powerplay and… _bait_,' Bulma smirked.

She turned around to look at Vegeta in Ginyu's body, who had a puzzled look in his face.

'Don't take this too seriously…'

* * *

Kakarot took some distance as he had to think of something quick! Vegeta, or whoever it was, was going all out now. He didn't know how long he'd be able to last.

Suddenly his father appeared next to him as he wanted to question him, Bardock pulled him aside, out of the sight of his opponent.

'We need to make him believe you are the stronger one. We are going to make him think your winning,' Bardock said.  
'I_ am_ winning!' Kakarot snapped, clearly offended.  
'Yes, but not enough to make him want to switch bodies with you.'  
'What!?'

* * *

Ginyu tried to keep his eyes focused but the damn Saiyan was too quick. Much quicker than before.  
It was almost as if there was two of them! He could hardly take in the situation, let alone think of a decent attack!

Vegeta's body wasn't at all what he expected! It wasn't quite as good as he thought it would be. He was going to lose to this third class of a Saiyan! What a pathetic King!

'Vegeta!'

Ginyu kept his eyes on the Saiyan, who for some reason now had stopped attacking him. He was all out of breath and his body had taken quite some damage. Cursing his luck, he then noted how well the other Saiyan still looked. He smirked, he'd just switch bodies again!

'Vegeta!'

Annoyed at the woman's yelling, he turned to look at her and was startled to see her eyes on him. It took him a second to figure out that she was talking to him. _Of course, I am Vegeta!  
_  
'Yes?' He sweetly asked, though still a bit annoyed at her interference.  
'If you lose to Kakarot, I am so leaving you! I'll go with Kakarot, I swear!'

'Well, why didn't you say so right away?' he snickered._ Bingo! Now I get the girl again!  
_  
Fate was clearly pushing him to switch bodies again. He couldn't help but widen his grin when seeing the arrogant Saiyan before him awaiting his next move like a fool. Once their bodies would be switched, he'd be as good as dead! Noticing how his current body wasn't quite worn out yet, he decided to bait the Saiyan one more time and get a good beating. Once they'd be switched, the Saiyan would be stuck in a body that was completely useless.

Kakarot took the bait as he expected. _Foolish Saiyan!_  
_  
Once Lord Frieza will return, we'll wish him immortality and then we'll be unstoppable. _For a split second he thought of his fallen comrades. _Jeice. Burter. Recoome… Guldo._ _ I guess I'll have to assemble a new Ginyu Force now. Oh, well at least I'll have girl to keep me company in the meantime…_

As he almost fell to the ground before using his last bit of power to save himself, Ginyu then flew to Kakarot.

The Saiyan gave him an intrigued look, clearly wondering what he was up to.

He snickered in amusement; it would be something that went far above his little monkey-brain.

Gathering his last bit of energy, Ginyu focused on the spiky haired man before him and as he was about to switch, the Saiyan grinned back at him. His vision then blurred, a normal thing to occur when leaving one's body.

When in his new body, Ginyu triumphantly started to laugh.

'I bet you didn't think that would be happening, eh!? Haha, you fool! I tricked you!'

As he opened his eyes, he saw the Saiyan still smirking at him. He frowned. Noting the Saiyan had grown a scar on his face suddenly. He was holding up Vegeta's body. His eyes widened in shock while he felt himself falling.

Someone grabbed him by his armor. Turning his head, he then saw the Saiyan he had been fighting this whole time. It was him who was holding him up while wearing the exact same smirk as his father.

'You two! You look so much alike I didn't even notice when fighting you…'  
He then looked down, realizing something much more horrendous. He was in neither's body.  
'Y-you tricked me!'

'Yes, we did,' Kakarot laughed. He then let go of Ginyu's body and destroyed him with a huge ki-beam.

'Careful, Bulma is down there!' Bardock yelled.

Kakarot shook his head and nodded to where the blue-haired woman was. She was standing next to the Dragon Balls. Her worried expression made his smirk disappear while he glanced at the King.

A strange mix of doubt and jealousy suddenly overwhelmed him. Normally he would try to manipulate the situation and turn it favorably around for himself but… everything was different now. His brother was gone. His entire race was gone… He was partially to blame.  
He clenched his fist, reminding himself to try and hold on to the idea of becoming better than he once was. If he wanted things to change, not giving into his own selfish needs was a part of that.

Besides, she was never going to be his. No matter what he tried to do.

'Let's go before Frieza returns,' Bardock said. Vegeta hung limp in his arms, trying to fight off unconsciousness. If it weren't for his stubbornness, he would be out of it.

* * *

'What are you guys doing!?'  
'Putting him in a healing tank, Bulma,' Kakarot answered almost singingly.

She rolled her eyes in response, 'I can see that! I mean, what if Frieza returns!?'

'I'll stall him,' Bardock sternly answered, not allowing her panic to cause a ruckus. 'You should get healed up too, Kakarot. We need to buy Vegeta some time.'

Bulma looked at Vegeta in the healing tank. He was still half-awake but had refrained from speaking up. Either it was out of embarrassment by being helped by the two or simply because he was not capable of showing any form of gratitude. Or maybe it was both.

A sigh escaped her lips, making her wonder where they stood now. Everything happened so fast. Frieza had told him about the child…

_I didn't want him to know yet… I don't want to be a distraction. But I guess it's too late now…_

Her blue eyes took in his stern expression. His still face told her nothing of what he could be thinking.

_I can't help but wonder what your thoughts could be on the matter… Or have you given it no thought at all, Vegeta?_

'Bulma,' Bardock said, snapping her out of her thoughts. 'Come over here.'

He had bandaged most of his injuries. Out of the three, he indeed was the least wounded one. Yet his expression held a look of pure agony.

While taking him in, suddenly her mind told her that perhaps he was dealing with a different type of pain that could not be physically seen on the outside. One that no bandage could help.

'Do you have any idea why the Dragon Balls are not responding?' he asked her.

Pushing the terrifying thoughts away, she shook her head in response.

'No. I've thought about it, but I can't think of any reason why this could be. Normally you just gather them, the Dragon appears, and you get to make your wish...'

Nodding, he shrugged and said that right now it didn't matter. All they could do was wait.

'What unnerving calm to wait in,' she responded.

Her surroundings were simply surreal. This whole situation was just completely bizarre!

Vegeta in a healing tank, in Frieza's ship no less. Kakarot trying to help them… The Dragon Balls not working. Just how many more surprised lay ahead?

'Bulma,' Bardock started, 'Do you realize you are carrying the heir to the throne?'

Feeling caught, she tensed up while her mind went in a frenzy after hearing his words. No, she hadn't thought of that. She had been too consumed with other matters to think outside of the situation they now found themselves in.

'I never really cared for much,' Bardock suddenly said. 'But my wife... She brings out a part of me… that no one else does.'

A bit taken back at his sudden openness, Bulma only nodded while taking a seat next to him and helping him place the last bandage on his arm.  
'In turn, she cares for my sons… Losing her was painful. Losing my son was even more painful because I know she cared deeply for him.'

'I know Saiyans care more than they are willing to admit…' Bulma quietly said, understanding now where he was going with this. He wasn't fighting for Vegeta or the Saiyan Empire. But for his family. For his fallen comrades.

'Perhaps your son can give birth to a new Saiyan Empire,' Bardock said. His statement was shocking and soothing at the same time. Even if right now there was no Saiyan Empire.

'Your words left an impact on him. Kakarot was always a bit of a wild card. Even for me as his father, I found it hard to figure him out. But you gave him a goal. And I can tell, you did the same with Vegeta. I've never seen him so… _determined_ before. I now truly believe he wants nothing more but to end the terror that is Frieza. It is an honor to fight with him.'

'I'm glad to hear all that… I…'

The words got stuck in her mouth and she didn't know why but she suddenly felt like crying. Bardock got up,

'I'll protect you and your child with my life.'

Her mouth fell open, but no words followed. Bardock did not look back, leaving her behind speechless and to dwell in the silence alone.

Letting her shoulders hang in defeat, her eyes went back to where Vegeta was. Hoping sincerely, he too would have somewhat of a positive reaction to their child.

_Our child._

_I don't think we are ready. I never imagined us having to be ready. We never envisioned anything. We just _

_**felt**__._Looking at the beaten King, who was now clearly sleeping she let out a deep sigh.

_Hurry up already. I want to speak to you. I'm driving myself mad not knowing what is on your mind… I need to know what you think. Or rather… how you feel._

Getting off the bench herself, she clicked her tongue. Sitting here and waiting around would do no good.  
And she would simply drive herself mad at this rate!

Glancing out of the window, she saw the clear blue sky. _Once the Dragon gets summoned it will turn dark…_

She then clenched her fist.

_I need to figure out how to use the Dragon Balls before Frieza returns!_

* * *

Woman?

His vision was blurry. Focusing on her silhouette, he gave her a weak smirk. She answered with a simple yet devious smile of her own. One she only shared with him when being alone.

Or so he'd like to think that.

He watched how she walked towards him, completely uncaring about her state of undress. When her hands reached out to touch him, he closed his eyes. Her hands were soft as were her lips on his.  
For now, he let her do whatever she pleased, not feeling the need to move. Even if she tried her very best, he could always make her submit to him within seconds.

But for now, he let her be in charge.

Grinning at her whimpering, he silenced her with his mouth.

Suddenly his mind reminded him there were other things to attend.

Vegeta frowned, trying to remember what that was. The damn woman was always so distracting.

Stop whimpering…

But she only continued, ignoring his request. Until she suddenly let out a muffled cry. His mouth wasn't on hers. His body wasn't doing anything. He was still sitting. His arms limp by his side.

Opening his eyes, he saw her blue ones. Wide in fear. No longer focused on him.

A white hand was on her mouth.

And slowly she was taken away from him. As he wanted to reach out and stop her, he found his arms were not responding. He couldn't feel his body. It was as if gravity was too heavy and he could not move a muscle.

His eyes widened when he saw the man holding her.

A tail wrapped itself around her body, pressing her tightly against his own body. His red eyes remaining on him the entire time.  
Not blinking or showing any sign of emotion and with a provoking smirk that would not falter. Hardly acknowledging the woman, he held in his arms, Frieza reached out to touch her naked skin. Reveling at how this affected Vegeta.

Frieza, he cursed but neither Frieza nor the woman acknowledged his outburst.

She was trembling like a leaf while he continued to shamelessly caress her body. His purple nails contrasting sharply on her fair skin. Touching parts of her body that Vegeta claimed to be only his.

Wanting to get up, he tried to move but couldn't. It was as if his body was trapped.  
His body refused obeying any command. He even wanted to scream out but… his mouth stayed shut.

Realizing in shock that every word had been inside of his head. His eyes went back to the woman's, who was pleading him to help her until she finally succumbed to the man holding her. Her eyes fell shut and he watched how she let her head rest on her captor's shoulder. Seeing a horrible change come over her.

Inwardly he screamed loudly, asking her why she would ever betray him so blatantly. It was impossible that the amount of anger he was feeling could not make him capable of any movement.

Yet he remained restricted in his sitting position.

Not understanding why, he tried to make sense of the situation. Suppressing his emotions completely, he took in the scene.

His eyes went to Frieza, who's expression never changed no matter how the woman responded. The woman lay limp in his arms, no longer aware of her surroundings. A pang of pain and shame went through Vegeta's chest, but he bit away the pain. Neither seemed to acknowledge his stare.

Once Frieza was finished, he placed his hand on her lower belly.

She's carrying your child.

What that his own voice? …He couldn't tell.

He could only watch the woman lay in his nemesis' arms.

_I'll take good care of the both of them, Vegeta._

Widening his eyes at hearing Frieza's voice while seeing the white alien hold the same smirk, he then realized that this scene wasn't possible. None of this was possible.

Their surroundings made no sense. They were all floating in a sky that held the color of dawn.

Shaking his head, he told himself to wake up.

_This instant!_

Opening his eyes, his vision was blurry at first but soon a clear image appeared. He could move his body, feel his heart beat rapidly in his chest. Awake and still alive.

The white interior gave away on who's ship he was. He couldn't help but smirk in amusement.

_Kakarot, your arrogant bastard…_

Glad to be no longer hallucinating, and not in the mood to dwell on the meaning of his own imagination, he tried to focus on what was ahead.

Once this healing session was be over, he would be fighting Frieza.

Yet almost immediately his eyes searched for familiar blue hair. He didn't see her. Closing his eyes to focus on the energy surrounding him, he noted there was no one in the room with him but Kakarot. She was not here with him.

_Where is that woman?_

He must've been in here for a while because he was feeling a lot better and it was getting dark outside.

_But Namek never has a night… _

Understanding what this meant, his eyes went wide in shock and remembered seeing this oddity back on Earth. He just hoped it was the woman who had just summoned the Dragon and not his nemesis…

In a flash he could suddenly sense enormous amounts of power on Namek.

* * *

Only three more chapters to go!


	28. War on Namek

**War on Namek**

No matter how much Bulma tried, the Dragon Balls simply didn't react to her request to make the Dragon appear.

Crossing her arms, she let out a deep sigh while staring at the golden orbs. _So, we've finally made it all the way here and now these damn things won't respond!_

'Come on, Bulma, there must be something you haven't thought of!' She said to herself.

Closing her eyes in thought, she tried to think if Grande Elder Guru had said anything that might help her. He had been a strange enigmatic creature but one who she had felt comfortable with. She was certain he understood how important it was to keep the Dragon Balls away from people like Frieza.  
_  
_In a way, he reminded her of Kami. A kind man, who only thought of his people. _His children._ _  
_  
A painful ache went through her chest at the thought of him.

Their meeting had been cut short because of Frieza... _I told Frieza how important Guru's life is. _Her heart wavered, not convinced it would stop the tyrant from being intolerable cruel towards the elder Namekian.  
_  
Let's hope Frieza doesn't forget Guru and the Dragon Balls are connected… Please hold on a little longer, Guru. And please… Forgive me._

It wasn't as if she was planning on abandoning him or his people. Quite the opposite, she wanted to safe them all. But she needed the Dragon Balls for that. Bulma bit her lip when thinking that, even if she was able to summon the Dragon, she still didn't know what she would exactly be wishing for.

_I haven't thought of how I should formulate the wish… How can I wish __**everyone**__ back? Not just the Namekians that have lost their life but also the Saiyans. Sure, I have three wishes but… I don't want the Namekians to be a part of this any longer. I want to wish them to safety. So that's one wish down… And I need another for Vegeta. Argh! If everything had gone according to plan, I would've been able to count on Earth's Dragon Balls as well! I could just wish everyone but Frieza to Earth… But then we'd be hiding again. And Frieza could come to Earth and then…_

'Aaargh! I don't know! I don't know what to do!' She screamed while grabbing her hair in frustration.

'…Bulma?'

Hearing a light and soft voice behind her, she stiffened. 'Huh?'

Her eyes widened when seeing the little Namekian boy she had met hours ago and had left with Guru standing right in front of her. He gave her a kind smile while worriedly asking her if she was alright.

'Dende!' she shrieked in delight and ran towards the boy to greet him properly.

'Grande Elder Guru told me that I had to go and help you,' he shyly said after she had given him a wholesome hug.

It was obvious he didn't quite know what to make out of the request but had obeyed the man nevertheless.

'Did you see Frieza?' Bulma immediately asked.

Shaking his head in response, he explained he had been very careful on his way over since he didn't want to be caught by anyone, Saiyan or Frieza. He admitted being a little surprised to see her stand here in the open surrounded by the Dragon Balls. His eyes then went to the ship and he then asked why Frieza's men had abandon him. He could sense there were only two people left inside.

'The two people you are sensing are Kakarot and Vegeta… They don't work for Frieza. They are two Saiyans. One of them raided your village…'

Her mouth when dry, suddenly realizing how surreal this situation was. But surprisingly, Dende didn't give much of a reaction to the new information. 'Guru said I should trust you…'

Confusion shortly washed over his young face before he gave her a determined look and told her that Guru had explained that only a Namekian can use the Dragon Balls.

'Or someone who speaks the language,' he proudly grinned.  
'Ah! So that's why they don't respond to me!' Bulma smiled, relieved that the problem had just solved itself.

'Go ahead, Dende! Summon the Dragon!'

Curiously eying the Dragon Balls, she took a few steps back to give. Patiently awaiting Dende at first, it then remained quiet. Annoyed, she gave the boy a look but immediately saw his eyes were full of fear.

'B-Bulma!'  
'What is it!?'

Frightened, he pointed at something behind her. Fearing of who it could be, she slowly turned around, as if that would delay the inevitable. Relief washed over her when seeing it was Bardock.

'Don't worry! He's on our side!'  
'But— 'Dende, I need you to just help and not ask any question,' she sternly said when seeing his frightened but angry expression.

Yes, this had been another Saiyan who had attacked his village. And she understood every ounce of his pain and all the hatred he felt towards them but they didn't have time for this.

'I think the reason why Guru asked you to come and help me is because this is bigger than us. We need to stop Frieza. Do you understand?'

Uncertain at first he then nodded, giving in to the idea to just follow her lead like Guru had said. Bulma looked at Bardock who told her Frieza wasn't on his way back yet, so she still had some time left.

Taking a deep breath, she again asked Dende to make the Dragon to appear. This time he obeyed and started talking in his native language. The strange language sounded surprisingly pleasant to the ears which in turn raised her excitement.

Eyes on the Dragon Balls, she eagerly waited for the Dragon to appear but again came no respond.

'I don't get it!' She angrily yelled. 'Are you tricking me, Dende?'  
'No! O-of course not, Bulma!' the little boy answered in panic.

Immediately she regretted her outburst, realizing the boy was just as clueless as her to why it had not appeared. The boy was practically shaking on his knees and here she was, yelling at him for no good reason.

'Wait!' Dende then said. 'Before I left, Guru said he had already given you the key to summon the Dragon!'  
'Key? He didn't give me any key!'  
'M-maybe he put in your pockets without you noticing?'  
'Great! Frieza disposed of my clothes!' she growled in anger of how it all just kept going awry.

Dende's cheeks tinted pink when hearing her say that but remained quiet. Eventually, he gave the word key some thought and realized the key must be more of a figurative thing.

'Right,' Bulma muttered, agreeing that that made more sense than an actual _real_ key.  
Thinking back to their conversation, she couldn't really pick out something that stood out as odd. He hadn't mentioned anything or gave her any clue that it was a key…

_Except...!_

'Wait! He did say something weird to me before Frieza arrived! He said… Porus? Porura? Ponga? Damn it, what was it again!'

'I-I don't know…' Dende stammered, unsure of how to behave.

Bulma had to remind herself to keep her temper in check since that seemed to scare the young boy.

_I can't yell at my own kid either whenever__** I**__ am at a loss._

The thought made her feel strange. A child. _A person to love without reason or restrictions… _The thought made her heart flutter and happiness suddenly overwhelmed her.

_A reason to keep going…_

'Porunga!' she suddenly said. 'That was it!'

As the word left her mouth, the Dragon Balls lit up and suddenly the sky darkened. A strange energy filled the sky, followed by a huge Dragon. Bulma's eyes widened in shock. Grander than the one on Earth. More majestic, more dominant. An impressive sight to say the least.

'You did it, Bulma!'

The Dragon spoke and Dende translated his words, asking her what she wanted to wish for.

Swallowing nervously, Bulma told herself to no longer dwell. There was no right or wrong at this point. They needed to survive in order to win. _So, first things first… Vegeta's wish._

The memory of him yelling at her and accusing her of being the cause of his planet's demise took her by surprise. Those days had been hell. She had caught herself mourning the deaths of people that did not care for her. Never in her life had she ever thought she would be responsible for the death of hundreds of people. But it had been her stupid plan that had gone all awry.

She was to blame and Vegeta was right about that.

And perhaps he had forgiven her but… she had yet to forgive herself.

She needed to ease her conscience, her own pain, before she could help the Namekians. Giving Dende an apologetic look, she told him to wish for the entire Saiyan race to be revived.

The little boy was taken back but did not say anything in response, instead turning his attention to the grand beast before them and asked it to fulfill her wish.

Silence lingered before the Dragon answered. His answer was long, making Bulma understand he had not said the magical sentence; "Your wish is granted".  
Dende said something and the Dragon again responded. Bulma gave the boy a bewildered look when he turned his attention to her.

With a puzzled look, he said, 'Y-your wish could not be granted, Bulma… Because the entire Saiyan race isn't dead.'  
Letting out an aggravated growl, Bulma lost her cool. 'Oh, I know there are still a few alive! But a race is more than three people, you know!'  
'No, he says the majority isn't dead.'  
'Pardon?'  
'He said— 'I know what he said! I heard you the first time!'  
'But you just asked…'  
'You mean they're not dead? They survived?' Bulma asked in one breath, completely unaware of Dende's growing confusion. Her blue eyes scanned him intently, awaiting an answer.

Uncertain of how to respond, he gave her a small nod and a breathy yeah, before reminding her the Dragon was waiting. She gave it some thought, her eyes catching Bardock in the distance. He was staring at the scene. From this distance she couldn't read his expression but thinking of what he had said earlier to her, she was convinced this was the next best thing.

'I wish… for all Saiyans to be on planet Namek.'

Dende nodded, turning around and again translating her wish. This time however the Dragon's response was short, and a glow followed. Wind took her by surprise, a force whipped through the planet. Suddenly they were surrounded by hundreds of Saiyans, the former King standing practically in front of her.

'Bulma,' he said in surprise.

'You are alive! You are all alive!' Bulma yelled in disbelief.

All Saiyans were sharing the same confusion and eyed her suspiciously. Simply smiling in response, she then looked up at Bardock. Not seeing him immediately, she then saw he had flown down and had just been joined by a woman. When their eyes met, he immediately gave her a light bow with the head. Hesitantly she just nodded back, humbled by his genuine and grateful reaction.

Looking back at Vegeta's father, she caught him staring at her before his eyes went over Frieza's ship, the massive Dragon and eventually the rest of his new, but unknown surroundings, the green planet and its inhabitants. Dende took a step towards Bulma when his eyes landed on him.

It took the former King a few seconds to understand that Bulma had wished them here.

'You…' Seeing the presence of his son being absent, his expression turned from relief to concerned within seconds, 'Where is Vegeta?'

'He's fine,' Bulma smiled. 'He's in a regenerating tank—where else would he be?' she jokingly said without thought, 'but he's absolutely fine.'

'You wished us here… Out of your own free will?' he asked baffled by the idea.  
'Yes. I promised…' The words dried up in her mouth.

She had promised safety for everyone and that had failed. Though she had no idea how they had ended up surviving, things simply had not gone as planned. And that was all her fault.  
Her promise had become meaningless the moment Frieza knew of their plan and had tried to kill them.

Shaking her head, she tried not to dwell on it any longer. They were here now. Alive and well.

'Frieza's here,' she sternly announced. 'We need more time,' _How many times have I said that now? '_Butjust a little bit this time,' she said with a smile. 'Until Vegeta is all healed up and ready to fight.'

He nodded, understanding his son had finally reached his goal. A smile graced his features while determination shone through his eyes. He bowed his head, genuinely thanking her.

'This is our war,' He then said, speaking up loudly so everyone could hear. 'The time has come to finish this!'

The Saiyans responded eagerly and excited, as if all matters on planet Vegeta had been forgotten.

It took her by surprise but then again, perhaps both parties were finally getting what they longed for; the end of a long drawn-out battle that should have ended years ago.

The energy coming from the Saiyans could be felt through every fiber and made her take a step back, away from them. Swallowing fear when seeing their fierceness and readiness to battle.

Trying to remain focused, she looked at Dragon and decided it might be better to wait before making another wish. After all, no one could predict how to battle against Frieza would go.

'Maybe we better wait for the other two wishes, Dende,' she quietly said to him.

As Dende wanted to say something back he was cut off by a sudden force hitting him. The little boy was sent flying back. Before Bulma could scream, Frieza appeared before her and grabbed her by the throat.

The pressure was incredible. Her fingernails scraping his skin, begging him to let go. She didn't even hear the Saiyans. Her attention only on the terrifying being in front of her.

'Well, what a fun little wish you made,' he hissed. His red eyes bored into hers while she gasped for air.

Her feet left the ground.

'You'll regret doing that, _Bulma_.'

The way he spoke her name send shivers down her spine. Yet instead of preserving with the threat, he turned her around, so she'd face the Saiyans, like he was. The pressure on her throat released but instead he put his hand on her mouth.

'She's working for me. She just wished you all here, to assure I could kill you all myself,' he announced and without warning took aim at a random group of Saiyans. They had no chance to defend themselves. Bulma's eyes widened in shock, shaking her head frantically but his grip made it impossible to move.

Suddenly the Dragon disappeared. Frieza's hand tightened and she could feel how he had to restrain himself from killing her. Closing her eyes in fear, she prayed the Saiyans saw through his lies.

A few Saiyans wanted to charge but the former King halted them making the white alien laugh in response, finding it humorous that he was once again stopping them from fighting him.

'Are you afraid they'll all end up like you, Vegeta? A pathetic excuse for a warrior?'

Though the old man wasn't wearing any source of support, it was obvious their last battle had taken a severe toll on his body. Just his appearance made the cold tyrant laugh even harder.

'_Vermin_ is hard to get rid of I suppose,' he spat, hardly being able to control his anger. 'But to be honest, I am curious. How did you survive, Vegeta?'

The former King smirked triumphantly while picking something out of his pocket. Bulma's eyes widened when seeing it was a capsule while Frieza was only confused by the small device.

'And what is that?' he asked in annoyance.

'Anything can shrink into this little capsule,' the Saiyan explained. 'A formidable device. We found it on Earth. It was created by…' nodding his head towards the woman in Frieza's hands, 'Bulma Briefs.'

'You see Frieza,' he continued, 'Our King demanded that we had one on us at all times. A capsule containing a small pod with all the necessities, in case of emergency.'

'You got into another ship after I destroyed yours!?' Frieza screamed, unable to believe it.

'Yes,' he triumphantly smirked. 'Ilkm or any other spy could not have told you about it because it was command to be carried out solely by his own people. The Saiyans.'

'Is that how you got here?' Frieza hissed.

'Flying all the way to Namek was impossible, so we ended up getting stranded. But thanks to Bulma, we can take our revenge _now_,' the former King smirked widened, enjoying how Frieza could not hide his own fear.

'I must thank you, Frieza. If it weren't for you, my people would've never known how capable their new King is. Only because of him, we were able to survive.'

The former king snickered when seeing Frieza's squirm in anger.

'Ironic how it was you who reunited the Saiyan race… Now, we will destroy you, _together_!'

Taking a step back, Frieza dragged her along with him.

How he pressed her body to his, it made her realize how fragile she was compared to any other person on this planet. If he pushed any harder, her bones would simply break. The painful pressure of his grip was getting to her, making it harder to breath.

With a hiss, Frieza then spoke into her ear quietly, 'When I'm done here, you are going to beg me to kill you and that bastard child of yours.'

To her surprise he then released her and threw her to the side. Falling on the ground, she immediately turned around and couldn't help but look at the man in shock, surprised by his decision to simply let go of her.

'Don't worry. You'll die when Vegeta decided to come out and play. But first I will slaughter his entire race!'

Pushing herself off the ground, Bulma didn't think twice and started running back to the ship. Passing Dende, she picked the boy up and took him with her.

'Tell him time is ticking,' Frieza screamed at her. 'Every minute he waits, a Saiyan will die!'

Bulma ran as fast as her feet could go. Her heart racing, her mind numbed. Somehow her feet knew their way through the halls of the ship.

Ironically, she had ran willingly inside the ship of the very man she was running from.

But everything had escalated so quickly... Swallowing the numbing fear that dared to make her cease all actions, she pushed the feeling down and instead pressed the boy in her arms closer to her. As if he represented all her hope.

Slowing down, her breath ragged. Eventually she fell to her knees out of exhaustion.

Dende might have looked small like a young child but he was quite heavy. The adrenaline had made her able to hold on to him until she reached the infirmary. Slowly getting back up, she placed him on an empty bed.

Clearly still in a daze, his eyes fluttered open. 'Bulma?'

'Stay here,' she whispered back, not really knowing why she bothered to whisper. Frieza was outside, he wasn't be able to hear her speak in here. Yet his presence could still be felt and was overwhelming.

'I need talk to Vegeta... I'll be back in a minute.'

He only nodded while rubbing the back of his head, obviously still in shock.

'Did I do good by telling the Dragon that wish was all for now?'

Bulma smiled at the innocent look on his face. She simply nodded before getting off the bed and walking towards the end of the room to the door where behind it the regenerating tanks stood. Taking a breath before walking inside, she tried to ease her frenzied mind.

A strange silence hung in the air. As if the war outside was not able to reach this place of rejuvenation. Hours ago, she ago it had unnerved her but now… it made the hairs on her neck stand up.

The door behind her closed.

Her eyes went straight to Vegeta's tank. He still had a good hour to go. With a sigh, she noted how his eyes were closed.

Hearing a noise, she warily looked around. Afraid one of Frieza's goons was still alive. Her eyes caught Kakarot's tank and saw it was empty. Hearing some ruffling again from behind one of the many machines, he then appeared, apparently getting dressed in Frieza's armor.

'Kakarot…' she muttered, taken back by how he looked.

His expression was fierce and serious. There was no trace of the usual mocking humor or the carelessness he always held. It almost felt as if she was seeing him for the very first time.

Without any mask on.

Perhaps still slightly blank because he was clearly still repressing his emotions. But no sign of deceit or trickery.

'So you've wished the Saiyans back,' he said.

'I wished them here,' Bulma clarified.

He only nodded in acknowledgment, immediately understanding what she meant by that. Seeing how his shoulders went down, Bulma wondered what was on his mind. It seemed their last talk had changed him somehow.

_I thought no one held any power over him… _

'They are fighting Frieza to buy Vegeta time…'

When he looked up, she was taken back at how different his eyes were. Calm collected and something she couldn't quite figure out. Was it pain?

'Then I will do the same.'

The simple statement confirmed her idea of him being different._ Changed_.  
Without awaiting a response, he walked over to her. Following his movements, she looked up at him, but he averted his face, clearly not willing to make any eye-contact.

'You…' he started. He tried again but no sound came out. Obviously not knowing how to word what he wanted to say. Taking a deep breath, he spoke barely above a whisper.

'You caught me.'

Placing an arm around her, Bulma's eyes widened, not quite sure what his intentions were. But then she relaxed, noticing his arm felt comforting, soft even. Nothing vindictive, sexual or aggressive. Feeling him move his head, breathing in her scent, touching her hair with his lips, he said,

'What lingers between me and Vegeta will always be… but that doesn't mean I won't protect you whenever I can.'

Her heart slowed down and when he kissed her hair, she grabbed his arm and held it closely, making it clear she didn't want him to pull away just yet. Letting it linger for a few seconds, he then loosened his arm and walked away without saying another word.

Bulma turned around and watched him walk away, still at a bit of a loss.

Suddenly realizing him being outside meant she could ask him for help, she halted him. Hesitant at first, contemplating if she could truly put her faith into this changed man, she then spoke up when realizing she had no other choice,

'Kakarot, hide the Dragon Balls somewhere safe. We can undo all of this…'

He gave a small nod but did not respond audibly. Walking away, his silhouette disappearing once the door closed.

Alone in the room again, she took deep breath when grasping what this meant. Apparently in her abrasiveness of telling him what she thought of him, she had somehow managed to reach the Saiyan. What exactly he meant by saying she_ caught him_, she wasn't sure.

Caught him in the act of pretending? Caught him from falling further down? Caught him caring?

If it all had been a façade, if his hidden agenda had been nothing more than a diversion of what really drove him, then she now pitied him. Because when she connected the dots; the uncaring attitude, mocking every symbol of trust, the always spiteful tone of his former character….

Being too skilled for third-class but not being born as an elite…

Not belong neither here nor there.

It was all too clear what drove him to be how he once was.

And she sincerely hoped he could truly let go now that she _caught_ him.

_I suppose in a way he has already let go of his former self… If Libelle knew she had made such a difference in your life, she would have been so happy. She too just wanted to be a part of something…_

Thinking of the girl, still made her heart ache.

_ If we survive this… I'll try to be your friend, Kakarot. _

Feeling tired and hopeless, she turned around to watch Vegeta but to her shock his eyes were open this time.

She didn't know if he had witnessed the scene from before but by his unfazed expression, she guessed not. Or maybe he simply didn't care at this point.

If he didn't know by now she wanted nothing but _his_ attention, he was a fool.

Walking closer to the tank, she let her hand rest on the glass as she thought of what to say. He could hear her. If he wanted to, he could talk back. But he chose to stay silent for now. Something she didn't mind, perhaps it would make it easier for her to talk.

'I… I didn't know or plan this. And I certainly did not want Frieza to tell you. I… I know its not in a Saiyan's nature to care for… others. But it is in mine. I'll take care of him,' she said with determination.  
'Or her,' she smiled when thinking of who it could be that was growing inside of her.

The thought made her aware that she would now always have part of him with her. That they had something together. Something that made those few weeks real. Her heart ached at the mere thought of the final battle. And the possible grim outcome…

Looking up, she saw his dark eyes staring at her. And suddenly she hoped for her child to have the same eyes as him. The raw emotion that lied in them so blatantly… She could now read them so easily.

'I've learned so much. Even though the situation wasn't favorable, or the mouth where the information was coming from, I feel that I've finally come to understand… the Saiyans.'

_I understand __**you **__so much better._

'Frieza needs to be stopped,' she agreed. 'All of the… _pain_ he has caused, needs to _stop._ _Now_.'

Taking another breath, she suddenly felt the urge to plea for him to hear the other Saiyans out. After all, Frieza's presence had caused a chain of events to happen. And even if he were to finally die, his influence would linger on and perhaps still be capable to bring them down. She wanted it_ all_ to end.

'I understand the _traitors_ now, too,' she said while thinking of Bardock and Kakarot. She wasn't quite sure why she, out of all people, was telling him this.

'Even if you disagree with them, Vegeta. It's your job to listen. They are a part of your race. They might be the only ones speaking up what many might be thinking. If you'd acknowledge their issues, you could solve them. Make them feel that they are truly a part of your empire. That is what makes a great King… Not the man that leads them into battle.'

The machine made a noise and bubbles burst around his mask, making her aware he had taken a deep breath and had wanted to say something but had dismissed doing so. A strange mix of relief and disappointment washed over her.

Getting back to the issue, she tried to settle on how to end this one-sided conversation.

'I… I never meant for any of this to happen. Not the child, not the war here on Namek. Not…' she bit her tongue, not quite sure if she could utter those words out. Even though she cared deeply for him, she didn't know if she could ever say those words to him out loud.

Falling silent, suddenly the machine started to drain itself and Bulma took step back in surprise.

'No, wait! You aren't healed up yet! Vegeta!?'

The tank ended the session and within a few seconds, the door opened and revealed the Saiyan King. He stood proudly before her, wearing a deep frown and a fierceness that every Saiyan kept hidden within and only showed when battle was near.

'You want to go back to Earth, woman?'

Shocked to see him stand before and ask such a question, she shook her head and without thought told him, 'No.'

His eyes went over her, lingering on her lower belly for a moment before looking back up.

'Everyone survived because of you…' she then started, realizing she hadn't told him about the Saiyans fighting outside. 'They are all buying you some more time, Vegeta. Get back inside and come out when you are fully healed and ready to fight Frieza!'

Though her words sounded hopeful, her voice wavered when speaking. And when he moved, she found herself wanting him to come closer and not get back into that dreaded machine.

'Did he hurt you?'

'Who?'

'Frieza.'

When his hand reached out to grab her by the waist and pull her closer to him, she felt a wave of heat go through her entire body. Seeing his eyes stay on her throat, she suddenly became aware of the slight pain she felt there. He had hurt her.

'No… just a little,' she unwillingly admitted.**  
**_  
_Tilting his head, he placed his mouth on her bruised skin. Instantly she was pulled back into nonsensible infatuation. Whimpering more than she should, simply because she craved his touch so much since being parted from him. The fear that Frieza had settled inside of her, disappeared rapidly as him mouth ravished her neck. When his mouth met hers, he took over completely.

'Why do you always taste so good when I can't savor you?' He whispered lowly in her ear while pushing her against the healing tank. Normally she'd talk back, remind him of what was going on around them but she suddenly found herself in some sort of daze, completely at his mercy.

He didn't bother hiding his lust and with a certain aggressiveness, he lured out reactions out of her. Shamelessly tasting her, asserting his dominance by pressing himself against her. Roughly pulling her dress up and touching her between her legs. She let out a gasp when she felt a pulse of energy go through her.

At first, she couldn't do much other than mutter out his name but eventually came to her senses and stopped him. 'Please, Vegeta, stop…'

His eyes locked on hers. Placing his forehead on hers, he took a deep breath. As if he was savoring the moment, the feelings he could evoke within her.

'Your mine… Tell me your mine, woman.'

Taking a breath, she placed her hand on his cheek.

The gesture made him calm. Relieved. As if she had just ensured him of something he had been doubting of.

'I am. I'm yours, Vegeta.'

'Good.'

Standing in silence for a long minute, they both just held on to one another. Bulma still catching her breath while Vegeta simply did not bother to move.

'You wished for the Saiyans to be here…' he muttered, as if only thinking about it now.  
'The Dragon Balls here are much more powerful than the ones on Earth. I have two more wishes, Vegeta,' Bulma informed him.

He still didn't move or even respond when hearing the new information. He was obviously in deep thought. Bulma suddenly felt him push her body closer to his before he finally let go and took some much-needed distance.

Vegeta stared at the alluring creature that had simply walked into his life and turned it upside down.

He couldn't control himself around her. All because of that stupid dream… He needed to think clear.

He had to think of his people. How to kill Frieza. He gave the idea of whishing a thought. Staring at the woman before him who had changed him so drastically, he inwardly snickered. Deep inside, he knew the answer. He was ready.

'Wish for all the people who have died to be revived. Then wish yourself and everyone to safety… Everyone but Frieza and I.'

'I…' She gave his wish a thought. It had been on her mind to wish for something similar but…

'What if you… what if I can't bring you back?'

He didn't respond, giving her a stern look in reaction. Her heart ached at seeing his response.  
The ship began to tremble, yet there was no ruckus to be heard. The war viciously carried on while they stood here. It brought back the memory of a similar situation on planet Vegeta.

He had plead to just let him have her once before he died.

Understanding that this was the end, she threw herself on him. Not caring if it was inappropriate or out of place. For once, she wanted to evoke the same feelings in him that he could bring out so easily within her.

Not stopping her nor taking over control, he submitted to her actions. The memory of seeing her in Frieza's arms disappeared with every touch.

Only his hands could be on her skin. Only he could make her moan.

Only he would hold her for the last time.

* * *

The many dead bodies on the ground did not faze him. Honor was what drove them to delve into a fight, even one where they knew their chances were as good as nonexistent.

The face of his enemy wasn't pleasant to look at anymore. He had heard the rumors of the demon having more than one shape. And that with every transformation his power grew.

Only the wind reminded him of where he was.

Kakarot took a deep breath. He couldn't let fear control him now. No. Perhaps after this battle he could allow the feeling to be a part of him. But not now. Not today.

The battlefield had been an odd sight when he arrived. Because instead of fighting one on one, Saiyans had been fighting together. Though their enemy was still much stronger than them, they had had been able of forcing him to transform twice now, so he'd stay superior.

His current form was clearly more effective to fight off the larger groups.

'Your father didn't give him any time to rest,' Nappa said.

The both were flying high above the current fight taking place. The larger Saiyan looked down, his usual sadistic grin void on his stern face.

'Your father's tactics were dubious to say the least,' Nappa said, followed by a hollow snicker, 'but very effective. That's why Frieza transformed for a second time. He needed more power to take out your father and put a halt to the range of successful attacks.'

Tightening his fist, Kakarot grit his teeth when looking at Frieza. His eyes then traveled over the field in search of his old man but Nappa explained that there was almost nothing left of him.

'He blasted him once his second transformation was complete…'

Eyes widening in shock. An overwhelming feeling of anger came over him. Through it all, his father had been the only person he could never truly fool. A part of him liked to belief the man knew exactly who he was.

'Nappa!' He shouted,  
'Hm?'

'Make sure Frieza doesn't catch those Dragon Balls,' he said nodding his head to a cave in the distance. 'We need them in order to survive.'

'Those balls everyone is after?' Nappa said, quirking up an eyebrow.  
'Direct order from King Vegeta,' Kakarot said, though he had not received the actual order from Vegeta, he felt Bulma's word was just as powerful at this point._  
_  
Intrigued, Nappa, stared at the cave. It seemed the entire universe wanted to possess these balls. However, it wasn't his place to be curious or question the matter. If these Dragon Balls were what the King was after, then he would protect them with his life until the King arrived to collect them.

Thinking of the dead body King's father, the larger Saiyan fought of a wave of rage and winced at his own incapability of being able to protect him. He would not fail twice. With a destructive force he flew off to the cave, leaving Kakarot alone to face Frieza.

The other Saiyans had sensed his arrival, as had Frieza. Kakarot clenched his hands into fists and gave Frieza, who looked amused, a glare.

'I'll show him who the son of Bardock is!'

Unleashing all his own power, no longer hiding it for the rest of the Saiyans or Frieza, Kakarot gleefully watch Frieza's face change into a look of shock.

_If the rumors are correct, you have one more transformation left. I can sense you are still hiding more power, Frieza...  
_  
Blasting straight toward his target, Kakarot's fellow Saiyans took distance. A new battle was going to take place in which they could not participate. Kakarot could feel their eyes on him.

Their shock and fear.

Only a day ago he would have reveled at the idea of them doing so but now…

_A power-level of more than one million…  
_

Creating a huge Ki-ball in his hands, he wanted to get as close to Frieza as he could.  
_  
I don't think Vegeta will survive.  
_  
Halting abruptly before the Emperor, he watched how his red eyes widened in shock.  
'I already killed you!' Frieza screamed.  
Kakarot released the Ki-ball onto his stomach. The light blinding him and everyone else.  
_  
But that is not why I am fighting. I'm not fighting to win. I never have…_

The impact of his power and Frieza's body created a huge explosion. Kakarot put his arms before his face and as the smoke cleared, he saw the huge crater he had made and Frieza standing in the middle of it. As expected, the attack did not kill his opponent but Kakarot had been able to create some damage.

Hissing in pain, Frieza noted the similarity between him and the other Saiyan who had successfully managed to fight him.

'_Monkeys_…' he spat in fury, 'I can hardly tell you apart! But no worries, soon the two of you will be reunited and then you can fool the devil!'

Kakarot didn't respond to the taunting remark. Instead he noticed how slow Frieza's movements were. He should've been able to dodge that attack… He then triumphantly smirked.  
_  
I guess I became stronger after fighting Ginyu._

'I wouldn't be smiling if I were you,' Frieza yelled. 'This is nothing!'

'I'm aware of that,' Kakarot dryly answered.

A flare of anger took over Frieza and in a frenzy he attacked. But to his surprise Kakarot managed to avoid most of his strikes and was even capable of fighting back.

When the Saiyan's fist hit his face, he got surprised by the pain. He hadn't felt that for the longest time.

For a moment it felt as if time was standing still. A delighted feeling came over him and with a smirk, he challenged the Saiyan to continue the battle.

The Saiyan gave him a smirk in response. Those arrogant creatures would never learn. But for now, he would let them have their glimmer of hope that they could stop him. It would be all the more pleasing to destroy them.

For a short while it seemed they were on equal footing but the Saiyan was clearly having a harder time taking in the damage. Obviously, he was weaker than the white alien.

But his stubborn Saiyan nature prevented him from stopping, no matter how much he was bleeding out.

That unscathed smirk of his was starting to annoy Frieza.

Frieza halted for a moment to take in the look in the eyes of the beat up Saiyan. After everything, it seemed he was mentally still completely unharmed. His eyes still held the same fierceness as when he had first attacked him.

'Such arrogance… Well, since you insist, let me demonstrate what you should have always feared.'

Relaxing his body, he focused before transforming again. He felt his muscles tighten before easing into his natural state. He hadn't been in his final form for such a long time. Ah, he had always known those monkeys would drove him into doing things he'd normally wouldn't do.

They had greatly entertained him. Perhaps he was partially to blame himself, but he simply couldn't withhold himself from having some fun with them.

His body was fully healed, his final form now present. A satisfied sigh escaped his lips.

Opening his eyes, he saw that the Saiyan's smirk had disappeared. The ferocity had dimmed down and now he was having a hard time holding on to that arrogance that had driven him for so long.

Frieza didn't have to look at the other Saiyans to know they were all horrified. He could simply feel the fear coming from all over the planet. And oh, how he reveled it.

With a single beam from his finger, he shot the Saiyan down.

A scream of pain followed.

Falling down on the ground, Frieza appeared before him, ready to finish the despicable creature. Holding his hand on the wound in his shoulder, the Saiyan's eyes widened at Frieza's sudden appearance. The Emperor caught a glimpse of fear and responded with a snicker.

Aiming his finger at the Saiyan's head, his face turned cold. He was done playing around now. Saiyans should now know they never had a chance to begin with. They would regret going against him!

Out of nowhere, a blast of wind came from behind him. Suddenly a high power-level emerged out of nowhere. Frieza's eyes widened, aware of who it was. A strange ominous feeling surprised him.

Turning around he was greeted by the sight of the King of Saiyans.

* * *

I'm going to be shameless and tell you that if you comment/review, I'll update next chapter this Friday!  
Oh, I see you reading but only a few comment/review and this chapter was a lot of work and… I just need some extra love, k?  
Jokes aside, as always, thank you for reading _and_ reviewing ^_^


	29. The final battle

**The final battle**

The King's aura was unlike any other Saiyan. His presence made the atmosphere feel heavier. Electrifying.  
Evoking the feeling of those mere seconds between when one strikes and when the impact arrives.

Frieza saw the calm and cold expression of his once subordinate. He could now no longer deny the man had obviously grown in wisdom and strength. Once a young prince, now a warrior King.

Tightening his feet into the dirt of the ground, he watched how Vegeta walked towards him, leaving behind the blue-haired woman. His red eyes stayed on the fragile creature for a second and saw how she only had eyes for the Saiyan King. _Even she dares to defy me!_

No longer interested in killing the Saiyan at his mercy, Frieza left the mortally wounded man to die on his own and walked away to meet his new opponent halfway.

His hate for the Saiyan Prince had grown over the years, regretting he had never been fully able to break his spirit.

There had been days where he had been very close, of that he was sure.

But it seemed foolish Saiyan proud harbored the Prince from any true harm. Even after years of being under his reign, he always dared to rebel, to defy orders.

One day going as far to escape and oppose a man far above him in superiority.

Frieza admitted to himself that, even though Vegeta's attempts of growing stronger were mostly futile, he never gave up. That stubborn proud Saiyan proud that drove him…

Unlike any other race he had encountered, these Saiyan would not break under any pressure.  
Their loyalty was sickening. Not one he had been able to convey and come work for him. Years he had to rely on useless creature such as Ilkm for information.

Even when in dispute with one another, none would submit to him.

Although he was still far greater in power, he did acknowledge Vegeta's growth. Tilting his head, he pitied the Saiyan.

Now he could no longer allow him to live.

His eyes went to that woman of his again. _Let's have some fun first…_

In a flash he stood before her and as his hand reached out to grab her throat, he was stopped halfway. His eyes widened when seeing Vegeta's hand was already on his wrist, holding it in a painful grip, pushing it way from the woman.

Vegeta calmly noted that perhaps it was time to no longer include others into their personal battle.

'Let's end this…' he said.

His voice was void of any malicious undertones.

He had been preparing for this battle for over twenty years. There was no need to point out how much he loathed the Emperor.

And he was certain Frieza could still remember the exact moment he started to hate him.

'When I first arrived on your ship, you dared me to fight you. You said if I could win from you, I was free to go.'

Frieza immediately laughed in response. Bulma stayed quiet, her eyes only going from the one superior being to the other.

'Yes, and you failed miserably.'

Though he was not looking at her, Vegeta could hear her take a sharp breath. The woman was always so easily distraught. But it didn't irk him like it used to. He didn't care if people pitied him anymore.

Once he'd kill Frieza, people would forget the past.

Even if he were to die, he would be known as the one who took Frieza with him.

That, after all, had always been his only goal. To kill Frieza.

When he as a child had been humiliated by him, Vegeta had not once thought of what other people thought about it. Not the people surrounding him, not his own race, no one. He had only though of how he would one day kill him for making him feel so very powerless.

Vowing he would become the greatest and then it would be Frieza lying on the ground underneath his boot as a pitiful mess.

'After all this time, Vegeta,' Frieza mockingly said, 'To hold on to such a pathetic memory…'

A fire inside of him lit up and he had to control himself to not lash out. Vegeta bit the inside of his cheek.  
Any easy lure, that would not only embarrass him, but could potentially hurt the woman. His eyes quickly went to hers then back to Frieza. He only needed a split second to take in her image.

She was clearly trying her best to not tremble in their presence, to not show any of her weak emotions. And most of all, she tried her best to not stand in his way.

'Are you afraid, Frieza?' he asked.

'Of you? Don't make me laugh, Vegeta.'

'Then why are you fighting all these weaklings? Why are you still trying to get to me through others? Fight _me_. Kill _me_. Destroy _me_.'

All humor vanished from Frieza's face and with a curt, 'Fine,' he no longer reached out to the woman and Vegeta let go of his wrist.

Crossing his arms, he took in the Saiyan.

'I will destroy you, Vegeta.'

It seemed he was indeed done playing around.

Sensing that their battle could finally start, Vegeta flew away from the woman, Frieza copied his movements and as they went high up in the sky, they resumed the conversation.

'However, Vegeta, I can't promise you that I won't be destroying anything, or _anyone_, else in the process.'

His red eyes went down for a second, while a smirk came to his otherwise blank canvas of a face.  
Even though his final form held nothing threatening, it was a distressing sight. A demon without horns. A flawless being without any expression except that of evil.

Clouds came before the sun, darkening Namek.

The memory of the woman calling him no better than Frieza came to haunt him for a second.

Never had he thought of himself as the villain. And now seeing Frieza like this, he knew he could never be that, no matter what people called him.  
He simply did not possess what the man before him had. And for once, he did not envy the Emperor.

As the cloud made the first ray of sun appear, the two attacked instantaneous.  
Not taking the chance to let the other have the upper hand. Frieza did not hold back when attacking, destroying his own ship in the process.  
He knew the woman was safe, yet it distracted him for a split second and that had almost become a fatal mistake.

'Oh, how weak you have grown, Vegeta!' Frieza yelled. 'I suppose you worry about your bastard child as well? Don't worry, I'll take care of him! And every day of his life, I will tell him of his father. His pathetic excuse of a father that could not safe his planet, his race or his mother from a torturous death.'

Vegeta in response created several Ki-beams and blasted them straight towards him. A rain of power came over Namek and made the ground tremble in fear. Numerous explosions continued.  
Smoke made it impossible to see anything but when he concentrated, he could _hear_ his people flee to safety.

* * *

Held up by a fellow Saiyan, Kakarot told him to let go and run.  
'What are you doing!? You're wasting time! Go help that woman the King has placed his trust in! Go help her!'  
'B-but she told me to get you!' The Saiyan responded in annoyance.

Startled, he fell silent and watched how Bulma came into sight. He had never seen her look so stressed and worried. Her beauty becoming more enticing by the second. Not being able to help himself, he could only stare at her. Averting her eyes, she looked at the little Namekian by her side.

'Please, Dende use your powers again! Help him too!'

Surprisingly the boy obeyed her command and ran towards him without thought. Kakarot was certain he had seen the boy before. He had been in that village they had raided while in search of the Dragon balls.  
The boy asked the other Saiyan to lower him so he could reach the wound. Placing his hands slightly above it, a strange glow appeared. At first Kakarot wanted to react and push him away but then a soothing feeling emerged. Eyes growing wide, he then realized the boy was healing him.

He stared at the young Namekian boy. His enemy.

'W-why?' He breathed out in shock. The small boy shrugged, simply telling him Bulma had asked him to.  
'But I'm your enemy.'  
'According to Bulma, only Frieza is the enemy.'

Watching the woman with pure fascination of how she was capable of making every being she crossed paths with follow her lead, he waited for the boy to be done.

'Please tell me you hid them somewhere safe?' Bulma asked when he walked to her. They were a good distance away from Frieza and Vegeta's fight, but it would only be a matter of minutes before the entire planet would start to crumble under their power.

Kakarot nodded. Looking around, he saw only a handful of Saiyans were still left. If they went to the cave in group, that could rise Frieza's suspicion and make them possible targets. Bulma seemed to be thinking the same thing as she soundlessly asked him what they should do.

'Dende, could you heal the others too?' Kakarot quickly asked.

The Namekian boy nodded while Bulma almost wanted to protest, not liking the idea of leaving the boy behind.

'We'll be right back,' Kakarot said and before Bulma could voice her concern, he snatched her and flew straight to the cave where he had hidden the Dragon Balls.

'Kakarot…'

Her voice was breathy while her hair tickled his skin. Her weight felt too light in his arms, making him aware he was capable of truly breakingher. When looking down, he saw her concerned expression. It was unbeknown to him who she was worrying about; could be the boy …or his King.

He felt a pang of envy go through his chest.

The scent of Vegeta still lingered on her, making him aware he could never be much more than the boy was; an ally at best.

'I said I would protect you… Only you, Bulma.'

She kept quiet, simply holding onto him. Never had she been closer in his arms. Never more willingly. And never more would he have the opportunity to steal her away then right this moment.

But it would destroy her trust in him.

And then all would become meaningless.

After all, he wasn't quite sure if he truly wanted her for his own selfish reasons or because he knew many people chased after her and simply found it thrilling to have something so many craved.  
The rivalry of Vegeta had driven him to numerous unthoughtful actions but the emptiness inside had been worse.

It had sent him on so many meaningless pursuits.

Perhaps he should settle for her trust now and only hope to receive more than just her kindness one day. And, should that day come, only then his need to have her could be justified.

'Kakarot? Is everything alright…?'

Her eyes unknowingly gave him what he longed for, her care. She was worried about him.

'Sorry, I was lost in thought…'  
'It's alright… Soon we'll be safe!'

Ironic how the words of such a weak creature could sound so soothing to him.

Reaching the cave, Kakarot softly placed her on the ground. She ran towards the entrance only to halt when seeing Nappa, who glanced at him before looking at the incredible battle behind them.  
As he and Bulma turned around a blinding light appeared, and the wind became a ferocious being. Bulma was flown back but caught by Nappa, who didn't even question her presence. He simply asked Kakarot if those Dragon Balls had any use now.

'You'll see,' Kakarot said with a grin.

The wind settled down but out of the distance appeared Dende. When arriving he reminded Bulma she could not use the Dragon Balls without him, as she did not speak the language.  
'Oh, yeah… I forgot,' she muttered lamely.  
When hearing her talk, Kakarot quirked up an eyebrow. She didn't let him look at her face, but he knew she knew of his inner turmoil. She knew he wanted a moment alone with her.

Though, they had hardly spoken…

_She has really placed her trust in me…_

Putting the Dragon Balls on the ground, Bulma uttered out a strange name that summoned the Dragon. The sky darkened while the golden balls shone brightly. A force of power flew out of them.

Kakarot took a step back when the Dragon appeared and warned Nappa that Frieza could appear once he figured out the Dragon Balls were being used. Nappa only nodded while his eyes stayed on the ominous sight of the green beast above them.

'We wish for everyone who has died on this planet, except for those who worked for Frieza, to be revived.'

Mesmerized, Kakarot heard Dende repeat the wish in his native tongue. A gleam of light indicated that the wish had just been granted.

The grasp of what this wish meant, suddenly shocked him. His brother. His father. Even his mother… They would all be alive again.

By the will of the Dragon.

The urge to interfere came over him but he fought the feeling off. As enticing as this power was, he reminded himself he had nothing to fight for. That this would not bring him what he truly craved for.

'And now we wish,' Bulma yelled, as if she was trying to convince herself to continue, 'for everyone on this planet on to be transferred to Earth. Except for Frieza and…' she halted for a second, 'Vegeta.'

Kakarot watched how the dark sky above him disappeared and was greeted by the familiar light air of planet Earth. The sky above was bright blue and peaceful.

No ominous presence of beings with godlike powers could be felt any longer.

Standing in the middle of a green grass field, they simply stared at one another. The silence of the planet making them aware they were now finally safe.

* * *

'Cheap tricks, Vegeta!' Frieza yelled.

Emerging out of the dust heap Vegeta had created, he flew straight up. His patience was growing thin. Appearing before the King, he kicked him with ease.

Though he was trying his best to focus, it was obvious Vegeta was still distracted.

'Focus, boy!' he yelled while watching the pitiful excuse of a Saiyan fall down.

Smirking arrogantly, Vegeta disappeared and reappeared before him. Copying his attack by kicking him, Frieza avoided his leg with ease while his tail grabbed hold of Vegeta's other leg.

Holding him up, he aimed at his head, but his opponent managed to hit him with his fists. A string of kicks and punches followed. Vegeta taking most of the blows.

Flying, again, into one of the many mountains of Namek, Vegeta stay put for a moment while trying to think of a way to get the upper hand. Frieza was even more powerful than he had envisioned.  
Every move he made had been futile so far. That demonic alien had hardly taken any damage. His power was so overwhelming, he couldn't think straight at times.

It didn't help he could still sense the presence of the others.

A shadow appeared above him and when he looked up, he saw the amused face of the very man he wanted to take out.

'Oh? Already playing dead, Vegeta?' Frieza asked. 'Slowly becoming aware that everything you've tried so far has been useless?'

Anger made him shoot up and go after the bastard, feeling slightly victorious by being able to surprise him with an attack. As his fist left his face, Frieza remained before him. Turning his head slowly back around to look at him.

'Is this the power of a legendary Super Saiyan? How pathetic…'

Another hit.

'You are spitting on the graves of your people. Now don't worry, I'll bury you with them… _here_ on this pathetic planet!'

Vegeta's anger unleashed itself, hitting him again and again. Frieza let him until he grew tired of his punches and used his tail to lash out and struck him in the stomach.

Flying back, he already knew that the second he'd lose the upper hand, he'd have to wait for another opening to attack. Or wait until Frieza grew tired of attacking him. Counting on his overconfidence wasn't much of a tactic. No, he needed to think of something else. And quick.

Luckily Vegeta didn't have to wait for Frieza to get bored because suddenly the sky grew dark and that distracted the emperor. Realizing Bulma was using the Dragon Balls like he had told her to do, he was aware this could work in his advantage. Frieza would definitely go after them and try to wish himself an eternal life.

'WHAT! The Dragon Balls?!' Frieza screamed in disbelief when seeing the creature fill the sky.

No longer interested in his opponent, he tried to get to the dragon as quick as he could but Vegeta grabbed him by the tail. Spinning him around and unleashing him into the hard earth and then followed by his usual rain of Ki-beams.

The attack had been effective. Frieza could taste blood in his mouth and his body had taken quite some damage.

'Out of my way, _monkey_!'

But as he wanted to get up, Vegeta attacked him again. This time his series of physical attacks being successful. The distraction had lowered his guard. Giving it all he had, Vegeta ended with his best Ki-attack and watched how the entire planet trembled in result.

A glow appeared over the planet, surprising Vegeta. Turning around, he watched the Dragon. Suddenly noticing a rise in power-levels, he saw how his people got resurrected.

First, they looked confused and then they seemed to realize what had just happened. Their eyes on him, believing that he had been the one to bring them back. Convinced of his great power, their faces expressed hope and trust. A strange display of joy washed over them.

It made his mind grow completely silent.

'I-I can't believe it,' Frieza stuttered out while getting out of the rubble.

He watched in shock how the Saiyans stared at him with looks of pure hate. But there was something else in their eyes. Fierceness. A power that had always made him be wary of their kind. He had always known Saiyans would cause trouble in the long run…

'I'll kill you all again!' he screamed in fury. 'No matter how many times you get wished back! I'll kill you all again!'

Gathering a huge amount of Ki above him, at just the tip of his finger, Frieza looked at them with an ominous smirk. The huge red, destructive ball of energy was about to be thrown straight towards the revived Saiyans but as he unleashed it, they slowly disappeared into thin air.

His red eyes widened in shock before becoming blinded by pure hate, understanding they had once again escaped him.

Vegeta watched them disappear, making him aware he no longer needed to hold back.  
The look in their eyes, their expressions of believing in him… the sight of it, did not let go of him.  
Closing his eyes, he took deep breath.

The trust he had placed in the woman, had not been wrong.

She had kept all her promises.

His father was safe. His people were safe. _She_ was safe.

…His child was safe.

'I'll hunt them down, Vegeta! I'll murder them one by one! Tear them up limb from limb!'

Somehow it seemed he had been holding back because their absent released a power within him. Vegeta no longer held back and instead of letting Frieza taunt him any longer, he silenced him with an attack.  
The battle was short-lived however.

Because instead of continuing the fight, Frieza halted him. Taking in the King that had once been his subordinate.

'Ha!' he weakly tried, 'You truly believe that you'll defeat me, don't you Vegeta?' he said while spitting out blood on the ground.

'You can never outdo your mentor. Remember how weak you were when you fell into my hands, Vegeta…? _I _am the one who made you powerful_. I_ am who made you everything that you are today.'

'No!'

'Your pathetic father couldn't even save you and your entire race failed as warriors... You resented them so long for their defeat… Remember, Vegeta? That's why you never give up, because you can't stand the idea of becoming like them. That's why you didn't mind working for me too. That's why you enjoy battle because unlike your failed race, you welcome death…'

'Shut up, Frieza!'

Feeling all calmness leave him, fury took over his body and with blinding speed he assaulted the man who had shaped his entire life. He resented _him_, not his race! Not his father!

'How does it feel, Frieza?' he screamed between attacks, 'How does it feel to know your own creation will kill you?'

Suddenly Frieza appeared behind him and grabbed him by the neck, trying to suffocate him with his bare hands. His tail grabbed Vegeta's one arm while his other arm could not reach the man trying to kill him.

'_You_ haven't killed _me_ just yet, Vegeta,' Frieza hissed.

Feeling that he had the upper hand again since Vegeta couldn't to get out of his grip, Frieza took this opportunity to push him further. He wanted to break the Saiyan before he'd kill him.

'Think about it, Vegeta. If it weren't for me, you would never have reached this point, you would have never bother to grow stronger_. I made you. _Your revenge just serves as an excuse to justify your purpose but in reality, you want to be just like me, an all-powerful conqueror!'

'I don't want…' Vegeta gritted his teeth while trying to gasp for air at the same time.

He had let him have the upper hand again! He could feel himself gradually letting go, his body not able to hold on any longer…

'Or is it something else that drives you these days, hm, Vegeta? Is that woman? Well, she is very beautiful,' Frieza snickered and with a slow breath then added, 'She smells heavenly and her skin is so soft… Hmm, I wonder how she'll taste.'

The image of his dream appeared before his eyes again. Shocking him again. Seeing her desperate image and then Frieza's hands on her made him want to crawl out of his own skin.

'Is it good? Or is she just a _cheap_ tease?'

For a moment he was taken back but quickly a real memory of her emerged from the back of his mind. Her soft hands on him, the promise of her being only his.  
Vegeta gritted his teeth again and the power that had been drained from him, slowly seeped back in. Finally, he was able to push Frieza's arm away from his throat, releasing a bit of the tension.

'Do you think I could keep her around as a concubine or would she break the very first night? Hm, I guess should wait until after she gives birth to _your son_… But then, maybe she wouldn't even survive that? Then I wouldn't have tasted her, not even once… Dilemma, dilemma… Oh, well I'll guess I'll see how she'd doing once I arrive on…' he pretended to think for a second, '_Earth_.'

The word echoed in Vegeta's ear, his eyes widening in shock.

'That is where they all are, is it not?'

Rage then completely took over and freed him of Frieza's grip. Vegeta felt an overwhelming power course through his body. More powerful then anything else he had ever experienced.  
A new power that expanded beyond his body, surprising even Frieza, who immediately took a distance and tried to shield himself from whatever was coming. The entire planet started to tremble once it left his body.

He clenched his fists.

He did not come all this way to fail.

He had not sacrificed everything to let _him_ take it.

Looking up at his nemesis, Vegeta first saw the fear in his red eyes and then the shock of what he had become. A golden aura had formed itself around him. A force that felt natural and yet new at the same time flowed through his body. Straightening his posture, immediately embodying this higher being he had become, he spoke up,

'Frieza, you will die here. On Namek.'

It wasn't a threat but a promise.

'I'm not completely transformed, Vegeta!' Frieza warned. 'You won't be the one surviving the battle!'

Forcing another transformation, Vegeta simply watched how the desperate man continued.  
He was aware that he had an unusual calmness inside of him. Patience that had been thinned out but now finally given back to him.

At the same time, he could feel with every pulse of his heart, his need to kill. To destroy everything.

Fulfilling his last transformation, Frieza barked out a triumphant laugh. In hopes of hiding his own cowardness behind a mask of overconfidence, he attacked without thought but found that his fists only met the thin air of Namek. Shock was quickly covered up again by another round of spitefulness.

'Imagine the looks on their faces when they see _me_ instead of you arriving, Vegeta!'

As the words left his mouth, a force pushed him down to the depths of the planet, where its core welcomed him, burned off his flesh and made him scream out in pain.

The planet burst and a blazing fire took over. The sky turned red while dark clouds blocked out the suns on Namek. As Vegeta took in the darkness of the sky, he felt the serenity inside crumble.  
Too long had he held back to all he was feeling. This new power did not allow him to show any mercy. It did not allow him to conceal his emotions.

No one was around to witness his greatness. No one had seen his transformation of becoming a Super Saiyan. No one had seen the trigger that had brought him here. Becoming painfully aware of what that was, he accepted almost instantly.

As much as he had detested it, he cared. He cared for all of them.

A haunting scream left his mouth, finally accepting his own fate.

If this power came from what some would call a "heart", then all his heart wanted to do right now was to kill its torturer. He would never allow him to infest the minds of others as he had infested his.

Going after Frieza he pushed him further into the burning earth. Sending him where he belonged, in the pits of hell. With all his energy, he released his final attack.

A blinding light followed, the earth around him disappeared and then the planet exploded.

* * *

One more chapter to go! But first, thank you for all the lovely reviews! They made me super happy ^_^ I loved reading them! Thank you!  
I should bribe you guys more often for reviews… *hint hint* (…Maybe I'll upload this Sunday..)

Anyway, thank you for reading! And if you would like to make this writer happy, leave a comment/review.

Yes, I'm shameless.


	30. Home

**Home**

The blue morning sky was cold, the earth underneath his body cool. As unpleasant as some found it, he enjoyed it. Closing his eyes, he listened to the wind howl. The mist slowly fading as the morning dew dripped on the earth. Small creatures moving quickly and without thought, trying to outsmart their predators by getting an early morning start. He could hear the echo of people talking in the distant. Earth was slowly awakening for another glorious day.

Letting out a deep breath, he then quietly greeted his brother who had come sit next to him while remaining in the same comfortable lazy position.

The calmness this planet brought him was changing him drastically.

And instead of running away from the change, he was slowly walking towards it, curious to where this path would lead him.

'It's too calm,' Raditz commented.

'Are you getting restless, dear brother?' he snickered.

His older brother stayed silent. Watching the utopic view of the green mountains and the many blue shades of the sky. Even his brother couldn't resist the serenity Earth brought.  
The thought made him smile. A year ago, this place had been another planet. Another purge. Now it had become some sort of Utopia.

'A year ago,' he started, 'You were chasing some blue-haired woman that almost blew your hand off.'

Raditz snickered in response, 'Yes, indeed…'

'To think you were the first one to caught eye of Bulma, _our savior_.'  
'Don't call her that,' he growled in annoyance.  
'Still sore, huh?'

Again his older brother remained silent. Kakarot sat up on his elbows and glanced at him. His face was stoic, but he could tell the memory still embarrassed him. It didn't help of course that that exact same woman had become the King's… Well, they still needed to figure out what to label her.

But no Saiyan could deny she had been a pivotal piece during the war.

And she had brought them here, a place where they simply _could not_ behave as warriors. Where they could not hide behind any armor or fight whenever something did not please them. Where they had to behave as the regular beings of this planet.

He grinned when thinking of how very effective her first wish still was. It had taken them some time to adjust but now, all in all, there was acceptance of their newfound situation.

'I wonder when we'll be leaving this planet…' Raditz muttered.

Kakarot shrugged, not understanding why he would want to leave.

'Seems powerlessness results to peacefulness…'

Raditz quirked up an eyebrow at his brother's words.

'Yes, but I feel like I'm becoming less of a warrior by staying here,' he said with a sigh.

'…But I admit, it is nice to enjoy the quiet.'

'Besides, where would we go?' Kakarot asked him. 'Our own planet got destroyed…'  
Raditz looked at him and for a second he hesitated, 'What about the Dragon Balls… here on Earth?'

'There no Dragon Balls here.'  
'So you too are going to pretend you don't know of their existence?'  
'What's the point, Raditz? If anybody finds out it would just result in another battle. Aren't you tired?'  
'…yes.'  
'Then forget everything you know.'

The two brothers fell silent again. In the distance they saw a girl coming together with a large man wearing a helmet with horns on, presumably her father, who were pulling a carriage up the hill.

'Doesn't it bother you that these guys can fight us now?' Raditz spoke up when seeing the man.  
'I think it's kind of exciting…' Kakarot laughed.  
'I wonder what our King would say if he saw how we live now.'  
'We'll find out soon…'  
'You think he survived?' Raditz asked surprised, 'Namek got destroyed…'

'I don't know. Have a gut feeling he did,' Kakarot admitted, adding a shrug.

'…I want to stay on Earth,' he then announced to his brother. 'I'll plead with King Vegeta to allow me to live here once he returns.'

'Ha… Always so optimistic. I doubt the King will pardon our betrayal.'

'I did what I could to redeem myself. I'm aware I'm at his mercy.'

'Hey! Could you move out of the way!?'

Both looked up startled to see the girl yelling at them. An angry scowl graced her beautiful face.  
Her dark hair was tied up in a high bun with here and there a few lose strands. Her eyes were fierce, much like her personality probably.

Kakarot tilted his head at the sight. _Absolutely alluring._

Crossing her arms, she gave them a look of pure distain.

'It's already bad enough my father lost all his power because of you guys, meaning now we have to struggle to get our groceries home but to sit around and be completely useless is just unbelievably rude! The least you could do is help!'

'Sorry, miss,' Kakarot said while getting up. 'I'll help.'  
'NO! I don't want your help! I want you to get out of the way!' she yelled.  
'But you just said…'  
'I don't want your help! Are you deaf!?'

Raditz eyes went from his brother to the woman and back, too stunned to speak up.

'Sorry, miss…?' Kakarot tried again.

'Chi-Chi, calm down! D-don't make them angry!' the man next to her yelled in panic.  
'Chi-Chi?' Kakarot said with a smile. 'What a nice name.'

'And you are!?' She yelled, being unnecessarily aggressive.  
'My name is Kakarot.'

'Well, fine! You can help, Kakarot!' She said while walking passes him. The woman abrupt change demeanor left both brothers amused and speechless.

'You're kidding me,' Raditz muttered underneath his breath so only his brother could hear.  
'Quite the spitfire…'  
'But very beautiful,' Raditz agreed.  
'I saw her first,' Kakarot said. 'Besides she showed no interest in you.'

He then followed the woman and helped her father with the carriage loaded with food. The older man gave the Saiyan a curious look but appreciated his assistance.  
'Thank you, young man! You know, you should stay for dinner! My daughter Chi-Chi is an amazing cook!'  
'Hm, I think I will,' Kakarot said with a smile, greedily accepting the offer.

Raditz simply stared at him in utter shock, curiously awaiting his usual smirk that would confirm he wasn't being serious. But instead Kakarot sternly told him to not sit around so much and indeed make himself more useful.

'What?!'

Chi-Chi made a noise of approval followed by a charming smile send to Kakarot, who was clearly enjoying the attention she was now giving him and for the first time, Raditz caught his brother being seemingly genuine.

He crossed his arms and shook his head as he watched him walk away with the odd pair.

'…Idiot.'

* * *

The former King of Saiyans nodded in agreement. As much as he understood where the man was coming from, he had no need to end their current state of peace so abruptly just because some couldn't adjust and were feeling bored.

After all, it had only been three months since their battle on Namek. From what he could tell, most people just longed to go home and only a handful, like the man before him, were looking for the next fight.

'Nappa, I'm afraid you are just going to have to be a bit more patient.'  
'Hmph.'

'Why don't you search for some Earthling fighters? Perhaps a change in challenge will do you some good?' Dr. Briefs suggested.

The tall Saiyan first gave him a look before grinning.

'But where are they hiding…'

'Mr. Satan is known to be one of the strongest fighters on Earth… He lives in Satan City,' Dr. Briefs said with a smile.

The Saiyan nodded while muttering he had heard of the city. Bowing for the King, he apologized for his impatience and decided to follow Dr. Briefs' suggestion.  
The former king only smirked, knowing the bald man's destructive appetite was insatiable. A true Saiyan at heart, he supposed. Nodding his approval, Nappa flew off, followed by a few other Saiyans.

The old King let out a sigh. Admittingly, he had not thought Earth to be a place where they could live. Back on planet Vegeta Bulma had pleaded for him to not engage in any war with the Earthlings. As she had kept her promises, he proudly kept his.

…Although she had failed to mention she had somehow managed to limit everyone's power to that of a regular Earthling.

To be on equal footing had been annoying at first but at the same time it had forced some to simply adapt. It hadn't helped that they not only had to share this planet with its inhabitants but with the Namekians as well.

Yet somehow, they had found themselves in this state of utter peace.

The planet had a serenity he never found on his own planet.

'Oh? Is he gone already?'

The former King turned his head to see Mrs. Briefs walking towards them carrying her usual tray with food and drinks. Tea, a strange beverage but one he had learned to enjoy. Although mostly because Mrs. Briefs insisted, he'd be present whenever their family got together in the afternoon to share a drink and some company.

'Yes, he's going to fight Mr. Satan,' Dr. Briefs answered his wife.  
'Oh, how nice! You know they'll probably have a lot in common!'  
'They are going to fight, dear, not befriend one another…'  
'But they have so much in common! Nappa is like Mr. Satan without hair!'  
'Dear…'  
'Haha!'

Smiling at the man who was laughing so wholeheartedly, she invited him to stay for dinner again.  
'I'll be eating with my people but thank— 'None of that! I wanted to make something special and I really want you to stay and try it with the rest of us!' she loudly objected and then went on a rant about grocery shopping and how Saiyans had a huge appetite.

Stunned, the man politely tried to turn her offer down again but for the final strike she gave him her usual charming smile and said,

'Besides, Bulma would love it if you'd stay.'

'I… I guess I'll stay,' he murmured unable to decline the offer any longer.

'Oh! I forgot the milk!' she gasped. 'And something sweet for you, dear!' She said, quickly kissing her husband on the cheek before running back into the house.

Vegeta then let out a sigh of defeat while Dr. Briefs started laughing.

'Haha! I'm sorry I just find it so humorous that you are so completely powerless to my wife's invitations!'

Scowling first at the man, he then looked way when feeling heat rise to his cheeks. Honestly, these Earthlings…  
His eye caught the group of Namekians who were also staying here. For a moment he wondered if they were still capable of all that power Bulma had spoken of. She had claimed it could not be used again for a period of time.

_But she said today was the day… Does this mean the same power exists here on Earth? …Hm, none of that matters I suppose. I don't want to think about it. _

'She'll be here any minute,' Dr. Briefs said, as if knowing who he had been thinking of.  
'My wife and daughter are quite alike, neither likes to take no for an answer.'  
'They are both… impressive.'  
'Yes,' Dr. Briefs agreed.

'This waiting… has been hard on her,' the King uncomfortable said, unsure how to start such a personal conversation. But he too was aware of how much she had been awaiting the return of his son. Perhaps more longingly than his own people.

He admitted he had grown very fond of her.

The fact that she was carrying his son's child made her only more spectacular in his eyes.

'I fear the rumor is true,' he then confessed out loud. 'No word of Vegeta for months… He probably died in battle just like Frieza.'  
'Are sure about that information?' Dr. Briefs asked with great concern.  
'We got conformation that Frieza did not survive the battle. Nothing was left of the planet.'

With hesitance Dr. Briefs alluded the idea that Vegeta not surviving did not mean he could never come to Earth.

'Your daughter understands my son… better than anyone else does. Better than me,' the king admitted, not able to hide to pain in his voice. 'I think she knows him surviving stands for more than just victory.'

'Well, we'll soon know if he has survived or not.'

At that moment a red motorcycle blazed right towards the house, halting abruptly in the middle of the garden. With ease, the rider got off and took of her helmet, revealing her long blue hair. Her striped short dress looked inappropriate for such a vehicle but the boldness in her demeanor let her get away with it. Bulma Briefs was glowing and looked absolutely beautiful in the warm afternoon sun.

But the former King of Saiyans caught her eyes and saw the sadness that lingered in them.  
He couldn't quite understand _why_ she cared so much for his son, but it evoked a feeling of gratefulness inside of him. No other woman could do all the things she had done. No other woman could be more worthy.

'I found the last one,' She announced. 'I can't believe you hid them instead of keeping them in one place around, dad.'  
'I thought it was a wise decision. You never know who's going to visit this planet.'

The Saiyan gave the other man a frown but decided he did not mean bad and instead greeted Bulma with an unusual kindness. It was strange these people made him behave so very differently.  
His eyes went to the woman's stomach; he was even looking forward to the birth of his grandson. That mother of hers had made him so enthusiastic about it, he too was now keeping up with her wellbeing.

'Don't worry,' Bulma said thinking his stare was a look of concern, 'I was driving slowly and safe. Please don't send one of your guards to follow me around again…'  
'Of course not,' he gruffly said, feeling slightly embarrassed when she brought up the awkward scene from weeks ago again.

'Well, this is it,' she then said. Her blue eyes scanned the table before her mother came out of the house again, singing they shouldn't let their drinks get cold.

'Bulma, dear, would you like a cup of tea? Or a soda perhaps?'

'No, thanks, mom,' she answered with a smile.  
Every time she found herself in these all too familiar situations, she couldn't help but smile. A part of her was happy to be back home, where all was safe and well. Her parents had been so overjoyed when seeing her. Everything had turned back to normal.

Well, if you ignored the huge amount of visitors they currently had.

But without him, none of it felt right.

'I'm going to summon the Dragon but…'

'Why don't you go all the way to the back of the garden, dear?' Her mother suggested. 'Plenty of room for the Dragon.'

'Dear, the Dragon doesn't need any room, he goes in the air— 'I think your wife is right,' King Vegeta cut him off.  
'See, even dear Vegeta agrees!' she smiled while giving her husband a nudge. 'I'm not always so unknowing as you think!'  
'Now they're working together…' Dr. Briefs muttered underneath his breath while taking a sip of his tea.

Bulma laughed at the surreal sight before her. If a year ago someone would have told her about this scene, she would've either run in fear or start laughing hysterically.

'Thanks, I'll do that. See you later…'

Turning around, all seven Dragon Balls in her backpack, she started walking. Her eyes wandered over the houses, her father had practically built an entire town in their domain for the Saiyans and Namekians to live. And it had been going all so well. Everything was alright. _Peaceful_.

Her heart… overjoyed with the little boy living inside of her.

But at the same time there was a big aching hole in it. Yearning for someone to return to her.

After coming home, she had finally let it all sink in. Everything that had happened. Every gruesome sight. Every feeling of fear.

And it had taken her time to overcome it all but somehow, she had managed to give it a place. She had leaned to let go of all her mistakes and all the agony.

Frieza still haunted her mind from time to time. Especially at night when she was sleeping… In her dreams she saw him tormenting her. Her child. Her lover.  
All the suffering he had caused… She couldn't just forget.

In her loneliest moments she thought of what it had truly meant for Vegeta and how it had changed him drastically, no matter how much he had denied it.  
He too had been pained. His pride wounded. The horrible feeling of having no control over your own life…

As her heart ached, she stopped walking and placed her hand on it.

Pushing the painful feeling away and reminding her of the good things in her life. A smile found its way to her lips.

Strangely, all that had happened had made her fall in love with him even more.

Looking up, she took a deep breath before walking again. Deciding that the end of the garden, near the mountains, would be a good spot to summon the Dragon without anyone interfering.

When she had been young, she had wanted to wish for the perfect boyfriend. A strong, handsome, steady boyfriend.  
She smiled again, noting in way, he was indeed all that. Just a little bit different then what she had imagined. Perhaps she should've added lovingly to the list.

_Nah… Then it wouldn't really be Vegeta._

Placing all seven Dragon, she took a deep breath and looked up at sky. She had seen so many skies over the past year but blue always seemed to be present when the world was in a state of peace. _  
_  
'Let's just hope that after I darken it, the bright blue will return,' she whispered to herself.

'Rise Dragon!'

Instantly the sky turned dark, releasing an exhilarating atmosphere that made her heart speed up in result. A tingling feeling rushed through her body; aware everyone would now see and be aware of what was taking place.

The long slender body of the Dragon appeared and with his usual tone of speaking, he asked her for a wish that needed to be granted.

For a moment she wavered, aware of how selfish perhaps her own wish was. Many of the aliens living here, longed to go home. The Namekians wanted their planet back. The Saiyans wanted their planet back… Earth wanted to be on its own again.

Biting her lip, she then reminded herself that Guru had survived and said that in a few months, they'd be able to use the Dragon Balls of Namek again. Everything was going quite well, despite her many worries. So she could be selfish for once, right?

Determined to not let herself make another sacrifice, she looked up at the Dragon,

'I wish for the current King of Saiyans, Vegeta, to be here on Earth.'

_Dead or alive… You'd be closer to me, Vegeta. _

'Your wish has been granted,' the Dragon said before disappearing. All seven Dragon Balls scattered over the Earth but to no sign of the King.

It remained eerie quiet and she looked around in hope of seeing him but no one appeared.

Overwhelmed by sadness when not seeing him, she realized he must've died during the battle with Frieza. His body was here on Earth but… Not able to stop herself, she buried her face in her hands, crying uncontrollably. It hurt so much for some reason.

_I know I'm being oversensitive and too emotional… But I really wanted you to survive, Vegeta_…

'Woman.'

Frozen, her eyes widened in shock and looked up. Certain she had only imagined his voice calling her. Blinking her tears away, she looked around.

'Bulma,' He called her again.

This time she looked up to the cliff above and saw him standing proudly before her. As their eyes met, he gave her a smirk before jumping down and landing before her.

Wordlessly she got up, unable to believe the sight before her.

Her eyes went over him and immediately noticed there was something different about him. Her body slightly trembled in his presence, feeling a tremendous power hidden inside of him.

'When are you going to rid this planet of that damn wish of yours, woman?' He then said, obviously referring to the fact his powers were now limited.

Her mouth fell open and it took her a second to realize that was what she was feeling. Shaking her head, she then jumped into his arm. Wrapping her arms around him tightly.  
Immediately he muttered something underneath his breath about her being such a fragile woman, but she felt his arms around her waist, pressing her body close to his.

Laughing at his reaction, she then took a good look at him. His attitude had not changed but when she looked into his eyes, she saw there was no longer a mix of emotions lingering inside.

No longer running or hiding. Just dark, cool eyes. Very much in control. Very possessive.

Closing her eyes as their lips met, she found his kiss to be softer. Welcoming. He had longed for her too, despite his comment of her being so fragile. He tightened his arms around her, pressing her body deeper against his. As if she was a part of him now.

As the kiss ended, he let her see a glimpse of the man she had come to love before turning into his usual self, sneering she was behaving foolishly. She only smirked in reaction.

'Woman, you are being completely inappropriate.'  
'How so?'  
'I'm the King of Saiyans, I don't have time for—'You know after everything that has happened,' Bulma cut him off, using a similar strict tone, 'You can start calling me by my name and not always _woman_!'  
Stunned for a second, he then smirked, 'I'll call you whatever I like… _woman_.'  
A sigh escaped her lips, tired of his antics already. 'Why won't you ever call me by my name, Vegeta?'_**  
**_'Why won't you ever call me by my title, woman?'

'…Shut up.'**  
**  
Untangling himself from her, his expression became more stern as his eyes caught hold of something in the distance. Frowning in confusion, Bulma felt fear overpower her for a moment. Her imagination playing tricks on her, afraid something horrible was standing in the distance behind them. As she turned around, her heart sped up when seeing what it was.

The Saiyans were standing in the distance and staring at the sight of them. With looks of complete bewilderment and uncertainty. They slowly started walking towards them.

A peculiar silence hung in the air, making the scene feel more ominous then it should.

A light breeze washed over them, making Bulma take a sharp breath. She didn't want to let go of him again. Uncertain of what to do, her eyes went from them to him.

His dark eyes caught hers immediately. He was clearly unsure of how to deal with the situation, despite the arrogant look on his face.

Wavering for a second, she then reached out and took his hand. Squeezing it tightly, as if claiming she would never let go.

First shocked at her display of affection, Vegeta wanted to sneer at her, scold at her, _yell_ at her but then he saw her fierce expression. Her eyes were on his people, giving them a look of victory.  
Following her gaze, his eyes widened in shock when seeing them mirroring her expression. The emotions that followed caught him by surprise. But then he grasped it himself;

they had finally won.

* * *

**The end.**

* * *

I can't believe it… It is finished! I sincerely hope you _loved_ this last chapter. I know I did. I am very pleased with this chapter! Maybe there is room for more to tell but I think this is a nice place to end the story. _(Although I am considering a Chi-Chi/Kakarot short story, but I don't know yet… Let me know if you are interested.)_

I have nothing left to bribe you with, so I can only ask you nicely to comment/review one last time and tell me your thoughts on this story!

**A big THANK YOU to everyone who left a comment/review, know that every single one made me sooo happy ^_^ I appreciate all the time and effort, thank you so much!**

**Thank you for sticking around and reading my story. It means the world to me… **

**Thank you xo**


End file.
